A Forgotten Queen
by thekidisnotyourson
Summary: The near forgotten tale of the queen of Mirkwood, mother of Legolas, and wife of Thranduil. The saga unfolds as father and son retrace her legacy together, a legacy of lust, love failings, and fire. (Summary written by: Lady Viola Delesseps)
1. From Father, to Son

Author's Note!

This is my first **EVER** published story, thing. Please, be patient with me. I'm working on becoming...decent.

Also, Tolkien is the man. Not I. I wish I came up with a character as amazing as Thranduil!

**Do not Talk to Me of Dragon Fire**

_"If only they knew. If they could just understand all that I have lost," _he thought. Thranduil had long since retired to his chambers, after having sent Thorin Oakenshield back to his cell in the dungeons.

* * *

He had not thought about her in many days...but sometimes words brought a bittersweet smile to his face- a memory came back to him, one that he longed to repress, but could never truly escape.

_"I go now to my ancestors whomever they may be, my King. My love. Please watch over our son, love him, protect him. Do not let him become like we are." she rasped, grasping Thranduil's hand. _

_Through his tears and fear of the charred thing his wife has now become, he spoke looking into her eyes:_

_"I promise Glineth. He will be the best of us."_

_" We must now part, Thranduil. I leave you my son, my heart, and my spirit." _

_"It will be forever and a day until we meet again, my Queen."_

_Glineth smiled, and a tear fell down her charred cheek. "I am patient. I can wait."_

_He gave his wife a soft kiss on her burnt, cracked lips, and gathered what was left of his Queen, and held her as she breathed her last. He let out a cry that echoed through the valley, one filled with enough pain to last an age. The sound of his cry was carried over the mountains, being heard by all in his realm. Their Queen was gone. _

_It is said of Thranduil that the passing of Glineth forever changed him, and that of Mirkwood._

* * *

Chapter One: **From Father, to Son.**

A drained Thranduil sat upon his wooden throne, his face in his hands. He was so deep into his thoughts, that he did not hear his son approach.  
Legolas went to one knee and knelt before the throne and put hishand on his father's knee. Thranduil stirred, and said with unopened eyes; "What is it my son? You should be resting, you leave for Ithilien quite soon."

"It is nothing Father, I was going to ask you the same. Are you well?" he asked.  
Thranduil sighed and looked at his son and thought _" He is the shadow of his mother."_ "My mind is not at will never know peace."

In an attempt to lighten the mood of his father Legolas laughed, "Has it ever been at peace, father?!"  
In less than a second, Thranduil had his face millimeters from his son's. Legolas pulled away from him, but his father had taken his arm.  
"Here, youngling, come with me. There is much you have yet to learn. Your ignorance shames me." He spat.

Legolas bowed his head and followed his father into a study, filled from ceiling to floor with books of all sizes, on every subject. Confused, Legolas asked, "Why are we here, father?"

" To remember. Have you forgotten her so easily? Did she mean nothing to you? Do you not think of her with your every other thought? No, I thought not. You should be thankful that the smell of her burnt flesh does not linger on you, that her cries of agony do not echo in your mind. I hope you never know the horror of seeing the flesh you once loved and held in the moonlight, turned to a blackened, weeping, heap. It is time you knew you knew your mother. It is time for them all to know. She cannot be forgotten."

Legolas was frightened by the sudden fire,anguish,and tears, in the eyes of his father. Too frightened to speak he sat on a couch near his father and waited for the pain to dull for the both of them.

Suddenly and swiftly, Thranduil moved to a large cabinet in the back of the room. It was covered by a cloth, which he removed quickly.

"Come, my son. Look upon the face of your mother." he said in an unsteady voice.

Legolas rose from the couch and nervously made his way to the side of his father. Once there, Thranduil put his arm upon his shoulder and turned him to face a very old portrait. He quickly summoned his courage and looked at the portrait. She was unmistakably beautiful. He could not miss it. He saw his own eyes, alight with joy, looking back at him. He saw that her lips were curled into a teasing smiling, as if she were welcoming him. She had the same light, near white hair as he and his father and the same toned, lithe body. There was a certain look about her that unnerved him, a certain "wildness" about her. Who was this being?

As Thranduil observed his son look at the portrait of his mother, he could not help but feel some sort of peace. He knew that now was the time. Legolas needed the truth, before he was called to his destiny.

At last Legolas spoke: "I am ready. I need to know. "

The Elvenking smiled, and went back to the cabinet. He put his hand on the portrait of the late Glineth, and pulled a red and silver book from a shelf on the inside of the cabinet. He also pulled out a small silver brooch, in the shape of a spider, it's delicate limbs were curled, forming a wreath around it's body. It was the first thing he saw of this being that had taken his heart captive so long ago. He turned to his son, and put the book and brooch in his hands.

"The brooch. It was your mothers. It is yours now. I will leave you to your reading. I will be in my chambers, if you should have any questions."

Legolas nodded at his father, his emotions making it too difficult for him to speak. He took the long route to his chamber, excited for, but dreading what he will learn within the pages of this book. The book of a forgotten queen.

* * *

A/N:  
This is my very first story, my very first chapter. I know it's not the best thing in the world, but I promise, I'll get better with time and practice. This has been something that has long been on my mind. I'm glad to finally get this out there. I do owe thanks to a very good friend of mine, who lit a fire under my butt to get this going! 3


	2. He Will Lose that Hand

**Author's Note**

You know the deal. Tolkien is the man, not I.

Chapter Two: "He Will Lose That Hand."

Legolas slowly found his way to his chambers. He took longer than usual, admiring the general beauty of the kingdom, and of course procrastination. He was nervous. Much more nervous than he thought he should be. _'What harm ever came from reading a book?' _He thought. To him, and no doubt his father, learning about the past...his past was much more important than his Guard or scouting duties.

"We can better protect ourselves, if we learn from our past." his father had told him, many years ago.

He knew learning the story of his father and his mother would do him no harm, but he could not help but feel something akin to dread, he knew little of how she met her head, and he was not in any way eager to learn the details of her fate. Finally, he found his way to his chamber. He lit a torch that hung from the wall, and set the book and brooch down on a small table in the corner. He removed his cloak and boots and slowly made his way to the table. When he reached his hand out to take the brooch from atop the book, an image of his mother took over his mind.

_"Just like that, my son! Now, relax your arm. Focus on your target, and...Release!" _

_A small elven child soon cried out in glee. _

_"Did you see mother!? I did it!"_

He was brought back to reality, and took the book into his hand. He nervously made his way to his couch and sat down. For a few moments, he allowed the night air to fill his lungs, and he looked at the small stream that ran below. He sighed and sat down and opened to the first page.

* * *

The company, though graced with speed was still days away from reaching their home. They were delayed by small bands of orcs or other sots of brigands. They were also delayed by their heavy hearts. Their losses were great. They lost their King, and many of their kin. Though their numbers were greatly diminished, they still traveled with pride and purpose. The Woodland elves now put their faith and hope in Oropher's son, Thranduil. Once back in the Wood, he would be crowned their King. Many thought that this was the beginning of a new era for them, one filled with hope, promise, knowledge, and beauty. They knew little of this new King, but he had shown over the days they have spent traveling that he is one worthy to follow, and respect.

Three days later, as they packed up their camp, their King called;

"I can see it. Our home! Look, all of you! Our home awaits!"

Cheers rang out, and they set off with renewed energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the start of the Wood a group of elves sat atop the trees and looked off into the distance.

"My Lady, they are coming. They should reach us in hours." Kaylanya, a female member of the guard whispered.

A light, but sharp voice said "Let them come. I am eager to see this new King. "

"Do you think he will let us stay here in peace, like his father?" Kaylanya asked

The Lady laughed harshly and said, "It matters not. We stay. Ah! They finally move!"

Kaylanya, who had always held a respectful fear of her leader was worried. _"There is trouble coming, I fear." _She thought.

* * *

"Quickly! Make all haste! Run free to your home! To the Wood!" Thranduil called. He set off into a sprint, the air rushing past his hair, blowing out his red cloak behind him. He looked magnificent and free when he ran. After a few minutes, they were so close to the Wood, that it was drawing them in. A power lingered over the forest realm, one that none could explain.

Nervously, but with great happiness, the company crossed into the Wood.

Up in the trees the Lady and her party of five watched the King and his company find the path that would take them to their home.

Thranduil thought he heard something, the light cooing of some sort of bird. As soon as he set his eyes to focusing on the source, the group of five elves leapt down from the trees.

"Company, stand back. " His guard all bowed, and took a step back and carefully watched their new King speak to these wild looking people. "Who are you? Are of the former Kings sentinels? I am Thranduil, his son, and new King of this realm."

Silence was his answer. All eyes turned to the back of the party of elves when a sharp, feral sounding laugh rang out.

"I care not who you are, Thranduil, son of Oropher. I an my party have always ourselves in this part of the Wood under no ones rule but mine, and here we will stay."

Anger and annoyance twisted the Elvenking's face into a grimace. "Who spoke that? Show yourself, I command you!"

A dark haired female turned to the shadow hidden Lady and whispered _"My Lady, no. I do not trust this Thranduil. Go back, back to the trees." _

The Lady laughed, lightly and touched her friend and guard on the shoulder, "I will handle this with my usual tact and charm. It worked on the Father, it will work on the son."

Her guard made a path and let her step into the light. She cocked her head and smiled at the new King, who was still glaring at her with open distrust.

"Do you have a name, she-elf?" Thranduil asked.

"I had one, long ago. But I have since forgotten what it was. I wouldn't know it if it was spoken to me."

A few moments of heavy silence passed, as Thranduil walked a circle around her, trying to take in all that she was. Her clothing, seemed to be made of the leaves that had fallen from the trees. Feathers had been woven into her light hair and shapes of stars had been painted onto her legs. He could not help but think that she was beautiful. Strange, dangerous, and untrustworthy. Had his father known of her?

"Guards. Bind her, and take her to the dungeons of my father."

His youngest guard, Estelmist nervously walked towards the Lady. With a rope in his hand. Angrily the Lady hissed and jumped back. Her guard, Kaylanya shouted for the rest of the guard to get to their Lady's side. The Lady, however, waved them off.

"Do not make this hard on yourself, she-elf. If you resist, we will kill you without a second thought." Thranduil said, inches from her ear.

"If he touches me with that rope, he will lose the hand that carries it." she said, defiantly.

Estelmist was at her side, and was given a nod from his King and Commander, he reached out...But as soon as he did, in a beautifully arced movement, the Lady drew dual daggers, and took the hand of the young elf. He fell to ground, holding the bleeding stump that once held his hand, and cried out in pain and shock.

Thranduil stared at the Lady in shock, and in a tiny bit of awe at her grace in movement. He hardly knew what had happened before he saw his young guard on the ground. "Take him to the healing house, all of you. Leave her to me." His guard left with the bleeding Estelmist.

"What happens now, Oh great King of the Wood?" she spat, as she wiped the blood off of her daggers on her leg.

"I will not bind you. You and your party will follow to my home and keep, and you will be brought to the dungeon. If you do not come peacefully with me now, I will call out all of my forces, and we will hunt you down like the foul beast that you are." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

The Lady looked to her people and said a few hurried words.

"You will take me, and my Captain, Kaylanya. Let the others go. " she said.

Thranduil smiled, and bowed mockingly to her. "Come. Stay on the path."

* * *

Legolas finally closed the book and began to laugh. This dangerous, brutal woman his father came upon in the Wood could not be the one who was his mother. He knew that he should stop his reading, and return to his duties...but he had so many questions to ask. He saw his father, out on a pah by the stream, looking up at him. Then Legolas thought: _"Maybe my learning of this will make my father care more for me." _

He put on his boots and cloak, and left his chambers to begin another scouting expedition. One to the edge of the Wood. He longed to see where the Lady came from. Where it all began.


	3. Do Not Let My Cloak Fall

**Author's Note**

Tolkien rules. Not me!

**Chapter Three:** "Do Not Let My Cloak Fall."

Legolas was re-stringing his bow and humming along to the sounds of the forest when he heard his father come upon him. He quickly rose to his feet, and bowed.

"My son. Where do you go today?" he asked.

Legolas turned his back and was working on fastening the clasp on his cloak, with his mother's brooch.

" A walk father, nothing more."

Thranduil stared at the brooch for a long moment, smiling at another memory.

"You will go to the entrance of the Wood, yes? You will not find what you seek, going to that place." he warned.

"I only seek what I have lost." Legolas replied, as he gathered the book, and his bow. He quickly made his way out of the gate, into the Wood. Time seemed to go quickly as he allowed himself to run free and fast. He took notice of every tree, thinking: _"Has she been in these trees? Ran along this very path?" _An hour later, he reached what he knew to be the entrance of the Wood. He had never been to this part of the kingdom before, but it felt very familiar to him. He looked up, towards the top of the trees and closed his eyes, he felt and heard laughter on the wind. He was in the right place. He opened his eyes, he looked around the area a few moments before he found a curiously small tree. He sat down on the forest floor and leaned against its trunk and admired the snowflowers that surrounded it. They were the same flowers that decorated the cabinet that held what was left of his mothers belongings. He reached into a small bag and took out the book, he thought that this was the perfect place to read more.

* * *

Thranduil, the Lady, and her guard Kaylanya slowly made their way on the forest path. They only paused for a moment to settle and argument between the King and the Lady. She, in frustration relented and said:

"Oh, fine! Enough. I'll walk at the front. I warn you, I will know if you eyes wander lower than the back of my head."  
They walked in silence for a few tense hours, only speaking when one wanted refreshment. At last the King broke the long silence and motioned for a rest.

"When did you come here?" he asked the Lady.  
She sighed heavily and said, "I simply woke here. I don't know of my time before. If I had one." she shrugged and leaned against the tree, amused at the expression that spread across the face of the Elvenking.

Try as he might, Thranduil could not disguise the excitement in his voice "You are of the Wood! A maiden of the forest!"  
The Lady looked up, and caught a rare genuine smile from the King. Try as she might, she could not help but smile back.  
_  
"A true beauty." _He thought. "You should smile more. You look much less of a beast when you do." he said, rising from the ground.

"Your Majesty, my Lady...should we not move on?" Kaylanya asked.

Without word, the King began to walk along the path, leaving the two women to follow behind. The Lady shared a looked with Kaylanya and with supernatural grace and speed, they climbed the nearest tree. Thranduil, before he could turn around knew that the two females were gone. Before continuing onward he looked up to the trees and called "I will find- "

He was unable to finish his what was sure to be biting remark. A group of six large spiders had suddenly appeared around him. He quickly drew his blade, and easily dispatched one of the spiders. One appeared at his back, the largest. It rose on its hind legs and was ready to stab him with its poisonous stinger. Seemingly out of nowhere, the Lady jumped onto the spiders back, and began to savagely plunge her two daggers into it. Her feral screams echoed in the Wood Thanduil stumbled back into a tree and watched her in fascination and fear. The spiders fell back, seeing their matriarch had fallen. Smiling, she slid down the carcass of the spider, and asked Kaylanya to gather some of its poison for her arrows. As Kaylanya gathered the poison, the Lady and Thranduil both made their way to a small stream eager to wash of the blood of spiders.  
Not looking at her, he said "So you came back. " When she did not answer him, he looked at her, covered in blood and dirt... _'And yet, she still fascinates me.'_

"Here. Use this." he said, tossing her a small bit of wet cloth.  
"Thank you." she responded in a quieter than usual voice. She smiled as she used the cloth, finally making progress on removing the blood from her skin.  
"I could have handled them myself. Why did you have to come back?" he asked, suddenly becoming angry at his own mind. She suddenly rose, and stood close to him, and breathing heavily she shouted.  
"Clearly! You were moments, inches from being killed! I could not let this kingdom lose another King so soon. A 'thank you' would be the proper thing to say." As she made to move away, she thrust the wet cloth into his chest and gave him a look that could freeze fire. She came to the side of her Guard still breathing heavily from her rage.

"Not one for manners, is he my Lady?" Kaylanya said.  
"He's a King now. What should we have expected?" the Lady said as she examined a small scratch on her leg.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was getting to his feet, wringing out the cloth the Lady had used to clean the blood off of herself. As he saw the blood dripping from the cloth he whispered _'Thank you.'_

He looked to see where the two females had gotten to, if they had disappeared again. He found them quickly, and when he came upon them he saw the Lady siting beneath a tree, tending to a small wound on her leg.

"You are wounded." he said, pointing at her leg.  
"I've had worse. It's only a scratch." she shrugged.  
"You were scratched by a spider of the wood. It is no mere scratch. Either I help you right now, or we continue on and you will be tended to in the house of healing."  
"How much farther is it?" she asked.

"An hour or so, my Lady." Kaylanya answered.  
Being stubborn and proud she tied a strip of cloth to her wound and began to walk ahead. They walked no more than fifteen minutes, when the Lady finally began to feel the pain of her wound. She let out a small gasp and fell to her knees. Kaylanya rushed to her side, and examined the wound. It had already begun to sweel, and the skin around it turned a light shade of green. "Maybe we should stop, camp for the night." Kaylanya said.  
"No! Please. Do not let him know of this. I am sure I can make it to the house of healing."  
Thranduil, having heard the exchange easily said "If you cannot keep pace with me,I will drag you both behind me."

"Kaylanya, is it wrong to loathe a person I hardly know?" she asked, struggling to her feet.

_'They are much alike, she and him.' _Kaylanya thought.

The Lady was able to walk a few more feet before she fell, again. Kaylanya called out to the King, who was at her side in an instant, easily finding the source of the cry.  
"I will carry her. You go ahead and inform my Guards and the healers." he said.  
Kaylanya sped off as quickly as her feet would carry her, before he had even stopped instructing her.

Thranduil removed his red cloak from his shoulders, and used it to cover the Lady. He easily lifted her in his arms and began to walk along the path. She stirred, and her dark eyes met his blue for the first time. She blinked slowly and finally spoke,  
"Get your hands off of me, and set me down!" She struggled in his arms to free herself, but he only tightened his grip on her. She made a hissing sound of protest, but he silenced her with a look, and said  
"Hold your tongue-and do not let my cloak fall."

* * *

Legolas marked his place in the book by picking a small snowflower, and shutting it in the book. He smiled, and raised the book to his lips and lightly kissed the cover.  
"Until tomorrow, mother."  
He quickly found his way back to his home. When he reached his chambers he was surprised to see his father seemingly waiting for him.  
He bowed his head in greeting, and placed the book reverently on his small table.  
"Do you require something of me, father?" he asked.  
Thranduil thought for a moment as he studied his son. Again, his eyes focused on the brooch he now wore, the brooch of his late Queen.  
"No. No. How are you enjoying your study? You seem to spend a great deal of time, reading." he asked.  
Legolas beamed a smile of pure happiness and said quickly."It goes very well, father. I am learning much."  
"Have you any questions for me, about that...subject?"  
"Just one, perhaps two questions." he smiled.  
"Go on, ask. I will answer."  
"Why did you dislike her so much?" Legolas asked, turning away from his father and removing his cloak.  
"I never disliked, or hated her. The same could be said of her, though." he said laughing. He turned from the light of the torch and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes. He kept moving the ring that sat on his left forefinger, which Legolas quickly took note of.  
"That ring. Did my mother give that to you?" he asked, moving closer to his father.  
Thranduil quickly became angry and cold. "That, I will not answer." he said, and quickly left his sons room. 

* * *

Thranduil walked with exceptional speed to the study that contained the possessions of his late Glineth. He went to the cabinet that held her things and took out a small bundle. He shook it free, and the room was soon filled with the scent of snowflowers. Her scent. He laid the dress out on the table, and stared at it for hours. He recalled the night she had worn it for the first time. He remembered exactly the way she had looked that night. How her hair was dressed. The way she danced. How she sang. Overcome with his pain and grief, he quickly gathered the dress in his arms and made his way to the dungeons. There he found the most isolated of the cells. Once inside of the cell, he laid himself on the small bed and buried his face into the dress. "Glineth." he said, as he let out a muffled cry. Knowing he was alone, and would remain unheard, he began to weep freely. _'No one can ever see me like this. So weak..' _ Over and over he cried out her name. His mind nearing exhaustion he thought,

**_"That foul beast said that my world will burn. My world was turned to ash long ago." _**


	4. Do You Not Trust Me?

**Author's Note: **

First off, thanks to the amazing Professor, I am able to try and make something that amuses myself, and a few others. A toast to you, Professor. Thank you for the gift you have given to us all, Middle Earth. And Roverandom.

Secondly, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Stardust63**, **Lady Viola Delesseps** , and **AreWeHavingFunYet**. All of them have written some great pieces, I highly recommend you stop wasting your time with my drivel and check them out as soon as you can! And to answer a question I got in a PM: Yes, the Lady will get her name, Glineth eventually. Don't you fret!

**Chapter Four: **** Do You Trust me?**

"Has anyone seen the King?" a nervous Legolas asked.

"No Highness, not in quite some time. He was last seen walking to the dungeons." a guard answered.

"And no one thought that it would be a good idea to seek him out after he'd remained unseen for hours?" he said storming away to the dungeons. He had sensed that something was amiss before he retired the last night. The feeling of immeasurable grief and pain seemed to touch everything in during the night. As he made his way to the lowest of the dungeon cells, he had wondered if his father had spent the whole of the night there. As it turns out, the Elvenking had spent the whole night shut in a cell.  
He saw his father laying in the small bed, clutching a dress. Not moving. Scared of what he may find, he walked towards his father and gently touched his shoulder. Thranduil stirred at his touch and looked into the face of his son.  
In shock, Legolas jumped back and exclaimed: "Father! Are you unwell?!"

"You will not tell anyone of this." his father commanded, regaining his armored emotions.  
"Of course not, father. What have you there?" He asked, pointing to the dress his father still held tightly in his hand.

Thranduils lips then became a thin, white, hard line upon his face and he said in a cold voice "It is a relic, nothing more." He then let the dress fall to the floor in a golden heap. He briefly looked at it on the stone floor before he swept out of the cell and up the stairwell. Legolas was shocked by the lack of feeling his father had just shown to the memory of his mother. He picked the dress up himself and carried it back to the study that held what was left of his mothers possessions. He folded the dres and put it back into the cabinet.

He then took out the book on his mother, and decided that now was a decent enough time to continue on reading. He hoped that it would ease his anger at his father.

* * *

It ook double the time to reach the Gate for Thranduil, now that he was carrying a weakened Lady. The guards saw his approach and quickly summoned the healers to prepare a little for the wounded female. When he reached the Gate, Kaylanya was first at her side.

"How is she?" she asked, touching the Lady's brow.

"She seems asleep, does she not. It is the poison. Do not fear, we will be able to cure her quickly. " He snapped his fingers, and the Lady was bore away to the healing house. In all of the excitement, he has barely noticed that almost all of his now subjects had made their way to the Gate to greet him. When he looked up and surveyed them, they all went to their knees and said in one clear, thunderous voice  
"HAIL, THRANDUIL KING!"

He bowed his head in return. "I thank you, good people. Though we have lost too many to measure, we have gained much. A new beginning. Hope. I may not have the wisdom of years, as my father before me had, but I promise that I will not fail you." he bowed his head again in respect to his people.  
Turning to a guard he commanded: "Send out a scouting party. There are too many spiders here for my liking. Also, double the patrol on all of our borders."  
"Right away, my liege." the guard said, saluting the King as he left.  
Thranduil was then escorted to the throne room. He stood at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the great wooden throne and fell to his weight of his new duty had finally bore down upon him. _'This should never have been my burden. Father, you brave fool. ' _he thought bitterly. The guards had thought that it was best to give the new King his privacy in this moment. He sat on the stone step for an hour thinking on all that had happened in the past months.

Kaylanya saw the King sitting on a stone step holding his face in his hands, overcome with the knowledge of his future. He was now the King, no longer the Prince. No longer a son.  
"Majesty?" she asked quietly.  
Thranduil looked up and raised his dark brows in question at Kaylanya.  
"Majesty, they have put her in a room in the house of healing. Treatment has begun on her wound." she informed him, hoping that he would show some emotion other than cold bitterness.

"Very well. I have decided that you will accompany the scouting party that is heading into the wood tonight. You will be destroying spiders and the foul nests that bred them. Do not come back until they are destroyed." he said in a voice so full of authority, that Kaylanya felt ashamed at herself for thinking that this King was unfit to rule.  
Thranduil took his time walking around his new Kingdom. Without thinking much, he found his way to the healing house. As he entered all of the staff bowed their heads respectively. The head healer Engelil, lead him to the room that the Lady was housed in.

The Lady was laying in a bed carved from the finest whitewood. Flowers were delicately carved into the headboard, and the bed was covered in soft, white blankets. Thranduil noticed that she looked different, but failed to care much as he saw that she held his red cloak. _'At least she keeps her promises.' _He thought.  
"We tried to take it from her, as we prepared to bathe her. She would not let go." Engelil said.

Thranduil smirked slightly as he examined her laying in the bed. He silently hoped that the map of stars was still on her back.  
"How long until she wakes?" he asked.  
Engelil took a minute to look her over once more, "She will be cured by the end of the night, Majesty. Shall I inform you when she wakes?"  
"Yes. The health of my prisoner is very important to me. " he replied.

Before leaving the healing house, Thranduil checked on it's only other patient, Estelwing.  
"How are you feeling, now Estel?" he asked.

"I am quite well, my King. I am getting a hand forged from silver. I will be able to resume my duties very soon."  
"I am glad you are well. I hope the hand suits you. " he said, smiling at his favorite guard.

"I would be glad to see the beast who did this to me punished, in the same way as I have." Estelwing said tossing a book into a corner.  
Thranduil stood from his chair, and over Estelwing. "You will not speak of her that way. She has been punished enough this day. You will watch your tongue when speaking of what you know nothing of, young one."

* * *

Later that night, the two Lady had finally awoken. She hissed out loud when she saw that she had been bathed.  
"Ah, you wake! I'll be back, I must go inform the King. " Engelil said as she quickly ran out of the door of the Lady's room.  
For what seemed like an age to her, the Lady stared at the ceiling, wishing that she could be outside, atop a tree, looking at the stars. Anywhere but this place. She felt trapped indoors. She heard the door of her room creak open, she had thought that it was just Engelil coming to sit with her. She closed her eyes and pretended to be at rest, hoping that Engelil would let her alone.

Suddenly, the Lady was forced to the ground. She felt cold steel at her neck, she looked up, and saw the menacing glare of Estelwing.  
"A pity the King didn't leave you to die in the forest like the foul beast that you are. The King must have some purpose in mind for you." he said pressing the blade into her neck, drawing a tiny amount of blood.  
"Please. I am sorry. Do not hurt me, I beg you. What do you want!?" She pleaded.

"What do I want? What do I. WANT?! I want my hand back. But, I think I will settle for your head." he said in a mocking, sing song voice. "Have you any last words!?"  
"Yes. Look behind you."  
"Wha-" He was unable to finish that one, simple word. In one swift, graceful movement Thranduil had arched his blade and removed the head of Estelwing from its shoulders.

As the head rolled beneath the bed, the Lady screamed and threw herself into a corner, covering her face with the cloak of Thranduil. Thranduil knelt down and fetched the head, raising it to his eyes he said. "Fool." and tossed it out the open window. With a call and a clap of his hands summoned the guards and had the body removed from the floor. He then returned his attention to the Lady and crossed the room to her side.  
"I see that you are recovered from your wound. " he said, nervously. He had never taken the head off of one of his kin before. He knew that he would think on that later.  
The Lady remained silent as she slid down the wall and slowly began to weep. She had just seen something she never thought that she would. She had just seen someone take the life of another in the most gruesome of ways. But what frightened her most of all was that she _liked _ it.  
"Did he liberate you of your tongue, my Lady?" he asked.  
The Lady shivered and wrapped herself tighter in her own arms. Finally, in a small voice she said, "Thank you. I feel well."

"Do I frighten you so, Lady?" he asked, with a tone peppered with genuine amusement and curiosity. He sounded like an eager child.  
The Lady took the bait. She defiantly opened her eyes and stared into the Kings. Before he could stop himself he reached out and took her chin in his hand. He stared deeply into her eyes and said: "Your eyes, they are brown." he said nervously.  
"Putting those blue elf-eyes to use are you?" she replied, coming to herself.  
Thranduil laughed, and offered her his hand, to help her rise. She pushed it away, and used the wall to help herself get to her feet once more. She then tieed the robe she was given to wear closer to herself and offered Thranduil his cloak back. He waved it away.  
"Keep it. It is my gift, to you." he bowed his head and smiled.  
"What now? Am I to be sent to the dungeons?"  
Angrily he said. "No. You will follow me to your new quarters in the palace. You cannot stay in this room. It smells of blood and treachery."  
The Lady sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the King, stubbornly.  
"Are you going to come willingly, or will I have to carry you again?" he asked.  
"I will go. " she said, trying not to smile.  
Thranduil offered her his arm, and of course she refused it. "I can walk on my own, thank you." she said.  
"Do you not trust me?" he said in a small voice.

Without saying a word, she took his arm and walked out the door of the healing house on the arm of the King.


	5. Rest Well

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the lovely PM's and reviews, ladies and germs. Keep em coming.  
Also, the Professor is awesome, not I. Thank him. Not me.

Chapter Five:  **Rest Well**

It was coming to him slowly, but Legolas was finally beginning to understand his father. There was the haughty, cold, and distant King all saw. Sly, quick to anger, slow to forgive. However, through what he was reading, he was seeing who he truly was. Thranduil had been someone filled with a reserve of feeling that few could ever come close to, or understand. For the past few days, it seemed to Legolas that the hypothetical emotional dam was about to break inside of his father. Everything his father kept hidden...secret inside of himself was about to break lose.  
As he thought on this, Legolas suddenly realized that he had not seen or heard from his father in three days. Curious, he asked many where he had gone. Most told him that he had either gone back to the dungeons or was just out walking the wood. Eager to escape himself, Legolas set off on an outing of his own. He felt that it was time that he took some time to be among the trees. He spent hours climbing trees and leaping from branch to branch, down to the forest floor.

When he reached his chamber, he soon understood how his mother felt about feeling trapped indoors. The more he thought about his mother, the more he realized how much like her he is. He got his speed, agility, height, eyes...all gifts from her. He wondered if he had any of his father in him. Suddenly, he was struck with realization. That he was too much like her. It to him, explained why his father kept him at a distance.

_'I am too much like her. I am sorry.'_

"You are right, Legolas." his father said, stepping inside of the room.  
"Father. I did not know that you had returned." Legolas said, taken by surprise. "Or that I was speaking out loud."  
"You did not. Your thoughts are written clearly on your face. You've never been skilled at hiding them."  
"Not like you, father." Legolas quipped.  
Eyes narrowed, Thranduil said "No. Not like me at all. You really are the shade of your mother." he said looking his son over closely.  
"Is that why we are not close, father?" he asked.  
"Yes, it is. It may sound cruel to your ears but I cannot care for you the way a father should for his son."

The words pierced Legolas' chest like an arrow. Head bowed in hurt, he whipered "I am sorry to be such a disappointment, father."

Thranduil walked towards his son and placed on hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head.  
"Listen to me, for I will only say this once. You are not a disappointment to me. You are my son, and I do love you. But, you are your mother. I cannot bring myself to be close to you. If I...if something...I can't.." there was an emotion in his voice that he could not describe. He looked out to the trees and continued, "If I lose you, I have truly lost her forever. I could tolerate the same pain twice. I would not be able to survive it. Not again." Thranduil released his son, and hung his head. Ashamed of his show of emotion.

"You would not survive it? YOU?! What of me, father?! Have you no regard for me? I have lived my life wondering why the father I revere hates me! Did you get too close to her, father? I would not be shocked to learn that it was YOU that pushed her into the flame!"  
His tirade over, Thranduil in a blaze of unmatched fury drew back his hand and struck his son on both sides of his face. Legolas, in natural defense struck his father with his elbow straight into his chest.  
Hearing a commotion, the guards came rushing into the room to see father and son at blows with the other. Each hurling insults and furniture at the other. Having seen enough, the guards finally separated the two.  
Breathing heavily, Thranduil said "Get out of my sight, child. I do not want to look upon you. I care not where you go. GO!' he screamed.  
Thranduil left his sons room, and again sought solace in the dungeons.

Legolas gathered what few things he needed for a short journey, and was prepared to leave the city in moments. He mounted the stallion his father had given him, and sped out through the gate. Legolas did not know in what direction he was traveling in. He had no place in mind, he simply did not care. He felt free, riding out in the open, out of the old, close air of Mirkwood. Legolas finally stopped when he knew his horse needed to rest. He knew the beast could go no further that night. Once resting, he finally allowed himself to think about the fight he had with his father. He felt remorse for what he had said to him, that in some way he might have hurt him. Legolas quickly opened his travel bag and took out some waybread and a skin of wine, when he took these things out, he spotted the book at the bottom of the bag. He took it out, and angrily tossed it aside. Feeling foolish, he looked to see where it had gone. Oddly enough, it had opened to the part that he had wanted to read most.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Thranduil sat on a couch and looked out of a window. Something was on his mind, that he could not place. His mind was weary from all the talk and planning of his crowning and feast. He had long ago made up his mind that he would order the Lady to attend.  
_'She will not refuse. I am the King.' _he thought.  
He found his way to the outside of her bedchamber, and lightly knocked on the door. He heard her move on the other side of the door and moving things around.  
"Come in, Majesty." she called.  
He instantly regretted coming himself when he walked into the room and saw her. She would still not meet his eyes.  
"I disturbed your rest,I am sorry." he said.  
The Lady made a confused face, and motioned for the King to sit down. "I was only reading, Majesty." she said looking down at her hands.  
"I am pleased to see that you have found something to occupy your time with."  
"Begging your pardon, but is there something you needed of me?" the Lady said, still looking out towards the trees.  
"My crowning is tomorrow. A feast and celebration will follow." he stated, staring at the back of her head. _'We share the same color hair.' _ he thought.  
"Am I required to attend?" she asked, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.  
Frustrated, Thrandul said, "No. You are not. Stay locked in here. I care not. "  
When she turned to look at Thranduil, he had already gone from the room, nearly knocking Kaylanya to the floor as he did so.  
"My Lady, what ever did you say to him?" Kaylanya asked, as she began to laugh.  
"Nothing. I think that was my error."  
"It does not matter. I like seeing that prig of a King in a sour mood. You are going to watch, right? It's not often that a new King is crowned, after all. "  
"Of course I'll go. He will not know of it, though. The feasting will be entertaining, at least." she sighed.

* * *

The morning of the coronation came fast...too fast. Everyone was at work preparing one thing or another. Thranduil was in his room dressing, a task he wished to do himself. Finally done, he looked over his reflection. He had on a long coat of gold cloth, lightly decorated with some sort of clear stone in the pattern of flowers. When any light touched him, he shone. He looked magnificent. He did not feel magnificent, though. Today, his reign truly begins. The procession to the throne room was short, and followed by minstrels playing the happiest of tunes. All wished to see their new King.

She watched as Thranduil ascended the steps that lead to the great wooden throne. He knelt before the throne and the crown that sat upon it. He inhaled deeply, rose with crown in hand and faced his people. He raised it in the air and spoke clearly,  
"I now accept the crown of my father." he slowly lowered the crown onto his head and sat on the throne. He was now King. The crowd broke out into cheers and song as he descended the steps, and through the crowd. As he walked before them, all knelt before him and spoke kind words of encouragement to this young King. Before he exited the throne room, he turned to the crowd and bowed lowly to them. As he rose, he saw a pale figure watching from behind a pillar.  
_'She did come afterall.' _he thought, and smiled.

Now that the crowning had taken place, the work resumed. The feast was mere minutes away. All were ready for the true celebration to begin.

Back in her room, the Lady was re-telling all that she saw to Kaylanya. "He looked beautiful, Kay. There's no denying that." she said smiling.

"I suppose he could be when he doesn't have that sour look on his face. Enough talk, we need to get you dressed."  
That sent the Lady into a panic. "Dress? Me? I do not wish to go to the feast. No dress."  
"Please? You may never have the opportunity to again." Kaylanya pleaded.

"Fine."  
Kaylanya helped the Lady into her dress, and was even allowed to brush out her hair.  
"Oh. My Lady. Look at yourself." Kaylanya said.  
The Lady did not look like herself. She wore a dress of cream and gold, that hugged her slender frame just right. She noticed that the gold pattern stitched into the dress were of her favorite flower, the snowflower. Her shoulders were on display, something she disliked. The back was open, but covered by a cream colored fabric. She would never say it out loud, but she took great pleasure in her appearance. She even liked the way her hair had been brushed out, free flowing down to her waist.  
"It'll do." she said. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
"Oh no. I'm going back out on patrol."  
The Lady smiled at her friend and wished her well, and they walked out of her room together.

* * *

Inside the hall, Thranduil sat in a large chair at the center of a long table. Alone. He noted the care they had taken in decorating the hall. Branches and flowers seemed to touch every surface. It looked as thought they were out under the trees, not indoors. To him, it seemed a bit foolish..._'why not just be outside, then?' _he thought.  
Suddenly music began to play all around him, elves were all dancing, drinking, having a wonderful time. One by one, everyone had made their way to the high table and paid tribute to the new King. He accepted everything with grace, and a smile. It was tiring to him, though.  
With a snap of is fingers, he was served another goblet of wine. As he neared the end of the drink, he looked up to see everyone in the hall looking at a figure in gold.

He sat up straight to get a better view of this being who had captivated his party so. Just as he was about to rise, the female started walking towards him. She seemed familiar to him, but he could not place her. When she got to the table and knelt down, and rose, he met her eyes. Brown. He knew those eyes.  
His own eyes looked at this being, she was unquestionably beautiful.  
"Hail Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood. Long may you reign here." she sang.  
He swept from behind his table, and took her hand to help her rise. Instead of letting go of her hand, he held it in his own and said, "Thank you. Long may yo protect the Wood from harm, my Lady."  
All who watched this display were warmed by it. The musicians began to play a new, slower sort of tune and many resumed their dancing.  
Thranduil looked to the Lady and asked, "Do you dance?"  
"I did. Under the stars and moon." she said, smiling.  
"Look at me. " he said, taking her chin in his hand. "Dance with me. I'll carry you if I must."  
They both began to laugh as they spun onto the dancing area. Palm to palm they turned around the other, never losing the others gaze. The steps in the dance caused them to come close to each other, and soon enough Thranduil had one of his hands around hers, the other about her waist. Neither had noticed that all around them had stopped dancing to watch them awkwardly spin around the room, each lost in the other. One song after another ended, and still they danced on. Finally, Thranduil looked away from her as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He noticed that many were beginning to leave.  
"Do you wish to retire?" he asked resting his head on the tops of hers.  
"Not particularly, no." she said, closing her eyes.  
"You should rest, I shouldn't keep you here."  
"I am the prisoner. I shall do as you command, your Majesty."

Hearing enough, Thranduil easily lifted the Lady into his arms and carried her out the doors and up to her room. She had her arms wrapped about his neck, and was feeling true happiness for the first time in many years. As they reached her door, he gently set her down and took her hands in his.  
"I hope to see you tomorrow, if duty does not interfere." he said reaching out to touch her hair.  
"I wouldn't hate that, I suppose. Goodnight."  
He kissed her left hand and watched her as she entered her room. When he heard her settle into her rest, he leaned his forehead on the door and whispered

_**"Rest well, my Glineth."**_

* * *

A/N Sorry that this took so long. But...**SHE GOT HER NAME!** I am not the most romantic person in the world, so I struggled a bit. Again, thank you for all the support and such. If you want to see the dress I was thinking about her wearing, send me a PM and I'll link you to it!


	6. I Will Not Let You Drown

**Author's Note.**

Again, thanks to my lovely reviewers **Stardust63 **(I hope that you don't mind that I borrowed your name!), **Lady Viola Delesseps**, and **AreWeHavingFunYet**. I absolutely love the PM's you guys send, and your suggestions! Be sure to checkout their amazing stories! Also, a big hello to the followers too! I'm right chuffed that you're all here. Before we begin, all thanks and toasts goes to the Professor!

**Chapter Six: **I Will Not Let You Drown  


Of course, as fate would have it...duty did interfere. It had been a week of monotonous trade reports, letters of congratulations, and meetings with counselors and the like. During the week, all were talking of the King and his dance with Glineth. All appointments were finally made, and it seemed that _finally_ the King would have time for himself.

"Thank you. I will be gone for the rest of the day. Keep things in order, won't you?" he said leaving the council chamber.

He slowly made his way to Glineths room and knocked lightly. Kaylanya opened the door and greeted the King with a rasied eyeborw and cheeky smile.  
"Your Grace." She said.

"Where is she, and why are you not out on patrol. If you do not do your duty, I will have little issue with ridding my kingdom of you." Thranduil said  
"I don't know where she went. She went out with young Nelion this morning. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my duties." Kaylanya said as she gathered her bow and arrows. She bumped into the King on her way out of the door, and smiled at the trouble she knew she was going to cause. Since the night of the crowning and feast, she heard nothing but all about the King and his golden coat, and her Lady.

_'You should have seen him Kay, he was nothing like the person you have seen. He was kind, smiling,...he was beautiful in every way. ' the Lady sighed as she got out of her dress._

Kaylanya did not want to have to hear any more of that sort of talk, but of course, all the Wood was talking about it.

_'The King and the Golden Lady.' 'She has given him light in his eyes once more.'  
_Kaylanya didn't want to hear any more of it. She decided that day that she devote herself to the task that the King had given her. Training and maintaining the Guard.

* * *

"Come, Nelion! Keep up!" Glineth called from atop the trees.  
The young elf struggled to climb as she did, but he did his best. He finally caught up to her, and saw why she liked to spend all of her time out here. The sun was just beginning to set, causing the sky to turn into a beautiful tapestry of orange, blue, lavender, and red.  
"You made it, about time young one!" she teased. "If you hold your balance right, you can lay on the leaves here. "  
For a few hours they lay there and talked of simple things. Dancing, spiders, wine, the places they have been. Glineth was delighted in her new friend, and found herself wondering why he was so often alone. When she met him, he was sitting in a poorly lit corner of the library, reading a book on the position of the sun, and it's relation to the seasons. He said he was the scholarly type, not one for feasting or gaming. For reasons she did not know, Glineth took Nelion as a friend. She wanted to to show him the beauty of the true sun and bring this young male out of his books and into the world.  
When the first of the stars came out, Nelion and Glineth made their way down the trees, down to the forest floor.

"I suppose we should get back." Nelion said, picking leaves out of his hair.  
"I wish I could stay out here all the night. " Glineth sighed.  
"Why don't we- I mean, you. Why don't you?" Nelion asked.  
"I am still a prisoner, Nelion." she said frowning as she began to walk.  
"I don't think that you are, my Lady."  
Glineth shrugged and continued on her way back to her room. Nelion accompanied her the whole way to her door. Before she was able to open the door Nelion had pulled her into a hug.  
"Good night, my Lady." he said as he walked quickly down the hall.  
Shaking her head and smiling, she entered her room and set to lighting a few lanterns. As she lit the last one, she noticed a slight movement in an unlit corner.

"Where have you been today." Thranduil stated.  
Glineth moved about the room, ignoring the King.  
"I asked you where you have been today."  
"I am sure that you know already, Majesty." she said rolling her eyes.  
"Young Nelion is quite the interesting young one, isn't he?" he asked.  
"Very. I enjoy teaching him what I know."  
"What do you know that he cannot learn himself?" he hissed, moving closer to her.  
"He has never seen the true sun. No one should go through their lives without having seen it's beauty." she said as she removed the red cloak and placed it on the couch.  
She sat down, and motioned for the King to follow.  
"Why then did you only return fifteen minutes ago. It's been dark for hours, now."  
"Is there a point to this talk, Majesty?"  
"I don't like you wandering in the Wood alone with Nelion. I do not trust his intentions."  
Glineth rose from her couch and began to walk towards the door. Thranduil followed and stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
"To the dungeon. There you can keep me, I'll not wander with anyone there. A true prisoner."  
Thranduil tilted his head to the right and looked at her, he lowered his grip on her arm, and sought out her hand. Glineth's eyes narrowed, but she let him hold her hand still.  
"Walk with me?" he asked, fixing his blue eyes onto her brown.

* * *

Knowing she was powerless under his gaze, she agreed. She put her cloak back on, and followed the King to the gate. He informed the Gatekeeper that they would be gone for some time, and to not raise any alarm.  
Glineth followed Thranduil in silence for what seemed like hours, until he said, "We're here."  
She looked around, and saw that she was now in a clearing of sorts. The trees were different here. They were all different kinds here, some that even Glineth had never seen. There was a small pond in the distance, the trees were few enough so that the moon and stralight could reflect off of it.

"What is this place, Thranduil?" Glineth asked, using his name for the first time.  
He smiled when he saw the wonder in her eyes. "It is my favorite place in the Wood. Few know of it. It is a good place to be alone."  
"And yet, I am here. " she whispered.  
Thranduil moved closer to her, and took both of her hands in his. "Yes, you are. And I am grateful for it. "  
He then took her close to the edge of the pond, where they sat and spoke for a long while. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm was around her. They looked the perfect, content pair. Glineth moved from his side, and began to put her hand in the cool water.  
Thranduil got up, and moved closer to the waters edge. In a bit of daring, he walked easily into the water. He looked down to Glineth who was looking at him in wonderment... "Join me." he smiled.  
"I cannot. I fear the water. Drowning." she said frowning.  
"Come, I will not let you drown. I promise." he said, offering her his hand. She nervously took, it and walked slowly into the water. The coolness of the water at first shocked her, but she tried to not let her discomfort show.  
Thranduil drew her close to him, their chests touching each other. Thranduil looked down at her, smiling and thinking,  
_'This is the gift of which my father spoke. The Wood has many gifts for me, indeed.'_

He then put his fingers in her hair and continued to stare into her eyes. There was danger for him there, yes. But there was an unknown kindness and magic that held him there. He took his hand and lifted her head so that he could see her better. _'In the moonlight, she is more beautiful. Who needs the sun?'_

He heard her breathing become faster, and the beat of her heart quicken. He moved a few escaped locks from her face, and continued to stare at her deeply. When she closed her eyes, Thranduil placed a small kiss on her forehead. He lowered his forehead onto hers and whispered, "My Glineth."

With a nervousness that he had never known, he laid a trail of light kisses down the bridge of her nose, he stopped when he was at her lips and whisperedthe name he had given her again, before he pressed his lightly onto hers.  
He then lifted Glineth into his arms and walked out of the pond with her. They laid themselves beside one another on the grass. Thranduil pulled her closer to him,and she laid her head on his chest. Wrapped in each others arms, hands laced together, they found their rest.

* * *

Legolas set the book down, and wiped a few stray tears from his face. He knew of the clearing that they had shared their first kiss in. He learned to swim, shoot, and ride in that very clearing. Of the few memories he had of himself being with both his mother and father, all of them took place there. In that now sacred, secret place. Legolas packed up his belongings and began to ride home. He decided that he would then search for the clearing, it's location and magic lost to him and his people for far too long.


	7. How the Flames Danced

**Author's Note:**

That's right, two in one night. Thank you all for the support, and smiles. Also, keep the suggestions coming. I love getting PM's telling me what ya'll would like to happen!  
As always, To the Professor! PS, **Lady Viola Delesseps**...I'll make a Thranduil fan out of you yet!

**Chapter Seven: **How the Flames Danced.

Legolas reached the border of his fathers kingdom by mid-day. He knew that as soon as he crossed that border, his father would know of his presence. As was common to all who entered the Wood Legolas has to adjust himself to the closeness of the air. Once on a somewhat familiar path he dismounted his horse, and led it by the reins. Using what he had learned from the book, he began to search for the clearing. Slowly, after hours over rock and root, he came upon the clearing. But, it was not as he remembered it from his youth. At the west end of the the clearing he saw a white willow tree with golden leaves hanging over the pond, that he had no memory of. Legolas, curious and thirsty for knowledge as ever sprinted to the tree. He spent a few minutes admiring it's beauty before kneeling down before its trunk. As he bent down to take his place beneath its shade, a slow, musical breeze played through the leaves.

_'Legolas.'_

He rose quickly, searching for the source of the voice he had heard. "Who is here? Show yourself. I mean you no harm." he called out.

_'Closer, you need to come closer.'_

Instinctively, Legolas went even closer to the trees, running his hand along the trunk he thought that he felt the tree becoming warmer, that it felt. He examined it even closer, and finally he saw what the voice was calling him to. In the ancient language of his people small golden letter shone as he put his hand beneath them  
It read,

' _Here sleeps Glineth.  
Wife of Thranduil I, mother of Legolas and Núrel.'_

_"_Núrel? Who is she?" he asked.

_'Read, my son. '  
_Struggling with tears, he rummaged in his bag and took out the book. With shaking hands and a heavy heart, he read on.

* * *

The sun had risen, and was in the middle of the sky before Thranduil and Glineth began to awake from their restful embrace. Glineth blinked slowly, hardly believing in who's arms she was in.  
"Should we not return?" she asked.  
Thranduil responded to her question by gripping her closer and tighter to his chest.  
"I am the King. I will return when I wish."  
Unable to stop her hands she moved the loose strands of hair that had covered his face. _'Has there ever been a being more beautiful?' _she thought.  
"Would you really like the whole of the Guard to see you like this? Hair a mess and laying in the grass with your prisoner? Hardly kingly behavior, your Majesty."  
"Keep up that sort of talk, Glineth and I'll show you unkingly behavior. Let them see. What is wrong about laying in the grass holding the woman I love? Let them see." he said, as he laid kisses on her forehead.  
Glineth quickly wriggled her way from Thranduil's arms and stood.  
"Enough, it's time we returned. Let's not cause worry." she said.

On the walk back to the Gate, neither spoke a word. Something had changed, and the two of them were not able to place what exactly it was. They reached the door to her room uncommonly fast, happily evading the looks and whispers from everyone who noticed their absence.  
"Goodbye, Thranduil. " Glineth said, bowing.  
"Wait, please." he asked.  
"No. I wish to bathe. I am covered in grass and smell of dirt." she said, eager to end their meeting.  
"I can wait, if you wish." he asked, hoping that he would not have to leave her so soon.  
"No, I am sure that you have some important matters to attend to. Goodbye." she said, shutting her door.  
Once she was resettled in her room, she called out for her friend, Kaylanya. It took her a while, but soon enough she was in the room bringing laughter out of her friend.  
"Where did you go, my Lady?" she asked, curious.  
"To look at more trees, and water. Hardly anything exciting."  
Kaylanya knew something was on the mind of her friend. Not wanting to upset her more, she continued to make her laugh, and prepared her bath.

* * *

Glineth was correct. More dull "kingly" duties awaited him when he returned. Among these was a council meeting, that was sure to be the same as it was the other day. Why he had to attend, was beyond his understanding.  
As he entered the room, freshly bathed and hair neatened, all of the council rose and bowed.  
"Please, sit. Let us be done with this as soon as we can. I am sure there are other things that we would rather be doing." he said.  
The council laughed automatically and sat back down in their chairs.  
"Your Majesty, it was brought to our attention that you left the palace in the company of a prisoner."  
"I did. What of it? " he responded as he lazily put his crossed legs onto the council table and closed his eyes. "I can keep company with whomever I choose."  
"That is so, but she is an unknown danger. Until she is-"  
Thranduil rose quickly, causing his chair to slide noisily behind him. "I will choose whom I spend my time with. And you will remember who is King here, ALL OF YOU!"  
"She is not for you, Majesty. There are others, more suitable for you. "  
"I say that she is suitable. I will make her my Queen tomorrow if I so choose. Fugitive or not, she was born of this land, a Maiden of the Forest. Dangerous or no, Glineth is in my care. If any harm comes to her, you three will be the first to find yourself a head shorter." he spat as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Up in her room, Glineth was sitting out on the high balcony with her friend, Nelion. They were both about to leap on to a nearby tree when she heard Kaylanya allow the King entry to the room. Nelion, knowing that the King knew all he thought of Glineth the moment he saw Nelion look on her, he jumped from the balcony to the ground. He was not one who could stand up to his quickly changing mood.

"Having a party are we?' Thranduil asked, raising his brows at Glineth.  
"I wished for company, that is all."  
"But not mine, I see."  
"No, not yours. It is nice to see others, you know."  
"Nelion. He is interested in you, you know. I can see it in his eyes. Tell me, do you feel the same? Is that why you cast me away so quickly?" Thranduil said, becoming angry.

"I know he is. I will speak to him of it. There is no hope for him and I, and it would be wrong to give him such hope. He is a treasured friend, as are you."  
She then laid herself on her couch and lazily picked up a book, not wanting to fuel his mood any longer.  
"I will not tolerate it, Glineth."  
"Very well, do not tolerate it. He will remain my friend, no matter what your jealous pride thinks."  
Thranduil moved to stand in front of her, he took her left hand in his and pulled her up to stand facing him.  
"I will have no other thinking that they will be bonded to you. You are _my _Glineth. "  
"I am not some precious jewel that you own, Thranduil, and it would be best that you remembered it." Glineth said, looking up at him.  
Again powerless under his gaze, she felt her anger slip away. She put her head to his chest and smiled widely.

They hugged each other whispering words of apology and affection. Kaylanya, happily left the two to their happiness.

_"My Thranduil." _Glineth thought as they settled onto her couch, watching the flames burn in the fireplace.

_"My Queen." _Thranduil whispered to himself, as he watched the flames dance on the faced of his now beloved.

* * *

A/N: Why this took so long, I'll never know. But, at least things are moving merrily along.  
My hands were incredibly cold as I typed this all out, but I hope the story didn't suffer too bad because of it!


	8. We are Both Prisoners

**Author's**** Note:**Once again, a huge thanks to my reviews and sometime idea/suggestion givers! Really is a great help!  
Before we plow on, To the Professor!

**Chapter Eight:** We are Both Prisoners

As he set the book down in his bag for the night, all Legolas could think of was Núrel. At one time, he had a sister. Was she still alive? Did she sail away? As much as he hated the idea, he knew what he had to do. He mounted his horse and sped on. Not knowing exactly how his horse had done it, he was home in what seemed like minutes. Once at the Gate, he gave over the reins to a guard, and then quickly ran to find his father.

Once he was in the general area of his fathers chambers, he began to shout.  
"Father! Fa-ther!" he repeated, over and over.

Thranduil, fearing that something was wrong with his son, ran to his call.  
"What is it?" he said with eyes wide.  
Legolas looked his father in his eyes, and spoke clearly, without any anger "Who is Núrel? I will suffer no lies from you, father."  
Thranduils eyes clouded over with pain and loss before he spoke. "She is gone Legolas. I sent her away. She is gone. I killed her."  
Legolas helped his seemingly shocked father to a chair in, opposite the fireplace in his chamber. "What do you mean, father?"  
"She was a child. Before your time. I had spoken to your mother, and told her that it would be best if she spent time among those who could better care for a girl-child. Before she and her company were able to reach Lorien, they were overtaken. All we slain. I was never able to look upon her again. The grief nearly caused the deaths of your mother and I. But, for reasons I now know, we had to live. We had to have you." he pt his head in his hands and began to cry softly. "She looked like me, Legolas. My daughter."

Forgetting the confrontation they had days before, father and son embraced and shared in grief. When they were both more composed, father said to son "You have found the clearing."  
"I did. I heard her father. Mother." he said  
"I know. I go there myself. I spend days sitting on the grass, listening to the wind carry her voice and speak my name. What did you hear?"  
"She guided me to the willow where she sleeps and asked me to read. " he replied.  
"You would do well to listen to her. It was never wise to cross her. " he said, smiling. "Please. Read with me."

* * *

Nelion knew that he stood little chance of winning Glineth when she was always at the Kings side. Most would step aside, but something in Nelion was driving him to not give up. Knowing that she was finally alone, he easily climbed to her room from her balcony.

"Nel!" she exclaimed as she ran into his arms, open for a hug. "It has been so long since I have seen you."  
Frowning he said, "Yes. You have been busy, haven't you?"  
"Please. Don't. He is a good person, Nel. There is much to him that few know. I cannot refuse him."  
"Much to him? A crown. Just because he is the King does not mean that he owns you. You are free to give you heart and time to whomever you choose. It does not have to be a King." Nelion said, taking her hand in his.  
"Nel...I"  
"Tell me, do you love him?"  
Glineth knew the truth, "No, Nel. I do not."  
"Then, there is still hope." he whispered. "You would not have to change for me, Glineth. He's named you, clothed you, and keeps you in this gilded cage. We could be free. You could be as you were always meant to be."

Glineth pulled away from Nelion, and looked at her reflection. She was dressed in a pale purple dress and was wearing a small silver and pearl necklace. A gift, from the King. "What am I, Nel?" she asked.  
"You are the Lady of the Trees. Guardian of the Wood."  
"I am losing her, Nelion."  
"Then let us go. Let us find her again. We are both prisoners here."

* * *

Thranduil was sitting lazily on his throne, looking tired, bored, and restless. There were many gathered around him, but he paid them little to no attention. As he counted the number of clear stones that were sewn into his jacket, he took notice that his council had strategically placed three-elf maidens in the room. Like all elf women, they were fair enough. He was not interested in the type of female that would bend to his will, a silent partner, a decoration.  
"Majesty? Are you well? You look like you are in need of a rest."  
"I would like to leave, yes. I think I have sat here long enough. I feel like a child being scolded, and forced to sit where all can see his shame."  
He took one final look around, and rose from the throne. "There is no point to this. I am leaving. Find me when there is something useful for me to do."

As he had done these past few weeks, he immediately sought out Glineths room. He stood outside the door and listened to see if she was resting. As he stood in front of her door, he heard something he had never heard from her before. She was singing. Too eager to see her face, he entered her room, clapping slowly.  
"You've decided to learn music, have you?" he asked, seeing that she also held a small silver harp in her hand.  
Embarrassed she said, "Yes, Nel has been teaching me. It is a very good diversion. I do not do much as of late."  
"You are unhappy here."  
"Yes. I belong out there", she said gesturing to the trees outside of her window, "I miss the trees Thranduil. I miss the sun."  
"I am sorry. I fear that if you leave, I will never see you again." He went to her side and took the harp from her hand, and set it on her bed. He walked back to her, and wrapped his arms about her waist, and pressed his cheek to hers.  
Glineth sighed at the contact and said, "I would always come back. I have too much here that I would miss."  
"Take me with you, my love. " he begged.  
"I wish that you would not say that, Thranduil."  
"There is no shame in it for me. I love you, Glineth. When our kind feels such a thing it is no small matter. I will let it be known."  
Feeling ashamed of herself, Glineth puled herself away from Thranduil. "I do not love you."  
Wounded, Thranduil spoke "Very well. I can wait. I am a patient. When you leave, I only ask that you remain as careful as someone like you can be."  
"I will, I promise."  
When Glineth went to kiss her King, he gently pushed her away, and left her standing alone in her room.

Glineth fastened her cloak about herself, and leapt from the window. She quickly ran to the clearing that Thranduil had taken her to, on their first outing she sat for near a week. Something was not feeling right within her. She was feeling restless, and lonely here. She thought that this was what she needed. Knowing she was wrong, and was lying to herself she gathered her book and cloak. She knew the shortest route back would be to jump from tree to tree. As she did so, she knew that she was going home.  
She silently climbed back into her room and dressed herself in her favorite new dress. It was the exact shade of green that grew on the trees that surrounded her room. She loved how open and free it made her feel. Exhausted from travel she decided that laying in her bed and closing her eyes would be the best thing for he right now. She needed time to think.  
_'Tomorrow. I will tell him that I love him tomorrow. All will be well.'  
_

* * *

Thranduil had known all along that she would be coming back, even before she did. He did not pretend to know why she came back so soon as he slowly made his way to her room. He had some hope that being alone in the Wood would show her that her true place was here, at his side. As he stood outside of her door, he knew that something had changed. She was quiet inside, at her rest. Or staring at the ceiling.  
"You can stop lurking out there and come in, Thranduil."  
Smiling he entered her darkened room and made his way to where she was laying. As she stood to greet him, he said "Please. Lay back down, I did not wish to disturb you. "  
"You never are, my King." she said smiling and laying herself back down on her bed. "Please, join me." she asked.  
Nervously, he climbed into the bed after her. He settled and smiled when he saw her move to lay on her stomach.  
"That can hardly be comfortable."he laughed as he reached out to touch her face.  
"No. It's not. I just wanted to see your face, my King."  
Thranduil then kissed her softly on her lips as he touched her hair. She was smiling in every part of her. Now that she knew she too loved him, every kiss and touch meant more. As he moved his hand to her back and removed the pin from the shoulder that held the dress up, a shocked breath escaped her mouth.  
"You are beautiful, my Glineth." he said as he began to kiss her neck.  
Glineth, stunned at his boldness closed her eyes and and laughed quietly. The feel of his mouth on her bare skin was awakening something inside of her that she did not know. As he began to leave a trail of kisses down her now bare back, she said "I love you, Thranduil." 

Thranduil then put his head on her back and said in a voice nearly too full with emotion, "You took my heart when your blade took his hand."

* * *

Down in the dungeons a young elf was being escorted to the lowest, darkest of the cells.  
As the guard closed to the door of his cell he cried out "Please!? What did I do!? All I have done was love her, be her friend! There is no crime in that!"

* * *

A/N  


You knew I would not end this on a happy note! Come on! Hope you enjoyed. As always, thank you for reading. And don't be shy, send me a PM with suggestions, or whatever you wish!


	9. Honor

**Author's** **Note**

Again, thank you to the reviewers and PM senders! I appreciate it. Someone sent me a message asking if I listened to music, or was watching a movie while I scribbled this down. I do. I'd be happy to send my playlist to anyone who is bored enough to care. Before we plow on, cheers to the Professor.

**Chapter Nine:** **Honor**

The day came too quickly for Glineth and Thranduil. Neither of them wanted to somehow disturb the magic, and mystery of the previous night.  
The night was filled with promises of love, laughter, and gentle caresses. There times during the night that those with weaker wills would have succumbed to their desires, but Thranduil knew the consequences of taking such liberties with someone you are not bonded to. Still such customs did not keep Thranduils eyes or hands from appreciating the naked form of Glineth that lay next to him.

"Glineth, I have to leave now." he said, running his hand along the length of her bare leg.  
Glineth made a disappointed face at him, and in an attempt to keep him with her longer pulled him back on top of her. "Please, stay."  
"Duty calls. King, you know." he laughed. "Come now, we both need to get up."  
They both slowly rose out of the bed, each shyly stealing glances at the other as they dressed for the day. Once dressed, Thranduil pulled Glineth to him and gave her a serious look.

"What is it, Thranduil?"  
"I am telling my council today. Of us. Of my intentions." he said.  
Her eyes widened in shocked, and she gently took his face in her hands, "And what intentions are those?"  
"That you are the one I love. That I will have no other. And creators willing, one day I will take you as my Queen, and bearer of an heirs we could be blessed with."  
As they made their way to the door, Thranduil gave Glineth a parting kiss, which she only deepened as he tried to pull away.  
"Do you still fear me, O great Elvenking?" she teased.  
"More than you know." he said, leaving.  
Glineth watched him as he walked down the corridor. She could not help but think that after her many years mostly alone in the Wood that she finally knew where she was meant to be. She was meant to find him. Last night, as he whispered words of declaration to her, she felt a sense of destiny about her. _'This was meant to happen.' _she thought.  
Once she had calmed herself, she drew herself a bath. As she relaxed, she began to think about the day ahead of her. How at this moment Thranduil as announcing their courtship to his council. She was then struck with the realization that all would know of it by mid-afternoon. _'I have to tell Nel.' _she thought. She was until just that moment looking forward to spending time with him this afternoon. She was becoing much better at the harp, and her singing to wasn't as awful as it once was.

* * *

Down in the dungeon a weakened, weary Nelion was being questioned by none other than the King.  
"Please, you Majesty. I have done nothing wrong!"  
"And there you are wrong, young one." Thranduil said, stepping from the shadowed corner and coming closer to the cell.  
"What? What have I done!?" he wailed.  
"You have been seen in the company of Glineth."  
"She is my friend! We are friends! That is all! I swear it! Please, let me go!"  
"DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME. I have seen with my own eyes the way your own lust after her." Thranduil said, clearly enjoying how Nelion realized that Thranduil knew the truth he spoke.  
"It is not like that, my King. I love her."  
"She is to be my Queen. It I who has won her, held her naked form in my arms. She chose me."  
At his words, Nelion cried out "But she does not love you. She told me!"  
"She lied. What chance do you think you had? You are nothing. A reader of books. "  
"Please. Let me go to her. I need to see her." he begged.  
"You will never see her again. She is mine. I will let you go if you but leave this kingdom and never return. I will let you think on your fate until tomorrow morning."

* * *

In her room, Glineth lounged in a chair, waiting for Nel with her friend Kaylanya. They had much to speak of, as it had been some time since they had seen each other.  
"Oh, please tell me you and he did not..." Kaylanya said covering her face with her hands.  
"Of course not, Kay. He is an honorable being. We did not know that such simple touches could be so-"  
"Oh, stop. Please! I am happy for you both. Perhaps he will not be such an arse anymore. My only warning is this...do not forget your friends. You may need to call on us one day, your Majesty." she warned, bowing.  
"Speaking of friends, have you seen Nel? He was supposed to be here some time ago. Music lessons, you know." Glineth said, wrapping her robe tighter about her body.  
"I have not my Lady. Would you like me to go and find him? I am off duty for some time now."  
"Please, I would appreciate it." she said smiling.  
As Kaylanya caught her eye, she saw what her Lady had been missing. "You were made to be a Queen, my lady. " she said leaving the room in search for word of Nelion.

* * *

"Your majesty, all is well within the realm. Our trade routes are secure, as are our borders. Are there any other matters you wish to discuss?"  
"Yes, Glineth." the King said, as a peaceful look crossed his face.  
"Oh, her again. What has she done now, your Grace?"  
"You will hold your tongue. It is the future Queen of whom you speak, Thinnor." he said.  
"Excuse me, I am shocked. Have you asked for her hand?" Thinnor asked.  
"No. We agreed to a courtship last night. She calms me, and brings me much peace. I will have no other. There are rumored to be troubled times ahead. It is wise for me to bond and produce an heir, should I ever fall." he said, taking the crown from his head and setting it on the table in front of him. "Either it is her, or no one. You will have no King."  
Thinnor looked at his other two council members and said, "Then we happily congratulate you, your Majesty. May you spend all of your long years together." 

* * *

"My Lady! My Lady!" Kaylanya called, as she ran to Glineths room.  
"What?! What is it?!" Glineth shouted back.  
"It's Nel. He's-"  
"What?! Tell me." Glineth said, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"The King has made him a prisoner in the dungeons."  
Glineth let out a cry and gripped her friends arm. "Go, Kay. Go. The King will soon be here. If I cannot convince him to release Nel, then we will have to think of a way."  
As Kaylanya left, Glineth did her best to calm herself and appear as if nothing was troubling her.

Thranduil entered her room with a triumphant smile on his face. If she had not been so disgusted with his behavior, she would have fallen in love with him all over again.  
"My Glineth, I have excellent news." he said, sweeping her into a hug that lifted her from the floor.  
"Hello, Thranduil." she said cooly.  
"News, of the best kind. Not that it mattered much..." he said, his happiness blinding him to her mood.  
"What is it? Has Nelion been found?" she asked.  
"Him? Why would you ask of him? No matter, the council gave their blessing." he said.  
"How lovely. I am pleased. I am eager to tell Nelion." she smiled.  
"You need not trouble yourself with him anymore, my love, my Queen." Thranduil whispered against her neck.  
As he made to untie the knot that held her robe to her body, she forcefully shoved him away. Shocked at the rejection, Thranduil stood in his place, silent.  
Glineth than let out a feral snarl and began to strike him anywhere she could reach. Thanduil was not expecting her fury at his touch, so still he stood.  
Then, she began to shout at him:

"I cannot believe you would do this to him, to me. You are a monster! Do you hear me? A monster! I am to be bound to a soulless monster!"  
"Glineth, please. I did it for us, I-I love you, stop this."  
But, Glineth would not stop. As she moved to strike him about the face, his reflexes finally took over. With one strike to her face, Glineth fell to the floor.  
As she held her swelling mouth and cheek she spat at him,

_**"You, lack all honor."**_

* * *

A/N:

I know, a bit dark there. I felt that it had to be done. I hope none of you are too put off. Thanks for reading! (I promise, things will get better.) 


	10. All Hearts Could Be Warmer

**Author's**** Note:**

By my beard, there's more followers than last we met! Welcome, guys or gals...  
A huge thank you goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps , **her reviews and messages keep me going on with this here story. Quest. Thing. Be sure to check out her story, _Visions in Starlight._ It is a truly amazing piece of work. I am so glad that she is finally a Thranduil fan! Another huge shout-out goes to **Stardust63. **I thank you for your friendship, humor, name, and tolerating my rambling at you at 4am! She too, has a great GoT story out (A two part-er!) called _Til I hear you sing once more_. It's amazing. Now, before we plow on, raise a glass to the Professor. Without whom, I would not be annoying you with this mess today!

**Chapter Ten: **All Hearts Could Be Warmer

As he watched Glineth fall to the floor of her room, he could not help but feel disgust for himself well up inside of him.  
"Do not dare to tell me that I lack honor. It was honor that saved your life, that slayed my closest friend. Honor has made me break tradition to take you as my Queen. So, my _love _do not speak to me of honor, when you yourself are lacking."  
"You would strike the woman who is to be your Queen? Where is the honor in that?" Glineth asked, as she touched her swelling cheek.  
"You are in _my _Kingdom. You are at _my_ mercy. You could lose more than your pride, when striking a King. Be grateful that we are alone in here. Next time you strike me, it may not end so well for you."  
Glineth was terrified, yet enthralled by this King that stood above her. Seeing such a display of his power, hearing his words, Glineth could not help but find someway to find respect for his words and actions towards here. She had never been one to want a partner who was anything less than what she herself is.  
Thranduil reached down to her, and took her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"I am sorry to have caused you pain, Glineth. I think in time, you will see that I am not a monster. _All hearts can be warmer, even mine_." he said, bowing and running a finger down her cheek.  
Glineth winced at his touched and said, "Our tempers and passion get the better of when we are angry, my King. I am sorry to have behaved in such a way."  
"We are quite the pairing, are we not?" he said smiling weakly.  
"I am sorry, Thranduil. I should not have struck a King. I will accept what ever punishment you think I deserve." Glineth said.  
"There will be none of that. I suppose becoming my Queen shall be punishment enough."  
"Don't say that. It surely won't be too terrible, being bonded to you. But please, I must know...what of Nelion. Is loving me such a crime?" Glineth asked, taking his hand in hers.  
"It is, to me. A crime I know very well. My jealousy cannot allow him to be free to pursue you."  
"He is a good and honest person. He would do you, nor I such dishonor. He respects and loves you as his King. Please, let me go to him."  
Thranduil looked into Glineths eyes, and focused on the wounds he had caused her. "No, Glineth. I cannot allow it. Not now."

* * *

In the dungeons, Kaylanya was searching for the cell of Nelion. After a few minutes of frantic searching, she came across him.  
"Nelion. It is Kaylanya. I bring word from Glineth. We're going to get you out. Tonight. I will take you deep into the Wood. All will be well." she said quickly, keeping a look out for the guards.  
" Thank you, thank you. I will wait for you here. " he said, reaching out to take Kay's hand.  
She smiled at the young elf, and slipped silently away, thinking _'What a handsome lad. A pity he will never rid himself of his love for Glineth.'  
_Kaylanya reached the room of her Lady, only to find that she was inside with the King. When she saw the face of her friend, she looked at Thranduil, rage building behind her eyes.  
"What did you do to her, you monster!?" she yelled, taking a few steps closer to the seated couple.  
"Kay, please. It's fine. We had a disagreement about Nel, is all." Glineth said, trying to calm the situation.  
"I will say only this, great King, if you ever lay a hand of rage on my friend again, you will lose those hands, then your head. On that, you have my word." she promised, taking her lady's face in her hand. "Do you need healing, my Lady?"  
"No, Kay, I am well. I need rest is all. " she replied.  
"I will leave you both alone, for now. I wish to go and rest myself. " Thranduil said.

Finally alone, Kaylanya and Glineth began to speak of their plans to free Nelion.  
"What of any guards that try and stop us, my Lady?" Kaylanya asked.  
"We stop them first. He cannot waste away down there, Kay. I won't allow it." Glineth said, forgetting modesty and changing into her dark leathers in front of Kaylanya.  
"I know where his cell is, the lowest, darkest of them all. There are three guards that are near, but I was able to get past them quietly, twice." Kaylanya said, as they quietly crept down the hall.  
"Lead the way, Kaylanya. I do not know this place." Glineth said, as they entered the dungeons.  
"Keep following this path down, my Lady. It goes far, and deep. "  
It took them another ten minutes to even see the cell that Nelion was being kept in.  
"We know you are there! Stop!" A guard called out.  
Just as he passed Glineth by, she silently and quickly took out her dagger and brought it to his throat.  
"You will release him, or I shall release you from this life. " Glineth whispered.  
"Muilon! Raise the al-" the guard was never able to finish his warning, as he made to yell, Glineth pressed her dagger to his neck, and released him from this life. As he fell to the ground gasping out his last, Glineth put her hand to his chest and said, "I gave you the choice, young one. It did not have to end this way." Not able to bear his suffering any longer, she plunged her dagger into his heart. He was no more. Another death that did not have to be. She closed his eyes, and proceeded down the stairs to the cell of Nelion.  
"Kaylanya! You came for me! You were not giving me false hope after all!" he exclaimed quietly.  
"I came as well, my friend." Glineth said, stepping from the shadows, wiping her blade on the skirt of her armor.  
"I am glad. I have missed you both a great deal." he said, smiling with hope and admiration.

Glineth took out the key she had retrieved from the body of Caew and opened the door to Nelions cell. Ecstatic to be free, he threw himself into the arms of Kaylanya and Glineth.  
"Now is not the time, you need to get out of here. Kaylanya, take him to the others in the Deep Wood. He will be safe there. I will go to the King. I...I will see you both in no longer than a months time. Go! I love you both! Stay well."  
Quietly, Kay lead the shaken but happy Nelion out of the dungeon and into the wood, neither of them knew if they would ever see their Queen again, but were happy to finally be free of the dungeons.

* * *

Hours later, Thranduil strode into Glineths room.

"You're late, what has kept you?" Glineth asked Thranduil.  
"A guard was murdered, Caew. And Nelion has escaped." he said, removing his crown.  
"I mourn him. He was a good young one." Glineth said, bowing.  
Thranduil took her chin in his hand and studied her face. "What do you know of this, Glineth?"  
"Nothing, I swear on our love, my King. I know nothing of this." she responded, leading Thranduil out on her balcony.  
Thranduil smiled at her, and wrapped one arm around her waist. He looked up at the stars, and silently said a word of thanks for bringing this being to him.  
"The stars are bright tonight, are they not?" Thranduil said, turning Glineth to face him.

Smiling and touching his face she said,

_"All stars could be brighter."  
_

* * *

A/N:

I hope this one was alright. I'll be doing a Nelion centered chapter soon, so worry not. He will not be forgotten. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	11. Just Hold Me

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement. I am glad that some people are enjoying this little story of mine. Some formal/mushy bits in the story are going to be taking place, might be a bit dull for a bit. As always, to the Professor! Another thing to include. I'll be using lyrics from the song 'Eavesdrop' by The Civil Wars in this chapter. It's an amazing song, by an incredible band. Give it a listen, and it may help you understand my scattered way of writing this!

**Chapter Eleven:** Just Hold Me

"No star can be as bright as the one I hold here, Glineth." Thranduil said, twisting a lock of her pale blonde hair around his finger.  
Glineth feeling accomplished because of her role in the escape of Nelion, could not help but smile up at him.  
_'My poor ignorant King.' _ she thought. "Do you need to be anywhere this evening, Thranduil? I would hate to be keeping you from duty."  
"My duty is here tonight, my Queen. I have much to atone for." Thranduil said as he held her hand and kneeling in front of her.  
Glineth sighed heavily and looked down at this King, who was on his knees in front of her. One that has caused death and scandal to visit his kingdom. _'Either you are blind, or a fool.' _she thought.  
"I am no fool, and I am not blind. I love you, Glineth." Thranduil said, rising.  
"I said that out loud?" Glineth asked as they both walked into her room.  
"No, you did not. Your thoughts are written clearly on your face. " he said, staring into her eyes.  
Again, Glineth knew she was beaten when he turned his eyes onto her. "Is there anything you wanted to be doing tonight? I could read to you, if you'd like."  
Thranduil looked about her chamber, then looked at her, dressed in her crimson robe. He for a few moments looked at her, and wondered how someone filled with such hatred for him mere months ago, would soon be his wife and Queen. Such changing and quick pairings were not uncommon among their kind. The promises she and he made to the other the previous nights were not ones that were spoken of for sport, or in moments of blind passion.  
When Glineth and Thranduil each looked at each other, they knew that the other was the one they were going to be spending the rest of their many days with, that they would be blessed with children.  
"I was thinking, would you sing to me? I have never heard you." he asked, taking his place in front of her fireplace. Like the chamber servant would usually do, he placed some sweet smelling wood into the fireplace, and made her a fire.  
Glineth thought about what to say to him, as she watched the flames dance on the face of her one day husband.  
"I am no master, my King. I would rather not. " she said, shyly.  
"Glineth. Please. There is nothing to be scared of. I am sure you have something on your mind that you would like to be put to a song. Please, try. For me."  
Glineth took out her silver harp and sat on the couch farthest from Thranduil and began to play a slow, love filled tune. Then she said, "I was thinking of this the night we spent in the clearing. I...it's not anything perfect, but it is how I feel for you. In my own way."  
Then she sang:

_"I don't want to speak right now  
I just want your arms wrapped around  
Me in this moment  
Before it runs out.  
Let's let the stars watch  
Let them stare  
Let the wind eavesdrop  
I don't care  
For all that we've got, don't let go  
Just hold me."_

Thranduil took the hand of his beloved, and looking into her eyes, he sang:

_"I can't pull you closer than this,  
It's just you and the moonlight on my skin.  
Oh who says it ever has to end?  
Oh don't say that it's over  
Oh no say it is not so."_

Glineth had since forgotten her harp, and had moved to sit at Thranduils feet, resting her head in his lap. Together they sang in one clear, beautiful voice:  
_"Just hold me." _And so they did, for many hours they lay in each others arms, staying silent, but saying much.

"Glineth? I must ask you something." he said, breaking their long held silence.  
Stretching her stiffened muscles, Glineth said, "What is it?"  
Thranduil then turned Glineth on her right side, so that she was facing him. "Glineth, Lady of the Wood. I Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood here ask you to become my wife."  
Tears of unhindered joy came to Glineths eyes and she spoke clearly, "I, Glineth, Lady of the Wood, accept your hand Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."  
Then they shared a kiss, that made the stars glow all the brighter for all the ages that followed. Thranduil took Glineth into his arms, and bowed before her.  
"My wife." the words sent a wave of happiness through him, that Glineth could feel within herself. He took her hand in his, and took a ring from his left hand, one amde of gold, and slipped it onto her finger. Glineth, not having a ring to pass on to him, set in his hands a brooch made of silver, in the shape of a spider. He fastened it at his throat, and again, they shared another passionate, timeless kiss. They broke apart, still smiling at the other.  
Thranduil,eyes shining with tears, studied the betrothal ring on her finger and said, "I do not want to wait an entire year to be joined to you, Glineth."  
Glineth pressed her forehead to his and said softly, "I do not wish to wait either, my love."  
They knew that what they spoke of, was not done among their people. But, so strong was their love right now, that they knew that they would not be able to wait the proper year before they married. Thranduil decided then that he would have to announce their betrothal, and plans for their hastened wedding in the next few days.

* * *

Three days later, Thranduil was waiting in a small chamber with his betrothed. All of Mirkwood had gathered in the throne room, waiting to see what announcement their King had for them. Thranduil took a deep breath, and walked out among his people, and to his throne.

"My people. This has been a season of change for us all. Since I have taken my place here among you, I have learned patience, tolerance, and above all, love. There is one among you, who has been with me as I have grown as a King. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Glineth, my betrothed. Who will be your Queen in a months time." Thranduils eyes lit up as he saw his future bride ascend the stairs to his throne, and take her place beside him. They joined hands and shared a chaste kiss, to the cheers of all in attendance. They delighted in the happiness of their new King, and future Queen. Bowing, they cheered.

_**"All hail Thranduil and Glineth, King and Queen of Mirkwood!"  
**_

* * *

A/N:

Two chapters in one day! I hope you all enjoyed this one. As a non-romantic, I struggled a bit. As always, feel free to send me your Pm's with your suggestions or any questions you may have!


	12. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

And things keep moving merrily along. A massive thank you goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps**. She has a story for everyone. A very well-rounded and talented writer! I am so glad to have made a Thranduil fan out of her! Another big ol thank you goes out to **Stardust63**. Another writer who is 50x better than me. Her GoT story. Goodness me! Also, thank you to the new followers. I am truly honored. Before we plow on, raise a glass to the Professor!

**Chapter Twelve: **Freedom

Never in all of his life had Nelion been this far into the Wood. As he and Kaylanya went farther into the Wood Nelion (much to his irritation) found himself admiring how easily Kaylanya navigated the twisted paths of the Wood. As they rested for the first time in two days, they finally rested. Nelion, not one for silence, spoke to her.

"How do you know your way around here so easily?" he asked.  
Kaylanya shrugged, paying little attention and responded, "Glineth and our party spent many years here. The was are easily learned in time."  
Nelion frowned as he took the wineskin Kaylanya offered. "I fear that I will knows these ways as well as you."

Gathering their belongings, Kaylanya prepared to make way again. Quietly she said, "I can teach you."  
Nelion smiled, as one would when the opportunity for new knowledge presented itself. Smiling at each other, Kaylanya and Nelion made their way through the Wood for another hour. Putting her arm out to stop Nelion, Kaylanya whispered, "See that fire there? That is our destination."  
Noticing that her hand was still on his chest, Kaylanya wuickly withdrew and warned him "Do not fear these people. They are harmless, and friendly."  
"Yes, Kaylanya."  
She smiled at him and set off in a run that was so fast, Nelion knew that he could never match her pace. He slowly folllowed her trail to the campsite they had eben seeking for two days.

As Kaylanys neared the campsite a rather large male elf came up behind her, sweeping her into a hug.  
"Livon!" Kaylanya exclaimed.  
"It is wonderful to see you again. We thought that, well, that you and the Lady had been killed." Livon said, unable to hide his happiness.  
As he set her down she was greeted by the friendly painted faces of her companions.  
"Where are Gernor and Aereth?" Kaylanys asked as she looked around.  
"They well. We don't see much of them anymore. They finally bonded. It had been fifty years in the making. " Livon said.  
"I am happy for them." she said.  
Livon himself looked around Kaylanya and asked, "Where is the Lady? Did she not come with you?"  
"No. She is still within the Elvenkings walls."  
"Then she is still a prisoner, as we feared!?" Livon asked, becoming worried.  
"Not quite."  
"Please, Kaylanya, explain!" a slight elf-maiden named Lessenil shouted.  
Kaylanya slowly drank from her wineskin before saying, "The King means to keep her. As his Queen."  
Silence greeted that news, and Kaylanya could not help but laugh. "I speak the truth my friends. For reasons unknown the pair of them love each other. Very much, it seems. "  
Livon then turned a pale gray color and threw his dagger into the dirt. Kaylanya followed him as he rose and walked off a distance into the Wood.  
"I am so sorry, Livon." she said.  
"As am I. I had thought that...I was hoping that she and I would, one day..." he stammered.  
"i know. But fate has other plans for her. She is to be a Queen." she said.  
"She was always a Queen to me." Livon said. "Oh. Someone approaches!"  
Kaylanya hushed Livon and said "This is my friend, Nelion. The Lady and I rescued him from the dungeon of the King. A fate he did not deserve." Kaylanya then brought Nelion towards the light of the fire. As the group settled down by the fire, Livon asked, "And, what was your crime young one?"  
Nelion shifted uneasily in his seat and said, "Loving one who belongs to another."  
"So this selfish prig of a King likes to dress up his toys and name them Queen, does he?" Livon spat.  
"No. It is unfair to speak of him so. I have seen them together, they are a good pairing. He is breaking all tradition to be with her. "Nelion said.  
"How can she love one such as Thranduil? It is unlike the Lady I know."  
"That is what many think, Livon. I think it is this, what one lack, the other has in abundance. They are truly the balance for the other. They will make an excellent bond. " Nelion could not believe the words he was speaking, and neither could Kaylanya. Nelion decided to stretch his legs off in the wood close to the camp, and Kaylanys found herself watching him with protective eyes.  
"That Nelion. He is fond of you." Livon said.  
Kaylanya rolled her eyes and walked off to Nelions side.  
"How are you, Nelion?" she asked  
Looking up at the stars that shone through the trees, Nelion took her hand and whispered, "I have never known such freedom."  
"I am happy for you, Nel."

* * *

"For the last time Thranduil, son of Oropher I will wear no crown!" Glineth said tossing a book filled with designs down to the floor and glaring at her betrothed.  
Thranduil sighed and walked out onto the balcony. In the days since their announcement of their bethrothal, the number of arguments the pair had had gone up drastically. They argued about little things. Glineth having chambers closer to his, wedding arrangements, his habit of hovering about her. During some of these arguments Glineth even went so far as to threaten to return her betrothal ring. Knowing that the threat was an empty one, Thranduil found himself laughing at her as she raged on. _' After all, I had always wanted a woman with passion in her...' _he thought. In any case, he knew how to win and stop every and any argument they had. He had only to take her chin in the palm of his hand and look into her eyes. Then and there, the argument was won and done.

"Thranduil, come inside. I am sorry. " Glineth said.  
Thranduil turned to face her with a look of genuine amusement on his face. "What's this? The great Lady of the Wood, soon to be Queen of Mirkwood apologizes!? This is truly a night to remember!" he laughed, taking her hand and leading her back inside of her chambers.  
Glineth reclined on her favorite couch and wached Thranduil as he read. She found herself laughing quietly at the way he moved his mouth as he read. Thranduil heard her laugh, and said "What amuses you so?"  
"You do. I could watch you read for hours. You look so...peaceful. " she said.  
"How could I be anything but? I'm to wed the person I love in mere weeks." he smiled, moving closer to his beloved. "You look worried...what is it?"  
"It's nothing. I just worry. Already there are whispers about me. That I am a witch of some sort, keeping you under a spell."  
Thranduil scowled at her, searching for words to say. "I care not. Let them whisper. If this be a spell, then may it never be broken."  
He then placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him and kissed her for a few minutes. Breathless he stood and said, "Ah, they are preparing your bath. I shall return later."  
Glineth smiled and said, "I would like it if you would join me."  
Thranduil looked at her in open shock, then had to look away as images of their nude bodies so close together in the steaming water passed through his mind. Summoning all of self-control he said, "That would be unwise, my love. I will return later."  
As he walked to his study he thought: '_She has cast a spell on me indeed.'_

* * *

Legolas set the book down when he finally noticed that his father was looking off into the distance, a far off look on his face. To his sharp eyes, it also seemed to Legolas that his father was aging. "Are you alright, father?  
Shocked from his silence Thranduil said "I am well, my son. For a monster. I cannot begin to think how you can be in the same room as I. The things I did, the hings I said to your mother...I'm so sorry."  
Legolas moved by his fathers face and words said "You are not as you appear to others father. There is much to you that you choose to hide. I am honored that I am now discovering the person you truly are, and need to be once more. "  
Looking at his son Thranduil smiled and said, "I am glad you are not as I am."  
He then began to walk about the royal apartments and found himself at the door of a room he had not been inside in many, many years. He then remembered the many times he took the same route during his hurried courtship of his Glineth. He took one long breath and opened the door. As he looked around he was shocked at how untouched it looked.  
"It is as if she was expecting me." he whispered to himself.  
Thranduil then took notice of the large bed at the other side of the room and slowly made his way towards it. He sat upon its edge and took one of the pillows in his hands. He remembered the many nights he spent in this bed with her, reading, singing, playing music, drinking wine. He put the pillow back in its place and laid himself on the bed, as he moved to put himself underneath the blankets he smiled a sad sort of smile, recalling how many of the best nights of his long life were spent in this very room.

He turned onto his side holding a pillow, and allowed the familiar scent of his Glineth embrace him as he drifted off to his nights rest.

* * *

A/N:

Poor Thranduil...don't you just want to hug him!? Again, thank you for reading. Do not hesitate to send me a message with some suggestions or any questions!  
Hope you enjoyed it! 


	13. Until we meet in the Halls of Mandos

**Author's Note: **

A huge thank you and welcome goes out to the new followers. So glad you've decided to join me.  
As always, thank you to all who take the time to send me a PM. Always brings a smile to my old face. Before we plow on, raise your glass to the Professor. I apologize for the page break things tonight. The Doc Manager was giving me an attitude. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:** I am Ready.

As was his habit, Thranduil knew where his son was at all times. Knowing he was surely gone for the night and most of the following day, he decided to look about his room. As he entered and looked about his first thought was _'This is the room of a child.' _He took notice of some old toys he still had out on his bed, as if they were just being used. Thranduil remembered the days that he and his wife had given them to their precious son. He remembered Glineth being more enthusiastic about playing with them at first than Legolas had. Many days were spent with the Elvenking sitting in a chair watching the two play about the room, being children together.  
As he walked around a small table he noticed that a book lay open, he picked it up and decided to read on by himself.

* * *

"Your majesty, I know this is a deeply personal thing you do...but this wedding cannot be as private as you wish!" Súlon said.

" A wedding is a personal and private matter." Thranduil said, for the tenth time in one hour.

"Not the wedding of a King." said a tired Súlon.

"Please?! Am I to invite all of the people to the bedding as well!?" Thranduil said rising from his chair, his mood now clearly that of anger.  
There were only days until the wedding and there will still things to be settled. In a deep part of him, Thranduil was angry that Glineth did not have to sit and speak with the council for hours a week. _'She will soon enough. Together, we shall rule them.' _ he thought.

"Of course not, your Majesty. But...now that you raise the subject, there are concerns on that subject."

Thranduil took off his crown and set it to the side, "Such as?"

"Many question her purity. All have seen you coming and going from her room at inappropriate hours of the night." Súlon said, nerves taking over.

Thranduil rose quickly, and as he did he pushed the long table to the far wall, trapping his council members against it. "Now that I have your attention, you will listen to me. I am NOT my father. I am YOUR King. It is I who rule this realm. If I chose to go and bed her tonight, I shall. But hear this, if you question her intentions or character again, I will see that she deals with you accordingly. " With a dismissive wave of his hand he summoned the two guards in the room to move the table as he left the room.

Knowing it was only Glineth who could bring him from his less than stellar mood, he immediately sought her out. As to be expected she was lazily sitting on a couch staring off into the night.

"Hello, Thranduil." she said with her eyes still firmly closed.

He took his place at her side, and put his head in her lap. As was her habit, she reached out and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Glineth. Are you not nervous?" he asked.

Knowing what he meant, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him. "I am. Very much so. I fear that you will tire me after a few hundred years, that I may never have a child."

"I could never tire of you. You change from day to day. It fascinates me. What of the wedding? Is there anything you would..."

Excited, Glineth cold not contain herself. "I would like to find Kaylanya and ask her to attend the wedding, please. It would, calm me. "  
With a cold look in his eyes he looked up at Glineth and said, "And no doubt Nelion will be with her. "  
"I know not, Thranduil."  
"Do not lie to me. It is a talent like harp playing, that you do not have. I know it was you and she that freed him. That it was by your hand that Caew was slain. I know your work." he said.

The tone of of his voice and the cold, distant look in his eyes frightened Glineth to her core. She gently moved the head of her King from her lap and rose from the couch, eager to be as far from him as possible.

"Fear not, no one else knows of it. How would the people react when they learn that in less than a weeks time their King is to marry a murderer?"

Glineth raised her chin in defiance, refusing to look him in the face. "I did what had to be done." she said.

Thranduil walked to her side, and could feel the fear and near hatred radiating off of her. "Go. Go to your merry band of savages. I expect you to return in no more than two days. If you are not back...well, I will find you." Thranduil said, sweeping his way past her and out of the room.

Eyes shining with tears, Glineth gathered some of her things and sped off into the forest in search of her friends. The thought of running, and never coming back did cross her mind. She knew that she would not get far. She would always go back. There was something in him, that she loved more than the sun. He was cold, seemingly uncaring, devious. He was Thranduil. She then smiled widely and quickened the pace of her run.

* * *

Kaylanya and Nelion were out gathering together for the third time in one day. Nelion, with his knowledge of all plant life proved to be quite useful. Kaylanya and Nelion took great joy in teaching each other what they knew. Livon would often go with them. He was the first to see their quickly deepening bond. As the two returned to the campsite he called out, "Ah! Greetings young ones!"  
Not used to seeing Livon in such a chipper mood, Kaylanya asked, "Is something the matter Livon? Too much wine?"  
"What? No. There's no such thing as too much wine. Can I not be in a good mood for once?" Livon laughed.  
Kaylanya and Nelion looked at each other, then back to Livon and together said, "No!"  
All eyes turned as a small laugh was heard from the bushes. Then, out stepped a smiling Glineth.  
Nelion and Kaylanya both ran into her outstretched arms and were greeted with a warm hug.

"Oh, stars be praised, I never thought that we'd see you again!" Kaylanya said, nearly crying on her Lady's shoulder.

"I am glad that you were so easy to find!" Glineth said.

"So? What news, Glineth? Have you married that selfish prig of a King yet?" Kaylanya asked, as she sat down on the ground.

Glineth shook her head and answered, "No. Not yet. In a few days. That is why I have come. I would like it if you would all come."

Her three companions looked at each other, then Kaylanya said smiling, "We would be honored. "

Livon, gave Glineth a parting look of longing, and walked off into the Wood, singing as he went. _'Until we meet in the Halls of Mandos, my Queen.' _he thought.

"I suppose you have to be going back to your husband to be now, right?" Nelion asked.

"So eager to be rid of me, young one? " Glineth laughed.

"No! That's not it at all, it's just...well, I was going to take Kaylanya to...oh, nevermind. " Nelion said as he walked to over to their supply area.

Glineth looked to Kaylanya, who was hiding her face behind her long, dark hair. "He's a little young for you, isn't he?" Glineth whispered.

"No, he is fully matured. He has one hundred years on him. " She said.

"While you have at least five hundred!" Glineth teased.

"Enough. Are we to come back with you?" Kaylanya asked.

"I would like that. Nel, come back over here." Glineth called.

The three elves then sat by the dying fire and told stories, sang, and drank wine until the sun came up. Stretching her body out on the forest floor, Glineth groaned, "Ugh, I suppose it is time we made our way back. I'll go on ahead of you, I am sure I'll be given a talking to when I get back. The King and I did not part on friendly terms. "

Kaylanya smiled, and waved to her friend, "We will see you tonight."  
Before she left the campsite she pulled Kaylanya aside and said, "Please, treat him well. He has been through much in his young life."

* * *

Glineth knew that Thranduil would be waiting in her room for her return. As she slowly climbed up and over the balcony she spotted him sitting in her favorite chair as if it were his throne. The sight made her laugh, and it caught the attention of her King.  
He rose from the chair and slowly made his way over to where Glineth stood. Fearing his mood had not changed, Glineth back away from him in fear.  
Thranduil reached out his hand to hers, which she nervously took. "I've missed you." he said.  
Glineth nodded and said, "I was not even gone an entire day."  
"Even so, it was too long for me. It took a great deal of self-control to not follow after you." Thranduil said sadly as he released her hand and walked to her door.  
Glineth, feeling badly for her cold greeting to the one who would so soon be her husband said, "Please, you do not have to go. I missed you as well. "  
They both sat on the couch and were silent for an hour, finally Thranduil took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly.  
"I am sorry, Glineth. The day of our bonding draws near, and the stress has been wearing on me. It is wrong of me to take it out on you. Your generally cool attitude towards it all, certainly does not help me."  
"Am I supposed to be bundled up in my nerves, sir?" she asked.  
Thranduil noticing her joking tone, tapped her lightly on the tip of her nose with his finger. "No, of course not. I just sense that you doubt this. Us. "  
"I do not doubt you. I just wish that it could be between us, not an entire kingdom." she frowned.  
"I am glad that your friends will be there for you. " he said smiling.  
Glineth smiled at him, and took her place, with her head on his lap. There she lay for a peaceful few hours, as he read to her.  
"I should be going now, there is one last thing that needs to be seen to." Thranduil said, gently lifting Glineth off of him.  
"Oh?" she said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Your dress. It is quite beautiful."  
Glineth groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"What happened to the cold river of ice I fell in love with?" she asked.  
"You came along and with your fire melted it. I must go now, rest."

* * *

Kaylanya had seen Glineth nervous, crying, and covered in blood before. But never had she seen her Lady look so...scared. The usual calm, stoic Glineth was trembling from her head all the way down to her toes.

"Glineth, hush. There is nothing to fear." she said in a soothing voice.  
"I don't think I can do this, Kay. Him. For all the days of my life. HIM! Having his children. Him. Me. A Queen."  
Kaylanya sat and held a shaking and weeping Glineth for an hour before there was a light knock at the door.  
"Come in." Kaylanya said.  
A small girl elf-child nervously walked into the room and presented Kaylanya with a box. It was carved from whitewood, and a pattern of snowflowers was painted in gold upon it.  
"Glineth, come here. It is a gift from your King."  
Glineth, on unsteady legs walked over to the box and opened it. Inside there was a note that read:

_' My Glineth, my wife,_

_Please wear this to the ceremony. It is a token of my love, and thanks for all that you are._

_With love,_

_Thranduil._'

Inside the box, lay a necklace of moonstones and pearls on a silver rope. As she ran her fingers along the stones all fear drained from her, and she smiled..  
Looking to the bed where her dress lay, Glineth said "Kaylanya, bring the dress. I am ready." 


	14. That's Enough Wine, Don't you think?

**Author's Note:  
**A huge thank you goes out to all the lovely readers n' that. I appreciate each and every one of you. I love all the Pm's I get, don't be shy folks! I don't bite! Things are really going to kick off after this here chapter. So. There's that. As always, raise a glass to the Professor.

**That's Enough Wine, Don't you think?**

* * *

"Glineth, it is time." Kaylanya said, waking Glineth from her meditation. She looked at her Lady, her best friend...her eyes wide with fear and could not help but feel the same. In her heart, Kaylanya began to understand what this day and evening would bring about for her friend. _'And so you begin to write your doom, my Lady. May you live with love and joy.' _  
Looking at Glineth crying into a pillow on her bed, Kaylanya again shook her and gained her attention.  
"What is it, my lady? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, the dread hanging about her like a fine cloak.  
"I should not do this. I do not want this fate. I can see it in your eyes, Kaylanya. I know how this will end. I cannot do this to him, he deserves more than what I will give." Glineth cried.

"Glineth. Look at me. Look. At. Me. You can do this. He is waiting for you, the one the stars spoke of. Thranduil, he is waiting for you. You were waiting for him. Your children too, are waiting for you." Kaylanya said, her head bowed.

"I look so foolish in this dress." Glineth said, a bit of her old self coming back to her. She easily slid off of her bed, and smoothed out the creases her latest bought of doubt had caused.

Kaylanya smiled, and marveled at the strength her Lady possessed. "You look beautiful. This day is about you and him. Forget all of the others."

Glineth looked long at her friend, reached out and touched her face. "I will miss you, most of all." Glineth said with an air of finality.

* * *

In a far off part of the Elvenkings home, he was allowed some final moments of solitude. As he sat on the edge of his great bed he thought on all that was going to happen this day.  
_'Today, I become a husband. I gain myself a wife, one who will be at my side for all the Ages of this world, and Valar willing, tonight I may become a father.'_

As Thranduil mused upon the future, an attendant had found his way silently into his bedchamber. When the lad spoke, Thranduil startled shouted,  
"What do you WANT!?"  
Startled himself, the young elf fell backwards into a shelf of books. "I-I'm sorry, your Majesty...it's just...they're...they are ready for you."  
"I am sorry, young one. I did not meant to startle you so. I am quite unnerved myself this day." Thranduil said, helping the young elf up, following him out of the door.  
As they walked, Thranduil in an effort to calm his growing nervousness engaged the young one in conversation.  
"Have you given much thought about marriage, young one?" he asked.  
"Me? No. I am too young and lowly to think of such a thing. "  
"Don't think in such a way. Though, I myself feel unworthy of such a gift."  
"Lady Glineth is one of a kind, Majesty. Begging your pardon. "  
Thranduil laughed and clapped the young elf on his shoulder and said, "That she is. Tell me, what do the people say of her?"  
The young elf looked around nervously, anywhere but the Kings eyes. "I-I, they say that she is a Goddess of the Trees. "  
Again, Thranduil found himself laughing, truly enjoying the company of this unknown young one. "It would no surprise me if she was such a one. Tell me, what is your name? "  
"It's Landir, Majesty." he said bowing.  
"I thank you for your company, Landir."

Landir and Thranduil stopped suddenly as they began to hear the noise of all assembled in the great long feasting hall.  
Landir, mustering all of his strength banged on the great wooden doors three times. Two guards on the other side of the doors opened them, and Landir in a loud, clear voice called: "All rise and hail Thranduil, King of the Woodland realm!"  
Thranduil took a deep breath and began his long walk down the feasting hall. To all who looked upon their King, he was a vision. A vision of happiness, beauty, and serenity. He wore a coat of pale silver clasped with a silver spider brooch, and no crown upon his head. _'This is Thranduil marrying Glineth. Not Glineth marrying a crown.' _many thought.  
But what caught the attention of all was the tears he allowed to flow freely on his cheek. To be allowed to see their King so full of emotion made the day all the more important for the people of the Wood.

* * *

Glineth paused at the halls open doors. She inhaled once, letting the scent of flowers and and wood bring her some form of peace. As she beganto think of the slow march to her King, musicians began to softly play. The sound of a harp let Glineth know that it was now her time enter.  
As she did, all rose and fixed their eyes on her. She wore a gown of white, free flowing and touching the floor ever so slightly. As she passed row after row of elves, they got a slight view of the skin of her back. It was covered by a loose sash that bound itself to her shoulder, by way of a brooch in the shape of a green leaf. As she glided towards Thranduil, her hands were clasped together and her head bowed.  
When she reached the vine and flower covered arbor, her King took her by the hand, and raised her head, so that their eyes may meet. They both smiled at the other, Thranduil still holding her chin, gave her a small but meaningful kiss, one that had only ended because of the laughter that rose from the crowd.  
Hands joined, Thranduil and Glineth took their seats at the high table and bowed their heads to the crowd, respectively.  
Thranduil and Glineth ate little of the food that was brought to them, both too nervous for the ceremony to come.  
The two could hardly look at the other without breaking out into laughter, and at one point the advisor, Súlon asked the pair "That's enough wine, don't you think?"  
Again, Thranduil and Glineth laughed heartily and each poured the other another goblet full of wine.  
As the dancing began to slow down, Súlon with Kaylanya walked to the table where Thranduil and Glineth sat.  
"Oh!" Glineth exclaimed, as she and Thranduil rose and walked to Súlon and Kaylanya. There were to stand in as their Mother and Father, being that Thranduil and Glineth were both parent-less.

"Thranduil, son of Oropher, I Kaylanya adopted sister of Glineth of the Green, Lady of the Wood gift you with this gem."  
Kaylanya then swept behind Thranduil and placed around his neck a chain of mithril that from it, hung a charm in the shapeof a spider, its body made from diamond. Thranduil bowed once to Kaylanya and then to his bride.

"Glineth of the Green, Lady of the Wood, I Súlon long friend to Thranduil, son of Oropher gift you with this gem."  
Glineth bowed her head, so that Súlon could quickly fasten the necklace about her neck. It was a rope of pearl and diamond, that Súlon's own hand had made. Glineth bowed once to Súlon and then to her husband, smiling as she did so.  
Thranduil and Glineth then faced each other and joined hands as Kaylanya made her blessing. " May Varda Star-kindler hear Glineth and Thranduil's calls, and may Eru the Father of All bless them."

Next, Súlon spoke his blessing. "May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over Thranduil and Glineth, and may Eru the Father of All bless them."  
Thranduil then each gave their rings of betrothal back to the other. It was something both of them would rather have not done. Glineth became rather attached to the ring he had given her, and Thranduil felt the same of the ring of his father Glineth had given to him while he rested.

"Glineth, with this ring I bind myself to you." he took her right hand in his and put a ring of gold on her forefinger. It was a simple looking ring, the only decoration to it a pattern of running elk around it.

"Thranduil, with this ring I bind myself to you." she took his right hand in hers and put a ring of gold onto his forefinger. It was more elaborate as was the Elvenkings personal style. It looked like golden antlers intertwined with each other. A true work of art.  
The two then sealed their binding with a passionate tear-filled kiss, much to the delight and cheer of all who attended.  
Thranduil swept Glineth into his arms and spun her around in a great circle while shouting, "My wife, Glineth. My love." The pair then danced with each other, like the night of his crowning, always unaware of the eyes on them. Now there was no shame, no hiding. They were free to love each other as they pleased.

Suddenly all music stopped, leaving the pair confused. As before, many in attendance had left. Only a handful of elves remained.  
"I think it is time to leave this place, wife." Thranduil said throatily.  
"But...I..." Glineth stammered.  
"All will be well, my love." Thranduil said in an attempt to reassure her.  
Glineth smiled as she accepted the arm that her husband offered her. "I, have a gift for you husband. It is at the stables." she said nervously.  
They quickly found their way, and Thranduil gasped in wonderment. "These are the most beautiful creatures." he said looking upon the new herd of elk that were penned at the stable. He saw that the largest male, with antlers that he thought were the size of the long table they had at the feast, had reins upon him.  
"Come, Glineth. Ride with me." Thranduil said as he mounted the elk and used his free arm to lift her up, so that she sat behind him.  
She pressed her cheek into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, he turned his head to look at his bride and gave her a small kiss, that seemed to set them both ablaze.  
"Where do we ride to, husband?" Glineth asked as the elk began to move slowly into the forest.

"To the clearing. My gift to you awaits us there." Thranduil whispered, as he urged the elk to greater speed.  
They sped off into the night, the moonlight lighting their path.

* * *

A/N: 

So. That's done. Now we can get on with things! I am truly sorry for the unromantic feel of this chapter. But, that shall indeed change in the next chapter. Thank you for all the love and support. -Min.


	15. A New Life, This Day

**Author's Note:**

A huge thank you goes out to (again!) to **Lady Viola Delesseps** and **Stardust63**. Without their support, I wouldn't be annoying you with this mess. They are both themselves amazing writers, and am lucky to have them along! Be sure to look at their work some time. Also, a **fair warning...there is a scene o' somewhat implied intimacy in this chapter.** Nothing too detailed or what have you I tried to keep it as PG-13 as I could, but, you won't miss much if you skip this one. I'll put up a summary at the bottom of this chapter, if you'd rather scroll down. If you think this warrants a rating change, let me know! Before we go on, raise your glass to the Professor. My sincerest thanks goes out to him, without whom I would not have made it past age ten.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:** A New Life, This Day.

"Oh Thranduil. It's beautiful." Glineth whispered as she took in the scene in front of her. Among the branches of the tree hung hundreds of dimly lit lanterns, causing the clearing to be covered in a soft, orange glow. Mixed with the moonlight, the area looked to be lit by glowing gold. Her sharp brown eyes then focused on a large tent of white and gold had been set by the edge of the pond. As he dismounted his new Elk, Thranduil nervously said, "I am glad you like it. I did not know what you would like, I should have asked."  
Glineth let out a small laugh, and looking down to her husband said, "It is perfect. "  
Fully aware of what this night could bring for he and his wife, Thranduil began to tremor slightly, as he reached up to grasp Glineth firmly by the waist to bring her down from the elk.  
"Here, let me help you down." he whispered.  
As she was lifted down from the elk, Glineth could not help but feel the nervousness that was simply radiating from Thranduil. As her feet were set on the ground, she gave him her best smile of reassurance, and reached out to stroke his cheek.  
As she reached out to him, Thranduil lowered his head, noticing that his hands lingered on her narrow hips. "I...I'm sorry." he mumbled. As he went to remove his hands from her hips, Glineth stopped him, placing her hands over his. As she looked up, their eyes met and they gave each other a smile full of love, joy, and promise. Thranduil removed himself from their embrace, and tethered the elk to a nearby tree.  
He looked around the clearing for Glineth and spotted her leaning against a tree, her dress fluttering in the breeze seemed like a flag to the King. He slowly walked towards her, taking in all that she was. He could not believe that the being he encountered in the Wood mere months ago was now his wife and Queen.  
"The stars are out tonight." Glineth said, reaching out and taking Thranduils hand.  
Thranduil looked up to the sky, and indeed, all the stars were out and shining all the brighter tonight. He knew that this was right, that their union was indeed a blessed one. "You're, I mean, you look...Glineth...I..." Thranduils stuttering was silenced by the mouth of his wife's being pressed firmly against his own. With a sigh, he pulled Glineth closer to him, parting his lips in invitation. One that Glineth was more than happy to accept. As his tongue washed over hers, she could still taste the wine they had drank together during their Bonding Feast. Glineth let out a small yelp as Thranduil placed his hand on the small of her back, as his mouth broke away from hers, his teeth gently pulling on her lower lip.

Husband and wife stared into the others eyes, both not knowing why their kiss had to ever stop. The fact that they craved each other right at this moment so strongly was now no longer a secret to the other. If Thranduil was going to be honest with himself, he had craved her in such a way the moment he saw hr painted, covered in leaves and blood. The kiss had awakened something inside of Glineth as well. She no longer feared her fate. In this moment, all she cared for was her husband, and this night.  
All Thranduil could manage to say was, "Glineth." As he ran his fingers through her hair. In one sweeping motion, Thranduil had Glineth in his arms, cradled against his chest. He made his way to the elaborate tent at a quickened pace. The entrance to the tent was open, and overlooked the small pond that it was set in front of. As Thranduil set her down on a low armchair, she took notice of much like her rooms this tent looked. _'He did all of this for me.' _she thought, her heart swelling with love for her husband.  
"I hope that this is to your liking." Thranduil said, suddenly sounding much too like a King for Glineths liking. Sensing her discomfort, Thranduil moved to rest on his knees beside her. "I would do anything for you." he whispered, resting his head on her knee.  
As he turned his head to the side to look up at her, she smiled and said "You have nothing to fear, my love."  
Thranduil then stood, and took Glineths hands in his own, bringing her up with him.  
"You truly are beautiful, wife." he said as he looked at her, as if he had never seen her before. He had not, to like this. The way the flames of the candles danced off of her skin, stirred something within him, yet again. The thought brought a slight heat to his face, so he turned away from her, and sat on the edge of the bed, and fumbled with his long leather boots.  
Glineth walked over to him and asked, "Do you need help, Thranduil?"  
Thranduil quickly lowered his eyes to his boots, then back up to the face of his Queen. "If you would be so kind."  
Glineth then crawled towards her King and husband and quickly undid the buckles that held his boots to his feet, and then slid them off with ease. He asked her "What of you?"  
Glineth laughed and said, "Come now, you know that I am barefooted."  
"I do." he reached out his arms to Glineth and pulled her closer towards him and turning her around so that her back faced him. In his haste and general confusion as to what should happen this night, he found himself with shaking hands untying the laces of her dress. As he caught sight of her bare back, that familiar feeling of overwhelming desire nearly overcame him. Her dress was falling, as she turned to face her husband. As she stood there, facing him she saw how his eyes both sharpened and darkened with desire. For her. Her, this moody, haughty being wanted _her_. A nobody, now a Queen. In her own haste, she reached out to him, pulling him up to stand in front of her, and she quickly had his long coat and his shirt off, and in a pile on the floor next to her. She ran her hand along his chest, and left it over his heart, where she felt its beat quicken with her every touch. Piece by piece his elaborate clothing was shed. As she appraised his body, Glineth smiled and said "I cannot believe that you are mine."  
Thranduil made a strange noise in his throat as he ran his hand down Glineths exposed chest and down her side. With little effort, he helped her from the rest of her dress. They both stood before the other wearing only their flesh and rings of bonding.  
"To bed, wife" he said, trying his best to control himself.

The two lay next to each other, not knowing what was to come next, Thranduil then shifted closer to her, and began to kiss her neck and explore her body with his hands, more eagerly and with purpose than he had ever before. In one motion, Thranduil was hovering about her, his eyes filled with something that was much more than lust or desire. He was near tears, his love for Glineth nearly overpowering him. He carefully placed one hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his own.  
"I will love you for all of my life." he whispered. Once again, they shared a deep and passionate kiss, that nearly sent them over the edge of pleasure. As he broke away from their kiss he looked once more into her chocolate brown eyes, with his own ice blue and gently pushed himself inside of her. As he broke that barrier, Glineth let out a small cry of pain. As he moved inside of her, he looked into her eyes and asked her fighting through the near numbing pleasure he was feeling asked her, "Are you well?"  
As her response Glineth made small sounds of pleasure, and as the minutes went by Thranduil and Glineth each lost themselves in the other, their love, their pleasure and joy in the other. As their pleasure reached its climax, they both clung to the other and softly called out each others names.

Thranduil was resting his head on the chest of his wife, she was stroking his head and let her tears fall freely. Thranduil with as much care as possible moved to the side. Wanting to not in any way break the spell that was cast within their new bond of intimacy, Glineth turned on her side, so that she and her husbands chests now touched each others.

Blue eyes stared into brown as a wave of emotion, warmth, and realization swept over them in their afterglow. This moment was so powerful for the pair that they lay there holding the other, legs entwined, and finally went to their rest. Each knew

_**'A new life had been created this night.'**_

* * *

A/N:

Again, I apologize for being awfully unromantic. I tried though. I tried to make this as clean as I could.  
Now for those who do not like to read such things, the summary. Their wedding night. Typical nervousness and that. More on the part of Thranduil than Glineth.  
And the big happening: A new life has been created.


	16. Father

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the support ladies and gents, I appreciate it. As always, send me any questions, suggestions. I love hearing from people.  
As always, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Father**

Legolas, finally back in his home after a few very long and wearing days in the Wood. Even though he knew that his father would be awaiting his return, he was surprised to see him deep at rest in a chair. As he went closer to him, he noticed that he had seemingly fallen asleep reading the book. Curious as he was known to be, Legolas found it hard to resist to see what his father had been reading, what part he wished to re-live. As he glanced down and read a few lines, he was more than a little repulsed. He placed the book still open, on the table closest to the chair. As he made to walk away, he heard his father quietly say, "What is it?"

Legolas, staring at his father was overcome with a sudden feeling of affection for him. Seeing this great King, his own stern, hardened father in such a state, it changed how he felt and saw him forever. "It is only me, father." he said.

Thranduil opened and smiled, the first one he allowed himself in days. As he looked to his lap, he saw that the book was no longer there, he saw it on the table and said to his son, "Oh. What you saw. I'm sorry. It is a most beautiful thing, the union of bodies is a sacred, spiritual bond. When and if our kind find our mate, in that first moment, we know. The feeling is the most powerful of anything I have ever felt. As will you one day, I hope. You deserve such happiness."  
Legolas's lips formed a small smile, one that reminded Thranduil instantly of his late Glineth. "No son wants to know such things of their parents."  
"Oh. No. I suppose not. How do you think we were given you, Legolas?" Thranduil said, in a teasing tone.  
Legolas shifted his eyes from his fathers, and over to the book that still lay open. "Father, I was wondering...could you...no, never mind, it's foolish."  
"I am curious as to what you could possibly want. Ask me. I will not deny you."  
"Could you read to me?" he asked sheepishly.  
Thranduil shifted in his chair, knowing that he could deny his son nothing. "It will be as if you were still an elfling. My own child."  
Legolas smiled widely at his father and said, "You read to me?"  
"Every night. " he said, as a vision of a young Legolas sat upon his knee came into his mind.

* * *

As they woke from their rest, Glineth in her heart and body knew that things were different. In one night, with one act of love...everything changed. It felt strange to her, but she felt a fierce and near all consuming love for the life that now grew within her. When she looked down at the resting form of her husband, head on hr chest, she realized that she felt the very same for him. For a few long moments she found pure contentment in simply stroking his hair and singing softly to him.  
"That was beautiful." he whispered.  
Glineth, embarrassed moaned, "I thought you were still at rest."  
"Quiet yourself. It was beautiful. You're beautiful." he said, giving her nose a small kiss. Thranduil then slowly got out of their bed, putting on a long robe. As he walked over to a table, Glineth whined "Where are you going?"  
"You need to eat something. I thought that it would be amusing to serve you in bed." he said smiling.  
"You served me well enough last night." she said laughing as she sat up in bed.  
Thrandil said nothing, only shook his head and continued to put a variety of fruit on a plate. As he sat on the bed, he watched her every move, took note of all she ate. Finally tiring of the attention she asked, "Why do you stare?"  
He had been hoping for an opportunity to bring up the one topic that had been on his mind since last night. "Is it true, my love? Did you feel it as I did?"  
Glineth smiled and took the hand of her husband and placed it on her stomach. "I did. I can feel it growing in me now."  
Thranduil could say nothing. He could only let the feeling of finally letting the fact that he is now a father.  
"I love this child already. My life. You...you have given it a purpose and meaning beyond myself." he said, as he leaned forward to kiss her belly.  
Glineth smiled, clearly happy that she had made him so happy. "When do we need to return, my love?" she asked twisting his hair around her fingers.  
He looked up to his wife, and seeing the look in her eyes caught onto her mood.

As they lay spent in each others arms, Glineth turned to Thranduil and asked him "Is this desire normal for our kind? It seems, unnatural to ant you so often."  
Thranduil laughed, and hugged her close to him. "I don't think that you and I were ever mean to be normal, my love. I think it is normal to find such satisfaction in the physical bond."  
"As am I." Glineth then rose from their bed and stretched her long, spider-like limbs. She took a gown that had been placed across a chair and began to dress herself. As she looked over, she saw that Thranduil was doing the same.  
"They will ask you know." he said matter of factly.  
Glineth groaned and said, "Tell them it was a grand success and get on with the day."  
"They will ask if we were given a child."  
"That is hardly their concern. This is you and I. Can we not have our own private joy for more than a day!?"  
Thranduil raised his hands in surrender and said, "Enough." Seeing that she was putting away some things he said "Leave it. It will all be taken care of. We return now." He exited the tent quickly and went to the tree that he had tethered the elk to, as he untied it he bitterly thought _'Nothing is ever our own, or private. Sentimental child.'_

As Thranduil caught the elks eye, it wandered back to him, and knelt down, allowing Thranduil to mount him easily. Glineth soon exited the tent, and without looking at her, took her arm and placed her behind him. "Come, let us go home, wife."  
As they made their way through the Wood home in silence, Glineth asked "Are you angry with me, husband?"  
"Disappointed, yes. I wish to share this news, for it is the best of it. Rare among our kind. "  
Glineth slid down from the elk, and gave Thranduil a look that in later days he said _'could have summoned thunder.'_ "Fine. I will walk. I hope my pace is not a disappointment to you, your Majesty."

* * *

After a hurried bath Thranduil found himself in yet another never ending council meeting. His mind was hardly focused on the meeting that was going on around him. Instead he was thinking on why he was such a changeable and insufferable being at times. His most prevalent thought was: _'My marriage, unsteady after only a night.' _

"Majesty? Majesty?!" someone called out.  
Thranduil, bothered by the noise, finally looked to whom was speaking. "Oh. What is it? I'm sorry. My mind is elsewhere." he said apologetically.  
"I hate to bring this up, but as such we do need to know. The bonding bed, was there..."  
"Consummation of the bond? Yes. " he said, becoming irritated at the lack of privacy.  
"We congratulate you on your bonding, great King. Glineth will make and excellent consort and bearer of heirs."  
Thranduil in an attempt to control his rising anger closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Once he thought himself more composed he said through clenched teeth, "She is no mere consort, nor just a bearer of heirs. She is my equal. A true Queen. Together we shall rule this Kingdom."  
"We will speak of this later, when you are less weary, majesty."  
Rising from his seat, forgetting to contain his anger said in his most commanding tone, "NO! You do NOT tell me when I will speak, nor what it is we speak of. You will remember who is King! I say that she is to share in my rule of the kingdom. If you cannot live under our joint rule, then feel free to seek a new place to call home. Leave me."  
Thranduil did not know for how long he sat alone in the council chamber, at one point he had drifted back into a restful state, only to be awakened by some soft footsteps coming closer to him. As he looked up to ward whoever it was off, he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his wife. She stood there next to him, holding two glasses of wine, with a small, scared smile on her face.  
"How was the meeting, husband?" she asked, setting the glass of wine in front of him.  
"It went well enough, thank you." he said taking a sip of his wine. "Oh, you brought me my favorite, thank you."  
"Did you tell them of..."  
"I told them of our bodily union, yes. It makes our marriage unbreakable now that it is known." he said.  
"They must have been quite disappointed." Glineth said, sitting in a char across the table from him.  
"Do not speak of such a thing to me, Glineth. I cannot bear that thought. Our bond broken." he said, feeling the rise of anger in him.  
"The shame would be unbearable for you, yes. "  
" Shame? No. My heart could not bear the thought of losing you, or the child we have been given." He then rose from his chair and knelt beside the one Glineth was sitting in. "I cannot be parted from you now. I love you, too much. "  
"Thranduil, you are more changeable than the weather. " Glineth laughed.  
Thranduil, all anger vanished laughed quietly and stood, taking her hand in his. "Come, I have something to show you." he said leading her out of the room.  
"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.  
"Be quiet, and look. You are now my Queen, and these are your new rooms." he said, pleased with the smile that spread across her face.  
"We are, these are your chambers."  
He looked at his wife, smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He opened the door to his bedchamber and said, "Bed, wife."

* * *

Thranduil and Glineth spent the rest of the night and most of the following morning locked away in their room making love, and speaking of their future, and their coming child. As they were about to finally take their rest, they were jolted to attention by a knock at their door. Thranduil frustrated, climbed out of bed and put on his robe and answered the door.  
Kaylanya, paying no attention to the King quickly rushed over to sit by the side of her Lady. She saw the irritation written on the face of the King.  
"Ohhhh, have I disrupted something?" she teased.  
"Yes. Now, go." Thranduil snapped.  
"Oh, don't listen to him. He's been changeable lately. "  
Thranduil sighed and settled himself into a chair and began to read, still keeping his ears focused on what the two females were saying.  
Kaylanya laughed and took the hand of Glineth. "So...how is it? Being bonded." she asked.

"It is perfect, truly. I am very happy." Glineth said, as she looked past Kaylanya and into the eyes of her King.  
Kaylanya saw the look of love the two exchanged, and was unusually moved by it. She knew that these two had truly found their perfect and true mate.  
"Thranduil...I wish to tell her. May I?" Glineth asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
Thranduil made his way back over and into the bed, and wrapped one arm about her shoulders. "Yes, you may. You may share this news with your Nelion as well."  
"Kaylanya...I...we..we have been been given a child. New life grows in me now." Glineth said, moved to tears of pure joy.

Kaylanya said nothing, only took her friends hand in hers and wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.  
As she went to leave the happy pair to their rest, she looked behind her and noted how gently and with such love the King held her, and the way he smiled each time he caught her eye. True love.

As she stood in her quarters waiting for her Nelion she could not help but think:

**_'I will never be that happy.'  
_**

* * *

A/N:

Just a bit of news...kind of. In the next chapter I will be fast forwarding a bit. As many of you know, the elven pregnancy last for an entire year. I am really excited to be moving things along! Thanks for all the love and support! -M


	17. We are Truly Blessed

**Author's** **Note**:

That's right, two in one day. I write out my chapters by hand in a little notebook, so I usually have one done, and another on deck. Today, I found that I had two done. So, unlucky you! ;) Really, a big thank you goes out to you people who take the time to read this mess. I appreciate it, very much so!  
Now, as I said in the previous chapter, I will be fast forwarding about a year. It may sound silly, but there's a good pay off in the end, I think.  
As always, raise your glass to the Professor. Thank you for all that you have created, good sir.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: **We are Truly Blessed

"Ladies, gentleman. I am glad that you have all assembled here, and so quickly. The Queen and I wish to share the most wonderful of news with you all. On the night of our bonding, the Queen and I created a new life. We have been given a child."  
Cheers rang out throughout the Hall, near deafening in its volume. Thranduil smiling, motioned for his wife to come forward to greet the cheering crowd. As she reached his side, Thranduil took her arm in his and gave her a kiss on the cheek, much to the delight of the crowd.

As the months passed all took delight in the happiness of their King and Queen, and all loved to see her stomach swell with the promise of new life. Kaylanya and Nelion became even more involved with the life of the King and Queen, often acting as messengers between the King and Queen when they were having one of their weekly arguments. A new face among their inner circle was the young Landir. During the months that had passed, Thranduil had seen to his training in the healing arts. Feeling that he was competent enough, he assigned him to be the one who kept watch over the Queens health.

As Thranduil had told his council, Glineth became an active partner in the ruling of the land. With her influence trade had increased, making this time the most prosperous the realm had ever had. All was well, all were filled with joy. But none more than the King. Every night before he helped her to her rest, he would talk, sing, and play his harp for his soon to be child. He was rarely seen without a smile, or a kind word for all who passed his way.

* * *

As Glineth entered her twelfth month, she decided that it was time that she withdrew from her duties as a ruler. The people also saw less of their King, as he preferred to spend all of his free time with Glineth, as the time for the arrival of their child drew near. Glineth appreciated his love and devotion, but she could certainly do without his constant worrying. Any and every time Glineth moved, or made a noise of discomfort, Thranduil was at her side, calling for Landir to "Fetch clean sheets! Get her a fresh gown!"

On one such night, Glineth was particularly restless, as was the child within her. Thranduil, throwing down the papers he was looking over rushed to her side and was looking her over, feeling her stomach, pressing his ear to it.  
Glineth laughed and pushed Thranduil gently away. "Back to work, Majesty. I am well. The child moves tonight, that is all. It is restless."  
Thranduil bowed his head in reverence to the mother of his coming child and said, "I am eager to meet our child. Forgive my over excitement."  
"There is nothing to forgive, my love. Have you...thought of the naming? " she asked putting her head on his chest.  
Thranduil reached down and began to softly massage Glineths stomach. "If we are blessed with a son, I shall name him Laiqualassë, Legolas_._ The name, it will speak to those which we rule, and of your coming from among the Green Elves. If we are blessed with a daughter, I would like to name her Núrel, for my mother. "  
_"_Those names are beautiful." she said as she drifted off to her rest. Thranduil quietly hummed and massaged her stomach, and he too drifted off into his rest.  
As the night wore on, Glineth found herself waking up due to the child moving and kicking with exceptional vigor. As she moved to reach over Thranduil to get herself some water, she felt a sharp pain that radiated from her lower areas. She moved back to her spot on the bed, laying on her back. The pain came once more, and as she went to move once again, a rush of water fell from her.  
"Ohhhh." she moaned into her hand.  
"Glinny? What!? What is it? Have you spilled your glass of water? I can fetch you another." Thranduil said, her moans waking him from his rest.  
Glineths hand clutching his stopped him from moving. "No, Thranduil. My time has come. Fetch Landir, Kaylanya and Nelion. Our child is coming."  
Without hesitation Thranduil sprang into action, calling for their three closest friends. Glineth writhed in discomfort, that most would have called pain. Were it not for Thranduil and his habit of overreacting, she would have screamed out.  
"Go! Get them! I will be well, here" she said clutching the sheet beneath her.  
In minutes, all three were in the room attending to the Queen. "Majesty, you may want to leave this room. It is not-"  
Thranduils eyes darkened in anger at his best friend, Landir, and he said "I will not leave her. I will greet my own child. Help her, please."

Kaylanya helped the wearied Glineth up, so that fresh linens could be placed beneath her, and a thin linen gown placed over her sweat covered body.

A worried Landir looked to the King and said "Majesty, I'll need to examine her, to see if she is ready to help the child out of her womb."  
Thranduil nodded his consent and watched as Landir examined his wife. The sight he saw as he peered over Landirs shoulder made him feel a mix of sickness and excitement, his child was coming. "Is that?" he asked  
"Yes, it is the head of your child. Come now Glineth, you need to bear down and help the child along. "  
Thranduil rushed to the side of his wife, and along with Kaylanya took Glineths hands, and bid her to push. With a cry of pain and determination Glineth began to help ease her child from her. Glineths fingernails drove themselves into the hands of her husband and best friend as she pushed on for over an hour.

"You are doing well, Glineth. Just a bit longer, and you will greet this child." Landir said, taking a linen sheet and quickly folding it. "Once more, my Queen. Help your child."  
"Look at me, my love." Thranduil said.  
"Nelion, get me more linen, and water, please. Now!" Landir called. "The shoulders are coming, Majesties." he said.

With a deafening cry of pain, Glineth bore down on herself once more and gave a great push. As she put her back down onto her sweat covered pillow, she felt life spring forth from her with a rush of blood and other fluid. Knowing her task was now complete she let out a cry of joy mixed with pain and pulled her husbands face to hers and kissed him. "We have a child, they have given us a child."  
As Kaylanya set to once again change the sheets beneath the Queen, Thranduil, Nelion, and Landir looked over the babe. Glineth looked up as she heard first her child cry, then her husband following. Kaylanya set to wiping down Glineths face, trying to cool her.

Over by the window Thranduil gazed in wonder at the child that was before him. With a soft cry, and a movement from the hand, the child opened its all too aware piercing blue eyes, and looked over Thranduil.  
" Yes, I...I am your father. We have been waiting for you, my child." he whispered, picking the babe up and walking towards his Queen.  
He looked to his friends, and with a nod dismissed them. They left in happiness, knowing that this was a moment that needed to be between only the King and his wife.  
Glineth weakly smiled and looked to her husband..."Can I? Is...what have we?" she asked, too filled with emotion to speak.  
"We have been given Núrel." he said, bowing to both mother and child.

As Glineth went to her rest, Thranduil took his new daughter into his arms and walked about the room singing, kissing her head, and speaking words of love and devotion to her. Never had he loved a being so completely, save for his wife. As he looked over to the sleeping form of Glineth, he was amazed by how much love his heart could truly contain. As he looked back to his daughter, he wondered if his own father had felt this way when Thranduil came into this world.

_**"I love you, my beautiful princess. Our **__Núrel. We are truly among the blessed this day." he cooed.  
_

* * *

A/N:  I bet you all forgot about Núrel! I tried to keep this as "eww" factor free as I could. As one who has given birth, I tried to take what I had experienced and bring it here in a much more censored way here. I cannot wait for the next few chapters! Much love and thanks! -M


	18. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for not posting anything in a couple days! I've come down with a wee bit of a cold. But, have no fear, vitamin C is being consumed, and I have been watching some amazing films, all making me feel much better! Again, I'll be jumping through time in this chapter, but it will be VERY clear when I do so. As always, raise a glass to the Professor! Oh! And a big thank you and welcome goes out to my new favoriters and followers! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Dreaming

"Thranduil, give her to me, she needs to be fed. I'll let you hold her again, I promise!" Glineth laughed, delighting in the bond that there was between father and child. In her short life, Núrel was hardly ever set down. Thranduil was seemingly always holding her in his arms, staring into her strange eyes, that were a mirror of his own.  
As Thranduil passed the child over to Glineth, she looked at her and said "She does look exactly as you do. A true vision of beauty."  
Beaming at the compliment Glineth gave him, Thranduil said "She has my eyes."

Glineth, still a bit weary from the birth quickly fed Núrel and passed her back to her father. Both father and daughter seemed instantly more at peace when they were close with each other. "I will hold you in a while little Núrel, I wish to spend time with your mother, you understand, right?" a light laugh responded to him, and he too gave a laugh of his own as he sat next to his wife on their bed. "She sleeps." he said with pride.

"That is well, husband." Glineth said looking over to where the child was resting.  
"How are you-"  
"Stop your worrying. I am fine, Thranduil. I wish that you would allow me to get out of this bed more than twice a day, thank you, so stop worrying!" she said, becoming irritated.  
"I only...Glinny, please. Don't take this out on me. She loves us both." Thranduil said, knowing the true source of Glineths irritation.  
Glineth sighed, and turned to stare at Thranduil. "She looks most like you. She only opens her eyes wide, for you. She smiles, only for you. Laughs, for you. It pains me to not have the love of my own daughter." she said, turning on her side away from her husband.  
Thranduil, in an attempt to comfort his wife moved closer to her side, and laid himself next to her. He then attempted to put his arm around her, but Glineth quickly moved away. Thranduil, hurt from the rejection, said "Glineth, what have I done? I just want to help you."  
"Enough. I am tired." she said as silent tears fell from her eyes.  
Thranduil, fighting tears of his own said, "Rest well, my heart. Tomorrow, we present her to the people. I know that you will enjoy it."

* * *

Núrel woke her parents in the morning with a demanding cry, that she be fed, and fed soon. Glinet answered her call and brought Núrel back to the bed and set to feeding her. Thranduil woke soon after and said "Now that is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."  
"She is beautiful, is she not?" Glineth said looking down at her daughter.  
"Just as you are, my love." Thranduil said as he stroked the top of Núrel's head. Just as he said those words, Núrel opened her eyes fully and looked at her mother, very directly, and with purpose. As if she was trying to tell her _'I love you, mother.' _Glineth looked back at her, and said "I love you too, daughter. Oh, Thranduil...her eyes. They are just like yours. So beautiful."

Thranduil took the child and set her down in her own little bed as Glineth and he had to change for the presentation ceremony.  
Glineth chose her favorite gown of pale pink, one that matched the little dress that the princess was going to be wearing. Thranduil chose his usual apparel. A silver long coat and pants that were a few shades darker. He looked over his wife and said, "You are so beautiful, Glineth." the desire all too clear in his voice. He then made Glineth nearly come to tears as he fastened the spider brooch on the top of his coat. As they stood before their reflections, they could not help but marvel at the family that they had become. The family that neither of them thought they would ever have, The three made their way down to the Hall where they would formally present their child to the people. Thranduil's pace quickened as they heard the crowd through the doors. Landir, as was his custom announced them,  
"All hail their Majesties, Thranduil and Glineth. King and Queen of Mirkwood!" Glineth was shocked to stillness...she was never announced formally as Queen before. Thranduil nudged her back lovingly, and they slowly strode into the Hall, and onto the raised platform. Glineth, confused at the lavish decorations said "This is all for the presentation?"  
Thranduil laughed, and looked at his Queen and said, "Please tell me that you have not forgotten...it has been decorated for the wedding. Oh...you did!"  
Glineth smiled, and waved to the waiting crowd. "I did not. I know that Kaylanya and Nelion were to marry, I just forgot that it was this day!"  
Thranduil waved and bowed to the crowd, then in a loud, clear, and quite kingly voice called out: "I am pleased to find so many of you here, today."  
Glineth continued, "The King and I wish to tell you, our people, that we were blessed with the gift of a strong, beautiful, and healthy child."  
Thranduil, kissing his wife's cheek, took Núrel from her arms and uncovered the child's face, and tilted her so that the crowd could see her. "We present to you, Núrel. Our daughter, and your Princess."

As Thranduil walked around the crowd, showing off his daughter to all assembled, Glineth slipped away quietly and back up to her old rooms. As she opened the door and lit a few lanterns, she was shocked at what she saw. The room was in the process of being turned into a Princess's nursery. It was beautiful, she would be blind to not be struck by how much care the King had clearly put into making this a sanctuary for their child. At the same time, Glineth could not help but feel a stab of jealousy. She wanted to be a part of the decisions that involved her child. The only time she was truly a part of Núrel's life was when she was feeding her.  
Just as she was making to settle onto one of the new couches that had been brought in, Thranduil appeared in the doorway.  
"Why did you leave?" he asked.  
"My duty was complete. I saw no need to stay." Glineth said, walking past him, making her way to their own chambers.  
Thranduil caught up to Glineth, took her arm, and pressed her to the wall. "Stop this! Why can you not be happy? Must you always find fault with everything? Always be so...miserable all the time? It is almost like you delight in it. " he spat.  
Pushing herself away from him, she quickly reached their bedchamber before he did, and promptly threw herself into a chair. As he entered the room, he slammed the door, and in two great strides was at her side, his angry face nearly touching hers. "You shame me, in public. A Queen who has no regard for her King, or child."  
"I am seen as nothing more than a jewel on your hand, and now that I have given you Núrel, a bearer of your bloodline. Before...I was something. I mattered to my people. I was one with the green leaves of the forest. I was more than what I am now."  
Thranduil hurt and angered took Glineth by the arm and showed her to the balcony. "Go then. Leave me. Leave your child. But hear me, if you do choose to break our bond and our family, do not bother ever thinking that you will be welcome in these halls ever again."  
Before she could respond to her husband, he had turned and left the room. As she turned back to look out to the Wood that had for so many years been her home, she let out a long, loud, high pitched scream.

Thinking that Glineth had done something to harm herself, upon hearing the scream that she had made, ran back to their room holding an equally frightened Núrel.  
"I thought that...are you...Glinny, please. She needs you. " Thranduil said, overjoyed that his fears were for nothing.  
Glineth took the child to her breast and fed her silence as she continued to look anywhere but into the eyes of her husband. As she fed her child, she was again rewarded with a smile and a chubby hand working its way through her hair. Glineth began to laugh, and her family soon joined her. Thranduil then stretched out his arms to take Núrel and put her to bed.  
"We need to dress for the wedding, my love."  
As Glineth swept past him, and to a small closet filled with her "most tolerated" dresses Thranduil could not help but still stare at her. He believed that her being the mother of his own child made her all the more beautiful. As she rummaged through the closet, she grew more and more frustrated. Thranduil had decided that his usual garb was fitting for the wedding, so he went over to Glineth and offered her a suggestion.  
"Red. Something red, please." Thranduil said against her neck, in a voice heavy with desire.  
Glineth sighed, "As you command, husband." she said as she turned towards him, offering him access to her mouth.  
He kissed her passionately, the first kiss of such power and depth they had shared since the night of their wedding.  
"We need to go now, husband." Glineth said, struggling out of his firm grasp.  
Thranduil groaned and said "I want you, now. This, is not normal."  
"As you so enjoy reminding me my love, you and I were never meant to be normal." Glineth laughed, walking out of the door.

* * *

The wedding of Kaylanya and Nelion was a small, intimate affair. It took place outdoors, much to the delight of Kaylanya and her husband to be. As the pair had no parents who could attend, Glineth and the King stood in for them, a role which they were truly honored to take. As the feasting and dancing wore on, Glineth became increasingly sad. Seeing her beautiful mouth turned into a frown, Thranduil took her by the waist and twirled her across the forest floor to an area where they could speak and not be overheard. "What is the matter, Glineth?" he asked.  
"They're leaving. To the Wood. It will be strange not to have them within our walls. I will miss them." she said.  
"Oh, don't be foolish. They'll visit, I am sure. Kaylanya has been made Captain of the Guard, you know." he said hugging her close to him. "Besides, you have me and Núrel now. It will be fine, I promise."  
"Oh! Núrel! Should we not return and check on her?!" Glineth asked, looking for a good way to exit without being seen.  
"She is fine, Glinny. She is being taken care of. I do worry though...this is her first night in her nursery. " he said, smiling and taking her hand in his.  
"Oh. I see...well, I suppose that will be a change, to not be woken up to feed her. I may miss it. "

Kaylanya and Nelion bowed and said goodbye to each of their guests and disappeared into the Wood. Their happiness and love for the other was something that all envied, even the King and Queen. Nelion and Kaylanya never had a quarrel, it seemed that they were one being. True mates.  
Back in her bed, Glineth was staring out into the night, thinking about her friends. Ones present, ones past. All happy, living lives of happiness and love.

"Why do you weep, my Queen, are you not happy for them?" he asked.  
"I am. They are true mates, I just-"  
"Wish you could live in the Wood as they will." he finished.  
"Yes." she whispered.  
"Are you not happy here, any longer? Do you not love me? Do you not love your daughter?!"  
"I miss being free." she said, looking down at her hands.  
"Perhaps we did bond too soon, then." Thranduil said.  
"No! I...NO! we did not. We were meant to find one another. Our children, we...it was written among the stars, Thranduil."  
Thranduil, all angered washing away from him, took his wife into his arms and put her upon their bed. "Come now, enough tears. It is time that we rested. "  
"Yes, Majesty." she said, moving as far from him as the bed would allow.  
Hurt, Thranduil quietly said, "I wish that I was enough for you."  
Glineth thought to herself, _'You are. It is I who is unworthy of your love.'  
_

* * *

As the next year wore on, the King and Queen grew closer. Then apart. But always, they would find themselves in each others arms. All knew that when they fought, it was merely a prelude to them being locked away in their chambers for three days. The people all felt great happiness in the passion and desire the King and Queen felt for one another. Many had never seen a marriage such as theirs.

As Núrel ended her first year of life, she became eager to wake her parents, to show them all that she could now do. Without their help. She fixed her pale blue eyes on the floor and quietly climbed out of her low bed and made her way silently through the halls to her parents bedchamber. As luck would have it, she was able to push the door open and squeeze her small frame through it. She made her way over to their great bed, and first reached up to pat the arm of her resting father. As she looked to see what had woke him, Núrel was already on the other side of the bed trying to wake her mother.  
She groaned, "Back to your room Núrel, father and I will come to you in a little...Oh! Thranduil! Look at her!" Glineth said leaping out of the bed and to the side of her standing daughter.  
"Good morning mother, and father." she said in a clear soprano.  
Thranduil knelt beside her in awe. He then stood and swept his daughter into a hug.  
"Down father! I want to show mama something!" she screeched.  
Thranduil gently set Núrel, who in and instant was tugging at her mothers sleeping gown. She then began to spin and twirl about, her version of dancing. As she lifted her skirt and jumped, she said "Look mama! I am just like you! I can dance!"  
"You can indeed, my love! Though, you are much prettier than me!"  
Núrel shook her head back and forth, "No! You are the most pretty, isn't she father?"  
"I am blessed to be among such beauty." Thranduil said, bowing with love to his daughter. _'She has the look of her Father, but the mind of her Mother.' _he thought.  
Núrel let out a laugh, one filled with all the joy of a child and struggled her way up onto her parents bed. "Your bed is big, mama." she said."  
"It is because I must share with your father, my love." Glineth replied, climbing into the bed after her.  
Núrel made her way into Glineths lap and said "You share with Father because you love him."  
"Yes, because we love each other." Thranduil said, now also in the bed with the ones he so loved.  
Núrel snug between her parents held their hands, then turned the full force of her blue eyes onto her mother. "I would like a brother." she stated.  
"Why?" Thranduil asked.  
"I want someone to play with. I want to be the oldest! " she said, frowning.  
"I'll play with you." her father replied.  
"Noooo! You're too old!" she laughed, as she hid her entire head between inside of his hair.  
Glineth too, found herself laughing. Finally, she had someone else besides Kaylanya who could easily tease the King.  
"You can stop laughing, Glineth of the Green, you're not exactly a year old either. Now, go on young one, back to your room and eat. Mother and I will be there soon." Thranduil said taking his daughter and placing her on the floor.  
Núrel quickly ran to the door, but stopped before she left and said "I love you, mother and father." She then ran through the halls, much to the surprise of all the attendants whom were working that morning.

"Can you believe it?" Thranduil asked.  
"She is a wonder. She is so much like you."  
"She moves and thinks as you do, my Queen. It will serve her well in her future." Thranduil said smiling, leaning into his wife.  
"I cannot wait to teach her all that I know. Climbing, how to wield a bow and dual daggers, and to read the stars." Glineth said full of excitement.  
Thranduil frowned, knowing that what he said next would cause Glineth pain. "She is a Princess, my love. Not a Prince. She is to be a lady...I...it is custom for the women of our kind to be raised apart from their parents for some time."  
Glineth was shocked, angry, and hurt. "But, couldn't I-"  
Thranduil stroked her cheek and held her close to him. "I love you, Glineth. You are all that I am not. But, you are far too wild to properly raise a Princess. You know this to be true, it is why it pains you so. Being apart from Núrel will hurt me as well. But this is right, for her. Perhaps one day, if we are given our Legolas, you can teach him your ways."  
Knowing that further argument would not help her, Glineth simply bowed her head and tried to hide her tears.  
"It is difficult, my love. I know this. I was sent away in my youth. But together, we shall be fine. So long as we remain together." he said kissing her cheek.  
"When does she go?" Glineth asked between sobs.  
"A few weeks. I wish to hold a proper celebration of her creation with her there, and to celebrate the arrival of Nelion and Kaylanya's child."  
"I am happy for them. Do you believe that Kay is right? About the child being a girl?" Glineth asked-her happiness for her friends overcoming her own sadness.  
"I do. She says its been written in the stars. Who am I to doubt her?" the King laughed.

After Glineth dried her tears and changed her clothing for the day, she and her husband went to the room of their daughter to spend what precious little time they had left with her.  
As Núrel successfully and silently jumped onto her fathers back, the very pregnant Kaylanya and her contented husband strode into the room.  
Upon seeing them, Núrel climbed down from her fathers back and called out "Aunt Kay! Uncle Nel!" She then ran towards them, clapping, twirling and smiling.  
"I've missed you!"

_As Nelion caught Núrel in his arms he thought that all five of them must look to be the perfect picture of friendship, love, beauty, and happiness._

* * *

A/N:

I truly cannot wait for the arrival of Nelion and Kaylanya's child. I really hope that the surprise I have planned for that child will be enjoyed by you all. I hope that this one was alright! Thanks for reading. -M


	19. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

Welcome, welcome! First, a big welcome back to **AreWeHavingFunYet**! Be sure to check out her stuff! Well worth the read! As always before we plow on, raise your glass to the Professor!

**Chapter Nineteen:** Farewell

Legolas smiled at his father, who again had taken to his rest while he was reading. He took the book from the lap of his father, and after setting it on a nearby table, took his father into his arms and set him onto his bed. "Rest well, father." he said, smiling at his sleeping form.  
Not feeling tired in any way Legolas decided to read on, eager to learn more of his sister and of her fate.

* * *

Kaylanya's labor lasted two days and one night. After a heroic last effort she was delivered of a baby girl. The stars were right, this night. All who attended were struck by the child's beauty and her head full of red hair, a true rarity among their people.  
Nelion, once mocked, imprisoned, and called a "nothing" was amazed that he was the father of such a beautiful child. He took his child into his arms, and brought her to her exhausted mother.  
"Do you see what we have been given? She is beautiful. You...have saved me, loved me, and given me this gift. I thank you, my love." Nelion whispered, passing the child into Kaylanya's outstretched arms.  
Kaylanya took her child into her arms and looked at her as if she were not of this world. As she looked intently at her face, she brought the child to her breast, and as she fed, softly called her name to her. _"Tauriel, my daughter."_

* * *

"No Thranduil. It is not the right time for us. You only want this because we saw the birth of Tauriel last week."  
Thranduil turned away from Glineth, trying to hide his disappointment. "I guess, I suppose you're right. Now is not the best time for this. Perhaps we can speak of this later."

A celebration was held that night honoring the creation of Núrel, but it seemed to all that who attended it was more of a farewell party. In less than a weeks time Núrel would be traveling to Lorien, to be fostered in the house of Celeborn and Galadriel. The party was a small thing only attended by their closest friends. Nelion, Kaylanya, and Landir. All took turns dancing and talking with the child. Instead of them offering comfort to Núrel, she was the one comforting them. As it happened, Thranduil was the one who needed the most from his child. As he twirled about the floor with his daughter in his arms, he could not stop the tears from falling. As he placed her back down on the floor, she looked up into his eyes and said, "Do not cry, father. We will see each other again."  
She then walked up to each of the adults, wanting to say goodbye to all of the ones whom she loved the most. As she neared Nelion, he kneeled down to her and presented her with a small harp made of silver. He smiled as he remember the time he shared with her mother teaching her how to play.  
Landir, took a place at the back of the room, not wanting to take part in any of the goodbyes. Núrel walked over to him, slowly, afraid that he might tell her toleave him. But he just placed one hand on her cheek and smiled sweetly at her.  
Núrel put her little arms around his neck and said "I love you Landir, I will come back to see you when I am all grown up. Thank you for helping my mother."

As the party came to an end, Thranduil picked up his child and carried her to the room he shared with his wife. Mother, father, and child all would rest together this last night. As Glineth pulled her closer to her Núrel said, I am going to miss you very much mother." Glineth kissed her cheek, and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Thranduil looked over to the pair, and put his arm over them both. They all drifted into their rest together. Mother, nor father wanted to get up the following morning. However, their daughter excited for her first adventure, had other plans.

"Come mother, come father. It is time. You need to get up now."  
Laughing, they followed her commands and rose from their bed. Sitting in a chair, Thranduil said "Núrel, come here. I have something to give to you."  
Smiling, Núrel ran over to her father and sat upon his knee. "What is it, father?"  
Thranduil reached into his sleeve and took from it a small locket, made into the shape of a spider."Open it, little one." he whispered into her hair.  
Núrel worked her little fingers, and finally got the locket to open. "That's our hair, woven together!" she said happily. "It's so pretty...we'll always be together!"  
Thranduil then helped her put the necklace around her neck, tears falling again as he did so. "See? There. We'll always be close to your heart now. Look, we all have one."  
Núrel smiled and said "You are strange. You like spiders."  
Thranduil tried to put on his most serious of faces, causing Glineth and Núrel to laugh. "No, your silly mother likes the, She's the strange one."  
"No. You are! Your crown is silly. It's too pointy." Núrel laughed, jumping down from her fathers lap.  
Then, through heavy tears Glineth and the King dressed their daughter for her journey. They slowly made their way through the halls and out of the Gate, all who saw Núrel knelt before her and whispered words of farewell. She, being the child that she is waved to all, and hugged many. Just outside of the Gate six of the most skilled members of the Royal Guard were readying for the journey. As Thranduil and Glineth spoke to them their final instructions, and helped Núrel onto her white pony, two that they did not expect came to join the escort.  
Glineth quickly walked up to Kaylanya and said, "What do you think you are doing!?"  
"Nelion and I are going with her. We will keep her safe." answered Kaylanya.  
"Nelion, talk sense to her...please. You need to be with your daughter. What of Tauriel!?" Glineth said, pleadingly.  
Overhearing the conversation, Thranduil said "Why do you wish to leave your child so soon Kaylanya?"  
"She will be taken care of. We will not be gone long, Majesty. I am well enough to travel and protect our Núrel. No harm will come to her. I swear it. As Captain of your Guard...please." she begged.  
"I cannot ask this of you, Kay." Glineth said.  
"Good thing you didn't then." Kaylanya laughed. She then with Glineth, made her way to Núrel, looking over her pony and baggage.  
Seeing the opportunity to speak to the King alone, Nelion took him to the side and asked him, "If something were to happen to my wife and I...can you promise me that you will look after our daughter?"  
Thranduil bowed and said, "You have my word, as King." They then shared a look full of foreboding, as if they knew it was a promise that would have to be soon fulfilled. The two males then walked over to their women and said their final farewells. Thranduil took his daughter into his arms once more and whispered the same words of love and devotion that he said moments after her birth. Núrel waved once last time to her mother and father, and easily turned her pony to follow the Guard.

As the escort carrying the Princess left the sight of the King and Queen, Glineth fell backwards into the arms of her husband.  
"I want to go with her!" she cried, as Thranduil carried her into their chamber. As he gently set her down onto their bed, he held her in his arms and said  
"Glineth, she will be fine, We can go and see whenever we like. We will see her again."  
"No it won't! I will never see her again! Only you shall!" Glineth yelled pressing her face into his chest.

Not moving her, Thranduil slid down further into the bed, Glineth still wrapped tightly in his arms, and watched her as she slipped into a rest that would last three days, and two nights.

As Thranduil himself made to take his rest, there were three loud, urgent knocks at their chamber door. Fearing what news was on the other side, he slowly rose from the bed, and walked towards the door. Dread filled him as he placed his shaking hand on the knob.

* * *

A/N:

Were you right? About the "surprise"? I was really excited to introduce her into this little story. The next chapter takes a bit of a dark turn, but I promise, it is all for the greater good.  
Thank you all for sticking with me this long, I appreciate it. -M


	20. Silence

**Author's Note:**

I was going to hold back on Ch. 20 for a few days...but I just could not wait! A huge hello and thank you to **AllTrekkedUp**! I am glad you enjoyed the surprise!  
I am glad you approve **Lady Viola Delesseps**! I was a bit off and on about including a certain being in this one...but it made sense in the end.  
As usual, raise your glass to the Professor, and read on.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:** Silence.

A deathly pale and blood covered member of the guard greeted Thranduil at the other side of the door. His eyes widened in horror and shock as he let out a strangled  
"No."  
"Majesty, I...we. We were overrun run. They...they came from nowhere. At least fifty. We slew many, but more and more came. They spoke. They wanted to feed on the young one. Kaylanya and Nelion were the first to fall, I...am the only one who made it back. You needed to be told. I watched them take her. They sank their giant fangs into her...she is gone. I tried. I tried to find her. I failed you. I failed them all." the young elf said, falling to the floor and to his death.  
Thranduil stood there looking at the dead young elf at his door. As he imagined his little Núrel being dragged away to her death, he fell to his knees and began to scream. As he continued to cry out, his cries awakened his long sleeping wife. As he heard her walking towards him, he pointed to the dead elf at their door, then turned his swollen, red eyes at her. In that moment, Glineth knew. But still, she asked, "Where are they? The rest of the Guard. Kay, Nelion? Our child?! Where are they!?" she said shaking the dead Guard at her door.  
Thranduil struggling to stand, clutched at the skirt fo his wife and cried against her leg, "They're gone. All of them. I...we, it is done. They are gone. Gone to the Halls of Mandos."  
Glineth went to her knees and together the King and Queen held each other and wept. Neither noticed as more guards took away the body at their door.

* * *

Legolas looked up from the book, his own eyes red and swollen from his tears.  
"Poor Núrel. I wish I could have known you." he whispered.  
Thranduil, moved by the tears of his son put his arm around him and kissed his head. "She was the light of our lives. That year will always be precious to all who knew her."  
Thranduil then reached around his neck, and unclasped the spider locket he always wore, as a silent memorial to his daughter. "Legolas. This belongs with you. " he said, placing it upon Legolas's neck.  
"Thank you, father. I will treasure it always. " he said, smiling.

"My son, a time will come as you read on that you will come to hate me. No, I know you will. I accept and deserve such hatred. " Thranduil said as he walked towards the door.  
"No father. I could never bring myself to fully hate you. I love you. You have made many mistakes in your long life, but you remain at your core a good being. You are worthy of nothing but my love and respect."

"I do not deserve one such as you, my son. " Thranduil said, exiting the room.

* * *

No one saw the King or Queen in over a month. They spent all of their time locked away in their grief. The only one who could reach them was Landir. Even though Landir had lost Núrel, Kaylanya, and Nelion too, he remained as strong as the roots of a tree for his King and Queen...and for the little Tauriel.  
It was that little red headed child that got Thranduil to finally get out of their bed. It was in that little child that they found what little joy was left for them.  
Clad in black, the pair held onto each others arms for support and made their way to where the baby slept. Glineth let out a small laugh as the child opened her mouth and yawned. As little Tauriel looked up and saw whom was greeting her, she raised on chubby hand and grabbed at Glineth's long, grief changed white hair. Glineth took the child into her arms and whispered, "Oh but you are a pretty thing, aren't you?" the child laughed at Glineth, and put her hand in her hair. "I am so sorry, little love. I am sorry for all that you have lost. I will keep you safe."

Thranduil smiled sadly at the scene before him and told his wife, "Come...put her down. She needs her rest. We must appear in front of our people."  
Glineth nodded and threw the black veil over her face. "I am ready."  
"Landir, make sure that the child is fed and moved to the nursery." Thranduil said as he followed his Queen out of the door.  
Thranduil and Glineth, united in their grief stood before their people. They all knelt before their King and Queen, showing their respect and sharing in their grief. As all rose to their feet someone began to sing a long song of mourning and goodbye. As the song ended, Thranduil and Glineth bowed and left for the nursery.

As soon as the sharp eyes of Tauriel spotted the King and Queen, she gurgled in pure joy. They said goodnight to the child, and made their way back to their chambers. As he shut the door behind him, Glineth gave him a small smile, then set to changing into her resting gown. Thranduil did the same, and sat by the fireplace attempting to read.  
"I cannot do this. I cannot even read." he said, throwing the book to the floor.  
"Come to bed, my love. Rest with me." Glineth said.  
He got into bed next to her and pressed his body against her back and put his arm around her. "I would be lost if it were not for you." he said.  
"This. None of this is right. I still _feel _her. " Glineth said, turning to face her King.  
"What do you mean? Do you think that she lives?" he asked.  
"Yes. A mother knows. I feel her, Thranduil. She has not passed to the Halls. She lives."  
"No, my Queen. No, she does not. She was taken. She is dead to our world. The sooner you remember that, the sooner we can both get back to ruling this Kingdom properly."  
"I will find her. Be it her bones, or he live form, I will find her." Glineth said.  
"No. You will not. You will find nothing but heartbreak and bones."  
"Then that is my burden."  
"You will not. I will not allow you to go."  
Glineth sighed in frustration and rolled away from her husband.

When she woke, she saw Thranduil dtruggling to feed a screaming Tauriel. As he looked over to Glineth with pleading eyes, she rose and took the child from him. As she began to feed her she said, "She is strong. Like her mother."  
Thranduil smiled and said, "She is as wise as Nelion was. She will make a fine Captain of the Guard one day, won't she?"  
"She is a warrior indeed." Glineth said as she stroked the child's head.  
Thranduil sat upon the edge of their bed and watched Glineth as she cared for the child. He knew that it was poor timing, so soon after Núrel's death, but he could not leave the subject alone any longer. As she set the child down, to allow her to crawl about the room, Thranduil called Glineth over to him.  
"Glineth, I-we...I know this is not the best time...but...I must know. When do you think that we will be ready to have another child?" he nervously asked.  
Glineth looked to him, her eyes wide with shock. "I...know it has been a very long time since we have succumb to our desire for one another...but, I cannot."  
"It is not just about me missing the physical intimacy that we once shared...it's...I, we...need an heir, if something were to happen to me, I cannot fail my ancestors, Glineth. "  
Glineth walked closer to him, and pressed her forehead to his. "There will be one. I promise you. We will have our Legolas. It is in the stars, I swear it." she then walked away from him and got herself into their bed, hoping that she would dream of her future son.  
Thranduil angry from the rejection spat, "Damn you, and damn your stars. Did they tell you that our child and friends would die? Did they tell you anything? DID THEY!? Look at me!" Glineth looked at him, scared of his anger. "No. No, they did NOT!" he finished, getting into bed beside her.  
Glineth looked at her husband with fear and disgust. It was in that moment that she decided that against his wishes, she would seek out her daughter. Glineth silently got out of their bed and put on her old leathers. She looked to her husband once more, and then leaped out into the Wood.

* * *

That morning, as Thranduil awoke by himself a new anger filled him. He called for all of his personal Guard, and told them to be ready to leave for the Wood with him in five minutes. As he dressed for the hunt to come, he said to himself. "She has fled to the Wood. She has left me. She wishes to break our bond."  
At the Gate, he told his Guard "My wife has fled into the Wood. As you know it claimed the lives of many of our own. I wish for her to be found, and found soon."

Glineth knew as soon as she left the bed that she shared with her husband that she would never be forgiven. She knew that he would see her leaving as the breaking of their bond. As she slowly made her way along the path that the party had followed, she knew in her heart that she would find nothing. Just as she was about to turn back, she saw several spider carcasses. As she shifted their large bones, she came across the bones of her late friends. She spoke a few words to them, and continued her search for any sign of her daughter. And, she found one. As she shifted the bones of a large spider, she found a small spider-shaped locket underneath it. She opened it, and found that it was indeed Núrel's. She put the necklace into her small bag and let the feeling sink in. Her daughter was gone. Gone to where, she did not know. She knew that Thranduil would not accept her back into his heart and home...not for what she had done. Collecting herself, she sat beneath a tree and said "My child. My poor, beautiful child. I have failed you. I loved you, I loved you. One day, we shall meet again in the Halls."  
Glineth knew that she would have to go back and face the wrath of her husband. Sowly she stood, and began the walk back to her home.

* * *

"Fear not, I know this wife of mine. It will not be liong before we come across some sign of her." Thranduil said.  
Within five minutes, not only did he find her track, he was able to see her white hair in the distance, walking towards them.  
"See? She is coming back on her own. Do we still need to capture her?" a Guard asked.  
"Of course. She went against the wishes of her King and husband. She cannot remain unpunished." he answered, coldly.  
They went around Glineth, silently and quickly...catching her from behind, much to her shock and surprise.  
As Glineth thrashed around violently, one of the Guard said, "Bring her back. This deserter of our King."  
"Unhand me! I was coming back! Let me go! I am your Queen!" she yelled.  
As she thrashed about again, she then caught sight of her husband. "See?! Here comes my HUSBAND, the KING!"  
Thranduil, refusing to look at her said "Bind her. If you do not, she will escape."  
"Thranduil...please. I was coming back...I had...I found this." she showed him the necklace of their daughter, and for a moment, Thranduil wanted to be at the side of his wife, holding her and apologizing for all that went wrong. Instead, he hardened himself again, and took the necklace from her hand. "Thank you." he said, still not looking to her.  
"Please, love, I was coming back!"  
"And so you shall. To the dungeon." he said.  
"Thranduil, no. Please. I...no!" she pleaded.  
"Save your pleas, wife. They are wasted on me." Thranduil said turning his back to her.  
One of the kindly Guards helped Glineth to her feet. As she rose, she looked to his back and said, "You are a monster. A heartless monster. It is you who killed our child. May you burn for all you have done, great King. May your world burn! I curse the day I read your name in the stars."

Thranduil turned to face his wife, his eyes shining with tears, fury, and heartbreak. He then gripped his mighty staff of kingship and brought it down upon Glineths head with such force, that the sound it made against her head could be heard within his Halls.  
As she fell in a heap to the ground, Thranduil nudged her with his boot-clad foot, and walked off to the distance and let out a small cry. He was then back to the group of Guards that now held her, ready to bring her to the Houses of Healing. "Should we take her to the Healing House, Majesty?" a Guard asked.

"Of course not. Bring her to the dungeon, as I ordered. I will being a healer to her." he hissed, staring at the still and bloody form of his wife.

* * *

A/N:

I know. Thranduil is a right nasty bugger. I hope this wasn't too..."mean" or "dark" for you all. Much love, -M


	21. Do Not Weep, My Love

**Author's Note:**

A huge thank you goes out to my lovely reviewers **Stardust63**, **AllTrekkedUp** , **Lady Viola Delesseps** , and **AreWeHavingFunYet**. I am so lucky to have you all along for the ride! You make this really...fun for me. I've needed this distraction...I truly thank you all. Be sure to check out their stories. Each of them are truly wonderful writers. Much better than I ever will be!  
Raise a glass to the Professor, and read on!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Do Not Weep, My Love

As Glineth woke, she was nearly struck blind by the pain in her head. As she tried to open her eyes, she was confused. It was dark. Much too dark. She put her hand in front of her face, but she could not see it.

"Hello!? Anybody? Someone!? Please...I" Glineth called out. Her only reply was the echo of her voice.  
Glineth put her hand to her head to evaluate the severity of her wound. She was concerned at the sticky matting that had formed upon her head and the desire to fall back to sleep. She fought against the darkness that threatened to overtake her. As she moved her wrists, she noted that they too were wounded. _'So, I was struck, then bound like a common animal.' _she thought.  
Glineth quickly threw herself as far back as her cell would allow, as she heard the soft sound of leather on stone, coming closer and closer to her cell. Someone was coming.

"Glineth?" a familiar voice called.  
Glineth felt her way to the bars at the front of her cell.  
"Who...who is there?! Show yourself!" she commanded.  
"I will, as soon as I can manage to light this lantern. Useless thing keeps going out on me."  
The face lit by the lantern was one that Glineth was happy to see. "Oh, Landir! I...help me." she begged.  
As he put the lantern to the bars of the cell, he was shocked and repulsed by what he saw. This was not the Glineth he knew. The thing he saw, it was a monster to his eyes. She was cramped in a small dark cell, hardly enough room for her to move about properly. Her posture was wrong, she always stood straight, with a sort of unnatural regal pride. No she was hunched over, one hand on the top of her head. He also noticed that her white hair was turned red by her own blood.  
"Oh Glineth, I am so...sorry. This...I...I hate him for what he has done to you." Landir said.  
"Do not hate him. He has been poisoned enough by hatred. Show him love and kindness." Glineth said.  
Much to her surprised, Landir produced a small key and opened her cell door. She naturally, looked around for an easy way to escape.  
"Do not even bother Glineth. You would not get far." the voice of her husband said in the darkness.  
"Thrand-"  
"Do not speak to me." he said coldly.  
Landir shook his head and went to work cleaning and soothing the wound on her head. Glineth sighed in happiness as Landir worked a bursh through the matted mess that was her hair. "Thank you for this, Landir."  
"Anything for you, my fair friend. Here...I have also brought you some food and drink. It should keep you for some time. You may have my lantern as well." he said as he slid a small bag towards her feet.  
"Are you finished?" Thranduil snapped.  
"Yes, Majesty. I am done." Landir replied.  
"Then go. I wish to speak with my wife alone. " Thranduil said as he stepped into the light.  
As horrid as he may be, Glineth was always struck dumb by his beauty.  
"As you wish." Landir said bowing as he exited the cell.  
As the King stepped into her cell, Glineth again cowered against the farthest wall. She shuddered as she heard the creak of her bed as Thranduil sat on it.  
"So. Your head. It pained you, did it not?" he asked, his tone not showing any true concern for her.  
"Yes. It did. Landir's skill has eased my pain, though." she said, looking anywhere but his face.  
"The pain you felt, I feel it now. There is no remedy for the wounds your words caused."  
"I regret nothing I have said to you, Thranduil."  
"I do not recall asking you if you did, wife. Before I leave you, is there anything more you require?" he asked.  
"Yes. I wish to be released. I do not belong here." she said, bravely coming closer to him.  
"And where is it you belong, Glineth? The Wood? The Halls of Mandos? Do you seek your freedom so fiercely?"  
"No. I belong with you. You know this to be true husband. All I have wounded is your pride." she pleaded.  
"If only you had thought of this four days ago."  
"You...I have been left here for four days?" she asked.  
"Yes. Don't worry, someone checked on you every night. When I heard your calls, I summoned Landir and we came here as quickly as we could."  
"Thank you." she said, trying to see the good in this cold being sitting so close to her.  
"I...you, are welcome. You did not deserve to die that way."  
Glineth then clutched onto the leg of her husband. "Please, if you have any love in your heart left for me, please, let me out of this place. It is so dark..."  
"Glineth. I cannot let your crime go unpunished." he said slowly.  
"I only wanted to find-"  
"No. You wanted to runaway. In some part of you, you knew that you would find nothing. It was your excuse to leave. You...have wounded me, deeply. I do not know if I have it in my heart to forgive you."  
"Do not leave me in this place. Thranduil...I beg you. I love you, I always have. Since the moment I saw you in the Wood. Please...I would rather you slay me now, than leave me in this place." Glineth said, breaking down into body wracking sobs.  
Thranduil could not lie to himself, her cries pierced him as well. "I must leave. But...here, take this." he said as he removed his long red coat and tossed it to where she sat.  
"Please, do not leave me..." she said putting her arms through his coat. "Please. "  
Thranduil inhaled deeply, hiding tears of his own and left her without a word. Just his long red over coat.

As she buried her face into the collar of the coat, she allowed herself the dim hope that somewhere in his heart, he still loved her.

* * *

Glineth heard nor saw anyone for the next month. It took all of her strength not to slip into madness. As the second month of her solitude was to begin, she was surprised once again by Landir.

"Ohhh. Landir." Glineth said in a voice, soft as a whisper from going unused to so long.  
Landir said little as he entered her cell with food, drink, clothing, and new bedding. "Is he well, Landir? The King?"  
"No, he is not. Few can see it in him...but grief and despair has taken root inside of him. He grieves the loss of you, and of your child. But it is your name he cries in his sleep." Landir said, making Glineth's bed for her.  
"I am sad to hear that he is unwell." Glineth said, quickly draining a skin of wine and looking to her wedding ring, that now hung loose about her finger.  
"All miss you, Glineth. They miss their fair Queen." Landir said taking her in his arms and holding her.  
Glineth had not known how much she missed having contact with another being. She let her full weight lea into him and enjoyed his warmth. "Is it wrong of me to miss him as I do? I have not gone this long without seeing him, not since he came into his Kingdom. I...Landir. I.."  
"No, it is not wrong. You love your husband. Let me tell you this...he sees you. There is an area, over that way, which has a view straight into your cell. He stands there some nights, and just watches you. I think he will come to watch you this night."  
Glineth again began to cry..."Then why does he not come for me?! Why does he let himself suffer...I would forgive him for all he has done. Please...why won't he let me out?!"  
"His pride, and desire to show that no one is above the law keeps you here." Landir said, placing Glineth on her bed, and stepping out from the cell.

As she heard his footsteps fade into the distance, Glineth said to the wall, "He is strong and stubborn...and he will come for me."  
She let a few hours pass, knowing that it was now night, she walked to the front of her cell and spoke to the darkness, "I know you are out there, Thranduil. I can feel you, I know your scent. I...I forgive you, and harbor no ill will towards you. My love for you is still as strong as it was on the day we wed. Do not let yourself be troubled by my fate. I understand that my imprisonment is something you had to do. I forgive you."  
Glineth then walked back to her bed and covered herself in the new blankets Landir had brought her. She had forgotten how good fresh linen felt on her skin.  
As she closed her eyes, her now extremely sensitive ears picked up on the sound of on sliding down against a wall into a sitting position.

As sleep slowly began to take her once again, she recognized the tears of her King. _'Do not weep, my love.' _was the thought that carried her into her dreams.

* * *

A/N:

I know. He's so...cold. Don't worry...there is always darkness before the dawn!  
Again, a huge thank you for taking the time to read this mess. I truly appreciate every single one of you. -M


	22. Bound & Broken

**Author's Note:**

My, my...isn't it getting cold? ;) A big thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers. I am truly grateful for you all.  
Before we plow on, raise a glass to the Professor!  
A reminder, there is going to be a **HUGE **time jump in this chapter. Kind of. It makes sense though. To me.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Bound & Broken.

It had been ten years. Ten years since Thranduil had walked in the company of his wife. Ten years since Thranduil felt peace, love, and contentment. With Glineth gone his life had all just become one long day. The same routine. He missed her wild, dancing eyes...full of life, love, and mischief. He longed to feel her pale, soft skin beneath his own. For ten years, these thoughts tortured his mind. _'All must be treated equally under our laws. She disobeyed her King.' _ he often thought.  
When last he looked upon her, he did not want to believe that it was her. Her hair, once beautiful and golden much like his own, was an even more brilliant shade of white. It hung free and loose about her waist, though it was a bit tangled from lack of care. The body he once held and desired fiercely was now reduced to mere flesh stretched over bone. Landir had told him, 'She is fading, Majesty.' What frightened Thranduil the most was her eyes. Once a deep, warm brown...they now stared into the darkness, a pale, lifeless grey.  
He knew as he put his face into his pillow, and let out his nightly scream that this night would bring no rest to him. His mind would be haunted with Glineth. Her face, their child, her grin, her eyes. He knew that the time of her release was coming very soon. _'Perhaps my nightmare will end.' _he thought. He went to his rest remembering the words she spoke out to him years ago, _'I forgive you.', _hoping that she truly would.

* * *

"Glineth. Glineth! Glineth, please...you need to open your eyes." Landir begged as he tried to wake the now always sleeping Glineth.  
Glineth forced herself to smile, and softly said "Landir."  
Landir easily gathered the fading Glineth into his arms and gently placed her in a small tub that was brought for her. As she sat in the tub, looking up to him, all Landir could think was _'She is dying. She has mere days left.' _  
As he began to bathe her, Glineth looked to him and gave Landir a small papery smile. "It will be any day now. My release. I can feel it coming." she said.  
"What do you mean, Glineth?" Landir asked.  
"I will be free, one way or another. I am weakening, I know this. If this is to be my fate, then so be it. I only hope that the King will consider my punishment paid." Glineth said, allowing Landir to take her from the tub, and place a sleeping gown over her head.  
"Do you think that you can walk to your bed on your own?" he asked as she stood before him.  
"I can. There is some strength in me for that." she said, laughing.

Landir did not leave his Queen that night. He kept a careful vigil over her, as she slipped into an uneasy sleep. As he made a small bed for himself on the foor, he noticed that Glineth's breathing was coming more shallow, and unsteady. He rushed to her side, and put his ear to her heart, and his hand onto her brow. Her heart now beat slower. Her release was indeed on it's way. Landir knew what he must do, much as he hated the very thought.  
With all the speed he had in him, he ran to the door of the King's bedchamber.  
"Majesty! It is Landir. Please! It is an emergency!" Landir shouted, as he banged on the door.  
Thranduil rushed to the door, and threw it open, his eyes white and wide with fear. "What!? What has happened!?" he said as he pulled Landir into his bedchamber.  
Landir in a moment of bravery, stared straight into the eyes of the King and said, "Your wife. She is dying. She will be free, after all. How does that please you?"  
"You think it pleases me that my wife may die?" Thranduil asked.  
"Yes. I do. Then you would finally have the excuse you seek." Landir boldly said.  
"What excuse is that, Landir?"  
"The excuse you seek for the cold being that you are. Will you do nothing? Will you just let her die down there? " spat Landir.  
Thranduil's eyes widened with a new terror, and he pushed his way past Landir. As he made his way to the dungeons he called out the name of his wife, caring not if any or all could hear his cries.  
With shaking hands, Thranduil unlocked the cell of his wife and rushed to her side. "Glineth. Wake. Please...we need you to wake. You cannot pass now, not now." he pleaded. He gently shook her, all too aware that this was the first time in ten years his hands had touched her body. Glineth gave the King no response as he continued to shake her and call out her name. Thranduil cried out, and placed his crownless head onto her still chest. "I am sorry. I...I am so sorry. I did not want this. Never this." he said, as he cried.  
Landir saw the pitiful scene before him, and pushed the King aside. "She is not dead, Majesty." he said.  
Thranduil looked up to Landir with haunted, dead eyes. "She does not move. Her chest no longer rises. She does not...look at her."  
"I see her. I see her everyday." Landir simply said.  
"Please, help her. Save her life." Thranduil begged.  
"Do you see her? She cannot survive down here." Landir said, pointing to Glineth's body.  
"Then take her. Take her to the Healing House, our bed, save her. Do what you must. " he begged.

* * *

Thranduil had pushed Landir aside, and took his skeletal wife into his arms and ran his way to the bedchamber he once shared with his Glineth. He with gentleness and a form of reverence set her down upon their bed.  
Landir soon followed and watched as the King hovered above his wife. "Majesty, let me..." Landir said. But, he knew that the King would not be leaving his wife's side. "Just let me help her." he begged.  
Landir went tot he side of the bed and began to look over Glineth. She was alive, he could feel her heart faintly beating, he could feel her mind. She was alive, but dreaming. "Thranduil. There is nothing wrong with her. She only suffers because of neglect and heartbreak."  
"Then what must we do?" Thranduil asked.  
"There is nothing I can do. This is your task, majesty." Landir said as he left Glineth in the care of her husband.

Thranduil did not know what had to be done, how he could help his Queen. He looked down at her and felt hopeless. He felt pity not for himself, but for the being on the bed. He gently moved her to the side of the bed, and carefully laid himself next to her. He carefully took her right hand in his, and looked at the wedding ring that still hung loose around it.  
"You are bound and broken." he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
As he did so, Glineth seemed to stir. He heard her heartbeat quicken, and her breath seemed to come easier.  
"Glineth? You need to wake. Please."  
Glineth made no noise, but Thranduil could see a change in her face. Her cheeks seemed to take on some color and did not look as hollow as they once were.

"You need to wake my love. I cannot go through this life alone. I was wrong. I listened to ill council. I will make this right. Please, wake." he begged.  
Thranduil then put his head to her chest, and listened to the faint beat of her heart. "Your heart. I am sorry that it was I that broke it. You said that I am heartless and cold. I know no other way to be. I wish to be better, more. I know now that it is only you who can save you, I knew happiness, peace, and love. I was finally able to give those things in return. I need you to come back Glineth. I will take care of you, I promise. We can save each other, please." he said, kissing her face repeatedly.  
"Remember what you told me?" he asked her, as he placed her head on his lap, and his hand on hers. "You told me that we were written in the stars. I was wrong to doubt you, so wrong. You are much wiser than I, my Queen. You spoke of our son, Legolas. Please, think of him. He needs you. The world needs him. Please, you have to come back!"

Thranduil then pressed his lips lightly onto Glineth's, giving her the sweetest of kisses. In his hand he felt the familiar touch of his beloved's fingers.  
He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into the pale grey eyes of his Glineth's.  
As he held her close to him his eyes never leaving hers, he heard her whisper,

_"_ _For __Laiqualassë, for Legolas."_

* * *

A/N:

See. A bit of happiness! For now.  
Also, feel better Stardust63!  
-M


	23. You Never Were

**Author's Note:**

A huge thank you goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps** , **Stardust63**, and **AllTrekkedUp**. It's fine folks like you that keep me going with this mess of a story!  
No more dramatic fast forwards this time around. Let the healing begin! Thank you for taking the time to check this story o' mine out...I appreciate it more than you know. -M

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** You Never Were

Thranduil was expecting the hatred from his son. He had been preparing himself for it. He was not expecting his pity, or understanding. It confused the King, a feeling he was not prone to having.

"Father, I cannot hate you for what you have done. Hatred breeds with evil, and then in time, all manner of foul things spawn from it. I will not hate my father. " Legolas said, his eyes staring into his fathers.

"I don't deserve this." Thranduil said, leaning against a wall, head hung low.

"You do. You are a being to be pitied, admired, and feared. Once one knows and understands you, one cannot truly hate you. It is through no fault of your own that you are this way. Fire, death, and betrayal made you who you are."

"You are wise, my son. " Thranduil said in a tone full of respect and affection.

"I am Glineth's son. I could be nothing less." he said, a rare smile teasing at the corners of his mouth.

"You see? It was you. Even before your creation, and later, your birth...it was always you. She knew how important to this world that you would be. You saved your mother's life. And even now, you're trying to save mine."

"Some things are worth saving. I am starting to remember her father. Everything. " Legolas whispered.

Thranduil put his hand on the shoulder of his son and said, "I know. I can see it in your eyes."

Legolas, fighting tears said, "She loved me."

" Very much. Even before you were given to us, before she knew me even...she loved _you_." Thanduil said.

Legolas then slowly walked away and looked out into the Wood. "She is out there. In the leaves, among the green. "

"She is in you, my little leaf. " Thranduil was surprised at himself. He had not used his son's childhood nickname in hundreds of years, at least not in front of him.  
Legolas smiled, happy that he was facing a window and not his father.

* * *

"Glineth...you're awa-" Thranduil said, excitedly.

"Quietly. Please." Glineth whispered.

Thranduil knew that from this day on, he would deny her nothing. As he looked into her changed eyes, he softly said. "What do you need, Glineth?"  
She looked up into the haunted face of her husband and said, "Take me out there...to the balcony, please. I want to breathe the open air. It has been so long."  
"Can you stand? Or shall I once again, have to carry you?" he asked.  
"Carry me, please. I am sorry for being such a burden." she said, frowning.  
As Thranduil gathered his wife into his arms, he was shocked at how little she weighed, even covered in the heavy clothing he had somehow convinced her to allow him to dress her in. As he took her out on the balcony into the moonlight, she gasped and buried her face into his chest.  
"What is wrong?" he asked.

"The air out here. It feels...strange. I...it will be hard to get used to. That is if I am not to be sent back to the dungeon." she said.

"I won't...what makes you think that you will go back to that place?" he asked.

"I thought that when I was well enough, you would have me placed back...I'm sorry." Glineth said as she looked off into the Wood.

"Glineth. You will never go back to that place. I am sorry. I was wrong." he said, tightening his grip on her.

Thranduil then heard a sound sweeter than all the music in the world. Glineth began to laugh. "Oh. That is a first, is it not?"

"What is? Are you well?"

"You, the great King said you were wrong. It is a night for celebrating, indeed." Glineth said, still laughing.

Thranduil could not help but laugh along with her. It had been years, too many since he heard such a wonderful sound. As he looked down at her changed face, he was pleased that he could see the shadow of the being he had met all those years ago in the Wood. As he gently placed her on the bed, he stood and stared at this being. His wife. The mother of his child. His Queen. As he watched her turn over onto her stomach, in that moment it was as if he felt himself coming to love her all over again. He slowly walked towards the bed, and as he looked to her, he bowed his head in reverence to this being, and got into the bed beside her.  
As he went to blow out the lantern that lit the room, Glineth's hand reached out and clutched his arm, nails nearly cuting into his skin. "Please. Don't make me stay in the dark. I can't...it...don't leave me in the dark."  
Thranduil put his arm across as shaking, crying Glineth and whispered into her hair, "Nothing but light and love for you, I promise."  
As he watched pass into a restless sleep, his disgust with himself grew. He had broken his own wife. The one he had promised to love for all of his days. Once a fierce fighter, intelligent, kind...one who loved to walk in the dark...was now afraid. He had never known her to be like this.  
"I would break our bond, and ask you to sail into the West, if I thought it would help you."

* * *

"When did she wake, Majesty?" Landir asked, as he looked over her as she slept.

"Last night, minutes after you had left. " Thranduil replied.

"What happened? Did you speak to her?" he asked.

"I kissed her, first...and then I spoke my heart to her. I spoke of our son." Thranduil said, tears threatening to fall once again.

"Legolas." Landir said, smiling at the King.

"You know of this? Of him?" Thranduil asked, surprised.

"Glineth spoke of it. Many times. She saw him in her stars, of course."

Eager for more information, Thranduil pulled Landir closer to him, and sat him down next to him on a couch that rested by the fire place. "Tell me. What does she know of him?"

Landir was moved by the King's interest in his son, and the words of his wife's stars. "That he will grow to be as tall as a young tree, his body lithe and strong. He will be able to wield a great war-bow with great skill that rivals that of Beleg, and twin daggers. He will rarely tire, and be beloved by any and all who come to know him."  
Thranduil looked to his wife and was filled with a new respect for her, one that he should have had all along.

"How does she know these things, Landir. Is she a witch of some kind?" he asked.

"No. She was born in the Greenwood, Thranduil. She is a part of these woods, as your heart is a part of you. There is magic in her, of that I am sure. But a witch? No. She reads the stars, that is all you should think on."

"Have you any advice friend? How can she be restored to herself? I wish for her to love me again." Thranduil said, with great sadness in his voice.

"You know her. How did you win her hand the first time? She does love you still, Thranduil. She will never stop loving you. Though I may think you unworthy of such devotion, I will not deny her the happiness loving you gives her. Each time I visited her during her imprisonment, all she asked of was you. You know what you must do, and you will do it. " Landir said as he made his way out of the bedchamber's door.

Thranduil did not rest that night. He observed Glineth at her rest, delighting in the small changes he was seeing. When she woke, she was able to sit up in the bed on her own, and asked for Thranduil to be nearer to her.  
"Thranduil." Glineth said in her old, clear voice.  
He was startled at how much he had missed hearing his name on her lips. "Yes...what...what do you need, Glineth?"

"Could you bring me some food and drink please? If it is below you, I can go and-"

"Quiet yourself. I shall do as you command."  
Thranduil returned minutes later, bearing plates of fruit and other greens. He was happy to see that her appetite for food and wine had come back to her. Normally, he would be disgusted by how much she had put into herself...but this was different. She was on the road to becoming whole again. He knew that there would hardly be any better time to ask her what he must, but he had to know.

"Glineth." he said taking her hand in his, "I need to know something. Do you...can you...do you still care for me as you once did, do you love me still?"  
Glineth placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his blue eyes with her grey and said, "Weightless, endless, faithless, I'll adore you."

Thranduil raised his eyebrow at her and smiled, "So is that a yes?"  
Glineth laughed, "You may lock me away fro ten years, but nothing can lock away my love for you. As nonsensical as that may sound."

"I am glad. I will work to make you well, and to be worthy of your love." he said, bowing his head.

"You _never_ were." she said lightly, not knowing how her words could still hurt him.

Their conversation was soon interrupted, saving Thranduil from further sadness. Suddenly, a tiny red-headed child was upon their bed, hugging Glineth.  
"You're back! He said that he was scared that you wouldn't want to come back and be his friend anymore. But, you're back!" an excited Tauriel said.

"Tauriel. Do not jump on her like that. Can you not see that she is unwell? Observe first, little one." Thranduil scolded.  
"Yes, Majesty." the girl said, bowing her head and sliding off of the bed. "I will go, I am sorry Glin-your Majesty." she said as she ran from the room.

"You did not have to frighten her like that, Thranduil." Glineth said.

"She could have hurt you."

"No more than your staff hurt my head. She was excited to see me. There was no need." Glineth said sadly.

"Perhaps you are right. But if she is to be raised among my son, in my house, she will have manners, Glineth."

"You will leave her to me, once I am well. I will not have you bullying her."

"As you wish, Glineth. Enough of this...I...have something else to ask of you."

Glineth just as before in her irritation ignored him, and continued to brush her hair. Thranduil gently took the brush from her hand, and took over the brushing of her hair. "Look at me, Glineth. I wish to ask you something."  
Glineth turned her face and looked into the eyes of her husband, and said "Y-yyes?"

"If you feel well enough, tomorrow...I would like to bring you to our clearing. I think it would help in your recovery. Does that sound agreeable?" he asked.

Glineth shook her head in agreement, then leaned back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, waiting for rest to take her. Much to her surprise, Thranduil was the first to take his rest.

_She then looked over at him and resentment, hatred, distrust, and disgust welled up inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly and said over and over, "For Legolas. For my Legolas."_

* * *

A/N:

Uh ohhh...trouble already?  
Thanks for reading!  
-M


	24. Laiqualassë

**Author's Note**

I know, I know. Now Glineth is being...mean. Ish? What's the deal with that?! All in good time/coming up now!  
A big thank you to my lovely reviewers **Stardust63**, **AreWeHavingFunYet** ( I am sorry to play with yer emotions so! ;) ), and **Lady Viola Delesseps. **You are fabulous, and make me smile...and keep me writing this here...thing.  
As always, raise a glass to the Professor! Ah, and the female elk is called a cow...just so no one gets confused.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Laiqualassë

"Oh, Thranduil...look! There are little ones!" Glineth exclaimed as they neared the pen holding the growing herd of elk.

"Yes, they have bred a time or two since...well, nevermind. They are magnificent creatures. I never got to thank you for this gift."

"I am very glad that they please you."

Thranduil then whistled softly, and a large, beautiful white cow came walking through the herd. She was much smaller than Thranduil's male, but it's equal in speed, agility, and beauty. "I...I...picked this one out for you. She is a very calm creature. Her name is Losseth. I was thinking that we could ride out together." Thranduil said, a shyness coming over him.

"I do not think that I could manage her this night, I am sorry."

"That is fine. I was hoping that we would ride out together on mine, anyhow. " he said smiling.

Thranduil mounted his buck and reached out his hand to Glineth "Whenever you are ready, my Lady."  
She took his arm and gave him a radiant smile, one that fully masked the feelings of repulsion at having to be so close to him. As they rode along, Thranduil noticed that Glineth was as stiff and unmoving as stone behind him. He reached for her hand, and pulled her arm about his waist. "You have nothing to fear, I will not let you fall."

"I am not afraid." Glineth said, as she rested her head against his back.

"You sound well." he noted.

"I feel well."

The pair reached the clearing moments later. and it looked just as it did the night of their bonding. Though, it was lit by many more lanterns.  
As Glineth looked at all around her, she said "The beauty of this place will always amaze me, it is perfect."  
Lifting her from the elk and setting her on the forest floor, Thranduil said "As your beauty shall always amaze me, my Queen."  
Before she could pull away, the full force of his eyes and mouth were upon her. She could and would not deny that she desired him still. She gave into them as she wrapped her arms about his neck, and allowed his tongue access to her own.  
Resting his forehead on hers Thranduil sighed, "Ah, Glineth." He then gently tilted her head and whispered into her ear, "I have...do not be angry with me, I must do this." He gently put his lips on the very tip of her ear. Glineth's knees gave way as a poweful wave of desire passed through her. Thranduil caught her before she fell, and pulled her close to him.  
"Glineth. I...wish to have you this night. Here, beneath the stars. "

"We cannot. I am too weak. I am afraid that I would displease you." she said as she pulled away.

Thranduil looked to his wife and read the sadness in her eyes. "Glineth. You could never displease me." he whispered.

"No, Thranduil. Had I not displeased you in one way or another, I would not have spent ten years of my life in a cell." Glineth said, walking towards the tent.

Thranduil followed her, his heart and mind heavy with the thought of his horrible treatment of his own wife. They sat in silence, drinking wine, each looking in opposite directions, never to each other. Glineth in disgust, Thranduil in shame. As Glineth went to pour herself her tenth glass of wine, Thranduil finally broke the silence.  
"Haven't you had quite enough, Glineth?"

"I suppose you are right. Goodnight, husband." she said, as she made to change into her sleeping gown and get into bed.  
She noticed that Thranduil could not help but watch her as she changed, that look in his eyes that would normally have her weak with desire, now made her skin crawl. She quickened her dressing, and tried to as quick as possible get herself into bed.

"You need not be ashamed, Glineth. Though your body may have changed over time, it is still perfect to me." he whispered, following her into the bed.

_'Fool. You are making this too easy for me.' _she thought. But, Glineth managed to smile at him, even allowed him to lay against her, and put his arm around her.  
As his hands found her back she drew away from him, this confused and hurt the King who said "Glineth, please. I only wish to feel your flesh against mine."  
Glineth stifled her disgust, and allowed him to continue to touch the skin of her back.  
Knowing that she had a duty to herself, and to her son, she turned and whispered to him, "I am sorry husband."  
"What? Why...you've done nothing wrong. Your health becomes before my own selfish desires, Glineth." he said looking at her, and smiling gently.

"Please, come here, husband. Come to me, Thranduil." Glineth said, as she blew out the lantern closest to their bed.

Thranduil thought that he must have been dreaming...he had never heard her voice so thick with desire. "You are not well, I will n-"  
Glineth suddenly summoned all of her strength and courage and turned Thranduil onto his back. Thranduil breathed heavily as Glineth began to assault his neck with the lightest of kisses, and her fingers working her way through his hair.  
"Glineth, you cannot imagine...I have missed this." He then took her in his hands , and pulled her so that she now sat atop him.  
"Glineth, please. I wish to give you what you desire. Let me give you a child." he moaned placing his hands on her hips, and moving them gently against him.  
Glineth laid down upon him and whispered into his ear, "No, Thranduil. Not tonight. Tonight, I have something else in mind. Vengeance."

"Glineth...what are you? What do you mean?" he said, fear now in his voice and eyes, as he saw his beautiful wife produce a dagger from beneath the pillow.  
And where moments her lips had been brushing lovingly against his neck, and dagger now pressed against his skin.  
"You almost killed me, Thranduil. I will not be a fool and trust you again with my life. I trusted you. Every night, I waited for you. " she spat, tears of anger coming to her eyes.  
"So now you mean to take my life, Glineth? Is that what you truly want?" he asked.  
"Yes." she simply said.  
"But, please...these past few days, I thought that...Glinny...please." he pleaded.  
Glineth then laughed cruelly at him and said, "Did you honestly think that a few pretty words and some kisses would mend what was broken in me? You are many things, Thranduil...but a fool is not one of them!"  
Thranduil said nothing, only let out a long cry of heartbreak and fear as Glineth looked down upon him.  
"Oh, poor Thranduil. Is your heart breaking? Tell me, does it hurt!?" she spat.  
Thranduil turned his face in fear and hurt, but Glineth slapped him as hard as she could and screamed "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Look at my eyes Thranduil. They are grey. Grey from the dark, the tears, my long rest. YOU DID THIS TO ME! Look at my body, you saw it...I SAID LOOK! My bones should not show like this. " Glineth said, her anger leaving her breathless. "STOP CRYING!" she shouted.

"You won't...you can't do this!" he cried.  
"Will I not?" Glineth asked, tilting her head to the side, and lightly dragging the dagger from the side of his neck, down to his collarbone. The animalistic side of her delighted n the sight of his blood, and his cry of pain. "Ah, so there is blood in you...I had expected ice." she said, raising her dagger, ready to strike.  
Before the dagger was able to make its descent, Thranduil grabbed the arm that wielded it, and was able to turn Glineth to her back, and he hovered above her.  
He placed the dagger above her heart and cried, "I wonder, do you have a heart?"  
Glineth hissed in irritation at being bested, and grabbed the hand that held the dagger and rpessed it into her own chest, lightly. "Do it, I beg you. Either way, I will be free from you. DO IT!" she yelled.  
Thranduil stunned momentarily said, "I-"  
Glineth then hit Thranduil hard across the face, and ttried to run from the tent. Howver, Thranduil caught her about the waist just as she was about to run out of the tent. He tossed her back inside, and caught himself trying to avoid the furniture and glass being thrown at him. He jumped over a large chair that had been thrown and into Glineth, causing them both to crash into a table. Glineth fumbled behind her, and finally found an empty bottle of wine in her hand. With great force, she hit Thranduil in the side of the head.  
As she ran from the tent, she heard him hissing and crying in pain. Thinking she had won, she allowed herself to catch her breath and plan her next move, her final escape. Just as she was about to turn to the open Wood before her, Thranduil was standing in front of her, his eyes alight with fury, betrayal, and pain.  
He raised a finger towards her, struggling to find words filled with enough pain, so he could wound her as she did him. Instead, he bowed his head to her, and threw the dagger hard into the ground. He started to walk back to the tent, his hand on the wounds their fight had caused. Glineth pursued him, and just before the tent, jumped onto his back. In the same second, and with great ease, Thranduil threw her from his back and to the ground. He found himself on top of her, looking into her wild, battle crazed eyes. He knew that she was weakened, and could not fight much longer. Like any trapped animal, Glineth struggled beneath him. He looked down at her with a mix of pity and fear. Her face was covered in dirt, grass, and his blood. He saw that her own lower lip was split open and swelling.  
"Let me-" he said, loweing his face, so he could get a better look at her injuries.  
"Let you what!?" she said, still struggling to free herself.  
She then made to slap his face, but her hand was caught by his own and held firmly above her head. Glineth bit down on his arm in a last attempt to free herself, Thranduil only laughed and said "Oh Glineth, Glineth."  
"Get off of me!" she screamed.  
"No." he said, tightening his grip on her.  
"Please!" she begged, as his grip on her became tighter.  
"I will not." he said in an amused tone.  
Glineth then turned her head, so that her eyes could meet his. "Let. Me. Go. " she said, eyes narrowing.  
"Never." he whispered, as he lowered his his head, so that their noses were now touching.  
Once again, Glineth struggled beneath him, trying to make him move away from her. She kicked her legs, her knees hitting his back.  
"Stop." he commanded.  
"No! Get off of me you foul beast!"

Then, Thranduil made a lust filled groan, and kissed Glineth hard upon her mouth. His eager tongue tried to force its way into her mouth, and he was rewardd with a light slap for his efforts. He kissed her again, and Glineths hand and nails were drawn across his face and down his neck.  
Breathless, Thranduil whispered her name against her neck. As he lay atop her, Glineth made a strong last effort to get out from under him. She failed under his strong grip and the weight of her own primal desires.  
"Look at me, Glineth. Into my eyes." he whispered.  
Glineth turned her head to the side. She knew that if she were to look into his eyes, that he would win her once again.  
"I do not desire you. You...you disgust me." she lied.  
"Your body speaks the truth, wife." he laughed, pressing his lips to the tip of her ear and began to lay a trail of kisses down, that ended at her collar bone. Before either of them could count to a second, the sound of fabric being torn and growls of pleasure filled the night. Their two bodies fought in an intimate duel against each other, each fighting for control of their opponent. There was little love or kindness during their intimate re-unification. They each used each other roughly, with little regard for the others comfort or pleasure. Glineth removed herself from atop her husband, having finally satisfied her lust for him and moved to gather what remained of her sleeping gown. As she did so, she could not help but see the loving look in the eyes of her husband. She then walked as quickly as she could to the comfort and warmth of the tent. As she climbed into the soft bed, she was overcome by her feelings of confusion, hatred, desire, and satisfaction. She was now lost in a great sea of emotion, and she knew that she would never find her way. She felt the opposite side of the bed sink down as her husband climbed into bed next to her. Glineth closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled close to him, and even accepted his kiss and intimate caresses. The two then looked at each other with looks that were made of more than just lust. Thranduil reached out his hand, and touched her cheek lightly.  
"Glineth, may I...I...I..."  
Breathless and full of emotion, Glineth said, "Yes...Thranduil, please. Yes."  
As Thranduil moved hismelf inside of her, they both felt the same sense of overpowering love and completion they had felt on the night of their bonding ceremony. As Thranduil reached his completion, he placed his mouth over Glineth's, and they shared a kiss filled with enough love to last an Age.  
They both lay wrapped in each other's arms, covered in dirt, blood, and tears.  
"Thranduil...I..." she stammered.  
"I know. I love you." This was...you were. There are no words. I love you." he said giving her a light kiss.

As dawn broke over the forest all manner of life awoke, but none more magical and welcome than the new life that woke inside of Glineth's womb. She felt a warmth spread inside of her as she put her hand to her stomach, tears now filling her eyes. She gently shook her husband awake and kissed him on his forehead.  
"What? What is it Glineth?" he asked.

"He is here." she said, smiling.

"Mmmm? Who is my love?" Thranduil asked, pulling Glineth to his chest.

She took the hand of her King, and placed it on her belly, "Legolas." she whispered.

* * *

A/N:

Well, well, well! A Legolas was created. Finally!  
I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I did writing it. Thank you for spending some time with me! As always, do not be shy. Feel free to PM me with questions, ideas, or anything you'd like! -M


	25. Cuivie

**Author's Note:**

Hi all! Welcome old friends and new! We're moving happily along in this here story...very excited. I wanted to thank my awesome reviewers and private message question senders. You all are spectacular!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Cuivie_  
_

Legolas sat across from his father, a look of disbelief, hurt, and disgust on his face. He lowered his face to his hands and said "I was conceived in a bed of hate."

"No, no my son. You were created-"

"You two attacked and fought each other during my conception. I was bred out of spite and hatred. I am a monster. One whom should not exist."

"Stop. You were created with love. Stop this." Thranduil said sitting next to his son.

" She used your love for her against you, to get what she wanted. Me." Legolas said.

"At first, yes...that is how it was. I was always blinded by my love and desire for your mother. "

"I do not believe it. How could I have been created in this way? I am a shameful thing. I understand why you and I have not been close in many years. I was born of deception and pain." Legolas said, angrily shutting the book.

"Son, after the initial act of the night we again lay together. It was in a bed of love that you were bred. There was no hatred in your creation. Our people cannot breed so. The creation and gifting of children is a sacred, special thing." Thranduil said, looking to his son full of love and admiration.

"Were you...pleased when you found out that I had been created?" Legolas nervously asked.

"It was the happiest I had ever been in my life, little leaf." he said, and in a rare display of affection took his sons hand in his own.

* * *

" I am...Glineth, can it be?" Thranduil said, struggling with emotion.  
Glineth through her own tears said, "We have created life once more. Our son. Our son. Our Legolas has come. "  
Thranduil cupped the cheek of his wife into his hand and gently kissed her lips, "I love you, Glineth. And you, Legolas. "  
The newly re-bonded pair made love once again that morning, and as they lay in each others arms Glineth said, "I am sorry Thranduil."

"For what?" he asked.

"Last night. I was wrong to attack you. You only did-I regret that dagger."

"I do not. It brought us together once again. It was a gift, that dagger. That night on the grass...I will not soon forget it. " he smiled.

" We cannot keep doing this, husband. Fighting as we do, then falling back in love. It tires me."

"I fall in love with you each day, my Queen."

"Oh." Glineth sighed . She moved ever closer to him, kissing his neck, her hand wandering down his chest and to his stomach.  
Thranduil quickly caught her hand before it met its goal and said, "No. Not now, Glineth. We must return. We have no time for this." he groaned.  
"Very well." Glineth said lightly, hiding the disappointment in her voice.  
Seeing her face, Thranduil laughed. "Oh, very well. You are insatiable, wife. How can I resist you?"  
Glineth got out of the bed quickly, before the hands of her King could find her. "You had your chance, Thranduil. Now, get out of bed and dress."  
They each helped each other into their many layers of clothing. Kisses and their touches making the process take much longer than usual.

As they neared the elk, Thranduil looked to his wife his eyes full of love and hope. "You take the reins. I wish to have my arms about you. "  
Glineth bowed, and with his help, mounted the elk and slowly made her way out of the clearing and into the Wood. The two rode through the wood slowly, often stopping to kiss one another. "If you keep this up husband, we'll never make it back." Glineth laughed.  
"So? Maybe I don't want to go back." Thranduil said, as he put his chin on Glienth's shoulder.  
"The Gates are right there. If you ask it of me, we can ride off and never be seen again. " Glineth said, as she looked to the great doors of her kingdom.  
"You would do this?" he asked.  
"Only if you were to come with me. I cannot be parted from you now." Glineth said solemnly.  
Thranduil considered her words for a minute. He did long to be free. He had always wanted to travel this world, see all of its wonders. But he knew, that as King, he could not. He knew that his duty lie within his Halls, and within the womb of his wife. He got down from the elk, and lead it to the Gate by its reins.  
"We will travel North together one day, I swear it." he promised.  
Glineth looked down at his as he lifted her from the mount and smiled. "I would love that, truly. Imagine, all three of us traveling the world together. There is much I would like to see."  
"I will take you." Thranduil promised.

* * *

They entered their Hall, and was greeted by a very excited, but concerned Landir. The little Tauriel hid behind his legs, waving her hand at Glineth."Majesties! It is wonderful to see you two back so soon...and looking so...well." Landir said, looking over the two quickly, noting the wound that ran from the King's neck to collar bone, and Glineth's split and swollen lip.

"It is good to see you as well, friend. I am feeling very well." Glineth said, smiling mischievously.  
A brave and bold Tauriel walked from behind Landir and said, "Hello, Queen Glineth and King Thranduil. I am glad that you are back."  
Glineth kneeled so that she could meet the child's eyes. "I am glad to see you too, little one. " she said, hugging the girl close.  
"I made you something. Landir taught me how." the child said, swinging her closed fist nervously.  
"Ohh, can I see?" Glineth asked, as she waved Thranduil and Landir away.  
The red headed beauty laughed, and opened her palm. In it lay a small wooden figure carved into the shape of a spider. "Landir told me that you like them."  
"This one is my favorite." Glineth said, as she lifted the child into her arms. "You do so remind me of your mother, child."  
" You were her friend." Tauriel stated.  
"I was, yes. She was the best one I ever had." Glineth said, as she walked towards where Landir and Thranduil stood, each talking rapidly in their native tongue.  
" Can I be your friend?" the child innocently asked.  
"You always will be, love." Glineth said kissing the top of her head.  
Glineth set the girl down, and Landir took her hand and led her away to her bedchamber. Thranduil waited for Glineth to pass him by, so that he may grab her and pull her into a secluded alcove.  
"Thranduil. What are you doing?" Glineth asked.  
"Landir is to meet us in a little while, we must tell him of our son." he said, looking her over.  
"You could have told me this when we were in our room, Thranduil." she laughed.  
"I could have. But, I could not let another hour pass without doing this."  
They then shared a quick but passion filled kiss, leaving them each breathless and drowning in their desire for the other.

As the King and Queen made their way through their home, all were happy to see their Queen returned. They marveled at her beauty, and forgiveness of the King's treatment towards her. They bowed to her, and she bowed her head back to each of them. When they entered their chamber, they found that Landir was already waiting for them.  
"You're late." he said.  
"I was delayed." Thranduil said.  
Landir raised his brow and said, "I am sure you were."  
Glineth groaned and lightly punched her friend in the arm. "Don't tease him, Landir."  
All three friends laughed, and took their places on the couch before the great fireplace. "So. What is it that I need to know, Majesties?" he asked.  
Thranduil motioned for Glineth to answer. "We have...I...we're...We have created another child."  
Landir smiled and through his laughter said, "I know. The whole kingdom knows. We heard you two carrying on all the way from here. We share your happiness. Legolas will be a fierce fighter indeed."  
"Why do you say that, Landir?" Thranduil asked.  
"Judging by the wounds you both have, you two fought the night of his conception. That is all. He will be a great warrior."  
"I already know that he will be a being of great skill." Glineth said, looking out to the Wood.  
Glineth stood, and the two males followed her as she walked out on to the balcony. She looked to them and said, "I do not wish to birth this child here. He needs to be born among the trees. In the Green. Not here. He was created in the wood, he shall be birthed there."  
Thranduil took her hand and said "It shall be as you wish, my Queen."  
"This will be an event that will affect the lives of many, and I will not interfere. I leave your sons birth to your care, Thranduil. It will be you that pulls him into this world. It is how it must be done."  
Thranduil bowed to his friend, knowing the gravity of the task before him.  
"Now. Come back into the light so that I may tend to the wounds you gave each other." Landir laughed, taking their hands and gently pulling them inside.

* * *

The people of Mirkwood greeted the news of the coming child with great happiness. As each month passed, there was a celebration. The people were looking forward to the birth of this gift of a child. It was said that no one could equal the happiness of the King and Queen. They were living a life filled with love, peace, and happiness. All came to admire the strength of their rule as well. Days after their return from their re-unification, Thranduil dismissed his council, ordering them to leave Mirkwood. Many were wary of this untested pair, but as the months passed by they proved to be capable and just rulers. All were content with their peaceful and prosperous lives among the Wood. All was well.

"Glineth. Come now. It is time. You must wake." Thanduil said, gently shaking his wife, who was asleep on a couch.

"Thranduil. Let me sleep. I'll meet you at the Gate. Five more minutes." she said, stretching.

"If you wish to give birth on this couch, then so be it. I will leave you." he teased.

Glineth groaned and opened one eye, to look at her husband. "Fine. You can at least help me up." she said.  
Thranduil smiled at her and helped Glineth to her feet. "He has grown large. You must be uncomfortable." Thranduil said, gently placing his hand on her belly. "Ah, he is awake!" he exclaimed as he felt his son shift and kick his way about her womb.  
"Are we leaving, or do you wish to stand her all day?" Glineth laughed.  
Thanduil laughed, and motioned for his wife to begin to walk towards the Gate. As they made their way through their Halls the people all waved and bowed to them. Glineth bowed her head to each of her people, and accepted their wishes of good luck and happiness. At first the people of the Wood did not understand why they would choose to have their child in the forest, not in the comfort of their bedchamber, or the safety of the Healing House. Though, as they came to know the pair better, they understood that there was magic in the Wood for the King and Queen.

Glineth was sat across the lap of her King as he slowly took her to their clearing. Fearing for her safety, Thranduil made the elk go as slow as he could manage. They reached the clearing a few hours later, and as they did, they both felt the familiar feelings of love, peace, and happiness.  
As Thranduil helped Gineth down, Landir came striding from their tent and made his way towards them.  
"You look well, Glineth." he said looking down to her belly.  
"I feel well. My time is near." Glineth said placing her hands on her large belly.  
"Indeed it is." hranduil said, fatherly pride in his voice.  
"Majesty, you have everything you need in the tent. Fear not, you will know what to do when the time comes, Thranduil. This is how it is meant to be, it was written in the stars this way. All will be well. My love goes with you three." Landir said, as he disappeared into the Wood.  
"Do not worry Thranduil. He will remain close by." Glineth said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"Come, let us go inside." Thranduil said, a sudden nervousness coming over him. "Do you need me to carry you?"  
"It is only a small distance. I can manage it."  
"Ah. I do not care. I want to carry you." he said easily lifting her into his arms and into the tent. He gently placed his heavily burdened wife on the large bed, and drew the blankets up to her chin.  
Glineth groaned and pushed the blankets lower, and looked at her surroundings. "It is different." she said.  
Thanduil smiled. "Oh, yes. The bed is larger, and look there," he pointed to a small crib, made of whitewood. "a bed for our son."  
"This is the perfect place." Glineth smiled. "Could you?" she asked, motioning to her clothes she was still in.  
"Of course. I am sorry, you must be uncomfortable." he said, finally placing his focus on his eased her of her clothing, and placed her in a thin sleeping gown.  
"That is much better, thank you husband." Glineth sighed, laying back down.  
Thranduil then lay beside his wife, and placed his hand on her belly. " I am excited to meet you, my son. " he whispered.  
"He will be here in the morning, my love." Glineth said, stroking his head.  
"Truly? How do you know this?" he asked.  
"You know I have my ways." she smiled. "You had better rest, Thranduil. I may need your help come morning."

As dawn broke, Glineth reached out her hand and gripped the arm of her husband. He stirred, and placed his hand on hers and mumbled, "Get some rest, love."  
Frustrated, she walked out onto the cool, dew covered grass and let out a small yelp of surprise as her water broke.  
Her pains came swift and often, but to her surprise did not trouble her much. "Thranduil!" she cried out. _'He cannot miss this' _she thought.  
Eyes still heavy with rest, he ran towards the sound of his wife, and was at her side in moments. "I what...do you want to go back?"  
"There is no time. You need to go get the linens from the tent. Hurry, please." she said. Glineth let out a small cry of pain as she watched Thranduil run to the tent.  
Moments later, he was back at her side with linens and a pillow for her head. He placed the pillow beneath her head and drew her legs up. "Glineth. I need to look, to see if..."  
"I know." she said, allowing him to examine her.  
"It won't be long now, love. It won't be long. I need to lift you up a bit, to place this beneath you." he said, as he gently lifted her hip, and placed some linens beneath her.  
She cried out in pain once more and reached out for her husbands hand. "It is time." she said.  
"I will be right here. I will help you ease him into this world."  
With a great groan, Glineth bore down upon herself, trying to ease Legolas from within her. She did such three more times, until Thranduil cried out "I can see his face, Glienth, he is...just once more. Once more, and he will be here." he placed his hands on the slick, bloody head of his son and nodded to his wife. "Now."  
With great effort and force she pushed once more, freeing the child's shoulders. She began to cry as she felt the rest of her son being pulled from her.  
"He is perfect, Glineth. He is..."  
Glineth wanted to see her son, but Thranduil was busy cleaning the child and changing the linens underneath her. As he finished, she heard the most beautiful cry from that of her child. "Please, bring him to me. Please. I need him." she cried.  
Thranduil slowly walked towards his wife who still lay upon the grass, exhausted from her ordeal. "Come, meet your mother, my son. " he said, kneeling beside her.  
She slowly and weakly reached over to look at her child, and marveled at his beauty. "He has, your hair." she said as a wave of tears flowed down her face.  
"Glineth. You did it. We have our son. We have been given this beautiful child." Thranduil said kissing her forehead.  
Legolas let out a small cry and both parents looked to him, nervously. "He is just hungry, Thranduil." she laughed as she set the child to her breast. Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' small back, and looked to him and his mother, full of love and peace. Finally, he was whole. He had a purpose. He had a family once again.

Landir atop a tree, watched as the King and Queen shared in the peaceful, loving moments that followed after the birth of their son. Never had three beings been more happy to be a part of this world. The joy they felt touched all parts of the Wood, and cleared it of all sickness. It was the beginning of a new era. A time for peace, love, and happiness.

_'Welcome to the world, Legolas of the Green, Laiqualassë, one born beneath the leaves of green. Your destiny has been written. May you live long, and well. Prince of Mirkwood.' _Landir whispered.

* * *

A/N:

He's finally here! So happy to have gotten this done. I am truly looking forward to the next part of their lives, together! Thanks for all the support, ladies and always, feel free to send me your thoughts, story suggestions, or recipes! I kid, don't be shy! Thanks for reading! -M


	26. Our Little Leaf

**Author's Note:**

A big hello and welcome to my new favoriters and followers. I am thrilled to have you along! As always a big thank you to my reviewers, **Stardust63** (I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to annoy you at all hours of the night and morning) , **Lady Viola Delesseps** (Your reviews make my day, truly.), and...the **_Guest_ **reviewer! They do have a pretty (in my mind) "warped" relationship. I am glad that Chapter 24 pleased you. Now, before we plow on...raise your glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Our Little Leaf

When Thranduil looked up at his now grown son, he knew that he was truly looking at his wife. This now grown being, one who has given so much to this world...he cannot help but see the life that he pulled into this world. It did not matter how many times he looked at his son, he would always see the child. His little leaf. His wife's child.

"Father?" the soft, musical voice of his son said.

Thranduil gently tightened the grip he had on the hand of his son. He was beginning to understand that these were the last years, days that he would be in the company of his son. "Yes, child?" he asked.

" It's nothing. I am glad that I was created, and born the way I was. I am glad that mother had you with her." he said.

"It could have been no other way. It was in that place we created you, and our love once more. It was there that the one we loved most should have been brought into this world. It was the most beautiful of nights."

* * *

"Glineth. Let me take him to his bed. I will come back for you, neither of you should be laying on the ground. " Thranduil said tenderly, still holding the hand of his wife.

Glineth nodded, and passed the newly born Legolas to his father. As Thranduil walked towards the tent he could not take his eyes off of the face of his son. _His son. _Never had Thranduil felt a love towards another being like this. He was closely bonded to his daughter, to be sure, but this was his son. As he set him down into his small bed he leaned towards him, and inhaled the scent of new life, and placed a small kiss on the top of his small blonde head.  
New tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he said, "You are so loved, my child. We have waited for you for so long."  
As the Elvenking made to leave the tent, Legolas let out a small cry,one that rooted Thranduil to the floor. "Shhh, I will be back my son. I'm going to bring your mother to you." he said, soothing his son. As the word 'mother' passed his lips, the child in the whitewood bed fell silent and settled into his sleep.  
_'You are truly the child of your mother' _he thought as he exited the tent and made his way over to where his wife still lay.

"Glineth, put your arms around my neck. I'm going to take you to our son. "  
Glineth smiled at she put her arms around the neck of her husband, and was gently lifted from the ground. As he took his first steps with his wife cradled in his arms, she began to cry from her pain, worried, Thranduil asked "Are you alright? Please, let nothing be wrong."

"I am only sore and tired, Thranduil. It is a normal thing. " she said, smiling weakly.

As they entered the tent their all too aware son let out several small noises that could only be interpreted as ones of happiness at the sight of his parents. Already this child loved and adored his parents. Thranduil set his wife down on their bed, and as he did so, he immediately began to ask for her child. "Please, I need him."

"Yes, yes. I will get him. " Thranduil said, as he pulled the blankets over his wife.  
As the child was placed into the arms of his mother, he yawned once, and opened his eyes for the very first time. Just as his sister Nurel, they were of the most starling blue. The eyes of their father. "Ohhhh. Thranduil. look. His eyes, they open." Glineth said to her husband.  
"Oh. I'll be there in a moment." he said, as he plated food for he and his wife.  
"Look, look at how beautiful they are." Glineth said proudly as she turned Legolas's face to his father.  
"They...they are beautiful."  
"They match yours. I am glad. " Glineth smiled.  
"Ah, look closer. There are bits of brown in them as well. I am glad that your beautiful brown was not lost." Thranduil said, stroking the cheek of his new son with a finger, " He has your face, and your long limbs. He will be a most beautiful being."  
Legolas then shifted his tiny head towards his mother, and took to his rest. "Oh, he sleeps." Glineth said, frowning.  
Thranduil held out his arms to take his son to his bed. "Let me take him. You need to eat something, and rest."  
"But-I want him."  
"He iwill be just fine, Glinny. Let him sleep. You must care for yourself, too." Thranduil said as he took his son into his arms. "All is well, my son. Your mother just needs her rest."  
As he walked back towards the bed he noticed that Glineth had already fallen asleep, a berry still in her hand. For a long moment he stared at her, overwhelmed yet again by feelings of love mingled with grief. He placed his hand to his heart as he got into the bed and settled next to her. He was truly happy in this moment, though he doubted that it could or would last.

* * *

Tauriel looked down at the small babe as he slept soundly in the arms of his mother.  
"He is very small." she said.  
Glineth laughed and smiled at the child and said, "You were much smaller when you were first born."  
"But, I was much more beautiful." she teased.  
"Vanity does not suit you, Tauriel. The bow master is ready for you. Back to your training." Thranduil said in a sever, scolding tone.  
Glineth sighed, "Must you always be so severe with her, Thranduil?"  
"She insulted my son. She is ill-mannered, and lacks respect. If she is to be a Captain of my Guard one day, she will learn these things."  
"Of course, you were perfectly behaved in your youth, were you not?" Glineth asked.  
"I will not have that kind of behavior around my son." Thranduil said, staring down his wife.  
"He is my son as well, Thranduil. It would do you well to remember that."  
"Stop! I do not wish to argue with you any longer." Thranduil said in his most commanding tone."  
"As you command, your Majesty." Glineth said, bowing her head.

"I must leave you now, wife. There are matters that need attending to." Thranduil said, taking his wife's hand and kissing it lightly.  
Glineth pulled her hand away quickly and said, "Very well."  
"Must you always be like this? So full of anger and hate? " he asked, hurt.  
"I am not angry, Thranduil. Please, he is done feeding. Place him in his bed for me."  
As the child was taken from the arms of his mother, Legolas let out a series of strong, loud, cries. Glineth moaned quietly and said "Just bring him back to me, I can sleep with him in my arms." As soon as the child was back in the arms of his mother, his crying stopped, and he settled into his rest.  
"He adores you, already. Such devotion." Thranduil said, marveling at the scene before him,  
He bowed once to his precious family, and left the room wondering if anyone in his entire long life had ever felt that way for or about him.

* * *

The first year of Legolas' life was a time of unparalleled peace and happiness for all under the rule of the King and Queen. This tiny child of the Greenwood became the symbol of hope, strength, and life for the people of the Wood. He was everyone's little leaf.

As with Nurel, on the first anniversary of his creation, Legolas the long limbed child was easily able to climb into the bed of his parents. Smiling, excited, and full of pride- he first shook the arm of his sleeping mother.

"Mama?" he said, still shaking her with a strong little hand. "Mother!" he shouted. "MO-THER!" he yelled once more into his mothers face.  
"Oh. Oh! Hello, my love." Glineth said, taking her son in her arms. "Thranduil. No doubt you are awake. Legolas. Go make sure your father is awake." she smiled.  
Legolas eager, and easily jumped down from his mothers side of the bed, and jumped to the bed side of his father, climbing onto his father he happily shouted,  
"Ada, wake up! Mama says you have to!"  
With eyes unopened Thranduil smiled and pulled his son to his chest and hugged him. "It is wonderful to hear your voice at last, child." he whispered as he kissed the top of his head. As the family shared a small celebratory meal in their bed, Thranduil took great joy in how his son was a mirror of his wife's movements.  
"Legolas, can you go and find your room? I wish to speak to your mother for a moment."  
"I know where it is, father. It is very close." Legolas said, jumping off of the bed and onto the floor, with unnatural grace and ease. He smiled at both of his parents before bounding out of the room and down the hall to his own room.

"He is your son, truly. He moves, eats, and speaks just as you do."  
Glineth smiled proudly and took the hand of her beloved husband, "He has your beautiful eyes and your smile." she said as she looked into the smiling face of her King. "I...was there something you wished to talk about, my love?" she asked nervously.  
"I was just wondering if you had given any thought to what I asked you the other night. About...us. You..."  
"I...what? I don't..."  
Thranduil waved his hand and said, "Nevermind. Of course you do not remember. Nevermind. Have you a gift for our son?" he asked, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Oh yes! I finished it last night." she said, leaping from the bed.  
He watched her with sad, longing eyes as she rummaged through a pile of cloth and leather on her side of their shared room. At last, she pulled out a small leather package and climbed back into the bed, holding it in her hand.  
"What can it be?" Thranduil asked, slowly untying the package.  
Inside the leather wrapping lay a small bow, carved from her favorite white wood. It was small enough so that the child could easily wield it. It was truly a weapon fit for an elven prince. As he ran his fingers over the small bow Thranduil said, "you have a gift for this craft, my Queen."  
Glineth blushed and smiled, "Do you like it? Will he..."  
It is perfect, Glinny. He will love it. It has not been strung yet, though. Do you mean to?"  
"Of course. I was wondering if I may have a few strands of your hair. I will weave it with mine, and create a mighty string for his first bow."  
He looked to his wife and nodded. He selected a few strands of hair and gave it to his wife, who then wove it with her own fine white hair, and strung the bow. As she tested its strength, she smiled. "There has never been a stronger bow."  
"It shall serve him well, my love." Thranduil said as he placed the bow back into its leather wrapping.  
"Our little leaf is growing fast." Glineth said.  
"Fear not, Glineth. He will grow to be the mightiest of trees."

Glineth smiled, and got down from the bed and began to dress. She chose the favorite color of her King. A deep, crimson red. He took notice, of course and was soon enough at her side. "Why do you torture me so, Glineth?" he asked.  
"I do not know what you mean." she said, as she twisted her hair into an elegant knot.  
"You've never done that before. With your hair. I can see your neck...Glineth. " he said lustily, as he put his lips to her exposed neck.  
Glineth sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Stop this. Our son is coming." she said, pushing him away and walking towards the door.  
"Mama...Ada...can I come in now?!" the musical voice of their son called from behind the door.  
Gineth in an instant replaced the disgusted scowl on her face with a look of love and called, "Of course, my child!"  
The tiny elf child burst into the room and into the waiting arms of his mother. "Can we go into the Wood today? To where I was born!? I was born there!"  
"Of course my son, it is your day. Let us go. " Thranduil said, smiling.  
"No! I want mother to take me." Legolas whined.  
"Very well." a wounded Thranduil said, leaving the room without further word.  
Legolas looked to where his father had stood and said, "I hurt fathers feelings."  
"He will be alright son." Glineth said, trying to ease her sons conscience.  
"I love ada, I do not think he loves me." he said, frowning.  
Shocked, Glineth said "No. Do not ever think that again. Your father loves you with all of his heart. He is just...strange." Glineth said, looking hard into the eyes of her son.  
"Yes, mama. Where do you think he has gone?" he asked.  
"To where he keeps all of his books, love. He likes it there, when he is sad." she said as she fastened his light blue cloak about his shoulders.  
"Can you take me there?!" he asked, taking his mothers hand.  
Glineth nodded and took her son to the study of his father. Seeing his wife and son standing in the doorway, hand in hand with looks of joy on their faces...all of his anger and hurt was washed away. "Ah, my family." he said. "I see that you are ready to leave."  
Legolas then ran to his fathers side, looked up at him and said "Come with us, ada. "  
"Are you sure?" the father asked his son.  
"Yes! mother said that you know the way in the Wood better than she does."  
Thranduil looked away from his son, and to his wife. Glineth stood in the doorway, leaning against its frame, trying not to laugh.  
"Glineth, do not lie to the child." he laughed.  
"Come, you two. I don't want to be out there all night!" Glineth said.  
Thranduil picked up his child, who wrapped his tiny arms around his father. He placed his head upon his shoulder, and began to play with the long strands of his hair.  
"Your hair is longer than mothers." Legolas laughed. "And you are very tall." the child said as though he finally understood that his father was a King among his people. "Are all Kings as tall as you are?" he innocently asked.  
"I do not know many kings, son." Thranduil said, as he set the child down on the floor.

"Shall we fetch Tauriel?" Glineth asked, "it is up to you, Legolas."  
Legolas nodded. "Yes! I like her. Her hair is very pretty."

* * *

The youth Tauriel was happier than she let on about being included in the Kings family for this outing. For the longest time she thought herself a mere pet. A burden to this great family. She thought that no one cared for her, not even the best friend of her mother. She tried to not let these sorts of thing weigh down her mind, though. She was devoted to her training, and her skill with a blade was becoming very well known. She was able to disarm and defeat many that were older, and very skilled opponents with seemingly no effort at all. She was truly the daughter of her mother, Kaylanya. She was also very much like her father, Nelion. Tauriel was scholarly and wise beyond her years.  
The voice of the Queen brought Tauriel out of her silence.

"How goes your training, Tauriel?" she asked.  
"Very well, thank you." she said in an even tone.  
"You are very skilled with a blade, I hear." the King said as she adjusted Legolas, who was now sitting on his shoulders.  
"I have very skilled trainers, Majesty."  
"Tauriel, how would you like to take some training with me. I taught your mother, you know." Glineth asked.  
"Truly?! I would be very honored, your Majesty!" Tauriel said excitedly.  
"No, to you, I am Glineth."  
Tauriel blushed, making her red hair all the more bright. "Thank you, Glineth. I am excited to begin my training with you."

As they always did, the small family made its way to the clearing. There the King and Queen enjoyed the somewhat clean, open air, drank wine, and watched as the two children chased and played together. "Stay close!" the worried parents called out.

"Glineth. We must speak." Thranduil said, as the children were sure to not hear the conversation.  
"Yes, I know."  
"I will not dance around the subject. I...we...it has been two years since we have been intimate with one another. I was hoping that perhaps this night we may...if it is agreeable..if you.." he could not finish his thought. He felt truly at this moment, very low. To have to beg to lay with ones of wife?  
"I-don't think that it is wise...our child still shares our bed. We cannot...I cannot send him away, so that you may have your way with me."  
Thranduil let out a frustrated sigh. "He is old enough to sleep in his own room!"  
"I cannot be parted from him. I will not be able to rest without him by my side. He needs me" Glineth said.  
"I need you, Glineth. I miss our love. Do you not...do you still love me?" he asked, taking her hand in his.  
"I do. Very much. You gave me that beautiful child." she said, pointing towards her son, who had just jumped onto Tauriels back.  
"But, you no longer desire me." he said, plainly.  
"Thranduil...that's not...I..." she stuttered.  
"I understand. Finally. You have gotten all that you required from me. A crown, that child. I will bother you no longer. You may have your old rooms back. Your son may go with you." he said, forgetting to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. "I will take the girl back with me. Goodbye, Glineth."  
As Thranduil stood and made to walk towards the children, Glineth put her hand on his lower leg and said, "Please. Do not do this. I love you, desire you. By the stars, I desire you. Look at the child there. We created him. He is the result of that love and desire. I hate being parted from him, just as I hate being parted from you, and the light."  
Kneeling to the ground, Thranduil spoke softly to his wife, "I just long to feel the bare flesh of my wife beside me. I too, love our son. But, I need my wife. The nights holding you bare and spent in my arms were the best nights of my existence." he turned to the running Tauriel and said, "Come, you need to come with me. I am taking you to be fitted for your Guard plate."  
Tauriel let out a squeal of delight, and forgetting all propriety hugged the King. A hug that he gladly returned.

* * *

As they had washed and changed after their outing, Legolas sat on the lap of his mother as she combed out the tangles in his soft blonde hair.  
"Is father angry with you because of me?"  
"No, my love. It is I who is wrong this time." she said.  
"But, you are never wrong, mother." he laughed.  
"I am this time."  
"Why?" he innocently asked.  
"I hurt his feelings."  
"How? Were you mean?" he asked, now brushing his mothers hair.  
"Yes, I was." she said, frowning.  
"You always make him smile. Try to make him smile!" he laughed. "Your hair is funny."  
"It is only white, child. How should I make ada, smile?" she asked.  
"You can...you can..." the child thought hard. "You can read to him! He likes to read."  
"That is a wonderful idea, thank you my son." she said, kissing the little boys cheek.  
"I don't like it when father is sad. You should hold his hand more. He always smiles when you do. And you should let him sleep next to you."  
Glineth looked at her son with open confusion. _'How does he know so much already?' _she thought. "But, where would you sleep?" she asked.  
"I am too big to sleep in your bed now, mother."  
Glineth smiled at her son, he knew. This beautiful, wise, perceptive son of her knew. He could sense the brewing trouble between his mother and father, and he wanted to help.  
"Ada!" he screeched, running towards his father who now stood at the open door.  
"My son." Thranduil smiled, picking Legolas up and hugging him. "Glineth, it is time." he said.

Glineth nodded and brought forward the package that contained the bow she had crafted for Legolas. "Here, my son. This is a gift from your father and I."  
Legolas squealed with delight as he unwrapped, and held his first bow.  
"Do you like it, Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he placed the child on his knee.  
"It is my favorite thing. Thank you, father." he said, turning around and hugging the King.  
"Your mother made it special for you." he said as he lovingly placed a loose strand of hair behind his sons pointed ear.  
"Mama is special. She can make things."  
"Yes she is, Legolas. Now, go and say thank you." Thanduil said, setting his son on the floor.  
Legolas ran to his mother bow in hand, long legs taking him quickly to her. "Thank you mother. Are you going to teach me how to use it?"  
"I don't know, ask your father."  
Legolas ran across the room to where his father now stood. "Ada. is it...can she?" he asked, turning the full force of his blue eyes on his father.  
"Alright, alright. Just, don't hurt her!" he laughed.  
"Thank you! You are the best father in all the world!" Legolas shouted happily.  
"And you are the finest son that a father could ask for. " he said tenderly as he held his child to his chest, kissing the top of his head.  
Glineths heart swelled with emotion at the sight of the love that grew between father and son. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

_'May that bond endure when I am gone. For they need each other, more than they know.'  
_

* * *

A/N:

Whew! That was a long one! Sorry for taking so long. I was at a little race called the Daytona 500, and I was in the middle of a move. I'm quite settled now...so expect more soon! My wisdom tooth extraction is in the morning...so who knows what Chapter 27 will be like! I hope you all enjoyed this one, I actually really liked writing this one, a lot. Please, do not be shy to send me any questions, recipes, or spare parts. Much love! -M


	27. Aredhel and Eol

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to thank everyone who has given this story a review, favorite, or follow. It means a lot to me that some of you are enjoying this scatter-brained mess of mine.  
Also, thank you to the people who send me lovely words of encouragement, and their questions via PM! Always love waking up to your lovely messages. Now, raise a glass (or bottle!) to the Professor! **Warning: Sad/brutal/ fight thing in this chapter. You won't miss much if you skip this one. Summary at the bottom of the page! -M**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Aredhel and Eol

The whole of the Kingdom talked about it for weeks. Months. The latest, and most violent of the King and Queens fight was a thing of infamy, and the darkest moment for all who had witnessed it.  
No one knew how or why it happened. One moment the Queen was training Tauriel, helping Legolas with his archery, the next she was on the ground, blood pooling from the back of her head.

"Relax you arm, Legolas. Like this. Now...release!" Glineth said, watching her son nervously draw back the string of his bow.  
A squeal of delight rang out, "Mama! I did it! Look! Ada, I did it! Did you see!?"

All saw the young elven Prince, a mere year and a few weeks old draw his bow with other worldly strength and skill. Any arrow he loosed, hit its target.  
"Bravo, my son!" the King shouted, matching the delight of his son. He picked the child up in his arms, and spun him around as he hugged him tight to his chest. "You will be the finest archer in this World my son. My perfect son."  
Walking towards Glineth he said, setting Legolas on his feet, "You have taught him well, my love."  
As they both watched Legolas run towards his bow and resumed shooting his arrows Glineth said, "I have taught him nothing. I only corrected his posture once."  
"Your stars were right, my love." he said affectionately. "He is truly a gift to this world."  
Glineth nodded slowly and said in a low, even tone "He will walk in mighty company, and help rid this world of all its evil. He will live to see the days of peace. He will live."  
Confused, Thranduil asked, "What...what have you seen?"  
"Don't ask me of it Thranduil. I have not the heart to speak of such things." she said, her eyes adrift in the great sea of the future. "I need to go and change for the training I shall be doing with Tauriel."

Thranduil was full of confusion and dread. _'What did she mean? A mighty company? Evil days?' _ he thought. He took comfort in knowing that Glineth knew that their son would survive what ever trials came before him. Thranduil's thoughts were finally muted when he saw Glineth walk into the sparring area. His breath caught, and his heart raced. She looked like a warrior Queen of legend. Her white hair hung loose about her, it was slightly pulled back by a warrior's braid, to keep her hair from falling into her face as she worked with Tauriel. Upon her brow she wore a circlet of silver, that matched her shining mithril armor. About her shoulders hung the crimson cloak Thranduil had given her at their first meeting. In her hands she held a great curved blade, it pommel of stone, the blade covered in script that read in the common tongue as: " Tooth of the Dragon." Thranduil never saw anything so beautiful and fearsome as his wife as she now stood before him.

"Husband." she said, a seductive smile on her face as she bowed to him.  
"Wife. That armor becomes you. " he said, desire deepening his voice.  
Glienth laughed, and said "Thank you. Though, it is a task to take it off. perhaps you may help with it when we are finished here."  
Leaving her husband speechless she quickly crossed the room to where Tauriel nervously stood, waiting.

Tauriel never thought that a lady of her kind could look so fearsome and beautiful in the same moment. Her nerves nearly overtook her when the Queen called out to her, "Are you ready?!"  
Tauriel nodded, and took her two daggers into her shaking hands. She slowly walked towards where the Queen stood, swinging her blade casually in front of her. As Tauriel reached the Queen, she bowed to her and was quickly placed on her bottom, with a sword pointed at her neck.  
"Never. Take your eyes off of your enemy." Glineth said, helping the girl to her feet.  
"But, you are not my enemy." Tauriel said, shyly.  
"In this room, in this moment, I am nothing but another sword. A target."

Thranduil became visibly uncomfortable as Glineth showed Tauriel all of the weaknesses in her armor, and on her own body. He watched as Glineth nodded, and called out, "Go!" Much like her dangerous, feral mother, Tauriel circled the Queen-looking for the perfect place to strike. Glineth took two strides and then suddenly, witha great clash, her blade met the crossed dual daggers of Tauriel.  
"Excellent parrying, Tauriel!" Glineth said as she easily leaped back from Tauriel's attack. They each fought each other, both women having the upper hand at least ten times in their hour long duel. Suddenly, Glineth cried out in pain and surrender. Somehow, Tauriel had managed to find her way behind the Queen, and take her legs out from under her, and flipped over her...her daggers grazing the Queen's face and the palm of her hand, as she had raised it to defend herself. Horrified at the sight of her Queen's blood, Tauriel threw her daggers to the floor and cowered against the stone wall. As the blood flowed down her face, Glineth tore the cloak from her shouders and pressed it against her face. Her eyes then began to search the hall for the King, they found him, just as he picked Tauriel up by the collar of her long jacket, and pressed her into the wall.

"How dare you!? You insolent little whelp! Draw the blood of the Queen?! ANSWER ME!" he thundered, shaking the girl in his hand.  
Tauriel gave no answer, her terror rendered her mute. Thranduil coldly let her fall to the stone floor, and stood above her, glaring at her with open hatred. "You iwll look at me, you brat!" he shouted, turning her face to him with the toe of his boot.  
Glineth ran with all of her strength at Thranduil, causing him to lose his balance. "Tauriel, go. NOW!" she shouted.  
The child ran away quickly, her tears nearly blinding her.  
"Why did you stop me!?" Thranduil said, his anger darkening the room.  
"You will not harm that child." she said, shaking with fury.  
"She needs to learn, Glineth."  
"Learn what? To live in fear of the one who swore to protect her? "  
Thranduil turned his back and absentmindedly twirled the daggers in his hands. "She hurt you." he said.  
"It is only a scratch you brute!" she shouted, pushing him towards the wall.  
"Brute? I am not a brute. That child is the brute." he spat.  
"You neglect and abuse that child. You are to leave her to me. You are to have no part in her life." she warned.  
"Who are you to command me? If I wish to discipline her, I shall. If that discipline includes spending her first fifty years in the dungeons, so it shall be. If I wish to take that pretty head from her shoulders, I shall. You do NOT command me. She is nothing to me. A lowly red-headed brat." he hissed.  
Glineth snarled at him saying, "You truly are a heartless wretch. Where is the Thranduil I love? Where is my fair and noble King? The being who sets my heart ablaze? I hate this Thranduil. This Thranduil lacks all honor, and spits on the promises he made his friends. I will suffer this abuse no longer."  
"You will not speak to me this way, Glineth. I will not suffer the abuse of your words." he said, shaken.  
"Abuse? You know nothing of abuse you soulless bastard."  
Like a clap of thunder, the hand of the King came down upon the face of the Queen, re-awakening the stopped blood flow from the wound on her face. As she fell to the floor, he regretted what he had done. Glineth, spotted a dagger next to her, and quickly took it into her hand.  
"Glinny...I'm sorry...I..." he said, shocked.  
Glineth hissed at him, and put him onto his back, and quickly removed the sword her carried from his belt and tossed it across the room.  
"You have a rotten soul. I spit on the day you were created." she said, stepping on his long fingers-delighting in the sound the bones made as they ground together and broke.  
"Glineth, stop!" he cried out, in pain.  
"No. I want you to feel the terror that poor child felt, and that I feel whenever I am unlucky enough to be alone with you. Why must you destroy all that I love?!" she said, still standing above him.  
"Oh, so you love the little brat, do you? Does she remind you of the daughter you lost? Of the friends whose bones lay moldering in the Wood? Is she the daughter you wish you had!?" he laughed.  
His laughter was stopped as Glineths boot collided with the side of Thranduil's face. As he cried out in pain, his Guard came to the Hall with a less than worried Landir.  
They watched in stunned horror as the King rose to his feet, and took the Queen roughly into his arms. He reached down and picked up the red cloak that she ahd use to stop the bleeding wound on her face, he used it to wrap it around her head. Glineth still had use of her arms, and reached out to take the first thing her hands reached. She knew she had to free herself, she was fading. Her hand found Thranduil's hair. She pulled down hard, and was released, taking his hair and some skin with her. Pain and madness blinding him, Thranduil bent down and took the Queen by her hair and ragged her towards the stone wall.

"Landir...we need to stop this!" a Guard cried.  
Landir shook his head and said, "No. They need this."  
"Need what!? To kill each other?" the Guard said, looking away in horror.  
"They will not kill each other, friend. Their love is deep, and will not allow for such a thing to happen."  
"There is no love in this room, Landir." the Guard said, tears filling his eyes as he looked on.

Thranduil pressed the heel of his boot onto the chest of his wife. "You are a stain upon this world." he screamed, increasing the pressure ion her chest. There was a sickening crack that echoed through the hall, that shook him and all who heard it. The concern he felt was cut short by Glineth, who had somehow risen, dagger in hand and madness in her eyes. "I will kill you." she cried, spiting blood from her mouth.  
"You do, and you die." Thranduil said, hiding his fear.  
"I care not. Let me die. Our son will rule, and be better than you and I. He is already a better being than you."

"Landir...this cannot continue!"  
Landir shook his head and put his hand on the chest of the worried Guard. "No. this is not how they part. There is nothing to fear." he said, as they watched Thranduil pushed Glineth hard into the stone wall. There he held her, his hands and chest pinning her to the wall.  
"I hate you. I shall always hate you. I have suffered your company and inept love making so that I may birth Legolas." she said as she struggled to free herself.  
"You liar! You love me! You...I felt it!"  
"All you felt was your member inside of me, you lust blinded fool."  
"NOOOO!" he screamed, taking her head in between his two hands. "No!" he said again, screaming. "No. No. Noooo!" he screamed repeatedly, as he began to strike the wall with Glineth's head. "No! You love me. You. Love. Me."  
With each blow, Glineth felt herself fading. She silently said goodbye to her son, and all she loved as darkness took her.  
"I gave you EVERYTHING!" he screamed, hitting her head against the wall.

"Legolas! Nooo!" Landir shouted, trying to stop the child from coming into the hall.  
The child had found his way back to the sparring hall just in time to see his father hitting the wall with his mother's head, the walls dripping red with her blood.

"Ada! No!" he screamed running towards him. "Ada! Stop! Please don't kill my mama!" he cried, beating his tiny hands into the back of Thranduil's legs.  
Thranduil turned to see his son, and his heart broke as he saw the tears falling from the child's eyes. He reached out to him with bloodied hands and cried out his name. Legolas ran through his legs and to the side of his unconscious mother, who had fallen to the ground, her head resting in a widening pool of her own blood.

Legolas looked up at the ceiling with haunted eyes, full of hate and pain."You killed my mama." he said, pointing at his father, placing the bloodied head of his mother onto his tiny lap.  
The last thing Thranduil saw was the image of his son kissing his mother's forehead, and pleading with the valar to save her. Thranduil silently spoke, asking for his own life to be taken, and hers be spared.

* * *

A/N: Summary...Glineth and Thranduil fought. Big time. Legolas saw it.

I know, Thranduil is just a rotten tater, isn't he? Tell me what you think Glineth should do next! Should she leave? Stay? Let me know!


	28. For it is the Last Time I Shall Do So

**Author's Note:**

I hope that the last chapter wasn't too dark or what have you for anyone! I promise that for a short while, things will be a bit lighter in tone. I was sent a message asking me if she actually does care for the King, or if she really did use him. All will be answered. I promise! As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers **Lady Viola Delesseps** and **Stardust63**! You make my day! A big hello to the new followers and favoriters! Welcome! As always, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** For it is the Last Time I Shall Do So.

"How did it feel, father!?" Legolas shouted as he held his father to the wall with his forearm "When you nearly beat her to death, how did it feel?! Did it make you feel Kingly, sire!?" he said, releasing his father, and falling into a chair. "I hate you. I had once thought of asking you to sail with me. I wish for you to linger here, alone, and broken."

"I felt nothing but madness and hurt...I can feel your hatred, and I deserve it. I knew this day would come, when you would learn of what a monster I am" Thranduil said, reaching out and putting his hand on his sons shoulder.  
Legolas moved quickly, stood and said "Never touch me again, father...and never speak to me again."

Thranduil shook with sadness and said "A father does what he must to teach his son, even if it means losing his son's love." he said, looking out towards the trees.

"I was a fool to think that you had any good left in you. Goodbye, your Majesty." Legolas said, tonelessly.

Thranduil's eyes widened in terror...he could not lose his son so soon. "Please...don't leave me. I know that you must, you wish to build your ship and sail away...just don't leave me now. We're...you have to finish this." he begged.

"Why. Just tell me why. Why did this happen!?"

"My love mixed with hurt, anger, and a pain unlike anything I had ever felt. I believed her in that moment. That she had never cared for me. That she only pretended to love me for a crown and to get a child. You."

"So, you tried to kill her? Forgive me father, but I see no sense in that."

"There was none. I hope you never feel as I do, for anyone. Love is a more powerful evil than hate. "

"I do not understand."

"And I hope you never do, my son. " Thranduil said, as a powerful rush of memories came into his mind. "Our passion ran deep, Legolas. We loved each other too much, it seems. Fighting was in our nature."

"Did she ever leave? After all you did to her, did she ever think to leave? " Legolas asked.

Thranduil's eyes flickered to the book that lay open on the floor, "Go on then, father. I shall listen. For it shall be the last time I do so." Legolas said bowing, and sitting on the chair next to him.

* * *

The pain, it was unimaginable. Unbearable. Breaking. Blinding.

_'Ah. Perhaps this is the fate I deserve.'_

A voice then sounded in her head, one that was terrifying in its beauty.

_'Rise, wake, Glineth of the Greenwood. Mother to one of the nine. Wake, for you are greatly needed by those you love. Your time of turmoil, pain, and grief is at its end. Wake, Glineth, and let not your heart be troubled. A time of peace, love, and joy will be yours for the rest of your days. Come to us, and we shall care for you.'_

A cool, tiny hand was felt upon her cheek. As her eyes flickered open, she saw the face of her beloved son. He had not left her side since they brought her to be healed. He slept beside her, always his hand upon her cheek, or his hand holding hers. Such was his love for his mother.  
As she smiled at her son, he turned to Landir, asleep in a chair beside the bed and said "Landir, my mother is awake."  
Hearing the child's voice, Landir quickly got out of his chair and was at the side of the Queen.

"How do you feel?" he asked, putting his hand to her brow.  
Glineth laughed and said, "I feel very well. A bit hungry perhaps, but I am well. "  
"Little prince, can you go and get your mother some food?" Landir asked the small child.  
Legolas was thrilled to have a little quest of his own, and quickly ran out of the room in search for food.  
"Landir, Oh, Landir." Glineth said, tears forming in her eyes.  
Landir moved to sit beside her in her bed and held her, "I know, my Queen, I know."  
"Where is he? Is...he well?" she asked.  
"How can you...why do still care? " Landir asked, shocked.  
"He is my husband, and I love him. I wish to know if he is well." she asked.  
"He is as well as can be expected, having nearly murdered his wife." Landir said, leaving Glineth alone in her bed.  
"I wish to see him." she said, frowning. "Has he..."  
"Yes. He came to see you. Legolas showed him the way out before he could come near you." Landir said, proudly.  
Glineth shook her head and smiled. "My little protector."  
"If you wish it, I will bring the King to you tonight. But he will not be left alone with you. " Landir stated, the look in his eyes telling Glineth that arguing would produce no results for her.  
"I do wish it. I miss him, I will miss him. I...I think..."  
Glineth was unable to finish, as her son had come back to the room carrying a tiny basket of fruit and in his other hand a small bottle of wine.  
"I found your favorites. Ada helped." Legolas said, passing the tiny bottle to his mother.  
Glineth leaned over to her son and kissed him on the top of his head. "Thank you, little leaf. Come, you can eat with me. " she smiled, tossing a berry into his waiting mouth. "Very nice catch, love!"  
"I am glad you are awake mother. I missed you. " he said, snuggling into her chest.  
"Come now, Legolas. To your room. You took great care of your mother, but she needs to care for herself now." Landir said, taking the child from his mother's side.  
"I'll be fine, little love. Go, go rest." Glineth said, smiling warmly at her son.  
Frowning, Legolas left the room.  
"Glineth. What is going to happen?" Landir asked.  
"I am leaving, Landir." she said.  
"Where will you go?"  
"I do not know. I think...the Lady of Lorien spoke to me before I woke. I am meant to go there." Glineth said, stretching her long arms.  
Landir sighed in relief. "I thought that...I thought that you meant to disappear. Lorien is not far. "  
"No. It is not. Landir. Will you...please. I need him, please. " she said, clearly begging to see her husband.  
"Fine. I do not think it is wise for you two to speak to each other...but, I see now that it must happen." Landir said, bowing.

* * *

Thranduil had spent the past week locked in his study, never sleeping and consuming barrels of wine. Often he passed out from over drink, but it was a feeling that he loved. Not feeling, being able to be numb and forget. As the week passed a darkness grew within him. A bitter loneliness that was slowly turning him back to stone.  
He longed to see his wife, to be alone with her. He knew that this time he had gone too far, that things would never be the same for them. There would be no more laughter between them, no long kisses that tasted of wine, they would never again make love beneath the stars. To stamp out these thoughts, he took in his hand another bottle of wine...only to find it empty.

"You drink too much, Majesty." Landir said, standing in the door.  
Thranduil jumped, causing the bottle to fall to floor. "I..I do not. I do what I mm-must."  
"Glineth she is..."  
Thranduil rushed towards Landir..."Is she...please no, tell me that she is well. " he said, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.  
"No. She is recovered, and quite well. She wishes to speak with you. "  
"She does!?" he said shocked "that must mean...I..."  
"You will not be alone in her company, Thranduil. I will not allow it. " Landir firmly said.  
"I understand, but I swear, I will do her no harm. She is my wife."  
Landir shook his head and motioned for the King to follow him to the bedchamber. They walked in silence all the way to the bedchamber of the King and Queen.  
As they entered, Glineth let a smile fill her face. Having been apart from her for so long, again Thranduil was struck by how her beauty could still render him speechless.  
"I am glad to see you, Thradnuil. You're looking...well." Glineth said, looking over his wine stained coat and disheveled hair.  
"I...you...you look well, too. " he stammered, taking a seat by the bed.  
"I feel very well. I am quite recovered. Our son, he helped in my recovery." she said smiling.  
"I am glad he did...I wish I could have...seeing as thought this was-"  
"Your fault? Yes. I wish many things too, my King."  
Thranduil instinctively reached out to take her hand, which she to Landir's disgust and surprise, took. "What do you wish, my love. Tell me, and it is yours."  
"Thranduil. My time here is at its end. I can be at your side no longer. Our love is a poison. We must part." she said, trying to hold back her tears.  
"No. Please, no. I can change...I don't, please. Don't leave me." Thranduil said, putting her hand to his cheek. "Please, please, please."  
Glineth sighed, and leaned her head into his hand, "I must. You know this. Perhaps one day, I will return to you. "  
"But...I...do you no longer wish to be my wife? " he asked, now slowly making his way into their bed.  
" I will always be your wife, Thranduil. It is for both our sakes that I leave you, for a time. The stars say that I will return to you, fear not." she said, taking him intoher arms as he began to cry.  
"But. What of our son? What will happen with him?" he asked."  
Glineth summoned all of her strength and will, and said "I leave him in your care, my love. You will care for him, he needs you more than I."  
Thranduil let out a terrible cry of pain and clung to his wife..." I cannot. I cannot raise him alone. I, please...do not do this to me."  
Glineth looked over the head of her husband who lay weeping on her, to Landir. Silently asking him if she should stay. He shook his head, and Glineth again became what she needed to be; strong.  
"Thranduil, hush. Be quiet my love. I forgive you for what you have done, for what you are. But I must do this."  
Thranduil said nothing, only continued to weep in the arms of his beloved. She knew that her leaving would harden both her son and her King. Something that she regretted, but knew was necessary for both the both of them.

* * *

Glineth watched Thranduil sleep for three hours before she began to quietly gather what she would need for her journey. In her bag lay writing instruments, a small red book, the small spider carving Tauriel had given her, and clothing for more treacherous weather. As she fastened the cloak about her shoulders, she looked to her husband and walked silently towards him. She brushed his hair from his face, and laid a small kiss upon his lips.  
"I love you, husband. Until we meet again." she whispered.  
She slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the room of her son. She began to silently cry as she looked upon him sleeping, his thumb in his mouth, his arm wrapped around the carving of a horse she had made him before his birth. She put her hand to her chest, and whispered, "Be strong my child, for the world needs you, more than you know."  
As she stood at the Gate to the Elvenking's Hall, her home, she turned once more and said "Farewell. For I shall never look upon you again."  
Glineth, with her female elk, made her way slowly to the edge of the forest. She took several long breaths before she put her foot over the border and into the wild. As she did so, her sharp ears picked up on a cry that had sounded from within the Kingdom. Glineth pulled her crimson hood over her face and shed tears of her own.

"Come Losseth, to Lorien." she said to her elk.

* * *

A/N:

At the urging of a few people, I decided to have Glineth leave. Now, I know it seems awful that she left her child behind in the King's care, but I felt that it made the most sense. We're on the path to the end, folks. I'm really excited for Glineth to be in Lorien. Ohhhhh, so many ideas! What do you think should or will happen!?Thank you for reading, and I'm glad to have had you along! -M  
PS, I am not one for modern pop music, but the song 'You Lost Me' by Ms. Christina Aguilera really helped me out of my writing funk, and set the tone for this chapter. It's a very well done song, I think.


	29. The Road Goes Ever On and On

**Author's Note:**

Well. They're apart now. How will Thranduil handle this change? How about little Legolas? Fear not, I've got some fun little ideas in my head...some are quite strange, but I think most will enjoy them. They all make me feel quite terribly for Thranduil. :/ As always a big thanks goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps,** and **Stardust63.** Thank you for all of your reviews, and for allowing me to annoy you with silly questions and random ideas. It's...it meas a bunch to know that there are some who are willing to put up with my lunacy! Also, a big hello and welcome to the new followers and favoriters. I hope you enjoy your stay! As always, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **The Road Goes Ever On and On. (In this River)

None had seen the King in a week. However, all could hear him. Hear him crying, hear him throwing furniture, and they all could hear the sound of wine bottles breaking against his bedchamber wall.  
One night, after glass after glass of wine Thranduil again cried "She didn't even say goodbye! ", and finally exited his bedchamber, and ran through his Halls, and into the Wood. He cared not for his dignity. His Queen had left them, because of him. He wanted to find her. Shouting her name, he ran to the one place he thought she would have sought refuge at. Their clearing, that sacred place of love and magic. She was gone. Only the silence and their mingled scent lingered.  
He then sat upon the very grass they brought their precious son into the world and wept, hugging his knees, and repeating her name. A torrent of memories rushed into his mind and overtook it. Their first kiss, the night of their bonding, the birth of their child. He truly understood all that he had lost. He lost his love and the warmth that had built inside of him. Once more, he was as ice and stone. He knew that the one who could save him was in his room at this very moment, scared, alone, and saddened. He needed to go and be with his son. Their son. He wiped the tears and dirt from his face and started on his way back to his home.

Finally allowing himself to be aware of more than just his pain, he finally felt that of his people. They were in mourning. They missed their Queen, and reviled their King. He could feel that all their love was for his son, their Prince. He could feel the growing sickness within his halls. He never truly knew how important Glineth was to himself and his people until she was gone. As he made his way through his halls, he made a promise to himself and his people that he would bear this burden, bear the sickness and the hurt of his Kingdom. None should suffer but him. He took a few deep breaths and fixed a smile upon his face before he lightly knocked on his son's door.  
He hear his soft voice from inside say, "Come in, ada."  
Thranduil nervously stepped over the threshold, not knowing what to say, or what his son already knew. In this moment all he could see was his wife's face in miniature staring back at him. "Hello, my son."  
Legolas frowning, looked away from his father and back to his wooden toy and asked, "Where is my mother?"  
Thranduil knelt down beside his son and placed his arm around his tiny shoulders. "She went away on a journey, child."  
"When is she coming back, ada?" he innocently asked, leaning into his father.  
Thranduil buried his face into his son's hair and whispered, "Oh my child, I do not think that she is coming back. "  
Legolas' lip began to quiver, and he began to cry on his father's shoulder, "It is my fault."  
"No, no my son. This is my doing, and mine alone." he said, lifting his child into his arms and rocking him gently.

* * *

Glineth had been walking along the calm river path for two days. She took no food and she took no rest. Nothing of interest had happened to her aside from coming across fellow travelers in the now marshlands of Gladden Fields. She remembered times from long ago, when flowers grew there among the lakeside, at a time when the two rivers were joined. She bowed once to a tall stranger who was saying soft words of tribute to Isildur who fell in this very area, and continued onward, pulling a wary Losseth behind her. More days passed as she continued on her path, days filled with thoughts of her child and her husband. Her home. More than once as she faced the harsh wild, she thought of turning back, and hoping that all would be well. As she looked back once more, she say that she could barely make out the mountains of Mirkwood, in that moment, she knew that she was gone and would never return. Glineth shut her eyes tightly, and inhaled the free, changing air. She in that moment, tried to free herself of all her burdens. Glineth then looked to the East, and saw that her path lay across the river, and mere miles south. She could see her destination, her last home.  
_'Ah, I can just make out the trees of Lorien!' _she whispered to herself.  
As it was known by some that she was coming, she easily found herself in a small boat. It was there that she bid her precious Losseth farewell.  
"This is a journey I make alone, Losseth. I cannot keep you from your mate and children. Go, go to your home, my love." she said, pressing her forehead to the cow's muzzle.  
Losseth made a sound of sadness, and before she trotted away, bowed once to her master.  
"Now I am truly alone." Glineth said aloud.  
Before she climbed into the small whitewood boat, she decided then to change her clothing. Her leathers had been buried at the bottom of her bag, and as she shook them out, she had to quickly reach out to keep her precious book from falling into the river beside her. As she tied the last piece of her armor to herself, she could not help but feel free. She felt light of heart, and unburdened by her grief. She then climbed barefooted into the small boat, and began to row herself down the river.

* * *

Thranduil was pleading with Landir again as his child slept soundly in his lap. "Landir, please. Tell me where she has gone. " he said, desperation in his voice.  
"I promised her and those who shall care for her, that I would not." Landir answered.  
"Please. At least tell my son. He mourns his mother."  
" I will not. For you would manipulate your son into telling you. She promised that she would send word once she has settled into her new home."  
Thranduil then smiled, "So, she has not left Middle Earth. There is hope yet."  
Landir smiled sadly at his King and friend, and asked "Do you wish me to take him to his bed, Majesty?"  
Thranduil looked to the sleeping child in his lap and placed his arm about him, "No. I shall keep him with me tonight. Thank you for speaking with me, Landir. "  
As Landir shut the door, Legolas stirred and woke. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, father." he said, yawning.  
Thanduil smiled at his son, and held him close to him. "Do not be sorry. It was not a bother, not one bit. Your tiny yet, little leaf." he laughed.  
Legolas slid from his fathers lap and stood proudly, and declared "One day, I'll be as tall as you...and use a daggers like mother, and be the greatest bow wielder that ever lived!"  
Thranduil smiled at his son, enjoying the way that this little being could bring him out of his blackest of moods. As he closed his eyes, trying to recall his own childhood, an excited Legolas was tugging on the sleeve of his long coat saying "Ada, let's play a game!"  
"What did you have in mind, young one?" Thranduil asked.  
"I shall hide, and you will have to find me." Legolas said, bouncing with excitement.  
"Go on then!" Thranduil laughed.  
Legolas climbed onto his father and placed his father's hand over his eyes. "You have to cover your eyes, and count!" Legolas jumped down and silently moved about the room, and found himself a suitable hiding spot, underneath what he thought to be a rather large pillow on his father's bed. H did not notice that his tiny feet stuck out from underneath it.  
Uncovering his eyes, Thranduil made a show of trying to find his son. "Now, where could my little leaf be?" he said as he looked behind a long curtain, then underneath his bed. He smiled and tried to contain his laughter as he saw the tiny feet of his son peeping out from beneath the pillow. He then heard an excited giggle as he silently moved closer to the bed. Thranduil then drew out one of his long fingers and began to lightly tickle the bottom of his son's foot.  
"Aha! So there he is!" he laughed, as his son burst from beneath the pillow.  
Soon the sound of laughter and playful pillow tossing was heard throughout the halls. It was a sound that many thought they would not hear again so soon.

* * *

Glineth did not know that she had fallen asleep in the boat until she felt it gently hit the shore of Nimrodel. Glineth smiled and slowly opened her eyes to greet the morning sun. As she straightened herself up, she gasped in wonder at her surroundings. She had arrived at the very edge of Lorien, guided by an invisible hand. She looked in wonderment at the trees. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. These were not the twisted, corrupted, and intimidating trees of Mirkwood. The trees before her were green, beautiful, welcoming, and gentle. Glineth took a moment to appreciate the beauty around her, and the feel of the sun on her shoulders, before she lightly hopped out of the boat and tied it off. She gathered her things, and once again looked at everything around and ahead of her. This is where she belonged. In the sunlight, among the trees. She then knelt down to the ground and took in her hand a handful of dirt,and deeply inhaled it's floral, earthy scent.  
"I am home." she whispered, letting the dirt fly out of her hand and into the light breeze.  
As she crossed into the waiting woods of Lorien, Glineth physically felt a weight come off of her, she was now free, unburdened by her grief. She felt free. Free to live her life as she chose, at last.

* * *

"She has entered the Wood, brother." Rumil said, quietly leaping down from the tree in which he observed the Queen.  
"How far is she?" the eldest of the three brothers asked.  
"We could intercept her in mere minutes, brother." Orophin answered.  
The eldest brother sighed, and said "She is a Queen and a guest of the Lady of Light. We were sent to escort her, not capture her."  
Orophin bowed to his eldest brother and said, "We have been greatly honored with this task. We shall not fail you."  
The eldest brother smiled and nodded, and began to slowly run down the nearby path. Hoping to reach the mysterious Queen of Mirkwood before she reached them.

* * *

Glineth neither saw nor heard the three brothers approach- and was quite surprised when they seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Keeping her hood pulled over her head, she nervously bowed to her escort.

"Welcome Glineth off the Green, Queen of Mirkwood." a deep, rich voice from behind the two youngest elves that stood as still as statues before her.  
Her grey eyes widened as she saw the being behind that strange voice step out from behind his brothers. This oen was taller, and wider in the shoulder than any male of their kind Glineth had ever seen. His hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde than she was used to seeing, and it was held back by twin braids that met in the back of his head to form a a singular one that flowed down to the middle of his back. She also took quick notice of the color of his eyes. At first she thought them to be a brown color, but as she looked closer, they were of a dark blue, with a hint of green.  
Glineth bowed once again and said, "I thank you for your kindness."  
She then shook her head free of her hood and watched as the two younger brothers stared at her in shock and open fear. She smirked ever so slightly, as she knew they had likely never seen a female of their kind look as she did. The eldest brother looked at her with curiosity and apology. He knew that his brothers had shown her disrespect. _'Clearly she has been through much.' _he thought.  
He then smiled at her once more and said kindly, "I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. These are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin. I apologize for their behavior. They have not seen one such as you before, and do not understand your words well. "  
Glineth bowed again, her eyes staying away from his and said "I am pleased to meet you all."  
"Come my Lady, I am to escort you to Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendom on earth." he said with reverence.  
Glineth smiled and picked up her fallen bag and said "I am eager to see it at last."  
All three brothers turned from her and began to walk down the path, Glineth followed them slowly taking in the beauty of the forest. All walked in silence until Haldir stopped and reached out to take the bag that Glineth was carrying. He knew that taking her weapons would be a mistake he would regret greatly, so he offered to take her bag instead.  
"Do not trouble yourself. I can manage, thank you." she said smiling.  
"Please. I can sense that you are feeling pain from injuries past, my Lady. Let me help you." he said lightly tugging on the leather strap of the bag.  
Glineth narrowed her strange eyes at him, and removed his hand from her bag with ease. She looked down, ashamed of her rude behavior and began to walk ahead of him.  
Haldir shrugged off her strange behavior and walked on behind the small party. He looked ahead to where Glineth had stopped to dance among the leaves that fell all around her with the breeze. He smiled inwardly as he watched her jump up to catch a fair few of them and put them into her bag. For what reason, he did not know. But he made a note to remember to ask her why she did such a strange thing.

_'So, how did one such as Thranduil win this strange being?' _he thought as he watched her continue to dance in the falling leaves.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry that this took so long to get out. I struggled a bit with how to have her arrive and all that happy stuff. Let me know what you think will happen once she reaches Caras Galadhon! Oh, and do you feel pity for poor ol Thranduil? Oh, and before I go...a huge happy birthday to the best gal in town, Kayla! You are a marvelous young woman! -M


	30. Not Idly do the Hearts of Lorien Fall

**Author's Note:**

By my beard! We've reached Chapter 30! I cannot believe that I have gotten this far. Goodness. I would not have bothered to continue with this here story if it wasn't for the encouragement of **Stardust63** (Seriously, take a look at her amazing Game of Thrones stories. They are very, very awesome.) and **Lady Viola Delesseps **(Take a look at her Hobbit stories, they are fantastic! ). Also, a big hello and welcome to readers new and old. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my little story. As usual, before you go on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:** Not Idly do the Hearts of Lorien Fall.

Glineth and her escort reached Caras Galadhon just as the sun set over the wood. She turned to look at her three escorts, who had fallen a little bit behind her, and smiled to them.  
"I cannot believe that you get to witness such beauty every day." she said turning back to look towards Caras Galadhon once again.  
The three brothers allowed her some time to stand there, as motionless as the trees for a few minutes, until she felt a light touch upon her shoulder. Her own reaction frightened her. Instead of greeting the foreign hand with her dagger, she felt herself smile as she turned her head to see who was trying to catch her attention.

"My Lady, we should move quickly. I was told to have...well, we should get there before night falls." Haldir said.

Glineth smiled slightly and nodded. She noted that his hand lingered on her bare shoulder, and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." Haldir stammered, withdrawing his hand.

"It is no worry. The last to touch me lost their hand, you know." she laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Shall we?" she asked, pointing towards Caras Galadhon .

Haldir fell back to speak with his brothers, and they quickly hurried past Glineth and down the path ahead.

"Come, my Lady. We must go on." Haldir said, walking slowly around her.

Glineth followed slowly, not wanting to miss any moment, leave no leaf untouched. All was forgotten as she finally entered Caras Galadhon. As they walked through the city, Glineth could not help but look at all around her. To Haldir, and those who saw her she behaved like an excited child. Glineth looked above her to the dwellings built among and around the trees. They looked to be a part of the trees themselves, as if the dwellings grew from them. It seemed to her that these trees gave the people of Caras Galadhon their blessing to live among them.

"We live among the trees, in flets. I think you will find them comfortable."

"What are these trees called? I have had my eyes on them long ago, though their name escapes me." Glineth asked, shyly.

"They are called Mallorn, my lady. The Lady Galadriel brought with her the nuts of these trees, and here they grew to great heights. It is among them we make our home. " Haldir reverently said.

"They are beautiful. I can feel the life within them." Glineth whispered. In that moment, she knew that it was among these trees she belonged. She knew that she could never go back to Mirkwood. Lothlórien was now her home. She felt more at peace here after mere minutes than she had in all her years in Mirkwood.

" My Lady, are you well? " Haldir asked, as he took her arm in his, and lead her up the winding stairs.  
"I am fine, thank you. I'm just thinking of things now lost to me." she said thinking of her son and husband. Just as she was going to let her sadness bring her to tears, she looked up and saw where Haldir had been leading her.

The Lady of Light was slowly descending the stairs of her dwelling, to greet this strange Queen.

"I leave you now, farewell." Haldir said, bowing to Glineth and seemingly disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Will mama come back today, ada?" these words had woken Thranduil everyday, and everyday his heart broke for his son. The grief he felt had not dimmed. In his heart, he ached for his wife. Before he rested each night, he sat in a chair by a fire and thought on everything he could have done differently. Thranduil knew that he had acted like a monster to his Queen, the one he proclaimed to all who would listen to love. He was beginning to understand why she abandoned him, the things he had done to her were unforgivable. The anger he felt, it was for his son. He did not understand why she would leave this precious child behind. But, the more he thought on it, the more he understood. The loss of his son would have shattered and killed him. As he looked down to his waking child, he smiled tenderly at him and whispered, "You saved my life, little one."  
Legolas laughed at his father and said, "I woke you up."  
"It is the best moment of my day, child." Thranduil said, looking over the little child's face. "You've grown." he said, smiling.  
"I will be as tall as you!" he exclaimed wriggling out from the confines of the blanket and jumping down from the large bed.  
Thranduil frowned at his son and said seriously, "Where are you going?"  
Legolas smiled at his father and said shyly, "I want to learn how to ride today. Landir said he's take me and Tauriel today, as soon as I woke."  
"Would you like it if I took you?" Thranduil asked, putting on his usual coat of grey. Its color reminding him of the eyes of his wife.  
"Both of us!?" Legolas asked.  
Thranduil sighed, and said "I do not think that Tauriel would like it if I was there, child."  
"No. She would not. You were mean to her." Legolas frowned.  
"I was, and I am sorry. Do you think if I had a special bow made for her, she might forgive me?" Thranduil asked, picking his son up and walking out of the door.  
"Maybe. You will have to try. She likes you." Legolas said, matter of factly.  
"You like her too, do you not." Thranduil said, placing his son on the floor and taking his little hand in his.  
"She is my best friend. " Legolas said, smiling.  
"I am glad, my son." Thranduil said as they continued down the halls and out to the stables.  
What Thranduil saw, shocked him. It was the mount of his wife, her elk Losseth.  
"Landir...what is this...please...she is not, has she come back?" Thranduil asked, shooing his son from his side.  
Landir shook his head, and said "No. She sent Losseth back to be with her kin."  
Thranduil let out a strangled cry, he felt ashamed that he had allowed himself to hope that Glineth would have come back so soon. _'So she is truly gone.' _ he thought. He reached out his hand to Losseth, who gladly came to him and nuzzled her hand. It was as if the elk were saying to him, _'Yes, I miss her too.'_  
"Father, are we going now?" Legolas asked, tugging on his fathers sleeve.  
Thranduil smiled and said, "Of course we are, my little leaf! Tauriel. Do not fear me. Come."  
Tauriel stepped slowly from behind a large tree and bowed stiffly to her King. "Majesty." she said.  
"Will you ride with us?" Thranduil asked.  
"I will do as you command, my Lord." she replied.  
"I wish for you to have Losseth. It belonged to the Queen. I give her now to you." he said, bowing quickly to the girl and mounting his own large elk, and helping Legolas up to sit in front of him.

Tauriel was grateful that the King was riding down the path as she mounted Losseth. She could not let him see her cry, not ever again.

* * *

"I welcome you Glineth, Queen of Mirkwood, mother of Nurel and Legolas. "

Glineth said nothing, for she was stunned by the Lady that stood before her. Such was her beauty, Glineth had to look away as she knelt before her.

"Rise, for under these leaves we are equal. I welcome you to your new home. It is my wish, and that of my husband that you find peace, comfort, and happiness here." Galadriel said, helping Glineth rise to her feet.  
As they looked to each other, they both smiled. "Thank you for your kind welcome, my Lady. I have already found much happiness here. This is the most beautiful..I...I am sorry. My happiness is too great."  
The Lady Galadriel let out a long, melodious laugh. "You will bring us much joy, Glineth of the Green."  
"I...I do hope that I will not be a burden. I hope that you may have some use for me." Glineth said, sitting on a stone bench next to her.  
"My Lady Glineth, you need not work to gain our love. It is time for you to be protected and cared for. "  
"I cannot be idle. It does not suit me. Please, I beg of you, find me some way to be of use." Glineth pleaded.  
Galadriel smiled at Glineth once again, her face masking the depth of her thinking. "I will, I promise you. But, it is time you rested. "  
Glineth then heard footsteps on the stone and turned to see who dared disturb this most thrilling moment of Glineth's life.  
"You called me, my Lady?" Haldir said, bowing.  
"Yes. Please, take Glineth to the highest dwelling. No doubt she would like to sleep among the moon and stars tonight."  
Haldir bowed, and took Glineth's bow and bag into his arms. "As you command, my Lady."  
Glineth looked to the Lady as she walked up the stairs and back into her home. She was saddened that their meeting was so short, but never had she felt so honored.  
Haldir quickly lead Glineth to the highest dwelling in Caras Galadhon . Never had she been so high. Fear was making her tremor slightly, something Haldir noticed as Glineth leaned herself against the silver trunk of the tree. Dropping her bag and bow, he rushed to her side and asked "Are you well?"  
"It's very high up, is all. " Glineth said, smiling.  
She bent down to pick up her things, and followed Haldir in to the small bedchamber that was to be her home. As she looked up, she noticed that great care was taken to make the ceiling as open as possible, so that she may read her beloved stars.  
Everything in this beautiful room seemed to have been built with her in mind. "This is perfect." she whispered.  
"I am happy that it pleases you." Haldir said, bowing and placing her belongings on a small couch. "Good night, my Lady. Rest well."  
"Haldir. I wish to reward you for your aid today...take this cloak as a token of my gratitude." she said, removing the crimson cloak from her shoulders and placing it into his hands.  
"I...thank you, my Lady. I shall treasure this, always." he said, bowing and gently holding it to his chest.  
Glineth turned, and laid herself on the small, comfortable bed. "I shall read the stars tonight. Good night, Haldir."

Haldir looked to this strange being with the sort of reverence he had usually reserved for the Lady of Light, he then left the room, drawing the light curtain that served as a door. He slowly descended the winding stairs, her cloak in his hands.

_'Not idly do the hearts of Lorien fall.' _He whispered quietly, looking up to where Glineth slept once more._  
_

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope that this one was...alright. As I have said many times, I am awful at romantic thing, even if they are only implied.  
Fear not, I will be working hard on chapter thirty-one for the next couple of days. Tell me what you think of this new semi-reverence/flirtation/crush thing? What do you think Glineth's reaction will be if she learns of it?


	31. We Cannot Allow This

**Author's Note:**

As always a big thank you goes out to my reviewers, **Lady Viola Delesseps **and the mysterious Guest...I am glad that you are a fan of Haldir! He is quite an interesting fella! Hello and welcome to my new followers and favoriters! Thank you all for putting up with my crazy, scatterbrained nonsense! Now, before we plow on, raise a glass to the Professor. Ah, we are leaving Mirkwood behind this chapter, fear not, we'll get back to Mirkwood in the next one, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One:** We Cannot Allow This

Glineth did not rest that night. She spent hours gazing at the stars, wondering how they could have been so wrong...how they could have let her be lead to such a fate. As she closed her eyes, she found herself thinking about her small son. She wondered if he was alright, what he was doing, and hoped that Thranduil was finding joy and comfort in his company.  
As dawn broke over Caras Galadhon, Glineth felt as she did when she awoke alone in the Greenwood all those years ago. What scared her the most was feeling that she felt alive like she never had before. She felt a new sense of self as she slid from her bed and set about her usual routine of stretching out her spider-like limbs. As she sat on a low couch at the foot of her bed, she began the long task of brushing out her hair. As minutes passed, she cursed the day that it ever began to grown, and wished that Thranduil had let her cut it, as she had wished to. Just as she was about to throw the brush out of her window, she heard the light sound of footsteps ascending the winding stairs that led to her room.  
"Gah!" Glineth cursed as she fumbled about to find her dressing gown, so that she may protect her modesty.

"My Lady...are you decent...I...awake?"

"Both, I think. You may enter." she said lightly.

Haldir slowly entered the room, and as he did, he saw that she was attempting to tie her hair back. Witnessing such a private act made him catch his breath, and quickly turn to face the nearest wall. "G-Good morning, my Lady." he stammered.

"Marchwarden." she said formally, and in a teasing tone.

Turning to face her he smiled and said, "I trust you rested well."

"I found no rest here. I stayed awake stargazing, and looking at the moon. Never had they appeared so clear to me. " she said looking sky-ward, with a dreamy look upon her face.

"I've been...well, I need...you..No, that's not what I meant-" he said brokenly, not able to look away from her bared neck.

"Haldir, are you well?" Glineth asked, placing a concerned hand on his arm.

"Yes, I apologize. I bring word from Celeborn and Galadriel...they have given me permission to offer you a position among the Guard. You will be known as a Marchwarden, and protect the Northern border with my brothers and I. That is, if it is agreeable to you. "

Glineth smiled, and hugged Haldir, "I would be honored, thank you." she said stepping away and bowing.

"I fear that such an occupation is beneath one such as you."

"Oh? What am I, Haldir? " she asked sitting on her bed.

"You-you...you are a Queen. I must go. Good day, my Lady." he said blushing furiously.

Glineth could sense his discomfort, and his attempt to be as far from her as he could. Without thinking, she rose from her bed and caught him by the arm and whispered, "Don't...I...should go with you, should I not?"

"No...I...no. There is a celebration tonight, in honor of your arrival. If I allowed you to come with me, you would not make it back in time." he said, his voice and thoughts full of regret.

"Oh. You will not be there?" she asked. "It would have been nice to see a familiar face."

"Rumil and Orophin will be there, my Lady." he replied.

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to while I'm there." she joked.

She and Haldir then shared in their laughter, each delighting in the way it sounded together.

"Forgive me, my Lady...I must go." Haldir said, as he caught his breath.

"Please, call me Glineth."

"Glineth." he whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly.

As Haldir swept out of the room, Glineth fell back onto her bed, grinning like a fool.

Haldir reached his watch post quicker than he usually did. He ran the whole way, trying to clear his mind of Glineth. As he sat down at last, he tried once again to rid his mind of thoughts of her. Try as he might, more thoughts came rushing into his tortured mind. He thought of what it would feel like to have his fingers wrapped in her hair as he pressed his lips and body against hers, her writhing beneath him moaning his name. To vent his frustration, Haldir gathered his bow and arrows and began to shoot arrows into the night. _'Fool' _he thought.

* * *

Glineth had no interest in attending the celebration that had been arranged for her. However, she knew that she could not refuse such an honor. As she began to dress, her thoughts drifted to the lat large celebration she had attending. Her bonding. She then shook her head clear of such thoughts, and began to hope that Celeborn and Galadriel would have tonight's celebration be a small affair. Glineth knew that the people were curious about her, but she did not wish to be looked at as some caged beast, there to be stared at and whispered of. Glienth sighed, and looked at her reflection in a small basin of water. She smiled at her reflection, hoping that a smile would help to make her appear less intimidating, or unique.  
Her nerves taing over, she decided to brush out her hair once more, and place a small silver circlet upon her brow, which complimented her grey dress and eyes very well. As she dug around in her bag, she pulled from it her long crimson coat, and put it on over her plain dress. As she closed the last clasp of the coat, she took notice of her ringed hand.  
"Ah, husband. I do miss you. Though you cannot hear me, I hope my words reach you somehow. I still love you, my King." she whispered as she pressed her lips on her wedding ring.  
Glineth then put on her finest courtier smile, and began the slow descent of the winding stairs. As she reached the bottom of the tree, she was greeted by the waiting arm and bright smile of Rumil. As she took his arm, he looked her over and said "Pretty."  
"Thank you, Rumil." she said. She pointed to him and continued, "Pretty."

Glineth was pleasantly surprised when she saw that there were to be only four people attending the celebration. She gasped as she saw that she was being led to the gardens. This was a place that was truly one of the most beautiful in Middle Earth. No seasons touched this place, and the flowers stayed beautiful throughout the year. As she was led to the small table, she was greeted by the warm smile of Lady Galadriel.

"Welcome, Glineth. I thought that a small gathering would please you."

Glineth returned her smile and sat on a cushion between Rumil and Orophin.

"Queen Glineth, we have not yet had the pleasure of meeting. I am Celeborn, husband to Galadriel."

"Yes, I know...I mean...I-I have heard of you, my Lord." she nervously said.

"There is no need to be so nervous, Glineth. We are all friends here." Galadriel said, gently patting Glineth's shoulder.  
Glineth then felt a light tap on her hand, and turned to see Glineth holding a bottle of wine, smiling. "Wine?" he asked, pouring it into Glineth's glass, not waiting for her answer. She smiled at him, and raised her glass to the youngest brother.

"Rumil, where is your brother, Haldir?" Celeborn asked, as four attendants placed plates of frutis and greens before the small party.

"North. Post. He needs time." Rumil nervously said.

"Ah, it is a pity that he could not join us this evening. Glineth! I hear that you have accepted his offer to become one of the Guardians of the Wood." Celeborn said, sounding like a proud father.

"Yes, I am eager to be useful once again." she said smiling.

"Did your husband ever let-"

"My husband hardly cared for what I did with my time, so long as I was there when he called." Glineth said, interrupting Celeborn. "I apologize my Lord, forgive my interruption."

"No, there is no need to apologize, Glineth. He has not treated you well, I am sorry that I spoke of him so soon." Celeborn said, frowning slightly.

Rumil coughed, catching the attention of Glineth. "Miss, husband?" he asked.

"Sometimes, yes." she responded automatically.

"Son?"

"Always. He was the light in my darkest hours. I...it pains me to be so far from him." Glineth said, on the verge of tears at the mere thought of her Legolas.

Galadriel smiled at Glineth and said, "He is quite skilled with a bow, is he not?"

"Oh yes. He already surpasses many in both speed and accuracy." Glineth said proudly.

"I am glad to hear it. It is a skill that will serve him well." Galadriel said as she took the hand of her husband.

"Indeed." Glineth said somberly.

* * *

Having spent all of his arrows and energy, Haldir leaned himself against the nearest wall, _'It is hopeless.' _he thought. He slowly climbed down from his post and began the long walk back to the city. As he walked along the familiar path, he looked up and saw a beautiful white flower that had grown itself into the leaf of a juvenile mallorn tree. He climbed up the tree, and said a few words of love and apology to the tree, and and picked the leaf from its branch. 'This will please her, no doubt.' he thought placing the flower in his coat.

Having made this journey thousands upon thousands of times, Haldir found his way to the gardens quickly and with ease. Though, had he been lost in any way, he would have found the party by the sound of the music and laughter that drifted all throughout the wood. As he entered the garden he saw Celeborn and Galadriel clapping along in rhythm to the music, each wearing perfect matching smiles. He then noticed that they were watching Glineth and Rumil dancing together. Jealousy surged through him as he then saw his youngest brother place his hands upon her small waist, lifting her up into the air. His jealousy grew even stronger as he witnessed Rumil take her hand in his and kiss it. Haldir felt his own hand clench into a fist as she walked slowly to the table, with the purpose of drowning his jealousy with wine. Just as he sat down and began to drink, the Lord Celeborn said to him,

"Haldir! I am pleased that you have come!"

"My lord." he said, bowing his head and offering Celeborn as glass of wine.

Taking a small sip Celeborn said, "Thank you, friend. She looks well, does she not?"

"The Lady of Light always looks well and beautiful, my Lord." Haldir said as he watched the two elven women dance to a song that spoke of the coming Fall.

"I was speaking of the Lady Glineth." Celeborn said, his tone becoming serious.

"She does look pleased." Haldir said, as he looked away from the dancing pair.

"Come now Haldir, you do not need to his this from me. I know your heart. You love her. "

"I...do not. She is a lady deserving of my respect and admiration. I wish only to make sure that she is comfortable while she is here."

Just as he finished his sentence a beaming, breathless Glineth was at his side, begging him for a dance.

"I cannot." Haldir said, formally.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Glineth said.

Hurt by the rejection, Glineth sat herself beneath a tree, and decided to watch the musicians play and the twins Rumil and Orophin dance. She was so focused on hiding her disappointment, she did not hear Haldir approach.

"Glineth, I am sorry." he said, frowning.

Glineth stood and began to walk away. Haldir followed her, and caught her arm, saying "I only said no because I fear that I would not be able to let you go."  
He then left the garden, and disappeared into the night.  
She found her way to her hosts and said, "My Lord, my Lady, the hour grows late. It is time I took my rest. This was truly an honor." she said bowing, and smiling.

"Of course, Glineth. Rest well." Galadriel said as she took Glineth into her arms for a small hug.

A smile of pure joy on her face, Glineth ran to her dwelling among the trees. Just as she was about to begin the long climb up the stairs, she was once again stopped by Haldir. Glineth was taken by surprise, and fell on her backside, letting out a small yelp of pain as she hit the forest floor. "Ohhhhh." she exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I am sorry, my Lady." Haldir said, helping Glineth to her feet.

"It is no worry. Is there something you needed, sir?" she asked, wiping leaves and dirt off of herself.

"No-not particularly." he admitted.

"I was pleased to see you at the party. Though, I wish you had at least danced." she teased.

"You dance well. Especially with Rumil." he said, the jealousy obvious in his voice.

"He moves quite well. I can teach you, if you'd like. Is that why you did not dance? because you do not know how?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"That...no. I can...here." he said, placing the white flower into her hand. "I noticed that you like to collect leaves and flowers...I thought that you would enjoy this one."

Glineth studied the flower in her hand, and let a smile of pure joy spread across her face. "It is beautiful, thank you." she whispered.

"I am glad you like it. Good night, my Lady."

As he began to walk away, Glineth called out "Haldir, wait."

"What is it? Do you need help climbing the stairs?" he asked.

"No. I was just...wondering...one night...maybe..If you're not busy, I could teach you to read the stars." she said, looking to the ground.

"I-I..no. That would not be proper." Haldir said, with doubt.

"There is nothing improper about knowledge, Haldir. Besides, nothing improper can happen, as I am bound to Thranduil. "

Haldir smiled slightly, and took her ringed hand in his bare one, then took a few moments to marvel at the softness of her skin before eh said "Yes, but I am not. I am unbound."

"Very well." Glineth said cooly, and turning to walk up the stairs to her room. "I'll be needing my hand, sir."

Haldir looked down to the hand he still held."Oh. I suppose you do." he said dreamily, as he slowly began to massage her hand with his.  
Glineth walked closer towards Haldir, looking into his eyes, "Good night, Haldir." she said as she placed her arms around his middle into a hug, burying her face into his chest.  
As Haldir pulled away from Glineth, he placed one hand on her cheek, and stared into her eyes with an intensity that Glineth had never seen nor felt from anyone before. Not even her own husband.

Two pairs of eyes nervously watched the scene before them, as the watchful pair turned to face each other, they both knew that something was happening. Something that perhaps should be stopped, before it went past the point of no return. They wished only to protect Glineth, to preserve her honor, and the heart of Haldir.  
"We cannot allow this." A soft voice whispered.  
"It has already begun. It will happen whether we wish to stop it or not." the other, deeper voice responded.

* * *

A/N:

Oooooh, does she care for him as well?  
For some reason, I am really enjoying writing Haldir. He has always been a favorite character of mine to read about.  
Let me know what you think Glineth should do, or say to Haldir. Should she return his oh so obvious affection, or run, run away!?  
As always, thank you for reading! -M


	32. Your Stars Have Betrayed You

**Author's Note:**

I still cannot believe I have tortured you fine folks with now thirty-two chapters! I would like to think you for stopping by, and taking the time to read my scribbles. This has kept me quite amused during my down time, and I hope that in some way I have been able to amuse some of you as well. Also, welcome to the new favoriter! Always gives me a smile seeing that another one has added this to their list.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: ** Your Stars Have Betrayed You.

" I. WANT. MOTHER! " Legolas screamed.

"She is gone Legolas." Thranduil said, already tiring of his son's latest tantrum.

"YOU MADE HER LEAVE!" he wailed, as he kicked his father in the shin, as hard as his tiny foot would allow.

Thranduil hissed in pain and took his son by the arm and dragged him down the hall. "You will remember who I am, child. I made your mother do nothing she did not want to do already."

"You hurt her, and made her go away." Legolas said, rubbing his arm where his father had gripped him.

"She hurt me as well, child."

"Mother always said that you did not know how to hurt. You only knew how to hurt others."

Angered beyond words, Thranduil once again took his son by the arm and pulled him through the halls and locked the small child in his room.

"You can stay in there until you have regained your wits and respect for me, Legolas." Thranduil spat.

As he walked down through the halls, he could hear his son crying out. Like his mother, the child feared confinement as well. He could still hear the cries of his son as he sank into his bed, and the softer part of him ached for his son, but hardened once more as he remembered that half of him was Glineth. He wanted to discipline that part of Legolas out of him. As he ran his hand through his hair, he caught sight of his wedding ring. As he looked on it, he wondered if in her solitude, Glineth thought of him, or their son. A part of him also wondered if she had removed her ring, and was living truly free of him. Unbonded. Uncaring. A wave of sadness broke over him as he thought of her loving another, cursing his name, and disowning their child. In his heart Thranduil still felt the same all-consuming love for his wife. A second hardly passed without him wishing that she was back at his side, infuriating him, professing her hatred for him...anything. He would take anything, just to have her near.  
As Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine, the disapproving face of his wife once again passed through his mind, and left him broken on his bed, his heart aching to be in the arms of his beloved.

"I am of stone. Broken, shattered stone." he mumbled into his pillow.

* * *

Haldir had not seen Glineth for three days. For three days his mind tormented him with images of the embrace they shared in the moonlight. They had been so close. Glineth held _his_ hand to her face-she held _him_ in her arms. Haldir was no fool. He knew that Glineth's feelings for him were not the same as his feelings for her. His love for her was honorable, true, and instantaneous. It reminded him of his mother and father. When his father, Amaron, first saw his mother Thiedil he knew he loved her, and asked for her hand that very night. Haldir knew that such a thing was not possible for he and Glineth, but he would love her nonetheless.  
Today he would see her as he and his brothers were going to take up their Northern Border posts once more. He raced up her stairs with excitement in his heart and eyes. He stood outside of her door and for a few moments watched her braid her waist length hair.

"Glineth...may I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, Haldir. Yes, come in." she answered.

As he entered her room, she stood, and he was pleased to see that her own clothing matched his. The green and grey of her new garb made her look truly beautiful to him, and flattered her more than any gown ever could.

"I am sorry that I am not yet ready. I slept in rather late today." she admitted shyly, as she continued to work her fingers through her hair.

Haldir laughed and said, "It is no trouble, my Lady. I see that braiding your hair is quite the task."

"Oh, believe me it is. I miss the days when I had someone to do this for me." she said sighing, arms dropping to her sides.

"It must be quite the change for you, living here." he said nervously.

Glineth looking to him as he played with the edges of his cloak laughed and said, "Well, come on then. Help me with this. We cannot keep your brothers waiting all day."

Haldir's hand twitched as he thought of how much pleasure he would find in simply running his hand through her hair. He coughed, and stood saying, "No. I will wait with Rumil and Orophin. I..."

Glineth sighed, and watched him practically run from her room and down the stairs. _'What a strange being.' _she thought.

* * *

Down in the garden Celeborn and Galadriel were giving the three brothers last minute advice on how to properly look after Glineth.

"Let no harm come to her. "

"And let her do no harm-she is quite feral, a touch uncivilized in a most charming sort of way. Be careful of her, please." Celeborn said lightly but at the same time, sternly.

Haldir bowed to his Lord and Lady and said, "I will protect her with my life."

Husband and wife then exchanged a glance full of knowledge and foreboding, then turned their powerful gazes upon Haldir. Who bowed once more and fell back behind his brothers. All of the worried looks being exchanged were instantly changed to ones of happiness as Glineth came bounding happily towards them. Celeborn took the hand of his wife and bowed to the small group and led his wife from the small party.

"Rumil, Orophin!" Glineth called out. "Let us depart!"

Haldir was stung by her exclusion and followed the group slowly, his anger slowing his steps. Glineth found herself walking between Rumil and Orophin, and truly having a wonderful time. She was doing her best to communicate with them, and was making true progress with Orophin, who was usually silent. He was taking the time to stop and tell her all of the names for the various foliage they came across on their journey to the norther border. After many delays due to Glineth's insatiable thirst for knowledge it took them an hour longer than usual to reach their post. As they came to the Mallorn that held their quarters, Haldir sighed and said, "At last."

"Yes, it was a lovely long walk, was it not?" Glineth said as she tried to take in her surroundings, her new home.

His frustration boiling over he snapped, "Yes. We would have arrived an hour ago if you had not stopped every few minutes to babble on with Orophin about every leaf you saw."

Glineth frowned and put her hand up, "I know, I was most inconsiderate. I apologize, Haldir."

"I-oh. It, I suppose it is alright. I was...nevermind." Haldir said, embarrassed by his rude behavior.

"That stream there, does it have any life in it?" Glineth asked, pointed to s small stream that ran between a path of growing mallorn.

"I do not know, Majesty." Haldir said tonelessly.

"A little curiosity never hurt anyone, Haldir. The gaining of knowledge is a beautiful thing." Glineth said smiling sadly,and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Come. I will show you to your quarters." Haldir said. "Rumil, Orophin, wait here. I shall return in a moment."

Haldir then gestured for Glineth to follow him up the stairs. After a few minutes of climbing Haldir stopped her beforea door and said, "Here. I thought that this room would please you, it's-"

"The highest, and will allow me to read the stars and gaze at the moon. Thank you, Haldir. This is most thoughtful." Glineth said as they both walked into the room.

As soon as Glineth spotted the bed, she ran to it and sat down and set herself to the task of removing her long leather boots. As she twisted and pulled for a few moments, she looked up to Haldir with joking, pleading eyes and said "This is hopeless. You shall have to amputate my legs."  
Haldir verymuch wanted to help her. To have her leg across his lap as he freed her from her boots, and unburden her of the rest of her clothing. Haldir cleared his throat and said, "I will-I will return in a moment, I must give my brothers their assignments."

"I shall wait. " Glineth grunted, still tugging at her boots as he left her room.

For the first time in all their years in service to the Border, Rumil and Orophin protested their assignments.  
"No brother, we will not be posted so far from you."

"Why not?" Haldir said, his anger beginning to grow.

"Because. You must not be left alone with her!" Rumil shouted.

"It is not proper brother! At least send her out scouting." Orophin suggested.

"Why should I listen to either of you!?" Haldir said angrily.

"Everyone can see how you look at her, brother." Rumil said, sadness in his voice.

"Brother. It must be a terrible pain to finally find your true mate, only to find that they have bonded with another. You must respect her honor, and guard your heart." Orophin said with his hand placed lovingly on his brother's shoulder.

"Go." Haldir commanded.  
Rumil and Orophin knew that they could not cross their brother a second time, so they quickly sped off into the forest.

Haldir slowly walkedup the stairs to Glineth's quarters where she was waiting for him. As he peered through the crack in the door he saw that she was sleeping, holding one of her boots in her hand. _'By the Valar, she is even more beautiful as she sleeps.' _he thought.

"I am not asleep. Come in, Haldir." she called, her eyes still closed.

As he entered the room he saw Glineth shake her head vigorously and toss her boot to the floor.  
"I am glad to see that you have freed yourself of those." he said, smiling. "Do you need help with anything else, my Lady?"

Glineth laughed as she stood up and stretched, "Oh no, you had your chance Haldir." She flipped her head over, shaking it again, and sighing in pleasure as she began to feel even more comfort and freedom from her hair and clothing. She saw Haldir looking at her curiously and asked him, "Was there something you wished to talk about, my friend?"

"I-oh...what?" Haldir stammered.

"What would you have me do, sir? My assignment? I saw Rumil and Orophin leave to theirs..." she pressed.

"Nothing. I mean, I...I haven't given it much thought." he admitted, embarrassed.

Glineth then crossed the room in three quick strides to stand in front of Haldir, and place her hand on his reddening cheek.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked, eyes fixed on his.

"I thought that being out here, among the free, wild trees would suit you better than the city. Allow you some solitude, to read the stars." he quickly said.

Glineth moved her hand slowly down Haldir's face, her fingers lingering on his neck as her hand drifted further down to lightly grip the collar of his coat.

"And now, the real reason." she whispered.

"I don't-I...Glineth."

"I will suffer no more lies from you, Haldir." she said as she once again stared into his eyes.

"You are a fascinating being, one unique to this world. All wish to be close to you, to learn more about you. I simply wish to know you better."

Glineth leaned up onto her toes so that she may whisper into his ear, "Then why not include your brothers?"

Haldir breathed in sharply as he felt the warmth of her breath wash over his ear and his cheek, "I...I wish to spend time alone with you, my Lady." he finally admitted.

"Glineth." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Glineth." he repeated, as he took her hand in his.

Glineth let out a soft cry and whispered, "Perhaps I read the stars wrong. I-Oh, nooo." As she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, she allowed him to entwine his fingers with hers. It was a feeling she truly enjoyed, one that to her was more intimate than any kiss.  
Haldir was too stunned to move or speak. For minutes he allowed Glineth to sob into his shoulder, he delighted in providing her with his shoulder and could simply not believe that it was her fingers interlaced with his own. He was brought back to reality by Glineth suddenly breaking away from him, sitting on her bed. As he looked to her face, he saw that she had it hidden in her hands. He knelt by her knees and said, "Glineth, my Queen, I must say this, I lo-"

"No. Please, I cannot hear those words come from you. My heart cannot bear that burden." Glineth pleaded, as she felt her heart being torn.

Haldir took her hand in his and said, "Glineth. Please, this is...I cannot hide this any longer."

"You must." Glineth said, tears falling from her eyes. "I am bonded to Thranduil. I love him. We...we have a son. I- it was, oh no. It was in the stars that I would bear a son to one who was of the Wood. I..."

Haldir then stood up before her and said as he looked down at her red, tear soaked face, "That could have been _my_ son, Glineth. Nurel could have been _my_ daughter. "  
"No." she whispered, unable to to accept that she has been wrong all of these years.

_"Like your heart, your stars have betrayed you." _Haldir said as he fled from her room.

* * *

A/N:

Thranduil is a bit of a grump to his son...and Glineth is very confused...  
Soooo. Do you think she was wrong? How will they act in front of each other now? Tell me what you think will truly happen between them now! I'd love to hear/read your thoughts! Thanks for reading! -M


	33. Mistakes and Honor

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to my new favoriters and followers!Thank you all for your support. I got some very nifty messages after my last posting. Those truly made my night! Now, I know last chapter was a bit "Oh no, he didn't!", but I promise that this coming chapter will hopefully answer some of your (and Haldir's!) questions. Now, raise a glass to the Professor and read on!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** Mistakes and Honor

Glineth sat on her bed for many silent ours, thinking on what Haldir had said to her, before he so quickly left. In her mind she went over time and time again, how she could have been so wrong. She had been so sure about her life, just hours ago. Her heart and stomach sank with the weight of realization. For over a decade, she had allowed herself to live a lie. For the first time in her life, Glineth felt lost, she felt...wrong. She now knew that she was wrong in her choice of mate. In the first days of their courtship, she was so sure about Thranduil. She felt her fondness grow for him with each passing day. Fondness. That is what is was. Fondness. Glineth knew that she should have seen it long ago, that she and Thranduil were incompatible. He was much too different from her, and their bloody brawls did not truly paint the perfect picture of true love.

"Lust driven lunacy!" Glineth yelled, as she threw a pillow across the room. As soon as she saw Thranduil in the forest, she wanted him. "But not as a husband..."  
And she knewin her heart that she was right. So long as they spent all of their time in bed, Glineth and Thranduil were as happy as any other bonded pair. Glineth knew that she had feeling for her husband. She was close to him, they knew each other well, both able to brighten to others day with just one look. Thranduil was easy to care for. At his core he was a kind, caring, trustworthy, loving being. So easy to love, to want to protect. She knew that she made a mistake in bonding with Thranduil, but it was a mistake that she own and honor. Thranduil loved her, truly, and she would do her best to be worthy of such devotion.

In these mostly silent hours the only thing she was sure of was her son. In that, the stars were true to her. She did have her son, and he was all that the stars promised. He was strong, beautiful, skilled in all that he tried. He would indeed help in the changing of this world. Glineth let out a small cry as she looked down at her hand, "Oh Thranduil. I am so sorry, my friend. I cannot give you the love that you deserve." she whispered, her heart breaking for him. As she tried to reason with herself she did know that she did love Thranduil. As her closest friend, her advisor, and as the father of her children. In her mind, she would always honor her bond. But her heart, that was a mystery, even to herself. "Oh Thranduil, what have I done?" she cried. "I am so sorry."

Glineth then suddenly rose from her bed, and put on her cloak. She loved the familiar, warm feeling of the grey cloth against her skin, and smiled as she ran from her room. As she bounded down the stairs, she made sure that Haldir was not in her sight. To further disguise herself, she drew her hood over her face and set off in a run down the path. As she ran with great speed, and little purpose she hardly noticed that her feet were being cut into by the rocks that littered the path she followed. She felt the pain, but it was one that she felt that she deserved. Glineth felt as thought she has betrayed her husband, her children, Haldir, and herself.  
As Glineth finally rested against a nearby tree, she was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of Rumil.

"Oh! By the stars, you are quiet!" Glineth exclaimed.

"Glineth...running away? ...and crying?" he asked.

"No. I just needed some air. I...yes. That's it. Air." she said as she removed her hood.

"Lies. Don't. Please tell me, friend." Rumil said, sitting on the forest floor.

Glineth followed him, and sat close. "Your brother, he and I spoke this evening. He made me comet o know some of the harshest truths."

Rumil frowned, trying to concentrate on the words Glineth said. "Haldir." he said.

"Yes."

Rumil then gently took her shaking hand in his and said, " He loves you. Like father did for mother."

Glineth drew her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them. "Yes."

"Do you love brother?" he asked.

"I...I am bonded Rumil. I love my husband."

"Answer." Rumil demanded.

"He is my friend, Rumil. I should not...I have to go." Glineth said as she quickly stood.

Rumil smiled at her, his eyes filled with sympathy and the tiniest bit of joy. "Go. Rest."

Rumil watched her as she ran the familiar path back to the Norther Border guard post. As she disappeared from his sight, he smiled. He was happy for his brother.

* * *

As the words left Haldir's mouth, he wished that he had remained silent. Haldir had not planned on revealing his true feelings for her in such a way, but she had found a way to get the truth from him. It was as if she already knew. It pained him to know that she could never truly be his, that her heart would always belong to Thranduil. Haldir knew his place, and would never ask her to break her bond for him. Thinking of Thranduil filled Haldir with a rage that was previously unknown to him. He thought Thranduil to be a cold, cruel being undeserving of Glineth. Tales of the abuse she had suffered at his hand had reached his ears long before she came to Lorien, and it was then that his fascination with her truly began.  
Rage filling him, he picked up a nearby flat stone and threw it into the calm stream before him.  
As the splash sounded, the stealthy Glineth was making her way towards the stairs. As she turned to see where the noise came from, she spotted Haldir walking towards her. She then tried to run up the stairs, but the pain in feet made it nearly impossible for her to do so. As Haldir ran to her aid, she marveled at how Haldir was everything Thranduil was not. They were complete opposites in bot appearance and personality. Haldir was a tried and true warrior. He was large, strong, powerful in every move he made. Thranduil was more intimidating with his mind, his strongest weapon. The only trait they shared was the color of their hair. This made Glineth further understand that it was her own primal, lustful instincts that drew her to Thranduil. Anytime she saw him, or anytime that he fixed his gaze on her, she _wanted _him. As she looked to Haldir, she knew that she wanted him too. But not in the same animalistic way she always craved Thranduil. She wanted to spend hours, days, months...years...an age exploring the marvel that was Haldir's muscled body.

"The stars are bright tonight." Haldir said, as he examined the cuts on her feet. "These are not too bad. Was them as soon as you are able."

"Oh. Yes. T-thank you." she said, wiping a few stray tears from her cheek. "Good night." She said turning, and walking up the first few steps.

"Glineth. Wait."

"Haldir. Let me go tend to my wounds. " she said, as he deftly slipped out of his light hold.

"No. I...I need to apologize. What I said earlier this evening, it was not my place. Please, forgive me. " he said, bowing.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Haldir." Glineth said.

"As you wish. I will keep you from your rest no longer. " he said turning away from her, and walking back towards the stream.

Glineth smiled sadly at him as she watched him walk back towards the stream. "I am torturing him." she said to herself as she ran up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Rumil and Orophin had been eavesdropping on Haldir and Glineth. As the conversation ended, Rumil turned to Orophin and said, "She loves him."

"How do you know this?" Orophin asked.

"I came upon her as she fled this evening. We spoke. She more or less said that she should not love him. " he said, as he saw Haldir stomping his way towards where he and Orophin sat.

"Brothers." Haldir said.

"Haldir." Orophin answered.

"Have you anything to report?" Haldir asked, siting beside Rumil.

"No. Well. I did capture a most beautiful lady. She seemed distressed, so we spoke for a time, I felt that she was of no importance, so I let her go." Rumil said, in a teasing tone.

"She was running away?" Haldir asked, shocked.

"No. She was just...running. I knew that we should not have left you alone with her." Rumil said lightly.

"I made a fool of myself. It is I who should have run." Haldir said as he tossed his bow and quiver to the ground.

Rumil sighed and said, "Haldir. The Queen cares for you. She only fears the consequences of loving you."

"She...what?"

"You heard me. She is only afraid of loving one that she is not bonded to. It is not done among our people."

"You must go to her, brother. Now." Orophin said, staring at his brother seriously.

"She is resting." Haldir said, standing up.

"Listen."

Haldir then focused his ears in the direction of where Glineth resided. As he concentrated further, he could make out the sound of her muffled cries. "She weeps."

"Go." Rumil said in his most commanding tone.

Haldir nodded, and with heavy feet walked to where his Lady wept. He stood silent outside of her door trying to piece together his nerves.  
"Glineth?" he asked softly, "May I come in?"

He heard a flurry of movement come from inside of her room, and she finally answered, "Yes."

As soon as he entered the room, he walked immediately to her side and knelt before her as she sat on her bed. "Why do you weep, Glineth?" he asked.

"Because. I am lost. Everything I thought I knew, it has changed. I don't know anything, anymore. All my life I have lived by the stars- and they have betrayed me." she said mournfully.

"I am sorry that I have caused you pain. Had I not spoken..."

Glineth gestured for Haldir to rise and sit beside her, and as he did she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in her own. "I am glad you did. I do not know...what do we do now? she asked, fear in her eyes.

"You follow your heart." Haldir said as he took her tear soaked face in his hands.

"Her journey has met its end, Haldir." she whispered, barely loud enough for Haldir to hear.

"Glineth. I...want to say something...but do not stop me this time, please." he said, staring into her strange, grey eyes.

"I..oh, very well." she said, smiling.

Haldir inhaled deeply and said, "I love you."

Glineth said nothing, only smiled and let her tears fall freely down her face.

"I...you should rest. We must wake early tomorrow." Haldir said slowly standing.

Disappointment flowed through her, and to her surprise she said, "Stay."

Haldir's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" he asked.

"Please. Stay with me tonight."

"I cannot. I...we are not...you are bonded. It would not be..."

"If you say 'proper' I will toss you out of this room myself, Haldir. Besides, nothing about us shall ever be proper. You need to become comfortable with that idea." she said, frustrated at his hesitance.

"To share your bed with someone you are not bonded to..." he said, fighting with his own feelings.

"I am not one for begging, Haldir." she said, as her eyes narrowed.

'Of all the foolish..." he muttered, watching her climb into her bed wearing a victorious smile on her face.

"Those mud covered boots are not welcome in my bed." Glineth said dangerously, as she pointed at his feet.

All nervousness and doubt left him as they both began to laugh, as he struggled to free himself from his boots, cloak, and coat. He felt as small amount f pride as he saw the color of her face go from a delicate porcelain, to a shining red as he stood before her in his simple linen shirt and breeches. "That's a lovely color on you." he said smiling. She rolled her eyes at him as he slowly climbed into her bed beside her, and groaned , once again feeling nervous. Glineth looked into his loving eyes, and took a stray piece of hair that hung over his face and tucked it behind his ear. As he fingers lightly brushed against his ear, Haldir said, "You are the most beautiful being on this Earth. I..."

"Oh, enough of that talk. " she laughed, blowing out the last of the lit candles.

In the darkness, all fear, nerves, and doubt left Haldir and Glineth. Glineth lay comfortably across his chest, delighting in the rhythmic beating of his heart. She thought he had long taken to his rest when she suddenly felt a hand upon her chin.

"Come here, Glineth. Please." Haldir said, sleepily.

"What is it? Are you uncomfortable? " she asked.

"No. Not at all. I...thought I was dreaming. But, here you are. " he said happily.

"Here I am. " she said, moving as close to him as was possible.

Haldir was afraid of being rejected, but this...this he had to do. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he took her face in his ahnds and turned her towards him. Every cautious part of himself was screaming for him to stop, but as he looked into Glineth's waiting, pleading eyes, he could not deny himself, or her any longer. He smiled slightly at her as she nodded and closed her eyes. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty in the moonlight, before he gently pressed his lips against hers. All of his life he heard about the pleasure one could find in just a kiss...but this was unlike anything he had ever heard, or read about tales of love. To him, this new intimate contact, was everything. His heart could barely contain his love as she gently prodded his mouth with her own tongue, again, he was overwhelmed by his feelings of love, and now desire. They broke apart, breathless and smiling.

"I've never...I...that...Glineth. " Haldir stammered, wondering if anyone's first kiss was as perfect as his.  
Glineth placed her hands around his neck, and stared lovingly into his eyes. This kiss was unlike all the others she had. This one...she felt. It made her swim with both love and desire. A feeling that was new to her.

"I...we should rest now, Haldir. We must stop this before it goes too far." she sighed, gently lifting his face from her neck.

Haldir coughed nervously, and nodded. "I agree. " he then turned on to his side, and took Glineth into his arms He kissed the back of her head and whispered, "I love you."  
As his arm draped over her stomach, and pulled her closer to him, she took his hand and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

The light of the rising sun woke Haldir the next morning, as he opened his eyes, he recoiled from the sleeping form next to him and gasped in shock.  
"Glineth?...is...that you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, Haldir?" Glineth said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Look at me." he said, turning her over, so that she now faced him.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"Your eyes. Your hair. I...oh. " he said, as he ran his fingers through her golden hair. "It is so beautiful. I did not know that this...you are beautiful."

Glineth reached for her hair and placed a few strands of it before her eyes. Her hair, white and brittle the previous night now shone golden in the morning sun. "Ohhh. This cannot be...Oh, Haldir." she said taking him into her arms. "My eyes...are they..."

"They are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen." Haldir said. He then began to kiss her with all the passion and self control he could muster. 

* * *

A/N:

I know. I am unromantic. I tried! What do you make of the change in Glineth's appearance? Why do you think it happened? Let me know what you think caused it! I am quite nosy/curious!  
As always, thank you for reading! -M


	34. Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

I know! Glineth is right trollop. Sort of. But, can you _really_ blame her? I admit as I wrote last the last chapter, I found myself getting annoyed with her. Weird, isn't it?  
Haldir has little to no back story, so I have really enjoyed writing about him, he's a lot of fun. Poor guy...elf. Thing! I would like to extend my most sincere thanks to **Lady Viola Delesseps**, I am so glad you have stuck with me this long! And another big hello goes out to **Miss Luny**! You are quite right about how the love of both of these being are affecting her! Now, raise a glass to the Professor and read on!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: **Lunacy

As Legolas set the book on his lap, he looked over to his father. Thranduil's entire body was trembling.

"Father?! Father...I am sorry. I should not have read that to you, I am sorry." Legolas said, apologetically.

"L-lust driven lunacy. Ah. Your mother had a way with words, did she not? That was my marriage. Lust driven lunacy." Thranduil said shakily.

"Was that all it was for you too, father?" Legolas asked, gently taking his father's hand.

"No. Not at all. I loved your mother, truly. Of course, I desired her. How could I not? But, my love for her was instant and strong. It lasts to this very day. I...I still think that she is the Northern Star. I follow her, you know. " Thranduil said, as he did his best to hold back his tears.

Anger grew inside of Legolas as he shouted, "Damn that Haldir! I cannot believe I ever embraced him. The one who-"

Thranduil raised a hand to silence Legolas. "Don't. Do not speak ill of him. He was a brave, honest, kind, and honorable being. I mourn his death."

"But, father. He...took mother's love, I cannot.."

" It was hers to give, my son. He was the right one for her."

"I do not understand father, how can you be so calm about this?" Legolas asked.

"I have had many years to think on things, my son. " Thranduil said weakly. "I...I was killing her. I should have let her go. They should have bonded...if they did...they both would be living right now. " Thranduil said as he succumb to body wracking sobs.

Legolas did not know what to do or say to comfort his father. He simply sat there and watched his father break down. He was stunned by all he now knew of his mother.  
She had loved and shared her bed with another. Legolas' thoughts then drifted to Haldir of Lorien. He knew him. He respected him. Legolas long envied his bravery, and skill with a sword. Even as he and his Fellowship rested in Lorien he spent time with Haldir. As he spent more time with him in Caras Galadhon, he noticed that Haldir would often be looking to him with great interest and care. Finally, he knew why. He was looking at Legolas as the son he lost, the one he should have been a father to. Legolas also now knew why Haldir was the one to lead the elven forces at the battle for Helm's Deep. He wanted to fight and die alongside the one who should have been his son. Legolas then felt as his father did, he was now mourning the loss of Haldir even more than he had before. As he placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder, he was hoping that the spirits of his mother and Haldir had found each other within the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

The joyous laughter of Haldir and Glineth carried throughout the forest.

"I cannot believe this, Glineth. Look at yourself!" Haldir said, lifting Glineth into his arms and hugging her. "You are an amazing creature, so beautiful." he said as he set Glineth back down on her feet.

"Oh. Are you saying that I was ever so horrifying to look at before, sir? I thought my grey eyes and white hair were quite fetching!" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I did. You looked beautiful. But this..." he said twisting his fingers in her hair. "This is stunning."

"I never thought that I would look as I once did, thank you Haldir. Thank you."

"What have I done?" he asked.

"I do not exactly know. I will say only this, there is some magic in love it seems."

Haldir began to laugh again, and began to kiss Glineth all over her face, just as he was about to scoop her up into his arms and carry her to the bed, his brother Rumil walked into the room.

"I hate to disturb you brother, but we must...Glineth!?" Rumil said in shock as he looked carefully at the beautiful elf-woman in the arms of his brother.  
He could not believe that this was the same being he saw crying in the forest last night. This one...she was different. Her hair was bright and golden, her eyes a deep, rich brown. What pleased him the most was the changes of her body. She was fuller, especially in her face. She looked much younger than she had last night. She was truly a vision.

"Good morning, Rumil." Glineth said smiling. "I can see that you wish to speak to your brother alone. I will be with Orophin waiting for you both." she said as she gathered her twin daggers.

As she descended the stairs, Rumil took his brother by the arm roughly and said, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing. I swear it." Haldir said.

"Do not lie to me, brother. I see the changes in her, and the changes in you."

"I...we shared her bed." Haldir admitted.

"What!? Are you a complete fool?"

"No! We shared a few kisses, that is all. I swear it!" he said, holding back a smile as he remembered the night he and Glineth shared.

"Listen to me brother, you must go no further. You may even have to end this now." Rumil warned.

"I will not. What do in this room is none of your concern." Haldir snapped.

"What if she conceives, Haldir?" Rumil said rubbing his forehead.

"A child is the most precious of gifts. A true blessing. They are not lightly given to our kind. If such a gift was bestowed upon Glineth and I, I would be happy beyond measure." he said, eyes glistening with tears at the thought of Glineth carrying his child.

"An unbound pair, having a child? It is not..."

"Our hearts are bonded, Rumil. I will accept any and all consequences of my actions."

Rumil nodded at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "I am happy for you both, truly."

Haldir bowed his head to his brother and walked with him down the stairs to where Glineth and Orophin were waiting for them.

"So...what would you have us do, Captain?" Glineth asked as she spotted Haldir walking towards them.

"Before we go to our usual posts, we just exercise our bow arms. I heard that yoy have some skill with a blade. It, would please me if you would teach us what you know." Haldir asked, smiling at Glineth.

"You, are hopeless. I can work with Rumil and Orophin, though." she teased.

"Now you are being unkind." Haldir said frowning, as Glineth and his brothers broke out in laughter.

"Do not sulk. I will be glad to teach you all how to wield a blade." Glineth said bowing.

Haldir was glad that Glineth did not wish to participate in practicing with a bow this morning. He was eager to show off his skill with a bow to her. As he glanced behind him, to see if she was watching, he saw that she was leaned against a tree, sleeping. "Brothers, go East this day. Climb the trees. You know your duty, I must take her to her bed. " Haldir ordered. He bowed to his brothers as they saluted him and began their run East.

"Glineth. I am going to bring you to bed now." he said quietly as he lifted her into his arms. As he walked up the winding stairs, Glineth shifted in his arms and he heard her mumble and sigh, "Legolas." As he set her gently on her bed and sat next to her, he thought of telling her to go back to Mirkwood as soon as she woke. He then climbed into the bed and laid next to her, taking her into his arms. He forgot all thoughts of sending her home as she whispered his name and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

"Legolas. Come now. Open the door. " Thranduil said as he knocked on the door of his son.

After five minutes of pleading and knocking, Thranduil forced his way into the room, only to find that his son was nowhere to be seen.  
He ran from Legolas' room and to where Landir slept.  
"Landir.I need you, wake." Thranduil said as he shook his friend.

"What is it, Majesty?" Landir said sleepily.

"It is Legolas. He is gone." Thranduil said.

"What!? When was the last time you saw him?" Landir asked, panicked.

"I heard him cursing my name only yesterday. I do not think he would have gone far. Check the dungeons...I have an idea as to where he has gone to." Thranduil said as he ran from Landir's room.

Thranduil thought and hoped that Legolas was out here somewhere. The thought of him being lost, hurt, or worse gave Thranduil's legs strength and speed like he had never known.

"Legolas! Show yourself!...please." he called out into the night.

Thranduil ran in the Wood for another hour before he finally made his way to the clearing. Once there, he saw the tiny form of his son curled up in the fetal position by the pond. He walked slowly towards him, fearing that coming upon him quickly would frighten him. As he leaned towards his son, he reached out his hand and brushed his hair back from his tiny face. "Ada." Legolas whispered, reaching towards his father.

Thranduil took his son gently into his arms and kissed him on his forehead repeatedly. "Oh my son. Why did you leave? I was so worried. "

"I wanted to find mother. I thought that she was here. I just wanted my mother. I'm sorry that I scared you, father. Don't be angry. " Legolas said as he began to cry quietly.

"Shhhh, I am not mad at you, little leaf. I miss mother too. When you miss her, just come to me. I'll read to you, anything you need." Thranduil said as he slowly began to walk back to their home.

"Would you sing for me?" Legolas asked, yawning.

"I would do anything for you, my son. Anything." Thranduil said, finally allowing his tears to fall.

"I missed you, ada. " Legolas said, as he fell asleep cradled in his father's arms.

Thranduil looked down at the sleeping form of his son in his arms, and smiled. It seemed that no matter how ill a father treated their son, the son would always seek out the good in the father...and love him. It was a behavior Thranduil knew well. While his father was just as cold and distant as he was, he loved his father and always saw the good in him. _'I miss you, father.' _Thranduil thought to himself.  
Thranduil took Legolas into the bedchamber he had once shared with his wife and put him gently on the bed. After a few minutes of what he thought to be painful singing, he climbed into the bed beside his beloved son, and took him into his arms.

Thranduil easily went to his rest, peacefully dreaming of the days he shared with Legolas, and his wife.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter!  
Do you think that someone should "tattle" on Haldir and Glineth? Or should the secret be protected?  
I hope you all enjoyed this, thanks for reading! -M


	35. I Had Glineth

**Author's Note:**

Well, hi! It's been a few days. So sorry. I was a bit sickly (again!), but am back to normal now! As always. thank you to all my readers, and especially my wonderful reviewers **Lady Viola Delesseps** and **Stardust63. **Oh! And a big hello to the new followers! **  
**If you want to blame someone for my continuing to annoy you with this story, blame them! Now, before we go on...raise a glass to the Professor!  
This chapter be rated **M**...so, there's that.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **I Had Glineth.

Glineth woke just as the last of the sun disappeared fro the sky. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was laying in her bed. The last thing she remembered was leaning against a tree, watching Haldir practice his archery.

"Ah, you're awake!" Haldir said, walking into the room carrying a plate of food and some wine.  
She watched Haldir as he set the food and wine on the bed, and said, "Let me guess, you played the hero and carried me all the way up here?"

"I did. There's no need to thank me." he said.

"I can walk, you know."

Haldir laughed heartily and said, "Oh, so you can walk as you sleep? A rare talent and beauty? My, my."

"Oh, you are very amusing this night, are you not?" she snapped as he sat beside her on the bed.

"You are a true terror when you first wake, are you not?" he laughed.

"I am. I am sure my husband could tell you some horror stories." she laughed, recalling the time Thranduil nearly lost his finger because he dared to wake her.

"Ah." Haldir said, clearly hurt by the mention of her husband.

In an effort to change the air of anger and frustration in the room Glineth cheerfully said, "I see that you have brought wine."

Haldir's sour expression changed to one of excitement as he slid out of the bed and poured two glasses of wine. He nervously handed one glass to her and said, "I hope that this pleases you."  
As soon as the wine washed over her tongue, she recalled the last time she had tasted this particular wine. Last she tasted it, it was washing down the stomach of her husband, not a silver goblet. As she recalled the last night she had spent in the arms of her husband, her face began to redden, and she began to laugh.

"What amuses you so?" Haldir asked.

"I...oh, it is nothing. It is the wine. "

"Ah, I am glad it pleases you." He said smiling and taking her hand.

"You know what would please me?" Glineth said, turning to face Haldir.

"Hm, no...what?"

"If I was made useful. I am not pulling my weight. I hoped to ease the burden of your brothers. Not to be a burden."

"Quiet. They love what they do. It has always been this way."

"I only agreed to this posting so that I may patrol and protect the borders of these lands. Not to become your...mistress." Glineth said as she pulled her hand away from his.

"You think that is why I brought you here? Truly?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I thought we discussed that the other night." she said.

"Your skill with anything witha blade is well known, you are incredible asset to the ranks of the Marchwardens."

"You're lying." Glineth said plainly.

"Fine. I shall send you back to Caras Galadhon in the morning." Haldir said as he rose from her bed.

"And who are you to command me?" she snapped.

"Glineth, stop this. I have no quarrel with you." he said. "Perhaps being apart will help us think on our situation."

"Perhaps you are right." Glineth said, smiling. "Now, get that cloak, and those boots off and join me in this bed."

Haldir smiled at her as he began to rid himself of his outer clothing. As he stood before her in his plain shirt and breeches, she pointed to his shirt and said "That can go as well."

"I don't- what?" he nervously said.

"Come now, your Queen commands you."

Haldir groaned once loudly. He had never been this bare before another being before, save his parents. He felt no shame for his body, but he knew that he did not look like the other males of his race. He had a much more muscular build than all the others. He was very strong, powerfully built. As he pulled his shirt over his head with shaking hands, he heard Glineth gasp once and laugh lightly into a pillow. He stood before her bare-chested and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Oh." Glineth sighed, as she watched Haldir slowly "You are beautiful." she whispered as she appraised his perfectly sculpted body.

"Do you mock me, my Lady?" Haldir said as he go into bed beside her. As he turned her face to his he was shocked to see that her eyes hard turned black with desire.

"No. I...would never mock you. You...I..." Glineth decided then to not waste any more time with awkward words. She pulled Haldir to her and assaulted his mouth with hers. As her tongue did battle with his, she felt herself become desperate with desire. She felt as though she _needed _his touch, and would perish without it.

Being inexperienced, Haldir did not know what to do with all that he was feeling. He was so lost within his own mind that he was surprised to feel Glineth's mouth upon his exposed chest, laying a trail of kisses down to his stomach. He then hissed in shock, and grabbed Glineth's hand, that had somehow drifted far below his waistline.

"Glineth no...I..." he stammered.

"What is it, Haldir?" she whispered, kissing the tip of his pointed ear.

"We cannot do this."

Stung by the rejection, Glineth turned her back to Haldir and said, "I apologize for my actions, sir."

"It is I who should apologize. I do desire you in this way, it is...I have no experience with such things."

"Ah."

"Glineth, please. he said, taking her by the shoulder and turning her so that she now faced him. "I desire you." he said as his hand took the fabric of her nightdress, and bared her chest to him.

"Stop Haldir. Spare me your pity." she said, covering herself with a blanket.

"Pity? I do not understand."

"I could bear the betrayal of the morays of our kind, and my husband...but not your pity. Yes. Strange, isn't it?"

"I-, Glineth..."

"Leave me."

"Glineth, please. I lo-"

Glineth summoned all ofer her hurt and anger as she shouted, "I SAID LEAVE ME!"

Shaken, Haldir got out of the bed, bowed once to her and said, "As you wish, your Majesty." He gathered his clothing from the floor.  
Before he walked out of her door he turned to her and said, "Good night, Glineth."

"Go." Glineth said, with tears in her eyes.

With heavy steps Haldir walked down the steps and into the room he often shared with his brother Rumil. As he sat upon his bed, his brother stirred and said,  
"Brother? What is wrong?" he worriedly asked.

"Not now, Rumil." Haldir said.

"Was it Glineth?" he asked.

"Yes. I...it was myself also...I..."

Rumil gesturing for Haldir to continue as he sat up in his bed and lit a lantern.

"We were very close to...I...physical intimacy, we...I refused her, then she in turn refused me. She spoke of her husband. "

"I am sorry, brother. You must know that there must have been much on her mind. To give herself intimately to another...not her husband, that is not be taken lightly."

"Of course not...I didn't! It is...you know I have never been with anyone. The first to have her lips upon mine, to touch me...a Queen, a wife...a mother. "

"So you see why your refusal hurt her so?" Rumil said, staring into his brother's eyes.

"I was scared, that is all. I never meant to hurt her." Haldir said.

"I am going back to rest, Haldir. It seems to me, that you have much to apologize for."

"You are right brother. Rest well."

* * *

Thranduil woke with his tiny son still in his arms. As he stared at his tiny elf-child, he was truly moved by how he was able to father one so fair. "Come wake, my child." he said, kissing the top of his son's head.  
Legolas let out a long yawn and slowly opened his eyes. He gave his father a happy, loving smile and wrapped his little hand around two of his fathers fingers.

"Good morning, ada." he said.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" Thranduil asked.

"I had a dream!" Legolas excitedly said.

"Did you now? Will you tell me about it?" Thranduil asked, sitting his son on his lap.

"I was in a tomb! There was not a lot of light. I was with eight of my friends. Ada! I killed a cave troll with one of my arrows!" Legolas said proudly.

"Well done my son! It is no easy task to slay a troll!" Thranduil said proudly.

"Yes! It was very big! So was I! I was as tall as you, and wearing green!" Legolas said, still feeling the excitement and adrenaline of his dream battle. As he twisted in his father's lap he began to tug on his hair and said, "I want to learn how to shoot an arrow from my bow as I ride a horse."

Thranduil laughed and said, "Calm down my son, I will teach you when you are bigger."

With large, pleading eyes, Legolas said, "Promise?"

"I, Thranduil, son of Oropher, King of Mirkwood vow to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, that I shall teach him to shoot arrows as he rides a horse when he has grown." he said, bowing his head.

"You sound strange when you speak like that." Legolas laughed, as he jumped off the bed and made his way to the door.

"Where are you off to, child?" Thranduil asked.

"I want to go play with Tauriel." he said, smiling.

Thranduil laughed and waved farewell to his son. As he leaned back into his bed he found himself wishing that Glineth had been here to share this moment. He wanted her to see her son so happy and carefree. _'Perhaps she is missing me, as well' _he thought. Thranduil wondered if Glineth was feeling as their son did, now that she was free from him. To ease his mind, Thranduil quickly dressed himself and made his way to his study. As he entered the study he saw Landir sitting by the fireplace.

"Majesty!" he said, rising from his seat, and bowing.

"Landir. I am sorry that I did not come to you last night after I had found my son." Thranduil said.

"It is fine, Majesty. I understand. We all saw you carry him back home, anyhow. You found him in the clearing, did you not?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. He thought Glineth would be there." Thranduil said sadly as he sat himself in a nearby chair.

"Poor child." Landir said.

"Indeed. Have you received any word from her, or of her?" Thranduil asked desperately.

"I have. I only know that she has arrived, and is doing well." Landir said.

"Good. I am glad to hear it." Thranduil said. "I had hoped that she would have written..."

"I am sure she will soon. She must be quite overwhelmed, you know. She has much to get used to. Just as you did when you first arrived here." Landir said, trying to comfort the crumbling King.

"I had no trouble." Thranduil said.

"Truly? How can that be?" Landir asked.

"I had Glineth."

"Oh. Majesty. I am sorry. I..."

"I need her back, Landir. I cannot rule this Kingdom without her." Thranduil said, dejectedly.

"One day, she shall return. I can feel it. " Landir said, not believing his own words as they left his mouth.

"I thought that she would already be back. I...how can she still be gone? Thranduil said, on the verge of tears.

Not wanting to make his King feel any shame, Landir said "I do not know how to comfort you, Majesty. I will leave you to your grief."

As Landir shut the door behind him, Thranduil let himself break down. He was a torrent of grief, pain, and misery. He threw everything that he saw. Vases, chairs, and even toppled bookshelves. The sounds of the bookshelves falling, and the sound of the King's pain carried throughout the Hall. Landir rushed back to the study where he left the King to his grief, and opened the door, fearful of that he would find.

"Majesty...Ma-THRANDUIL. Oh, please no..." he said as he rushed to the side of his bloodied King. He kicked a dagger away from his reaching hand and held the King's head in his lap. "Thranduil, come, wake. Please. "

Thranduil painfully stirred in Landir's arms and said, "Oh. Landir. I have had an accident. You see...I..."

"Did you do this purposefully?" Landir asked, looking at the bloodied arms of his King.

"I just want the pain to end, Landir." Thranduil said pitifully.

* * *

"Glineth, let me in, please." Haldir begged.

"I am tired, Haldir. Let me be."

"You are not. Let me in."

Glineth sighed heavily and said, "Fine."

Haldir entered her room slowly, and as he looked to her, he saw that she was writing.

"You are busy." he said.

"I am writing to my son and to my husband." she said quietly.

"Shall I leave you?" he asked.

Glineth laughed and set her writing aside. "After you just spent twenty minutes outside of my door, begging to be let in? Please, don't be foolish. What do you wish of me, Haldir?" she asked.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior. The blame lies with me, and me alone. I was merely taken by surprise, and scared. "

"Of what?" Glineth asked.

"I have never been intimate with another. Your touch...it only reminded me of how inexperienced I am." he said shyly, as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Oh. Ohhh." Glineth said taking his hand.

"I am a fool." Haldir said.

"Far from it, my love." Glineth said smiling.

"I shall leave you now." Haldir said, taking Glineth's hand in his and kissing it lightly.

"Please. I would like it if you stayed with me tonight. If you'd like..." Glineth said, laying back down in her bed.

"Very well." Haldir said, as he removed his boots from his feet.

"You may keep your shirt on if it will make you more comfortable." Glineth said as she moved over, making more room for Haldir next to her.

"Thank you." Haldir said as he got into bed beside her.

For a few minutes they lay silent in each other's arms. As Haldir looked into her smiling face, he asked "What is it, my love?"

"Oh nothing." she laughed. "You are simply beautiful to my eyes."

Haldir laughed nervously as he felt his face redden. "I...thank you. But it is you who is the beauty in this bed."

"Well, of course. Was there ever any doubt?" she teased as she blew out the lantern at her bedside.

Haldir laughed, and pulled Glineth closer to him. "You smell of the forest." he said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"I shall bathe if the scent displeases you."

"No. I love this scent." he said, as he traced his finger along her jaw.

"Mmmm...How...how are your brothers?" she asked in the darkness.

"Ah, Glineth. Please, I cannot...do not speak of my brothers at this moment." he mumbled as he moved Glineth's golden hair, so that his mouth may have better access to her neck.

"Oh. I see. Very well, Hal-" Glineth sighed.

"Do you still wish to speak of my brothers?" Haldir said, as his voice became thick with his desire for her.

His question was answered by the crashing of Glineth's lips onto his own. "No. No I do not." She kissed him again, and used her strength to pull him ontop of her.

"Are you sure, Glineth?" he asked nervously, as Glineth's shaking hands pulled at his shirt.

"No, I am not. Nor shall I ever be." she said, watching Haldir remove his shirt. Once more, their mouths found each other. They laughed into each others mouths, their nerves making them fumbling fools. Glineth then gasped as she felt Haldir's nervous hand raising the hem of her nightdress. Knowing that Haldir lacked both the skill and boldness to ask her to remove her clothing, Glineth smiled at him " I can do this." she said, as the pulled her nightdress over her head. As it tumbled to the floor Haldir was stunned and he mumbled, "You are...stunning, I...Glineth." He continued to gaze at her naked form below him in wonder.  
"I am like any other, Haldir." she said nervously.

"You are not my Queen...I...by the valar...I." he stammered as he looked down upon her.

Glineth placed one hand tenderly on Haldir's cheek and nodded slowly.

"I love you, Glineth." Haldir whispered into her ear.

As Haldir slowly and tenderly moved himself inside of her, Glineth felt her own mind leaving her body. Her body moved along with Haldir's in perfect harmony...but her mind was far away. It was with Thranduil. She wanted her husband to be the one inside of her, loving her with skill and tenderness.  
When Haldir collapsed beside her, and took her in his arms, he kissed her on her cheek and whispered a tearful, "I love you."  
Glineth was also crying, not from love and a sense of completion, she was crying for Thranduil. She felt nothing but longing and betrayal.

"I love you too, Thranduil." she said as she drifted off into her rest.

* * *

A/N:

Well, well, well. She feels guilt. At last! Did any of you notice the significance of the dream Legolas had? What do you make of him having a dream like that? So many questions! Let me know your thoughts on them! Thank you for reading! -M


	36. Love

**Author's Note:**

Ah. Chapter Thirty-Six. Had a spot of trouble writing this one. I was stuck. I did some re-arranging of things, and I got back on track. I know, the last chapter was a bit... "HOW COULD SHE!?" But, do not worry... really, don't. As usual, thank you to my favoriters and followers. Also, thank you to the amazing **Stardust63 **and **Lady Viola Delesseps**! This is all your fault! Now, before you read on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six:** Love

Haldir's hurt ran deep. The very first time he makes love, and Glineth whispers the name of another. Her husband. Still, he could not bring himself to to release her from his arms. His love for Glineth was now complete, and nearly all consuming. As he held his love in his arms, he found himself massaging her stomach, and asking the valar for a child of his own. Following the departure of his parents to the Undying Lands, Haldir had taken to the role of caring for his two younger brothers. As much as he loved him, they were not his children. He truly wished for children of his own. A son to call Malgelir, or a daughter to call Hissaelil.  
Glineth stirred lightly in his arms, and she looked up to see Haldir looking off into the distance. "Are you well? she asked.

"What? Oh. Yes, quite well. And you?"

"I am fine. Who are Malgelir and Hissaelil? I heard you speak their names...I-are they the names of your parents?" she asked.

Embarrassed, Haldir said "No. Those are the names I had chosen for my children."

"They are beautiful names, Haldir." she smiled, sitting up in the bed.

"Thank you, my Queen." he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. "I wa- thank you...last night was, I never thought that I could love someone that way, or so completely."

Glineth reached to her bedside table and took her brush in her hand, as she began to brush out her golden hair she said, "I trust you enjoyed yourself."

"What? Of course I did...I felt pleasure like none that I have felt before. But it was the merging of our two souls that I enjoyed the most. I...pray that we have created a new life. " he said, looking to Glineth with tenderness.

Glineth suddenly stopped brushing her hair and narrowed her eyes at Haldir. "I do not wish to have another child." she said with a tone of finality.

"Ever?" he asked, his heart sinking to his stomach.

"Ever. I have brought two lives into this world. One, I have lost. The other, is just as lost to me. I cannot have another child. I have not the room in my heart to love and lose another."

"I mourn for you. I was foolish to allow myself to hope that...you..."

"That I would have your child?" she said, interrupting him. "Haldir. I will bear no children but those of my husband. I owe him that much loyalty, at least. We can be happy, can we not?" she said, running her hand across his bare chest.

"Of course. A child would complete my happiness."

"I understand, Haldir. Thranduil was the same. Though he never told me, he truly wanted a child. " she said.

"And you were given Nurel."

"Yes. A year later, I had Nurel. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful for this world. " Glineth said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Of course she was. She was your daughter." Haldir said, kissing her forehead.

"She had the look of her father. Nurel, that precious little child. She changed him." Glineth said, recalling the love and devotion Thranduil had shown their daughter.

"You created her soon after your bonding, did you not?" Haldir asked.

"I...what? Why do you ask this? We...yes, we created her on the night of our wedding, if you must know." Glineth said, becoming the tiniest bit irritated with his question.

Strangely, Haldir felt ashamed that he did not create a child with Glineth the previous night. He sighed loudly and said, "Come. We cannot lay in bed all day. You leave for Calas Galadhon this morning."

Gineth groaned as she placed her head on Haldir's shoulder, "I wish that I never had to leave this bed." she kissed his neck lightly, but was gently pushed away.

"No, Glineth. We cannot let physical love distract us. " he said in a serious tone.

"Very well." Glineth said.

Glineth quickly got out of the bed and began to quickly dress herself. Haldir lingered in the bed for a few moments, appreciating her bare form then dressed himself as well. "I did not mean to hurt you, again Glineth."

Glineth turned to Haldir and smiled. "I know. I do not want this to become lust driven lunacy." she laughed. "Come here." she said, holding out her arms.  
Haldir and Glineth spent a few moments in each others arms before a soft knock was heard on the wall.

"Do come in, Rumil." Glineth cheerfully said.

As Rumil entered the room he looked to his brother and smiled warmly at him. Haldir looked to his brother, with a telling look on his face. Rumil laughed to himself and said, "I can come back later, if you wish."

"No, that's fine. We're...I don't...I am ready to leave when you are, Rumil." Glineth said smiling.

"Wonderful, my Lady." Rumil said as he bowed and left the room.

Haldir turned to Glineth, taking her in his arms once again and said, "I do not wish for you to leave. I..."

"Hush, I will return in a few days. All will be well." she said as she hurriedly stuffed some of her clothing into her bag.

"Take care of Rumil, Glineth." Haldir said as they hugged one another.

"Farewell, Haldir." she said, allowing his lips to press lightly against hers.

* * *

Rumil and Glineth slowly made their way back to Calas Galadhon. Before the entered the city, Rumil stopped Glineth to speak.  
"Haldir-he...loved you last night."  
Glineth nodded slowly, looking towards the ground.

"Child?" he asked.

"I hope not." Glineth admitted, as she broke into a run into the city, leaving Rumil far behind her. She ran without stopping all the way up the winding stairs, and into the dwelling she stayed in when she resided within the city. As she entered her small room, she was shocked to see that someone was already sitting on the bed.

"My Lady!" she exclaimed, as she went to her knees.

"Rise, Glineth. You need now bow, for we are friends, are we not?" Galadriel slowly said.

"Yes, of course. I am honored, my Lady." Glineth said as she rose to her feet, and placed her bag on the floor.

"I can sense that your heart is troubled. You miss Thranduil, and your son, Legolas."

"Very much. I, I am weary with grief. You must miss your child as well." Glineth saw the Lady falter, allowing Glineth to see her true emotion at the thought of her daughter, Celebrian.

"Of course, I miss my daughter. She left of her own free-will, and I am sure that she is happy and well."

"Just as I know that my son is well." Glineth smiled.

"I greatly look forward to when he and I will meet.' Galadriel said, smiling.

"Forgive me my Lady, but, is there something you wish of me?" Glineth asked, as she sat on her bed.

Galadriel then looked to Glineth, attempting to penetrate her mind, to read her soul. Unable to do so, Galadriel said, "Come. I wish to show you my personal garden, and my mirror."

Glineth rose slowly and said, "Very well."

Galadriel lead Glineth down to her famed garden. Few ever saw this place without being lead there by the Lady herself. It was truly, one of the greatest honors.  
Galadriel walked towards a stone basin,in the center of her garden. Beside it lay a silver vessel, filled with the purest of water.

"What is this, my Lady?" Glineth nervously asked, as she watched Galadriel pour the water into the basin.

"It is a mirror." Galadriel said, her voice becoming light, and as cold as the air that surrounded them.

"It is beautiful." Glineth said, slowly stepping towards the mirror.

"Will you look into the mirror, Glineth, Queen of Mirkwood?" Galadriel asked, her eyes fixed on Glineth's.

Fear in her voice, Glineth said "W-what will I see?"

"Come my Lady, even the wisest cannot tell."

"I will look." Glineth said, as she walked towards the mirror. She gripped the edge of the basin with her ringed hand and leaned her face towards the water. As the water began to mist and swirl, Galadriel stepped back and pressed her back against the nearest tree.

Glineth was not prepared for all the she saw before her. As she inhaled the mist that rose around her head she saw the image of her son and husband before her, speaking in the clearing.

_' "Ada, I miss mother. Can we go find her? "  
"Oh my son, I miss her too. Very much." Thranduil said, kissing his son on his head. _  
_Legolas began to sob quietly against his father's shoulder and said, "Will we ever see her again?"_  
_"I do not know, little leaf."_  
_"But, we love her. I thought she loved us." he said, his lower lip still quivering. _  
_"She does love us my son. Now, sleep. You must rest." _  
_The small elven child fell asleep in the arms of his father, as he watched his son fall into a heavy rest, Thranduil looked off into the distance and softly said, "Oh Glineth, my Northern Star. Please, come back to me. Please." Thranduil said as tears formed in his eyes. '_

Glineth was now crying openly, her chest felt hollow...she longed to pull away from the mirror, but the more she struggled, the closer she was pulled towards the mirror.

_'Glineth was laying alone in the Wood. Struggling, screaming, bleeding. Her belly was swollen with the promise of a new life, but all she felt was the promise of pain. Glineth roared into the night, and gripped the earth below her and bore down upon herself. As she cursed the name of the father of this babe, the child sprang forth from her, bloody and wailing. Glineth with shaking hands reached down towards the source of the crying, and held in her arms a son. Glineth felt hatred mixed with love welling up inside of her, as she saw the child blink his eyes slowly and search for her breast. 'I cannot love you, my child. I cannot love you.'_

Again, as Glineth tried to pull herself from the mirror, but she was again pulled closer to the misting water.

_'The sound of wings, and terror filled the air. The heat of a thousand furnaces enveloped the small armies...all watching as the great serpent quickly flew away. Their attention was called back to the sad scene before them as Thranduil held his charred wife in his arms._

_"Noooo! Not Glineth. Fight this! Come back to us! Please!" A horrified Haldir shouted. He made to run towards her, but was stopped by the arm of his brother, Rumil._

_"No, brother. Let them perish in peace. Stay back. " _

_Thranduil held his wife in his arms, his shock and heartbreak not allowing himself to speak any words of comfort to her, or their near grown son who stood behind him. As his wife writhed in agony in his arms, screeching in pain...his armor fell._

_Glineth coughed, and summoned her remaining strength to speak to her husband. _

_"I go now to my ancestors whomever they may be, my King. My love. Please watch over our sons, love them, protect them. Do not let them become las we are." she rasped, grasping Thranduil's hand._

_Through his tears and fear of the charred thing his wife has now become, he spoke looking into her eyes:_

_"I promise Glineth. They will be the best of us."_

_" We must now part, Thranduil. I leave you my sons, my heart, and my spirit."_

_"It will be forever and a day until we meet again, my Queen."_

_Glineth smiled, and a tear fell down her charred cheek. "I am patient. I can wait."_

_Glineth looked beyond the shoulder of her husband and to her son with pleading eyes. She weakly nodded, and Legolas walked around his father and knelt at the side of his mother. As his father turned his head, Legolas drew the curved dagger of his mother from his belt and drew it lightly, and with love across her throat, thus ending her suffering._  
_Thranduil, along with Haldir let out cries of pain that echoed throughout the valley. '_

"Oh, my poor son. My poor, poor child." Glineth whispered, her tears falling into the mirror. This time, she did not resist the mirror, and allowed it to further look into her future.

_'Haldir battled the orc lines atop the fortress of Helm's Deep in shining armor. Before he made his final charge, he looked to the young blue eyed elven warrior beside him and said, "Glineth."  
"For my mother." the youth whispered, placing his hand on the shoulder of Haldir.  
Next, Haldir saw the youth fall beside him. Haldir let out a battle shout and used all of his remaining energy felling the beast that slew the young one beside him. _  
_As a vicious blow brought him to his knees, he saw the fallen bodies of his kin. His brothers. He lead them, and this young one to their deaths. He fell with a final thought as he clutched at the crimson cloak, a gift from the only one her ever loved,"Glineth."_

The water in the basin became calm, and Glineth fell to her knees. She cried out, and began to tear at her hair. Galadirle rushed towards the broken Glineth and took her hands in hers. "I know what it is you saw." she whispered, helping Glineth to her feet.

""Is there no escape? Can any of this...I do not...please, tell me that there is hope!" Glineth cried out.

"There is little hope. For these events were set in motion the night your mother birthed you so long ago." Galadriel said, her heart heavy with her own sadness.

Glineth sobbed quietly as she began to walk up the stone steps that lead into the garden. With a heartbreaking look to the Lady of Light, she asked, "That youth...my son...is there...I wish him to live. Can it be done?"

"Yes." Galadriel simply said.

"Please, I beg you, tell me how!" Glineth begged.

"Love." Galadriel said, as she vanished into the night.

* * *

A/N:

Well, this one was a tough one. What do you make of what Glineth saw?

I hope that this chapter was not too confusing for anyone. If you do have any questions, do not be afraid to ask! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	37. Wake My Love, Wake

**Author's Note:**

I hope that the last chapter was alright! This one...I've been waiting for it for a while now. As always, a huge thank you goes out to my amazing reviewers, followers, PM senders, and favoriters! You guys and gals rock! Now, this chapter is a bit...sweet in tone. I know, strange. But, it had to be done. Before you read on, raise a glass to the Professor.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** Wake, My love...Wake.

Glineth was feeling a hurt like she had never known before. Her mind was unclear, her steps slow, her ears deaf to the world around her. As she ran from the gardens, she was unaware that Rumil had been watching her from the trees. He leapt from a tree, and landed before her, taking her by surprise. "Oh, Rumil!" she shouted.

"You are sad. We can talk." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am...I don't know where to begin. I..." Glineth stammered, as she leaned into Rumil, allowing him to lead her to a nearby bench.

"I need to go home." she weakly said. "But, it will break your brothers heart."

"He will be sad. But, you will come back, yes?" he asked.

"Of course I will. I need to see my son. My husband, I can feel him breaking. I need to save him. He..."

Rumil took Glineth's face in between his hands and said, "Go. You need to go. I will find you a horse, you need to leave, tonight. Now. "

Glineth looked into the eyes of this young elf, but instead of seeing his happy, smiling face, she saw his lifeless form in front of her. She shook her head, clearing her mind of this vision and said, "I need to say goodbye...your brother...please?" she pleaded.

"No. If you do, you will not leave." Rumil said, shaking his head.

Glineth knew he was right. They rose from the bench and hugged each other tightly. "Oh Rumil. I..."

"I will find you a horse now." he said as he wiped the tears off his cheek.

Rumil ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the stables. He spoke to its attendant, and bargained with him for the past mount that was there. After a few minutes of arguing, Rumil walked out of the stables leading a beautiful black mare behind him. "Come, beautiful creature." he whispered to the nervous mare, as he led her to where Glineth was waiting for him.

Glineth's eyes widened in shock as she took in the size of the mare before her. "Gracious. She is magnificent! Is she fast?"

Rumil nodded and said, "She is the fastest in the stables. She will get you home very quickly, my Lady."

"Thank you, Rumil. You will take care of him, won't you? " she asked, knowing that Haldir would need tending to when he learned of her sudden departure.

Rumil helped Glineth into the saddle and looked up at her, "Ride well, Glineth. I love you, sister." He then watched as Glineth sped away, and out of Lorien. Rumil slowly made the short journey North, to inform his brother that his lover has left.

* * *

Landir sped down the Hall, parchment waving in his hand behind him. "Majesty! Majesty!" he called out, as he knocked on the bedchamber door of the King.

Thranduil groggily walked towards the door and opened it slowly. "What is it, Landir? I've done nothing but sleep." he said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Glineth. She's...she's left Calas Galadhon. " Landir said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do not play me false, Landir. Is this true? Can...is she? " Thranduil said, happiness rushing through him.

"It is here, Majesty. This came only a few moments ago. She is on the fastest of mounts, and was last seen crossing the river. She is coming. Glineth could be here as soon as...two, perhaps three days." Landir said, as he was swept into a hug from the King.

"If our kind could die of happiness, I would be cold before you now, Landir." Thranduil said, as tears of the purest happiness fell from his eyes.

"Should I inform the people? Anyone? What should be done?" Landir asked.

"No. I wish to keep this between you and I. I would hate for Legolas to learn of this, then have his little heart broken. "

"A wise decision, great King." Landir said. "You should get your rest, Majesty. Your wounds will heal much faster if you do. " Landir advised.

"How can I sleep, knowing that she is but days away?" Thranduil laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Landir said nothing, only smiled back to his King and friend. He was truly happy for him, but fearful for what Glineth's reappearance would bring.

* * *

Glineth had been riding non stop for days. The only rest she had was when she foolishly fell asleep in the saddle, and fell from the horse. She was not injured, but she felt ashamed to have fallen from such an amazing creature. As she drew back her hood and scanned the horizon, she could finally make out the twisted trees of Mirkwood. Her heart seemed to take flight, and she urged her mare to speed on. "Come, Medlineth. Take me home. " she cried out.

It took Glineth two more days to reach the entrance to the Wood. As she dismounted Medlineth, she looked into the mare's deep brown eyes and smiled. "You did well my friend. Thank you. But now, we must part. Go, go home. Live well, my friend." Glineth said as she gave the mare a kiss on her muzzle. The horse whinnied once, then turned to gallop back to her home.

Glineth pulled her cloak closer to her body, suddenly feeling a mixture of dread and excitement. As she entered the Wood, she found herself wondering if her husband would once again have her captured and imprisoned. Remembering what she had seen in the Mirror of Galadriel days ago, she knew that she need not have any fear of Thranduil's wrath. Her true fear was the reaction of her son. Glineth feared that Legolas would be angry, or afraid of her.

Glineth followed the familiar path to the clearing, somehow hoping that she would find her husband sitting in the grass, waiting for her. Still, she sat by the pond and tried to calm her over worked nerves. As she looked at her reflection in the clear water, she wondered if Thranduil would like the change in her appearance. Glineth looked up and sighed as she looked to the moon. "It is time to face my fate." she said to the sky.

* * *

Thranduil lay in his bed thinking, unable to sleep. _'What if she doesn't return to me?' _he thought. Unable to quiet his nerves with his increasingly doubtful thoughts, he rose from his bed and poured himself a glass of wine. He sat staring into the fire as he sipped at his wine. "It is no use." he said as he drained his third glass of wine. Thranduil removed his long, flowing coat and got back into his bed. The wine he consumed had allowed him to fall into deep and peaceful sleep.

As he slept, Thranduil dreamed. He dreamed of many things. His own childhood, his son, and of course his beloved Glineth.

Glineth crept into her home easily and undetected. She slowly made her way through the halls, eagerly seeking out her bed, and her husband. She quickly found the door that lead to the room, and stopped before it. Glineth nervously pressed her head against the door, praying to the valar that Thranduil was deep in his rest.  
To her surprise (and luck), the door was unlocked and she quietly stepped over the threshold.

Upon entering the room, she saw that it remained just as it was when she left it. Her eyes stopped and froze, as she saw the sleeping form of her husband on the bed.

"Oh." she gasped, as she saw the changes that had taken place in his face. To her eyes, Thranduil looked as though he had aged, and his cheeks hollowed, his eyes a tiny bit sunken in. As she moved closer to the bed, she hoped that his looks were a mere trick of the lantern that Thranduil had left lit beside the bed. "Fool" she fondly said as she blew it out, and walked towards the fireplace, also extinguishing its flame. Glineth then moved slowly and with shaking hands removed her outer clothing, and put on her nightdress. She remembered that it had been a favorite of Thranduil's, he having made it for her himself. Before she climbed into the bed beside him, she took a few deeps breaths and smoothed out the front of her nightdress. As she got in the bed beside Thranduil, he turned in her direction and sighed ehr name quietly. Glineth's heart swelled with love, as she eased herself into the bed beside him.

Minutes passed as she listened to the beat of his heart and his steady breathing. Finally, she reached out her hand and began to gently stroke his cheek.  
"Thranduil." she whispered. "Thranduil, I've come home."  
She then placed her lips lightly on his forehead, and whispered "Wake my love, wake."

* * *

Thranduil thought that he was still trapped in a dream as he felt his eyes open. He sighed once and murmured, "Glinny."

"Oh. Thranduil." he heard the voice of his wife whisper.

"Why do you torture me, spirit? Please, leave me to my rest. Torment me no longer. I beg you." he moaned, clenching his eyes shut.

"Thranduil. I am no spirit. I've come home. Thranduil, please, open your eyes." Gineth pleaded.

Thranduil began to weep as he felt the all too familiar hand of his wife take his in her hand. "No, stop. This is too much."

Glineth took his hand that was in her and placed it on her cheek. "Can you feel me, Thranduil. I am here. " she said, as she moved his hand to her heart. "Can you feel my heart beating? I am no dream, I am here. I...please."

Beneath his shaking palm, he felt her heartbeat, Thranduil then finally knew that this was no dream. His wife lay next to him. He opened his eyes, and in the darkness looked upon the face that had for so long haunted him. "I-...it_ is_ you." he said.

"Yes. Yes, it is. I should have come back sooner...I...I saw your face, I needed...this, Thranduil. " Glineth said, through her tears.

Thranduil reached out one of his arms and said, "Glineth. Come here, please."  
Glineth complied, and placed her head on the chest of her husband. She looked up at her husband, his tears shining in the moonlight. She took one of her long fingers and wiped the tears from his face. "Come now, there shall be no more tears tonight." she said as she placed one of her arms across his stomach.

In one smooth, sudden motion, Thranduil had sat up in their bed, pulling Glineth up with him. "I-was feeling some discomfort. I...I am sorry, if that was rude." he stammered.

"Hush, all is well, my love. I can look on you better this way. " she said in her most reassuring tone.

"I've changed...I'm sorry if it displeases you." Thranduil said, as he placed his arm about her shoulder.

Glineth smiled up at him, and placed her head lightly on his shoulder. "You are perfect to me, my love."

Thranduil made a small choking sound as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Love." he whispered. "You still care for me?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course I do. Thranduil, don't be foolish." she said, laughing softly.

"I was so scared. The pain, Glineth. It nearly overtook me. "

"I am sorry, my love, I am so sorry."

Thranduil then looked closely at the face of his wife, and smiled slightly. "You've changed as well...your hair, your eyes. They are...as they once were." he observed.

"I hope that it does not displease you." she said cheekily.

Thranduil laughed, this was the wife he remembered, the one he longed for in his every waking moment. He then gently took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and lifted her head, so that their eyes met.

"Glineth." he whispered, as he nervously put his lips against hers.

* * *

A/N:  
Ugh, I am the most unromantic person, ever!  
Alrighty. So, she's back. For now. How do you think little Legolas should react to seeing his mother again?...and more importantly, what will Thranduil think/do when he learns of her infidelity? How do you think it will change their already unstabe relationship? Let me know what you think will happen next! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	38. Everything has an Ending

**Author's Note:**

Thirty-Eight. Thirty-Eight chapters. Wow. I just wanted to thank all of my followers, favoriters, PM senders. And my amazing reviewers, **Stardust63** ,**Lady Viola Delesseps, **and** Ninja19! **They are all both fantastic writers, and I really think that checking out their stuff is a much better idea than wasting your time here. Now, before you foolishly read on, raise your glass to the Professor.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** Everything has an Ending.

"Rumil?! What are you doing here? I had not expected you to be back so soon!" Haldir said in surprise as he clasped his brother's arm in greeting.

"Brother." Rumil said formally.

Haldir was taken aback by the formality and seriousness of the tone of his youngest brother. "Is something the matter, brother?" he asked.

"She's gone, Haldir."

"Hmm? Who has gone? The Lady of Light?" Haldir asked.

"No. Glineth. She's gone home." Rumil said plainly.

_'She's gone home.'_ Those were the last words Haldir had heard before he fell into a deep sleep that had lasted seven days, and seven nights. As he slept, both Rumil and Orophin kept a constant vigil. When one was out patrolling the border, the other watched over their eldest brother. On the seventh night, Haldir slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Drink, please. Water, something."

Rumil quickly jumped up from his chair, and poured Haldir a cup of honeyed water. "Brother. How do you feel?"

Haldir shrugged and said, "Tired."

"Brother, please. Stop this." Rumil said, handing him the glass. "She promised that she would come back. She missed her child."

"And no doubt the bed of her husband." Haldir snapped, as he drained his glass of honeyed water. "I'm going to the edge of our borders to relieve Orophin. Thank you, Rumil."

Rumil watched his brother ran out into the woods, fearful for the stability of his mind.

* * *

Thranduil woke in the arms of his wife. As he turned to look up at her still sleeping face, he whispered _'So, it truly was no dream.'_ He quietly, and without disturbing her got out of the bed, and put on his robe. With one last look at Glineth, he walked out of the room, and down the hall to the bedchamber of his son.  
As he walked into his room, he saw that the child was already sitting up and dressed, as if he knew his father was coming.

"See? I can dress myself now!" The child laughed, as he ran into his father's waiting arms.

"Very good, Legolas. You look well in green." Thranduil said lifting his son off of the floor and into his arms.

"What are we going to do today, ada?" Legolas asked, reasting his head on his father's shoulder.

"How would you like to meet a friend of mine today?" he asked.

"I've already met Landir, ada!" Legolas laughed.

"I mean another friend, Legolas. " Thranduil said, as he mussed up his son's hair.

" It can be fun! I hope they like me." he said as his father set him on his feet and took his hand.

"They love you." Thranduil said, smiling down at Legolas, as he opened the door to his bedchamber.

Legolas broke free of his father's hand and ran to the bed shouting, "Mama! It's my mama! Father, look!"

Thranduil did not speak, all he could do was watch as his son climbed onto the bed and began to hug his mother.

Glineth blinked slowly, and as her eyes opened fully, she saw the face of her son pressed against hers. "Oh, good morning my son!" she exclaimed, taking him in her arms.

"You are back! Father did not think that you would come back! I _knew _you would!" he said, snuggling into her chest.

"I've missed you my little leaf. I had to come back to you." she whispered as she inhaled the scent of his hair.

"Don't leave me again. Please, mama. Don't ever go." Legolas said, as he began to cry quietly.

"Oh my little love, I will never leave you. " Glineth whispered, her own tears falling as well.

"And father, do not leave him again either. He was very sad while you were gone." Legolas said, as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

Thranduil sighed, he had wished to keep the depth of his sadness while his wife was gone a secret from her. Glineth thinking that he was weak in any way was something that caused him great anxiety. Thranduil wanted to be perfect to her, and nothing less would do.

"I was very sad too. I missed you very much." Glineth said, looking over the top of Legolas' blonde hair, towards his father.

"Did you miss father or Tauriel!?" Legolas asked, as he twisted his tiny hand into her hair. "Oh! Pretty!" he said, finally noticing the change in the color of his mother's hair.

"I missed everyone very much, especially you and you father." Glineth said, kissing the elf-child's cheek.

"I am going to go get Tauriel! Can I mother!? " he asked, excitedly.

Glineth nodded, "Of course you can. Do you know where she is?"

Legolas nodded. He seemed to have a special talent for finding the red-headed youth. "Yes, mother!" Legolas then jumped from the bed, and ran out of the door.

Glineth laughed, and got out of the bed, and stretched out her long limbs. "Does he truly know where she is?" she asked.

"It may take him some time, but yes, he always finds her." Thranduil said, watching Glineth closely.

"Why do you stare, Thranduil?" Glineth asked, as she wrapped a long robe around herself.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I have not been able to do so for quite some time. I'm sorry." he said, hanging his head.

Glineth walked slowly towards Thranduil and took his face gently in her hand, and raised his head. As their eyes met, both Thranduil and Glineth smiled at each other.

"Your eyes, they are brown." Thranduil whispered, as he trailed one of his fingers along her cheek.

Glineth allowed him to put his arms around her waist, and draw her to his chest. As she gently rocked her, Glineth smiled and said, "Finally putting those pretty elf eyes to use, are you?"

Thranduil laughed, as he too was recalling the first somewhat friendly words they had even spoken to one another. "Oh Glinny, I have missed you." he said, tightening his grip on her. "Please, don't leave me alone. P-promise me."

"I...Thranduil, are you well? Come, sit down." Glineth said as she felt her husband begin to tremble in fear.

She led him to their bed, and watched as he shakily sat on its edge. "You should leave me, go find our son. You must not see me like this. " he said.  
Glineth got onto her knees in front of her husband, and placed her hand on his knee, "I will not leave you. This is my doing, and I will do whatever it takes to make you believe that I am not going to leave your side. "

Thranduil let out a pitiful sound, and laid back on the bed. "You will. You will tire of me again, and you'll go."

"Is that what you think happened, Thranduil?" Glineth asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yes. I know my manner is cold, and most often unbearable. I thought that you of all people would have understood...I am sorry, I should not have said that." Thranduil said, as he sat up.

"I know your manner well enough husband. But it does not excuse what you have done. You nearly took my life." she whispered.

"You nearly took mine! Before, do you not remember the night we conceived our son?! You..." Thranduil said, his sadness being replaced by a small amount of anger.

"Are we going to do this, truly? Compare the wounds we have given each other? We can spend the next Age doing so!" Glineth said, shaking her head.

"You are right." Thranduil said, abandoning the argument and taking her hand in his. "You wear your ring still." he observed.

"Of course I do. We are bonded, Thranduil." she said with a delicate roll of her eyes.

"I am glad to hear that we are still bonded, I had thought that you had to disown me, I..." he said.

"Come now, I could never disown you, or our family. You must stop this foolishness." Glineth said, as she began to become frustrated.  
Knowing that his current state of mind was truly her fault, she did her best to have patience with him. She looked to him once more, only to see that once again, he had his head hung low. "Thranduil, look at me." she said.

Thranduil raised his head, and looked to the face of his wife. "I still cannot believe how well you look." he said, reaching out and taking a few strands of her hair between his fingers. "Though, I was beginning to enjoy the white, this color suits you better."

"I am glad it pleases you, my Lord." she said cheekily.

Just as Thranduil was about to press his lips on hers, the door crashed open, and the two young elves, Tauriel and Legolas came running into the room. Each covered in dirt, leaves, and stains from the grass. "I see that you have found her, Legolas. Well done." Thranduil praised.

"I will be a good tracker one day!" Legolas said as he climbed up onto the bed beside his parents.

"Hello, your Majesty" Tauriel said looking up towards Glineth.

"Oh, Tauriel, look at how you have grown! Come here, child!" Glineth said happily, as she walked towards the elf-girl. "You are becoming quite the beauty."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Tauriel said, pleased with receiving Glineth's compliment.

"I am Glineth to you, Tauriel." she said, taking the girl in her arms and hugging her.

"I am glad you have returned, G-glineth. I had thought that I would never see you again. " Tauriel said, as she allowed herself to lean into Glineth's hug.

"I love you, child. I had to come back. For all of you." Glineth said, placing Tauriel on the bed next to Legolas. "My family." she said, bowing her head to Legolas, Tauriel, and Thranduil.

* * *

_A/N: For my newcomers, this is a conversation in present-time between Thranduil, and the adult Legolas. The transition is a bit hard to follow, but, the manner in which Legolas speaks does make things obvious...I think._

For the first time since they began to read this book, Legolas was finally beginning to understand that they were coming to the end. Her end, their end. Everything has in his life was coming to an end. Legolas was also feeling sickened. He was the one who killed his mother. He knew her end was tragic, gruesome, and filled with pain, but he had not expected this. As the realization sunk in. Legolas tossed the book to the floor and sank into a chair.

"I killed my mother. I KILLED, MY MOTHER." he shouted, breaking down into tears.

Thranduil was quick at the side of his son, and said "No, no. You did not. You gave her her release. It was a kindness you did. It was no murder, or act of cruelty."  
Legolas said nothing as he placed his head on the shoulder of his father. Uncomfortable with such an intimate, emotional display, Thranduil found himself not knowing what to say or do. "My son, you have never done anyone ill. Your mother loved you. I..l-llove you. No one was ever angered by what you did. Not even your...brother. Though. his sadness in the end did drive him away from Mirkwood" Thranduil said sadly.

Legolas had nearly forgotten that his mother had seen herself birth another child. "So, it is true then, she did have another child? I had a brother?"

"It is. Do you not remember him?" Thranduil asked, his eyebrow arched. "I had thought..."

"Things are becoming much more clear to me, I remember many things, but most of my youth is lost to me." Legolas said, in shame.

"There is no shame in not remembering, you had suffered much trauma in your youth. It makes perfect sense that you would not want to remember things that would and have caused you great pain." Thranduil said in his best reassuring tone. "But, now that you are, you may finally be able to accept them."

Feeling a sense of anger, distrust, and general dislike, Legolas spat out, "Like you do? Do you truly accept that all of this" he said reaching for the book that still lay on the floor, "happened, or do you simply not care?"

Legolas then gave his father a parting look of hatred, and left him alone in the study.

_"I have always cared." Thranduil whispered into the darkness.  
_

* * *

A parting note/Question Time!

I hope that this chapter was decent. I am a bit unsure of it, as it mostly did nothing to move things along, until the end. If you were Glineth, would you tell Thranduil of your "dalliance" with Haldir? If so, how?  
Tell me, what do you make of Legolas's reaction to learning that he was the one who ended the suffering of his mother?  
Do you believe that Thranduil never truly cared? I love hearing what you all think! Thank you for reading! -M


	39. I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

Goodness. Getting closer and closer to the big 4-0. I am truly grateful that some of you have been here since the beginning...it makes this dour old woman smile. Sometimes. A big thanks goes out to the followers and favoriters. A big ol thank you goes out to **Stardust63 **and **Lady Viola Delesseps**. Go read their stuff. It's much better than mine. Now, before you read on raise your glass (or bottle...) to the Professor.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** I Forgive You.

Before entering the bedchamber of the King Landir lingered outside of the door listening to what sounded like laughter, and playful wrestling. Landir nudged the door with his shoulder, his hands bearing breakfast for the King and his son. As he entered the room, he nearly dropped the tray in shock.

"My Lady!" He said, as he placed the tray safely down on the nearest table.

"Oh, Landir! ...off my leg, son. I need to go say hello." Glineth said, as she struggled to walk and shake her son off of her leg. "A little help, Thranduil." she laughed. As she was freed from the clutches of her son, Glineth walked towards Landir, her arms open.

"Ah, Glineth." Landir smiled, as they shared a hug.

"I am so pleased that you have returned!" he said, pulling her closer to him.

Thranduil smiled at the display, and said teasingly, "You would do well to watch where you place your hands, friend."

Landir quickly and gently pushed Glineth and said, "Oh your wit has returned to us, happy day. There is plenty of food and drink for all of you there. Again, it is wonderful to see you again, my Lady." Landir said as he left the family to their reunion.  
As he walked through the halls of the King, he began to thinkof the family and future he had lost all those years ago. Later that morning, as he lay in his bed, his heart felt heavy, and his eyes stung with over a decade of tears he had yet to shed.

"Nurel." he whispered, allowing one tear to fall from his eye.

* * *

Glineth, Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel spent the whole of the day together walking, and sometimes running through the wood. As Glineth and the Elvenking shared a small meal and some wine in their clearing, the children ran off together to play, giving Thranduil and Glineth an opportunity to speak. After Glineth finished her cup of wine, she lay down next to her husband and took her hand in his, much the same as the night that they shared their first kiss.

"Is this much like Lothlorien to you, Glineth?" Thranduil asked.

"This area, yes. The rest of this place, no. In Lorien it is open and free. The trees grow tall and beautiful, uncorrupted by the growing evil of this Earth." she answered.

"Is it true that they live among the trees? That their houses are built within them, among their great branches?" he asked, the love of knowledge clear in his tone.

"It is true. My dwellings were among the tallest of the trees. I was at the very top, so that I could look upon the stars and the moon." Glineth said fondly.

"You speak as though you miss it very much."

"I do. The beauty of that place has no equal on this Earth."

"Have you no love for Mirkwood?" he asked, feeling both confused and hurt.

"I do. Mirkwood is home to all that I love. You, our son, Tauriel, and our dear Landir. It is just different in Lorien, that is all. After all these years, this place still frightens me. It is a terrifying sort of beauty. Like yours."she said smiling, as she watched Legolas and Tauriel chase each other about the trees.

As Thranduil looked at the dreamy expression Glineth wore on her face, he felt the sharp sting of jealousy. "Do you wish to go back there, to live?" he asked.

"My place is at your side." she said, as she rested her head on Thranduil's chest.

"I know now that I cannot stop you. You may return if you wish."

"I will only return if you and our son came with me."

Thranduil smiled widely and kissed the hand of his wife. "I will make the plans to travel then. I cannot wait to see the place that has captured your heart so."

Having heard the talk of his parents from across the clearing, Legolas ran towards them quickly and asked, "Where are we going, ada?"

"How would you like to go with us to Lothlorien, child? "Glineth asked.

"What would we do there?" Legolas asked as he sat beside his parents on the grass.

"Hmmm. I think you would like to meet some of my new friends. I think that you would like Haldir very much. He could help you with your archery.I am surethat he would love to teach you...and you too Tauriel." Glineth said, smiling.

Legolas sighed heavily. "Fine. I guess I will go with you." he said as he ran back to play with Tauriel, who at the moment was hanging upside down from a low tree branch. Both parents laughed fondly, and turned their attention back to each other.

"Who is this Haldir?" Thranduil asked.

Glineth blushed slightly, quickly recalling the night she had lain with him. "No...no one. A Marchwarden." she said quickly.

"You spoke very highly of him. Did you spend much time in his company?" he asked.

"Yes, much."

"Ah." Thranduil said frowning.

Guilt suddenly flooded her, and Glineth found herself wanting to confess her infidelity as she lay next to Thranduil on the cool grass. "I am glad you had a friend, Glineth." he said, sm

* * *

iling. Thranduil then stood up, and before helping Glineth to her feet, stared down at his Queen. Once up and in the arms of her husband, Glineth said,

"You were staring again, husband."

"Is it so wrong that I find my wife pleasing to look at?" he laughed. "Come children, we must return home before dark."

The children groaned loudly and once next to their elders, Legolas said, "But, I want to play some more out here!"

"Come Legolas, do not behave this way." Glineth said.

"But mother, don't you want to stay out here too? You love being outside." he asked.

Glineth knelt down to her son's height and said, "Yes, I do. But we cannot do whatever it is that we please, little leaf. Isn't that true, Tauriel?"

The red-headed youth nodded and said, "Yes your Majesty. Come Legolas, I will race you back home!"

Thranduil and Glineth walked together hand in hand, each secretly delighting in the contact.

"You handled that very well. Much better than I would have." Thranduil praised.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Explaining things to Legolas." he said. "You know how to speak to him."

"I am his mother. I am most impressed with Tauriel. She knows how to handle him as well. They would be a fine pairing one day." Glineth said smiling, as she saw the little legs of her son trying to catch up with Tauriel.

Thranduil's brows furrowed and he said, "Yes. She is a good friend to him."

Glineth looked at the annoyed look that was on the face of her husband. Wanting to change the subject Glineth asked, "What shall you and I do tonight, husband?"

As his eyes locked onto Glineth's his eyes glowed, sparkled, and darkened all in the same moment. "I-I haven't...I don't.." he stammered, hoping that Glineth was unable to hear the improper thoughts that screamed their way through his mind.

"It is alright, Thranduil. I will be pleased with good wine and your conversation." she said gently squeezing his hand.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

* * *

For the past week Haldir hardly rested, and took neither food nor drink. Each time Rumil or Orophin asked if he was well, he would wave them off and smile as if nothing was bothering him. Knowing him the best, Rumil was truly concerned. He feared that his brother would suffer an emotional break, the likes of which he would never recover from.

"Haldir, please just drink this." Rumil pleaded.

Haldir laughed. "I am well, Rumil. I do not need anything." he said cheerfully. "I do not need anything." he repeated quietly.

"Brother please, talk to me." Rumil said, looking into the eyes of his brother. As his brother blinked slowly, Rumil could see that Haldir was struggling to hold back his tears.

"I have nothing to say." Haldir said.

"Unburden yourself." Rumil said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"What am I to say? That I feel betrayed? Hurt? Heartbroken?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is true. I feel all of those things. I gave my heart and trust, and they were both betrayed." he said, allowing his tears to fall. "But, I must accept these feelings and move on. One day, she will be but a distant memory."

"If you say so, brother." Rumil said, handing him the cup of honeyed water.

Haldir smiled as he took the cup from Rumil. "We made Rumil." he said as he drained the cup. "Come now, night is upon us. It is time to head to our border."

* * *

After putting their son to bed, Glineth and Thranduil sat next to each other on a couch before the fire.

"Did you hear what he said before we left his room? 'Promise me that you will be here tomorrow, mama.' I have wounded him deeply. " Glineth siad, bowing her head.

"Oh Glineth, he is just scared. He loves you, and does not want to lose you. You..._will_ be here tomorrow...won't you?" he asked.

Glineth placed he hand on Thranduil's cheek and said, "Thranduil. It is my wish that I wake in your arms each morning until my time on this Earth is at its end."

"Don't. You can. Don't l-lleave me. " Thranduil said in a small, defeated voice.

"Thranduil, you are shaking again. I...come here." Glineth said as she held him closely to her.

"Please, don't go. I've already lost everyone. Father. Mother. Friends. Please. I can't, don't leave me Glinny. I love you." he cried into the chest of his Queen.

Glineth was shaken by the sudden change in the mood of her husband. Glineth had expected Thranduil to be as cold as the winter winds, perhaps nervous. She was fearful of this being that lay tearful and trembling in her lap. For a brief moment she felt both pity and repulsion for him. Glineth did not know how to soothe this being.

"Shhh, my love. I am here. I will not leave you. I will take care of you." she sang as she stroke his golden head.

Thranduil said nothing, only continued to tremble and cry in her lap.

"I am tired. So tired. I wish I was like all thought me to be. As un-feeling as stone. I...don't want to feel pain anymore, Glineth. I'm tired. So tired."

"Do you want to get into the bed?" Glineth asked, as she helped him sit up.

Thranduil nodded and said ,"Yes. Will- will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Gineth said as she helped Thranduil to his feet. "Come now love, to the bed." Glineth supported the weight of her husband as they walked the short distance to their bed. "Do you need me to help you change?" she asked.

Thranduil nodded slowly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Glineth eased him out his long boots, his silver long coat, and shirt. As he got into the bed, Glineth busied herself with the extinguishing of all the lights in the room. "Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"No. Just you." he whispered.

"A moment. I need to change into my nightdress. I'll be right there, my King."

Thranduil watched Glineth as she changed. As she walked slowly towards the bed he said, "You are so...too...you are beautiful."

Glineth looked into his eyes smiling. "It is you who is the true beauty here, my King. "

As she got comfortable in their large bed, Thranduil turned so that his forehead touched Glineth's. "So beautiful." he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Glineth laughed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return.

"I am sorry for crying on you, it was most...I do not like that you have seen me like that. " he said as he closed his eyes.

"You need not be ashamed, Thranduil." she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"When did you become so understanding...so kind? " Thranduil asked in amazement.

"I just wish to be what you need, my King." she said.

"Ah Glineth, you have been since the moment I first saw your painted face in the Wood." he said as he gently kissed her lips.  
Glineth was first to break away, breathless and smiling. "I have missed this. Your lips upon mine."

"I am glad to hear it. I had thought that you may not -"

"I may not what? Desire you as I did before?" she asked, shocked. "You are like an image of perfection that exists only in dreams. My love, you are beauty and desire incarnate." she slapped a hand over her mouth, as she could hardly believed that such words came from her mouth.

"Oh. Well. I...thank you?" Thranduil said tearfully.

"You cry much these days." Glineth observed. "Are you sure that you are well?"

"I am sorry. It is just...for my small part, I am able to understand the pain that I have caused you. What it must have been like for you to be so alone, to feel so isolated. And now that you say such loving things despite all that I have done to you...and yet, you still love and desire me."

"You must forgive yourself, Thranduil. Love allowed me to forgive you."

Thranduil smiled in the darkness and took Glineth into his arms once again. "Beautiful." he murmured against the bare skin of her shoulder. His nervous hands then nervously ran down the length of her arm and finally rested on her hip. With the lightest of pressure, he turned her so that she lay upon her back. "Are you willing?" he asked.

Glineth responded by lifting herself up slightly, and removing her nightdress. Thranduil stared at her for a few long moments, and brokenly said, "I-I...I can't." He then clenched his eyes shut, and turned from his wife.

"Oh. Yes. I understand. I know that my body has changed, I am sorry. I should have told you." Glineth said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"No. I...it is not that I do not find you pleasing...you are. Very much so. It is just that, I worry that you will not find me pleasing."

Glineth let out a loud laugh and said "Is that all? Have you ever bothered to look at your reflection? It is no matter. You have always loved me with great skill and tenderness. Unlike Haldir who just...Oh...no."

Thranduil's eyes widened as he heard her say that name, he looked hard at her and said, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Come, I wish to rest." she quickly said.

Thranduil felt the grip that he had had on his anger slip away as he gripped her arm and squeezed. "What did you say, wife? About Haldir. I heard his name."

"I meant nothing by it, I swear!" she said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"You LIE!" he shouted as he quickly got out of their bed. He pointed an accusing finger at Glineth and said, "You will tell me the truth or I shall have you imprisoned for the rest of your days. And you shall NEVER see our son again. "

Glineth felt her own anger rise as she shouted, "I said I meant nothing by it! It was a mistake!"

Thranduil laughed cruelly and said in his most mocking of tones, "Poor Haldir. He shall be heartbroken."

'I didn't...it...please!"

"So, you mean to tell me that it meant nothing to open your legs for another? Is that how you spent your time in Calas Galadhon? On your back!?"

In her fury, Glineth rose from the bed and took three angry steps towards her husband. "How dare you. How dare you!?" she shouted as she pushed him.

"Do you deny it?" he asked.

"You deserve no answer" she said as she crossed her arms over he bare chest.

Suddenly, the expression of the King changed from one of rage to one of heartbreak. "It...it is true. You gave yourself to another." he said as he sank into the nearest chair. "Why."

Seeing the depth of his pain shook Glineth, "I was scared...so confused...lonely...I..."

Thranduil looked up at Glineth with mournful eyes and asked simply, "Do you love him?"

Glineth shook her head and said, "There are things I love about him, yes."

"I will release you from our bond. I will set you free...you may bind yourself to him if you so choose." Thranduil said as he looked down at his own ring of bonding.

"No. I...NO! I choose to stay with you. I will not leave unless you order me to do so."

"What a hard decision this must be for you. A Marchwarden, or a King." he said laughing, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Do not be so cruel, Thranduil. I sought comfort in the arms of another, and for that I apologize and accept whatever punishment you deem worthy for my crime."

"I was hurt, angry, scared, and lonely as well, Glineth. And yet, the only comfort I sought was in the thought that you would come back to me one day. I also found comfort in the arms and company of our son. The thought of you with another...oh, Glineth, why?"

Glineth went to her knees before him, and placed her hand on his knee. "I am sorry Thranduil. The time I lay with him, I wished it to be you. I...thought of you. I could not...I wanted to be laying with you. Not him. I am sorry. I will go. I am sorry." Glineth then rose and and made to pack her travel bag.

Thranduil looked over to where she was packing her bag and began to once again tremble. "S-sstop. No!" he shakily said. "Please. Stay. I...you must be tired. Come, rest. We need to rest. You must be tired."

Shocked by the sudden change of emotion in her husband Glineth did as he suggested and got into their bed. Thranduil followed soon after and situated himself behind her. He placed on arm over her side, and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. He then pulled her closer to him, her back resting against his chest.  
Glineth felt the tears of her husband fall into her hair as he quietly whipsered,

_"I forgive you."_

* * *

A/N:

So. He found out. What do you think of his reaction...and his state of mind? What do you truly make of how Thranduil is behaving while he is alone with Glineth? Do any of you feel bad for him?  
I love hearing your thoughts and theories! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	40. Journey

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 40. I cannot believe it! I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting me for so long! It does not matter to me whether you have been with me for all 40 chapters, or this is your first visit to my humble tale. I appreciate each and every one of you. A very special thank you goes out to the amazing** Lady Viola Delesseps,** the amazing author of the utterly fantastic tale **Lady of the Lake. **I highly recommend it! Another thank you goes out to trusted friend, reviewer and general awesome lass, **Stardust63.** Without your help, I would not have made it past Chapter Two. Be sure to check out her amazing Game of Thrones stories **Till I Hear You Sing One More parts I and II.** Those stories are truly works of art. And, I know she will not see this for some time yet, but a huge thank you goes out to my newest reviewer, **JolieFolie**! Welcome! Of course, none of this would be possible were it not for the genius of the Professor. I ask that you all raise a glass, or bottle to this man, and thank him for creating Middle Earth. A place that I am happy to be trapped in. Also, a warning, there's a short scene o' intimacy in this one. Nothing too graphic,of course, but, before that bit, I'll enter a line page break thing just in case someone would like to scroll down. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Fourty:** Journey

Guilt. That is all Glineth could feel as she lay in the comfortable and loving arms of Thranduil. Glineth had been expecting (and hoping for) his anger, his malice, or his cruelty. Not this. Never this. The night had passed slowly for her, and all she could do to busy herself was observe Thranduil as he rested. As he began to stir and wake, Glineth quickly closed her eyes and turned away.

"I know that you are awake, my love." Thranduil said with cheer in his voice.

"Good morning, my Lord. Did you sleep well?" Glineth asked, as she opened her eyes.

"How could I not with you in my arms? I am pleased to see that you remain...I had thought that you would have slipped away in the night."

"I made a promise." Glineht replied tonelessly.

'And you have kept it. Please, come closer." Thranduil said, holding out his arms to her.

Glineth smiled at him and moved over, accepting his embrace. Thranduil laughed lightly and said, "You smell like evergreen and honey. Strange."

"I apologize. I have not bathed in some time. I will bathe this morning."

"Oh. You don't have to. Though, a bath does sound like a most excellent idea, it would relax us both." he said, a blush creeping over his face.

Glineth's eyes widened slightly. Smiling she said, "If it would please you, my Lord."

"I would never wish to disturb you. I only wish to wash our troubles away." he said, afraid of the coming rejection he thought he was about to receive.

"I care not, husband. If it is your wish, you may join me." Glineth snapped, her frustration becoming clear.

"Oh. I...I, fine. I shall wait for you here. Enjoy your bath, my Queen." Thranduil said.

Glineth smiled, and walked towards her bathing chamber, shedding her clothing as she walked. Before entering the bathing chamber, and out of the sight of the King, she turned her head towards him, and gave him a parting seductive smile. Glineth stepped slowly into the bathing chamber and inhaled deeply. "Oh." she said quietly as the scent of flowers rose from the steaming tub. "Perhaps you should come join me, husband. The smell in here, it is indescribably beautiful." Glineth called as she lowered herself into the steaming, flower scented water.

Thranduil smiled to himself and shed his dark grey pants and strode into the bathing chamber. Just like his wife, Thranduil too delighted in the scent that rose from the water, "I thought that this scent would please you." he said.

Glineth sighed in pleasure and she asked, "Did you create this scent yourself?"

"I-...yes. I did. I I wanted something to remember you by while you were away. " he said becoming embarrassed.

"It is wonderful."

"It is your scent, my Queen. Of course it is wonderful. It is as you are." he replied lovingly.

"Are you going to join me or not?" Glineth asked, as she playfully splashed him.

Thranduil smiled down at Glineth, and appraised her naked form. Laughing, Thranduil lowered himself into the steaming water. As he sat in the bath, Glineth pulled him towards her, his back resting against her bare chest, her legs wrapping around him. "I can see why you liked to do this so often. It is incredibly comfortable." he said as he looked back towards his wife, who was smiling down at him.

* * *

"Do you remember the first time I asked you to bathe with me?" she asked.

Thranduil laughed nervously and said, "Oh yes. It was quite the shock...so forward of you. I nearly accepted that offer."

"I wish you had." Glineth whispered as her hands worked their way through Thranduil's hair.

"I nearly took you that night as well." he said, swallowing hard.

Glineth placed her mouth closer to his pointed ear and whispered, "I wish you had."

Thranduil gripped the edges of the tub, and cursed himself for not having the tub made larger. "Glineth. I would cause both of us injury if I were to take you here." he groaned.

Glineth placed her arms down, so that her hands lay on his his chest. "Then take me to our bed, my King, and if you cause me injury there, then so be it."

Thranduil required no more convincing, and knew that he could bear no more of his wife's risque talk. In one swift motion he he was out of the tub, with Glineth in his arms. As he slowly and carefully walked towards their bed. Cautiously, Thranduil took his eyes off of the floor, and kissed his wife. Thradnuil lingered before their bed, and their lips broke apart, finally giving them the chance to breathe, and to steady their minds. "We've made a mess." Glineth said as she looked over her husband's shoulder to the trail of water their soaked bodies left on the stone floor.

Thranduil laughed and gently set Glineth on their bed. As she moved over to make more room for her him, Thranduil, he looked down longingly at her naked form.  
"Ah Glineth, the way your body looks in the morning light. You are beautiful." he whispered.

"You look well too, my Lord." she said as she too appraised his bare form. There was something about his lean, toned form that excited her more than the broad muscular form of Haldir ever could.

"You tremble my Queen. Are you cold?" he asked, getting into the bed beside her.

Her heartbeat began to quicken and she said, "Yes. A little. "

Thranduil then took Glineth into his arms and began to caress her shivering body. "Are you warm, yet?" he asked.

Glineth closed her eyes and then felt herself being turned on her back, and felt the familiar weight of her husbands body on top of hers. "I...no..." she stammered, as Thrandul began to kiss his way about her jawline. Glineth began to weakly struggle beneath Thranduil as he kissed his way from her neck to her narrow hips. With a lovingly fiendish look in his eyes he smiled up at Glineth before he lowered his head and began to attend to her center of femininity with nimble fingers and a skillful tongue. As Glineth pulled at Thranduil's hair, and screamed out his name in pleasure, her mind was completely rid of Haldir.

Breathless, and nearing his own pleasure, he looked up into Glineth's warm brown eyes and kissed his way back up her long body. As he rested his forehead on hers he whispered, "I love you, Glineth."

Trembling from pleasure Glineth weakly and quietly said, "I l-llove you too Thranduil. By the valar, I love you."

"I should hope so." he laughed as he ended his own torture and slowly entered her.  
Thranduil and Glineth then spent the better part of the morning making love with equal tenderness and care. As Thranduil spent himself inside of her, Glineth looked down at his perfect, sweat covered face. As she removed herself from atop her husband, Thranduil was reaching out to her, not wanting to end the deep emotion that this moment had awakened in him. Glineth lay beside him, and placed her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest, and placed her arm across his stomach.

"Glineth. You were. I...you are perfect." he said, twisting his fingers in her golden hair.

"I hope that I have pleased you, husband." she said smiling weakly.

"I wish that we never had to leave this bed." Thranduil said.

They then shared a passionate kiss thatleft Glineth once again trembling with desire. To rid herself of such a feeling she looked to Thranduil and asked, "Do you wish for another child Thranduil?"

"I am not opposed to having another, no. You are an excellent mother. " Thranduil said as he watched his wife stretch out her limbs and reach for her robe. "Do you?"

"I do. Another son would bring us great joy." she said settling back into the arms of her beloved.

"Then I will ask the valar to give us a child. I would like to have another son, with your eyes." he said wistfully as he ran a finger down the cheek of Glineth.

"You should dress. No doubt our son and Landir will soon be here."

"I do not see why they must come here. Can we not go to them? I had no intention of leaving this bed today." he aid scowling as he put on his pants and a loose shirt.

Just as Thranduil had finished dressing himself, there was a light knock at the door.

"Glineth, Thranduil. I have food and drink...and your son. His is most eager to greet you." Landir called from behind the closed door.

"Of course, come in!" Thranduil said as he and Glineth made their way to the sitting area by the fireplace.

Legolas was first through the door and immediately sought out the lap of his father. " Good morning father, and mother!"

"Good morning my little leaf!" Glineth said as she looked over to her son. "You look most handsome today. Blue suits you."

Legolas laughed, "Thank you mother! You look pretty too! Doesn't she look pretty, ada?"

Thranduil shot Glineth a teasing smile and said, "Yes, she always looks beautiful, Legolas."

"Tauriel looks pretty today too! She was wearing something new. It is very green, and made her hair look even redder!" he laughed. "I think she should wear a dress some time...I think she would look just as pretty as mother if she did. But she says that she hates dresses." he finished, as he frowned.

Glineth looked over to her husband who was scowling down at his son and said, "I will talk to her one day. I think she would look beautiful in a gown, too. Every lady likes to look pretty every so often."

"Thank you mother!" Legolas said as she got off his father's lap, and kissed Glineth's cheek. "I'm going to go look at my book now."

As she watched her son run off and climb into her bed, Glineth called out to Landir. "Come, sit with us friend!"

Landir smiled in gratitude, and walked towards his friend carrying the tray of food and drink. "You both look well this morning." he said as he set the tray on the low table.

"Thank you, Landir. You look...there is a sadness about you. I...wish to help. Please, talk to us. " Glineth said, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I...live a lonely life. I see this beautiful family before me, and I long for the same thing for myself." he admitted.

"You are young yet Landir, there is still much time. Yo will have a family of your own one day." Thranduil said sympathetically.

"Begging your pardons, but I will not. I met my true match years ago. She is lost, lost to us all." Landir said.

"Who was she, Landir?" Glienth asked, already knowing the answer.

"She was still a child yet. But she was already the most beautiful being on this Earth. Too beautiful. Her hair as golden as yours, Glienth. And eyes of the most stunning blue. She was...I...I need to go." Landir said as she stood.

"Nurel. It was our Nurel." Glineth whispered. "I am so sorry Landir."

"No more than I. I must go, enjoy your morning Majesties." Landir said as he left the room.

Legolas walked slowly back to his parents and sat on the floor before them. "He loved my sister?" he asked. "But, she was only a baby!"

"My son, when you find your true mate, it does not matter their age. It is...you just _know._ He would have loved her when she was old enough to understand." Thranduil explained.

"I feel sorry for Landir." Legolas said.

"Then we need to be his best friends and make him smile when he gets sad. " Glineth said.

"I can do that!" Legolas said happily. "I would like to go find Tauriel and go to our lessons now."

"Of course, learn as much as you can, little one." Thranduil said helping his son to his feet.

Legolas then quickly ran out of the room in search of his dearest friend. As the door shut, Thranduil turned to Glineth and said, "We need to speak."

"Yes, I know." Glineth said, with her head hung low.

"Do you truly wish to visit Lothlorien with Legolas and I?" he asked, smiling at his wife.

"Oh. Yes, I do. Very much." she said, relief spreading plainly upon her face.

"Are you sure that you want _me _to go with you?" he asked, as he sat close to her.

"Yes. I do not wish to be parted from you. I know that Galadriel and Celeborn long to see you as well."

"You do understand that I will want to speak with Haldir, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I only ask that you do him no harm." she said as she took his hand in hers.

"I cannot promise you that, Glineth. He committed adultery with my wife. If he was to turn his anger onto me, will you stand at my side?" he asked, turning the full force of his blue eyes on her.

"I-I...of course. Yes." she stammered, powerless to deny him while she was under his gaze.

"Good. I am glad. Now. Bed, wife."

The happy, reunited pair spent the rest of their morning making love, each time hoping that they created a new life. Breathless, Glineth rested her head on the chest of her husband. "Are we not needed today husband? I had thought that we may be needed elsewhere."

"No. We are not. Truly. I think our people understand that we like to spend time alone after we have spent so much time apart." he laughed, biting the tip of her pointed ear.

Glineth moaned quietly into his chest and sighed, "Not again, Thranduil. You have tired me."

"Oh. Well. Tonight then." he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are an insatiable wretch." she teased, kissing his bare chest.

* * *

Days later, news had reached Lorien that the royal family of Mirkwood would be coming to visit the Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn in Calas Galadhon. The news was welcomed by all even the three brothers. None was more excited than Haldir. As he first leanred of his Lady's return he ran quickly to his guard post.

"Rumil! Orophin! Have you heard?!" he asked, his excitement nearly overcoming him.

"No. What is it, brother?" Orophin asked.

Haldir took a deep breath and said, "Glineth is returning! She's coming back, just as you said!"

"So soon?" Rumil asked.

"Yes." Haldir said, pouring himself a glass of wine. "She will be bringing her son as well."

"And what of her husband?" Orophin asked.

Haldir's eyes darkened with anger and bitterness and he said, "He will be traveling with her too."

"Ah." Rumil sighed. "I am sorry brother."

Haldir let out a small laugh and said, "Why? Once she is able to look upon us at the same time, her choice will be easy."

"You meant ow in her back?" Orophin asked, shocked.

"I love her brother, I cannot give up." Haldir said, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I only say this brother, if she appears to be happy with her husband, you must let her go." Rumil said as she slung his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

* * *

Legolas' eyes welled up with tears, and he threw his book to the ground. "But I want her to come!" he screamed.

"You can spend asmuch time with her as you'd like we return, I promise." Glineth said.

"Ada, please!" Leoglas begged, as she looked up to his father. "I will miss her too much, please! Let her come with us!"

"No, Legolas. Tauriel has he duties here. She needs to keep up with her training. She's going to be the Captain of the Guard one day. Someday she will protect our family. We must not interrupt her training now."

With a final cry, Legolas ran from the room, knowing that the battle was lost.

"Oh Thranduil, maybe we should let her come. I hate seeing him so upset." Glineth said, her frown matching that of her sons.

"No. It is time he tasted disappointment. He may be a Prince, but I will not have him spoiled." Thranduil said coldly.

"Surely it will do no harm, allowing him to bring his companion." Glineth said.

"I said no, Glineth." Thranduil said as he stood, his anger making him become all the more tall and menacing. "and he will be seeing much less of her upon our return. So, you may as well get the idea of their bonding out of your head now."

"He loves her. You cannot-"

"I can, and I will. That red-headed troublemaker is no fit consort for _my _son!" he shouted.

"Oh, and I was a fit consort for you, Thranduil? A wildelf from the Wood?" Glineth asked.

"No, you were not. But I am a King. He is a Prince, and subject to my rule. He will do as I command." he said, his eyes darkening.

"Why are you acting this way?" Glineth asked, backing away from him.

"I only wish to protect my son. Tauriel will break his heart. You know this." he said. "I will not have it."

"Let him be happy, please. I beg you."

"I will protect him, as I failed to protect myself."

"Protect yourself?! What did you fail to protect yourself from!?" Glineth shouted.

In one swift elegant, near serpentine motion, Thranduil bent down and looked deeply into Glineth's eyes. "You. You broke my heart when you stepped outside of our bond."

Glineth tried to back away from his terrible, yet beautiful anger and stammered, "I thought that...you...We have..."

"What? That by making love nearly every moment that I would have forgotten? If carnal relations could keep your betrayal from my mind, I would see that you were chained to our bed for all time. And believe me, the thought is most tempting." he spat, holding her face roughly in his hand.

Shocking and scaring Thranduil, Glineth began to laugh.  
"What amuses you so?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You're back." she smiled. "This is the Thranduil I came to love." Glineth said, as she placed her hand gently on his cheek.

"Ah, Glineth." he said, pressing his lips gently on hers. "She is still not coming with us."

"I know. I understand." Glineth whispered as she looked into the eyes of her husband. "When do we leave?"

"At dawn. I need one more night with you...it maybe some time until I am able to enjoy your body, you know."

"Oh, that's disappointing, is it? How ever shall we go on!?" Glineth teased.

"Why do you laugh? I take great joy in the physical part of our relationship. There is no shame in it. It would be most inappropriate to indulge in our carnal desires while our son and guard sleep closely by."

Glineth frowned. "I wish to have another child, Thranduil."

"And we shall. I have no doubt that we shall conceive in Calas Galadhon. Your happiness from being in a place you love so much shall make it quite easy for us."

Glineth smiled up at her husband, her heart and eyes full of the knowledge that in mere decades that they would part. She knew that Thranduil was indeed correct, they would soon conceive a son. One that she would save with her love.

"Bed, husband." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

Minutes before dawn, Legolas crept silently into the bed of his parents. He was ready to leave for Lothlorien, and wanted to show his parents that he was no longer angry with them. Legolas stared out of the window, hoping to see the first light of the morning.

"Mama, ada...it is dawn!" Legolas said as his tiny hands touched the cheeks of his parents.

Thranduil was the first to wake, and he smiled at his son. "Good morning."

"I am ready to go!" Legolas said brightly.

"Oh! Yes, you are!" Glineth said as she woke.

"Mama!" he exclaimed as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You two need to get up and get dressed! I'll go and wake up Landir!" he said as he jumped out of the bed.  
Thranduil groaned and rolled over closer to his wife and kissed her on her cheek. "Good morning, wife." he said.

"Husband." Glineth said as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair.

Thranduil sighed and said, "That feels wonderful." He took her face in his hand, and kissed her from her forehead, to her waiting mouth. As his skillful tongue began to explore her mouth, Glineth gently pushed Thranduil off from atop her.  
"Not now. You said that we must leave at first light." she laughed, reaching down and slapping his hand away from her thigh.

"Damn it all." Thranduil growled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "At least let me help you dress."

Glineth laughed, "Absolutely not! You have wandering hands, my King."

"Two weeks without the intimate touch of my wife. Madness." Thranduil said as he moodily dressed.

Glineth shook her head and laughed as she began to change into her leathers. As she turned to look at Thrandul, what she saw nearly made her fall to her knees, and worship him as if he were some fort of deity. "Oh Thranduil. You look. I...come here."  
Thranduil slowly walked towards his wife in his new armor. He knew that she would enjoy seeing him dressed as though he were going to battle. To be fair, he did love to both intimidate and impress all with his way of dressing. But this, this was for his wife. He wore armor of silver, decorated with interwoven vines and delicate flowers that reminded him of Glineth. Fomr his shoulders hung a beautiful grey cloak, decorated with the smallest of stones that shone as bright as the stars as they caught the light. On his brow he wore a circlet of silver, that would let no one doubt his status as King. Glineth had never seen anything look so beautiful as her husband did in this moment. As she saw the sword that hung from his belt, she could contain herself no longer.  
"This armor suits you very well." She said as she ran her hand down his armored chest, terrified of his armored beauty.

Thranduil smirked at her, delighting in her all too obvious desire. "You had your chance, Glineth. Come, our son is waiting for us."

Hand in hand, the husband and wife walked to the Gate where their son, Landir, and a small number of the Guard were waiting for them.  
"All is prepared your Majesty." Landir said as he bowed to his magnificent looking King.

"Can I ride with you, ada!?" Legolas asked, tugging on his father's cloak.

"Of course, little leaf."

"What are we riding, husband?" Glineth asked, trying to rid herself of her all too apparent desire for her King.

"Legolas and I will be riding on my elk. I-I have found you a horse. I know that you prefer them." he said nervously.

"Thank you." Glineth said, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"You are most welcome." Thranduil said as he led her to where her mare stood. "Here she is."

Glineth was greeted by the joyful greeting of her new mare. She stood there large, white, and regal...as Glineth looked into her eyes, she suddenly felt as though she were unworthy of such a magnificent creature. "You are beautiful. Thranduil, where did she come from?" she asked.

"That is a secret, my Queen." Thranduil said.

"Ada, may I please touch her?" Legolas asked as he looked in wonder at his mothers mount.

"Of course little one." Thranduil said lifting Legolas in the air, so that he may reach the mare.

Legolas gently pat the muzzle of the mare. He then pressed his tiny hand on her forehead and whispered a few words in his native tongue. The mare looked to Legolas, snorted once, and nuzzled his hand. "She likes me!" he laughed.

Thranduil kissed his son's head and said, "How can she not? Come my son, it is time for us to depart. Are you excited?"

"Yes, father!"

Thranduil and his son mounted the elk and rode over where Glineth was mounted bareback on her mare. The sigh of her sitting straight on the horse looking like a warrior Queen of old made his heart swell with pride and love. "Are we all ready!?" he called out.

"Yes, my King." Landir answered. "Move out!"

* * *

The company then rode quickly through the woodland realm. Their journey was fast and without incident, or anything of note happening. The only excitement came from all hearing the small argument Glineth and the King got into over their sleeping arrangements. She wished to sleep in the grass, the stars her blanket. He wished to keep her by his side, and in his sight at all times. The company took great delight in watching over the always excited and happy Legolas. This was his first journey outside of the safety and comfort of Mirkwood. His happiest moment came when it was time for all to board large white boats that would guide them down the river.

"Oh mama, ada. I love this! I love boats! May I have one?" he asked, sweetly.

"Maybe one day, my son. Perhaps someone can show you how to build one! Would you like that? " Glineth asked.

"Yes! I had a dream about a ship once."

"You did? Tell me about it, Thranduil said as he looked at his wife and son, who were resting their heads on his chest.

Legolas smiled and said, "I built my own great ship. I was living in a city made of stone, with some people of our kind. When I finished my boat, I went to say goodbye to ada, then I went back to the city, and sailed down the river, and into the sea with my friend!"

"Oh?! Tell me about this friend." Thranduil said.

"He had a great red beard! It looked silly." Legolas laughed.

Glineths eyes welled up with tears, as she knew the significance of her sons dream. Not wanting to explain such things to her son or husband, she closed her eyes and tried her best to smile.

"Mama! Look! Look!" Legolas shouted as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Oh! We are here. It is so beautiful." Glineth said looking around in wonder.

They had finally reached the North Eastern border of Lothlorien.

"Landir, see that our mounts are are taken care of. My family and I will continue on foot." Thranduil commanded.

"Yes, your Majesty." Landir said bowing.

Glineth, Legolas, Thranduil and three of their Guard then slowly entered the wood of Lothlorien. As they walked slowly on the forest road, all looked around them in wonder. The air was easy to breathe, the trees straight, and uncorrupted. Thranduil, however kept his perfect nose in the air and said, "I don't see what you are all going on about. Mirkwood is just as beautiful."

Legolas was having the best time he had ever had in his young life. All watched with happiness filling their hearts as Legolas ran ahead of the company, stopping to touch each new rock, tree, and every other plant.

"Do not go too far, Legolas." Thranduil warned.

* * *

"They have crossed the into the Wood brother."

Haldir nodded and said, "Then let us greet them, Orophin!"

The previous night, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin were assigned the task of of seeing the King, Queen, and their son safely to Calas Galadhon. As they sped towards the Northeastern border, Rumil began to feel nervous in his heart for Haldir.

"Ah! I see them. She...by the stars, she looks beautiful. Come, let us greet them!" Haldir said.

The three brothers did not take the company by surprise. Glineth had seen them long before they saw her. In fact, they had been waiting for them.

"Hello, Rumil, Orophin, Haldir." Glineth said formally as she bowed to each of them.

"Greetings, to all of you!" Rumil said cheerfully.

"Majesties." Haldir said loudly.

Orophin looked on in nervous silence as he saw the eyes of Thranduil narrow as he looked towards Haldir.

"I am Haldir. These are my brothers Rumil and Orophin." he said as he gestured to each of his brothers. "We will guide you to Calas Galadhon."

"Hello, Haldir." Glineth said, not daring to look into his eyes. "This is my son Legolas, and Thranduil my-"

"Her husband." Thranduil said emphasizing each word.

"We are pleased to meet you, Thranduil, Great King of Mirkwood. " Rumil said, bowing.

As the company was escorted through the Wood, Rumil and Glineth fell behind, giving them the opportunity to speak.

"Your son is beautiful." Rumil said.

"Thank you. He is the light of my life...tell me...how is he, truly?" Glienth asked, pointing to Haldir.

"He may seem well, but he is hurting. He has learned to hide it well."

Glineth sighed heavily and said, "I am so sorry Rumil. I never meant to hurt any of you."

"I know, my Lady. I understand. I know that in your heart, a part of you loves Haldir. But, I can see the way your husband loves you, the way you both look upon each other.." Rumil said taking her hand in his, "Your bond is as deep as the Great Sea."

Glineth smiled as she looked ahead to where her husband walked slowly and silently beside Haldir. "Yes. You are right."

"That is a handsome cloak you wear, Haldir. Where ever did you get it from?" Thranduil asked as he eyed the crimson cloak that hung from his shoulders.

"It was a gift from your wife." Haldir said, smiling.

"The first of many gifts, I imagine." Thranduil said in his most dangerous of tones.

Haldir laughed with a touch of sarcasm and said, " Your wife was most generous, your Majesty."

Haldir and Thranduil then stared into each others eyes, each silently daring the other to strike.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was a lot longer than I had thought it would be! I hope you all made it through without needing a nap! Now, for the questions! What do you think of the sudden re-appearance of the cold, moody Thranduil we all know and love? Which do you think is his true self? What did you think of the first meeting between Haldir anf Thranduil? Do you think that it will turn into a fight? Who would win? Let me know what you think will happen on their visit to Calas Galadhon! I love reading your ideas! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	41. The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to thank everyone for the lovely messages I got for my last chapter. I know it was a bit long, and for that I apologize. There was just a lot that needed to happen, and it made little sense to break the chapter up into two parts. As always, my thanks goes out to my amazing reviewers **Stardust63**, **Lady Viola Delesseps**, and **JolieFolie. **Before you read on, please raise a glass to the Professor!  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One:** The Color Red

Having seen the tense exchange between her husband and Haldir, Glineth quickly walked towards them and placed a calming hand on Thranduil's arm. "Getting to know each other, are you?"

Thranduil removed her hand quickly from his arm, and turned to look at her with fury and hatred in his eyes. As she backed away in fear, he said "This is none of your concern, wife."

"You are my concern, husband." Glineth said in a small voice.

"I am, am I? Was I such a concern of yours as you gave yourself to him?" Thranduil said, as he shook in anger.

"You will stop this, Thranduil. Leave him be." Glineth said, placing her hand on the face of her husband and looking into his eyes.

"Fine. I shall. " Thranduil said before turning away, and continuing down the road, taking Legolas with him.

"He has quite the temper, does he not?" Haldir asked as he and Glineth walked together.

"Yes. So it would be wise not to test him." Glineth warned.

"He is intolerable. I wish to have no further dealings with him. " Haldir said, glaring at the back of Thranduil's head.

"You will listen to me Haldir. That being there, is my husband. I love him, more than the valar had ever intended one of our kind to love another. He is not as all see him. What lies beneath his intolerable exterior is...he is a being who has more love, wisdom, and kindness in him than anyone else I have ever known. He is...nevermind."

Haldir looked at the face of Glineth as she spoke of her husband. He knew that look well. It was one he wore whenever his thoughts drifted to her. He saw each intense emotion pass over her face with each word she spoke. Her eyes and words spoke of Thranduil in a way that she had never spoken to him, nor her to her. "You love him." Haldir said.

"I always have. Since the moment I first woke in the Wood." Glineth said as she watched Thranduil take the hand of their son.

"You never told me of your other family." Haldir said simply, as the weight of reality slowly pressed down upon his shoulders.

"My family lies before you, there." she said pointing to Thranduil and Legolas. "Legolas, to me my love."

Legolas, hearing the call of his mother quickly ran to her side. "Mama!" he exclaimed as he was lifted into her arms. "It is pretty here. " he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It is! Do you miss our home?" Glineth asked.

"I miss my bed. And my books. "

"Hello, Legolas. I am Haldir, a friend of your mother." Haldir said as he bowed to the elf-child.

"I know you, Haldir. You love my mother." Legolas said plainly, shocking Haldir.

"It is everyone's duty to love her." Haldir said.

"You are not like my father." Legolas said frowning, as his blue eyes looked over Haldir closely. "May I go back to father now, mother?"

"Of course." Glineth said setting him on the ground.

As Legolas ran to his father, Haldir and Glineth each exchanged a look that read _'That went well.'_ Glineth then felt the hand of Haldir grasp her own, and to her surprise, she did not pull away. Glineth found herself enjoying the warmth of his hand in hers, and began to smile.

Thrandul looked back to look on his wife, he longed to run back to her, to apologize. Just as he was about to walk towards her, his son was once again at his side, and he saw that the hand of his wife had been taken by Haldir. As he saw Glineth smile up at Haldir, the hold on his anger broke, and he walked quickly towards her, and pulled her to his side. "You could at least respect me enough to to keep your hands off of each other while I am present." he snapped, taking her arm in his hand roughly.

"Thranduil. Please. He is my friend. I...I have held the hand of Landr many times, it is the same. " Glineth said.

"No, it is not. You have never been intimate with Landir. Though, I am beginning to have my doubts on that. You will walk with me, and no other." Thranduil said pulling Glineth behind him.

At the back of the small party, Rumil had seen each tense exchange. He quickened his pace, so that he could meet Haldir. Once at his side he began to speak.

"Haldir. Leave them be." He warned, as he saw his brother wrap his fist around the pommel of his sword.

"I cannot! Can you see how he abuses her?" Haldir asked.

"I can. It is not abuse, Haldir. It is love."

"I see no love for her, coming from that King."

Rumil sighed and pointed towards where Thranduil and Glineth walked hand in hand. "Look at them as they walk. See how each supports the other? What do you see there? Look closely, brother. " Rumil said as he walked away, leaving Haldir rooted to the ground, confused.

* * *

Glineth and Thranduil walked along the path, until seemingly out of nowhere, hundreds of elves stepped from the side of the path. Each held lit lanterns, and sang in clear, beautiful voices a song of welcome. Thranduil may never admit it, but he was truly in awe by the beauty of this display.

"I think they are happy that you have returned." he said nervously. "Perhaps we...oh...perhaps we should have changed into something more suitable."

"This is for you. Did you not listen to their words? A pity, for it was beautiful. I had not known that your beauty was so legendary." she teased, gripping his hand tighter.

Thranduil laughed quietly, and kissed the hand of his wife.

"There is no need for either of you to be nervous. They are most welcoming people. I know that they will love you, and call you friend." Glineth said, trying to reassure her nervous family.

"My Lady, the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are waiting to greet you at the end of this lighted path. I will lead your Guard, and the others to their quarters. I trust you can find your way, Glineth?" Haldir asked, smiling crookedly at her.

Glineth gave him a smile in return, and watched as he and their Guard followed the path that would lead them closer to the Northern Border. As Glineth continued to stare down the pathway, watching as her son ran towards the distant, glowing forms of Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Legolas! No! Wait!" Thranduil called out.

"Thranduil, it is fine." Glineth said, delighted as she watched her son run.

"I just would like to make a good first impression." Thranduil said, as he nervously watched his son be lifted into the arms of the Lady of Light.

"You never do, Thranduil. It takes time for people to come to know you." Glineth said, the adoration clear in her voice.

"Truly?" Thranduil asked. "Did you hate me when we first met?"

" No. I was threatened, and intrigued. Oh! We are close!" she said.

Glineth and Thranduil then quickened their pace, so that they may rescue the Lady from the clutches of their over-excited son.

"My Lady! I see that you have met our son!" Glineth laughed as she held up her hand in greeting.

Celeborn and Galadriel both laughed, and bowed to their friend.

"Come Legolas, let the Lady go...you must not be rude." Glineth said.

"It is no trouble. It has been too long since I have held a child in my arms." Galadriel said, holding Legolas closer to her.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Glineth." Celeborn said slowly.

"And you my Lord. This is my husband, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood and father to my son, Legolas." Glineth said as she stepped back and took the unsteady hand of her husband.

"We bid you welcome, Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood." Celeborn said as he bowed low to Thranduil.

"It is an honor, my Lord." Thranduil said.

"The honor is ours, Thranduil." Galadriel said as she set Legolas on his feet.

She then focused on the eyes of Thranduil, wanting to place herself inside of his mind, so that she may know him better. "I hope that you will dine with us tonight, after you have rested. " she said, still trying to penetrate the mind of Thranduil.

"Very well." Thranduil said, as he looked down at his hands.

Knowing that she would be unable to know Thranduil's mind, Galadriel smiled at the family before her and said "We shall have Angoleth show you to your rooms. I hope they please you."

"Thank you, my Lady." Glineth said.

"Rest well, Thranduil and Glineth. " Galadriel said, as she and her husband disappeared before them.

Thranduil, Glineth, and Legolas followed the waif- like Angoleth up the winding stairs before them, "The room of your son is here." the elf maid said, pointing to the room at their left.

Needing no encouragement, Legolas ran into the room and quickly got himself into the small bed. "I will see you later." he sleepily said.

"Follow me." Angoleth said as she continued up the stairs. "I was told that you would know the rest of the way, my Lady. I will wake you both when the feast draws near. Rest well."

As Glineth walked into their rooms, she was nearly overcome with joy. "Oh Thranduil, look!" she said, pointing to the large bath.

"I've drawn you a bath before." he said frowning.

Ignoring her husband's remark, Glineth looked up towards the open ceiling and said, "Look at this! We will be able to view the stars together."

"They have unpacked our belongings for us." Thranduil said, as he looked into a chest the lay open by the bed. "Ah, they have a gown for you here, as well. They certainly are trying their best to impress us, are they not?"

Glineth sighed in frustration and said, "You have been in the most foul of moods since we have stepped over their border!"

"How can that shock you!? I am in the same place where my wife betrayed me, where her lover resides." Thranduil said, his temper rising.

"Legolas is happy here." Glineth said, hoping that the mention of their son would soothe him.

"I am glad." Thranduil said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and removed his long boots.

"Are you coming to the feat tonight, husband? Or shall I tell them that you are unwell?" she asked as she removed her leather armor.

"I will go. I will not have you and your lover together, without being present." he said, attempting to remove his own armor.

Gineth watched Thranduil struggle in silence before she walked over to him and asked if he required her help. "How ever did you manage to put this on yourself?" she asked, laughing.

"It is much easier to assemble than take off." he sighed, as Glineth helped to ease him out of his shirt of mithril and pearl.

"At last!" Glineth exclaimed, kissing the bare shoulder of her husband.

"Ah. It has been too long, Glineth. Much too long." he sighed.

"A pity that it will have to be longer. I must bathe, and you must rest." Glineth said, removing the circlet from his head.

"May I bathe with you?" he asked, his blue eyes looking up into her brown.

"I...suppose. If it will help to improve your mood." Glineth said, sitting beside him.

"My mood would improve if I was able to lay with my wife!" he said as he angrily tossed his circlet on the floor. "Come. Let us bathe." Thranduil rose from the bed, and shed the rest of his clothing, and held out his hand to his wife. She smiled as she watched him climb into the tub, and grin as the warm water washed over him. "Please, wife." he said, as he closed his eyes.

Glineth got into the tub, as was immediately pulled close to him, her back against his chest. Glineth was shocked when Thranduil began to bathe her. She had never thought that this being, this King would ever do such a lowly task. "Thranduil, you do not...I can do this myself."

"Of that, I have no doubt. Is it...do you not enjoy it?" he asked nervously.

"It is tolerable. You may continue if you wish." Glineth said tonelessly.

"You...I am going to rest. Enjoy your bath, Glineth." Thranduil said as he quickly got out of the bath and wrapped himself in his robe. "I try to do something that I thought wouldbring you happiness, and you show me nothing but indifference. Would you like me to summon Haldir?"

Standing up in the tub, and carefully stepping out of it Glineth said, "What!? What..."

"Perhaps if Haldir was the one here to bathe you, you would be able to stifle your disgust for me long enough, so that we may at last create another son. Or, perhaps you would rather bear his bastard?!" he spat, as he left the small bathing chamber, leaving Glineth alone, and shivering from anger, cold, and a deep hurt.

Glineth with shaking hands wrapped herself in her robe and walked slowly into the bedchamber, where she saw Thranduil siting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily.

"Husband...are you well?" she asked nervously.

"I am not. I cannot...I cannot, why him? He is everything that I am not. I do not understand." he said, looking up to Glineth who now stood in front of him.

"Nor do I. Haldir is different, yes. He has many qualities that I love, but he lacks the one I enjoy the most." she said, sitting beside him.

"Oh? What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"He is not you. You are everything that I love." Glienth said, placing her hand on his.

"Do you truly wish to conceive again, Glineth?" he asked.

"I do. I would like to have another son. " she smiled. _'One that I shall save with my love.' _

Thranduil, his anger quickly leaving him, gently pulled his wife to him, and said "You are shivering. Come, let us get under these blankets and rest."

Glineth and Thranduil slept comfortably in each others arms. Just as the sun set, the elf maid tapped lightly on the door, waking Thranduil.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"The feast will begin shortly. You may want to prepare yourselves. Your son has already been fed, and is now sleeping. I think he will be sleeping until the morning."

"Thank you. Where are we to go?" Thranduil asked.

"The gardens. The Queen knows the way." the elf maid said as she quietly left the room.

Thranduil gently shook the shoulder of his wife, "It is time to wake." he said.

"Must we? I am content here." Glineth whined.

"We do not need to be there long. A few glasses of wine, a dance, then we may do as we please." Thranduil said, as he began to dress himself. "I will fetch your gown, but when I return, I want you to at least be standing."

"Fine!" Glineth said into her pillow.

Thranduil shook his head, as he put his circlet upon it. He then walked to the small closet that stood in the corner of the small bathing room, where all of Glineth's gowns ahd been hung. Inside, he saw one that he had never seen before. It was a dress of red, the brightest he had ever seen. He took it from its hanger and laid it out on the couch before him. He stepped back, and took in the beauty of this dress. As the light caught the dress, it revealed a delicate lace pattern of flowers and vines, and sewn onto the bodice clear stones, it was truly beautiful. Upon looking at the stones, an idea struck him. _'Upon the birth of our next child, I shall present her with the most precious necklace of gems. A gift worthy of a Queen.' _he thought.  
He loved seeing his wife in the color red. And even more so, he loved to see her bare shoulders. Excitement and desire came over him, as he took the dress in his arms and brought it out to Glineth. She too was taken by surprise at how beautiful the gown was.

"I hope I am worthy of such a garment." she said, lightly touching the fabric. "So soft."

"You cannot wear it if you only stare, my love." Thranduil said smiling at his nervous wife.

Glineth looked once more at the dress, and then with the help of her husband dressed herself. When at last he fastened the last of the buttons on the back of the dress, he stepped back and marveled at his wife. "You...if we did not have to go to that feast, I would take you now. You in red, it is...ah, tonight will be torture."

"I look well?" she asked.

"Very. Do I?"

"You could wear a barrel and still look beautiful." Glineth laughed, taking the arm of her husband. "Let us go. We are to go to the gardens, correct?"

"Yes." Thranduil said, still admiring the way the fabric of the red dress clung to her every curve.

They then descended the steps and followed the sounds of laughter, music, and the smell of freshly blossomed flowers to the garden, where the feast was being held.  
As Glineth and Thranduil entered the garden, all stood and bowed before them.

"Welcome." Galadriel said, holding her arms out in welcome. "Please, sit with us. "

Glineth and Thranduil, all too aware of the many pairs of eyes looking on them sat beside Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Did you rest well?" Galadriel asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"We did, thank you." Thranduil said.

"I am glad." Galadriel said. "You look troubled, Glineth, are you well?"

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking of my previous visit here." Glineth answered, as her eyes met Haldirs.

A silence fell over the four elves seated at the head table, and was finally broken by the minstrels striking up a marry tune of summer. "Will you dance with me, husband?" Glineth asked.

"Of course. We have not danced together since the night of our bonding feast." Thranduil said, rising from his seat.

* * *

Haldir thought that he must be fooling himself once more. Since she had taken her seat at the table beside her husband, she had been looking nowhere but into his eyes. He wish that he had the talent of Lady Galadriel, so that he may speak words directly into her mind, for only her to hear. As she then took the hand of her husband and made her way to the empty space for dancing, he felt himself become nearly overcome with jealousy. He thought that Thranduil had no true right to have his hands on her. Glineth was meant for him, not the King. He continued to watch them dance together, each turn, the two twisted closer together, their hands wandering over each others bodies. Then, as Thranduil put his mouth to her ear, and lightly bit the tip, and seeing Glineth's knees nearly give way, Haldir stod up,nearly causing the table to fall over.

"Why don't you two just take each other right here? Show some decency!" he shouted, pointing at the couple.

Thranduil gently released his wife, and in three quick strides stood towering over Haldir. "Is this where you took her? On forest floor like she were some common beast?" he spat,

"I showed her nothing but tenderness and love." Haldir responded.

"I have been told that your inept fumblings did nothing for her. She does not desire you, she never has. I have but to merely touch her with one finger, or whisper one word against her skin. I was told that you had to beg her. Is it true?" Thranduil said, cackling.

"Thranduil, stop! Do not..." Glineth said, walking to her husband.

"No, let him speak Glineth." Haldir said.

Landir was at the side of his friend in and instant, and pulled her from the dancing area, and back to where he was sitting.  
"He needs this, Glineth." he said.

"And what of you, Thranduil? I cannot see how one such as Glineth can possibly tolerate one such as you. Did you force yourself on her each time? It is not your touch she desires, it is your crown." Haldir said, as his eyes looked up to the circlet on the King's brow.

"How dare you!? How dare you speak of her!"

"I will do more than speak of her. That night I took her, she was golden and brown eyed in my arms. I changed her Thranduil, you nearly killed her. I have only put my hands on her out of love, never in rage. You are a savage beast."

Thranduil then drew back his hand, and brought it down hard upon the face of Haldir. "I will show you savage." he said, a cold fury in his voice as he drew his curved elven blade and made to strike down Haldir. As his sword nearly touched the skin of Haldir's neck, Haldir drew his own blade and parried each of the King's angry attacks.

"Landir, I cannot allow this." Glineth said, as she slowly stood, her own small dagger in her hand.

As Gineth neared the ongoing skirmish, her arm was taken by Rumil. "You cannot. You may get hurt."

"I do not care." she said, taking her arm from him.

Thranduil would never admit it, but he was truly beginning to tire. All could see the Elvenking beginning to falter, his attacks becoming sloppy. Haldir, knew that the time to strike this King down was upon him. Haldir raised his blade for the final strike, just as the King nearly lost his footing due to the length of his own cloak. Suddenly, and much to the surprise of all the onlookers, he was taken to the ground by the impact of Glineth's body colliding into his.

"You will not touch him!" she hissed savagely, as her fist made impact with the side of his head.

"Glineth, please." Haldir pleaded, as he weakly tried to push Glineth from him.

"No." she said, a sickening smile creeping across her face. "Did you mean to kill my King, and take me for your own?" she asked.

Knowing he could not lie Haldir shook his head weakly, "Yes. Only because I love you."

"Fool." she said, hitting him in the forehead with all the force her fist could muster.

"Ll-love you." Haldir said, as darkness took him.

As she rose from atop the wounded Haldir, Thranduil took her in his arms, and muttered, "Thank you." into her hair. Glineth looked to the unconscious form at her feet, and pushed Thranduil hard from her.

Glineth knelt before the still form before her, "I had to save him from you." she said looking to her husband, as tears formed in her eyes.  
"I am so sorry, Haldir. I had to protect you. Please, forgive me." she said, lightly kissing his brow.

Glineth felt light, but strong hands lift her from the side of her wounded lover, "Come. He will understand." Rumil whispered.

Glineth looked to Rumil and thought to herself, _"I am a monster."_

* * *

A/N:

So. That's done. What do you think Haldir will now think of Glineth? Do you think that she truly loves Haldir, or just wants to protect him from her husband? What do you think Thranduil's reaction will be?  
Also, am looking for someone who wouldn't me spoiling a large part of this story for them. It is a rather fun surprise, truly, but I wanted to run it by someone before I went ahead with the idea. Please, send me a message if you're interested...! As always, thank you for reading!


	42. The Admirable

**Author's Note:**

Oh. Wow. Forty-Two already! I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words for Chapters forty and forty-one. I really enjoyed writing them, and I am glad that a couple of you enjoyed reading them! Of course, my most sincerest thanks goes out to** Lady Viola Delesseps** (Go read her stuff. NOW.) and **Jessie Rae Baby.** (So glad you have taken the time to read, and re-read this mess!). As always, before you read on raise a glass to the Professor.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: **The Admirable.

Having seen Glineth fall asleep in her chair beside Haldir's bed, Rumil smiled and decided that he would take her to her own chambers.

"Glineth. Go to your bed. I will wake you when he does, I swear it."

"I will not leave him." Glineth said weakly, as she took Haldir's hand in her own.

Haldir had been lingering in darkness for three days, and for three days Glineth and the brothers of Haldir were at his side. But, it was Glineth who tended to his wounds, wet his lips, and lay next to him. "I will sleep beside him. He needs the warmth." Glineth then rose from the chair, and got into the bed beside the motionless Haldir. As she lay her head on his chest and placed her arm across his stomach, Rumil could not help but wish that things had been different. That Glineth and Haldir were bonded, and that she now tended to a wound he had heroically received in battle. Rumil shook his head, and extinguished all of the lanterns, leaving Haldir and Glineth to their rest.

* * *

"Where is mother?" Legolas asked, as he climbed into bed beside his father.

Thranduil drew his son clser to him and said, "She is taking care of her sick friend."

Legolas through a yawn said, "She hurt him."

"Your mother did what she thought was right. Sometimes, Legolas, we must do things that other people may think are cruel, or wrong. But sometimes, that cruel or wrong thing is the right thing to do."

"Mother doesn't love him. She loves _you_."

Thranduil grinned into his sons hair and said, "She loves me, and she loves him as her friend, too. There are many kinds of love little leaf."

"That's fine, but she loves you the most ada." the child said as he fell asleep.

As Thranduil looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, he decided then to go to the room of Haldir, and rescue his wife from the depth of her sadness and regret. Thranduil felt no anger towards Glineth. To him,she not only saved Haldir's life, but Thranduil's soul as well. Glineth knew him very well. She had seen him as he tripped over the train of his long coat, reach for the dagger that he had hidden in his boot. A trick Glineth had taught him. Thranduil meant to take the life of Haldir. Aside from death, he was the only thing that could take Glineth from him. Before he left the bedchamber, he leaned over and gave his son a small kiss on his blonde head. "I am going to go get your mother, I'll be right back."

Thranduil descended the winding stairs, and made his way slowly through Calas Galadhon. He would never admit it, but the beauty of this city was indeed something to behold. _'I still prefer the darkness.' _he thought. As he wandered about, Thranduil knew that he must try to better control his emotions. Stomping angrily into Haldir's room and removing his wife, without a word would not do. He soon found himself in the gardens, sitting on a bench beneath a tree. For many minutes he sat there, asking the valar to give him strength, for peace and love in his marriage. As he placed his head in his hands a soft voice spoke to him.

"Thranduil, are you well?" the slow, clam voice of Galadriel said.

"I am well enough, thank you for your concern." he said as he looked up.

"Follow me." she said, smiling down at the Elvenking.

Thranduil simply nodded, and followed the Lady to her private garden. "What is this place?" he asked, looking at all around him. "My wife would love this."

"It is a garden, Thranduil. Glineth has seen this place, its beauty moved her as it moves you."

"And that?" he asked, pointing at a large stone basin.

"It is a mirror. Will you look into it?" she asked.

"What will I see?" Thranduil asked nervously.

"I know not." she said.

"Very well, I shall look." Thranduil said as he nervously walked towards the mirror. As he looked into the clear water, all he could see was his own face staring blanky back up at him.

"Closer, Thranduil." Galadriel said as she sat on the farthest bench, beneath her most beloved tree.

Thranduil placed his hands on the sides of the basin, and his face closer to the water. As he looked into its depths, a fine mist rose, and looked upon the face of his father.

_' "Show yourself. I command you." the voice of Oropher called out._

_The strange shape of an elven woman, strikingly tall, and well muscled appeared before the King. "Well, great King? What is it that you desire?" her voice softly said._

_"Remove your hood. " he commanded._

_The elven woman did as the King commanded, and lowered her crimson hood. The breath of the King was near stolen away as he looked into the stunning brown eyes of the strangely clad elf-maid before him. "I...are you threat to me, or my people?" he asked, still staring at this strange beautiful creature before him. _

_"No. I simply live among the trees, and protect my companions. I mean you no harm. I swear it." she said, bowing. _

_"I will hold you to your word. I would also appreciate it if you could come to me every week, so that you may report to me anything you have seen." _

_"Of course."_

_"I hope to see you-" Oropher said, reaching out to touch her golden hair. _

_"Ada! Ada! Look! Look at what I have found!...who was that!?" the youth beside the King asked, pointing to the running form of the strange elf-maid._

_"Manners, Thranduil. You need them. She was a maiden of the forest, one of the many gifts that this Wood has to offer. I hope that one day she will return, to teach you." '_

"I...my father knew her? Desired her?...It was her that I saw, all those years ago?" Thranduil asked Galadriel, stunned.

"Yes. He desired many things, Thranduil. But, he knew. He knew that it was you who needed her." she said, "Look again."

Thranduil once again placed his face towards the water.

_' "Haldir! Have the children arrived?! We must depart soon, I would hate to be late." Glineth said._

_"Of course, they have all gathered outside, wife." Haldir called up towards the dwelling he had shared with his wife._

_Glineth descended the winding steps, and was greeted by six of her children. They were all beautiful, strong, and fully grown. _

_"Mother! It is wonderful to see you!" a youth called out, as he ran towards the waiting arms of his mother._

_"Oh, Rýnor! How handsome you look!" she said, kissing his forehead. _

_"No more than you, mother. How long will it take to reach Ithilien? " he asked._

_"A little over two months, depending on the weather, and how long I wish to rest of course." she laughed._

_"I do not wish to be late, Legolas does not care for it. It has been too long since I have seen my brother." Rýnor said, fastening his bags to his mount._

_"He is much like his father."_

_Haldir placed and arm around the shoulders of Glineth and said, "How is Thranduil? Will he still not sail with us?" _

_"I know not. I have heard that a darkness has been growing within him. I truly hope that he does choose to sail into the West with us." '_

"Why have I seen this? Please...why?" Thranduil asked, kneeling before the Lady of Light.

"You have a choice before you Thranduil. This is the life Glineth could have, if you were to free her from your bond." Galadriel said, a soothing hand on the head of the King.

"She would live until the changing of the world? She would have many children? She...would be happy...if it were not for me?" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"She would never be truly happy, no. But she would live. "

"Glineth and Haldir...are they meant to be bonded? Please, speak truth to me, my Lady." Thranduil begged.

"No. It is you who she was meant to be bound to." she said, "Look once more."

Thrandul walked slowly back to the mirror and looked once more, this time, he saw the true horror that awaited him.

_' "Glineth. Look into my eyes. My eyes. It will help, I promise." Thranduil said as he held his charred wife in his arms._

_A cry filled with more pain than any had ever known pierced the air, and all of the hearts nearby._

_"Legolas...it is not working. I...I want to take this pain from her. I...please, no. Glinny, here, to me. Look. My eyes. Stay with me. I will save you."_

_"Thrrrrannddduilll. I can't. Let me pass, please." she rasped, a burnt hand grasping his own. _

_"Shh, don't. Look into my eyes, that always helped, remember?" Thranduil said, gently rocking her in his arms. _

_"I go now to the Halls of Mandos, to face my judgement. My King, my love. Please, watch over our sons. Protect them, love them, guide them. Do not let them become as we are." she rasped, a charred claw still clutching Thranduil's hand. '_

Thranduil once more went to his knees and began to weep.

"It is what shall come to pass if you do not free her from your bond. " Galadriel said.

"She will die." Thranduil said, as he stood before her.

"Yes. She will. "

Thranduil's eyes darkened and he spoke slowly, "There is little wisdom left in you. I see in you much cruelty and the will to dominate the minds of others. "

"I meant you no harm, Thranduil. Come, sit. I still wish to speak with you, for there is much you do not know." she said as she sat back down on the stone bench.

Thranduil stayed his anger and sat beside her, "Well? What else do I not know? " he asked.

"Do you wish to know of her creator? I have seen this." Galadriel said, "It may aid in your decision, or else I would never speak of it."

"Tell me then." Thranduil said.

"She is the first creation of Mairon. Long ago, he was told that he must rid himself of all the good that was still within him. He was easily swayed by the words of Melkor, and he created a being. Melkor knew of this, and sent it to this Earth. I know not why she took so long to wake, or why his creation took the form of a female. She is the daughter of Mairon, the Admirable. His creation of her, was the last admirable things he did."

"No. It cannot be...she is the daughter of...no. I..."

"You need not fear her. There is no evil in her veins. She was made from all that is good. She is an honorable, admirable, being." Galadriel said.

"I understand, I love her. But, I do not want to bring about her death." Thranduil said.

"I will leave you with this. If she is to stay with you, in your bond...these last years will be filled with joy and great love, For you, and for your children."

"We will have another?" he asked.

"Yes, a son. He will be born in the coming year, with dark hair, and Glineth's eyes." she said, smiling warmly at Thranduil.

"Dark hair? But she and I...Oh. Mairon. Do...you know of her true name? " he asked.

"As her creator searched for her, he took to calling her Mairenya." Galadriel said.

"Thank you for all that you have shown me, my Lady. Farewell." Thranduil said as he stood.

"You are welcome, Thranduil. Go in peace."

* * *

As Thranduil made his way to the house of Haldir his heart was heavy, and with each step he took his decision changed. Thranduil also wondered how much Glineth knew. _'Does she know that I am her downfall?' _he thought. As he silently crept into the room where Haldir had been resting, he saw that his wife lay beside him, her body curved protectively around his. The sight did not anger Thranduil, it made him love his wife all the more.

"Thranduil." the raspy, tired voice of Haldir said.

"Haldir." Thranduil siad, as he knelt beside him.

"I am sorry."

Shocked, Thranduil said, "Why?!"

"She is not mine to love. It was wrong of to take such liberties with her, to think that I could win her from you. I am sorry."

"No, Haldir. It is I who should be sorry. I cannot deny that there is a bond between you...and perhaps she would be better off if she were to bond with you. "

"I had no right."

"You have every right. I...offer you this. You...may have her this night. I will not be angry, this must be." Thranduil said, bowing.

"I do not understand." Haldir said.

"You do. Farewell Haldir of Lorien." Thranduil said as he walked towards his wife, and kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Glineth."

As he left the room, Glienth yawned quietly and nuzzled into Haldir's neck. "You're awake." she said, looking up at his face.

"I am, and I feel quite well." he said.

"Oh Haldir. I am so sorry. For all that I have done...I hate that I have wounded you."

"No...I understand. Your husband, he explained everything to me." Haldir looking up at the ceiling of his room.

"I am sorry, was he-"

"He was nothing but kind and understanding."

"I am surprised." Glineth laughed.

"Do not be. He is an honorable being. One worthy of my respect, and your love. Glineth, you chose well." he said, kissing her hand lightly.

Glineth was too stunned by his words to speak. Sh simply hung her head and sighed heavily.

"Go to him Glineth. He needs you more than I." Haldir said.

"I wish to stay with you." she said.

"No. You must go." Haldir said.

Glineth nodded and got out of the bed slowly. She looked once on the fair face of Haldir, thinking that it would be the last time that she would ever be able to do so.  
"Goodbye Haldir." she said through her tears.

* * *

Glineth found herself running faster than she had in many years. Breathless she burst through the door of her bedchamber, and threw herself into the waiting arms of her husband.

"Glineth...I hadn't...why are you here?"

"Oh Thranduil." she said, wrapping her arms about his neck.

"Glineth, calm down." he said as he helped Glineth into their bed.

Glineth then looked up at Thranduil with desperation in her eyes, and pulled him into the bed next to her. Her face covered in tears, she began to all but claw at his clothing, Thranduil not wanting to damage any of his clothing...or more of his skin, removed them quickly. Suddenly, Glineth calmed herself and her breathing steadied. Her fingers delicately traced every part of his face, ears, and neck. She leaned over and kissed one of his dark brows and smiled, "I love you."  
In the next instant, she rid herself of her nightdress and proceeded to make love to Thranduil. With each movement they showed their love for another once more.

In the early morning hours, as they lay loving and satisfied in each others arms, Thranduil placed his hand on the stomach of his wife, hoping that when they woke, he would feel the stirring of new life within her womb.

When dawn broke over Calas Galadhon Legolas burst into the room of his parents happily, and jumped between them on the bed.

"Father! Mother!" he exclaimed happily.

"What is it my son?" Glineth asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning!" he said, as he jumped over onto his mother, hugging her.

"Legolas, be careful, don't-" Thranduil began to say.

_"Don't worry ada, I won't hurt my brother." Legolas said as he gently pat the stomach of his mother._

* * *

A/N:

Well, well. Chapter 42! I hope you all liked this took me a while to write because I truly struggled with this one. I really hope that this chapter did not disappoint anyone.I am quite disgusted with Thranduil, honestly. He is truly killing two people with his selfishness. But...ah well, do any of you share that opinion? Would you have let her go? I know you will likely have some questions, so do not be shy, ask away! Lately, I have been turning to one particular video thing for inspiration, if you would like a bit of a look at where this story may be headed, look up Mirkwood Thranduil The Fisher King Headcanon on the YT. I have watched it hundreds of time while writing today...it is so...perfect!As always, thank you for reading! -M


	43. Starlight

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is more or less dedicated to **Lady Viola Delesseps.** Her amazing story **Visions in Starlight **was a heavy influence on the ending of this chapter. I would really recommend reading that story, it is so brilliantly done, it puts every word of mine to shame. Her Thranduil is perfect! I am honored that she allows me to pester her so often! This chapter is another long one, packed with...things. But it is the very end that I love. I cannot thank **Lady Viola Delesseps** enough...  
Also, all of my thanks goes out to my followers and favoriters! I thank you! Now, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three:** Starlight

-Present time-

"So you see, Legolas...it was me who killed your mother. Though you may have wielded the dagger, it was my selfishness that took her from us." Thranduil said as he looked up at his son.

"Father. It was I, do not trouble yourself with this any longer. I..perhaps we could have saved her. If we had gotten her to Landir..."

"No. She was burning. Though you saw no flames, she was still burning. You have the gift of mercy in you my son." Thranduil said, smiling. "It was all my fault. Perhaps she should have bonded with my father, or...I should have let her go. I destroyed many lives. Glineth's, Halldir's, and the children they would have been given. And you, my son, I have destroyed you as well. I vowed to your mother that you nor your brother would become as we were...but here you sit, her face exactly, but you have my soul, my spirit. You even have my cold eyes. I am sorry."

"Do not be, for it has served me well, father. I am happy that my brother has remained untouched by all of this." Legolas said smiling. "Your only mistake, your one flaw is that you loved too much. That's admirable. Not something you need to hate yourself for."

"You are right, as you most often are."

"I must know...her creator...do I...am I of his blood?" Legolas asked.

"No. Even if you did, it would not matter. For she was created from all that was good and merciful. As were you."

"Who else knows of this? Does my brother? Landir?" Legolas asked.

"Your brother knows nothing. The only ones who know of this are you, myself, The Lady of Light, and Celeborn."

Legolas looked once more to his father, and as he looked deeper into his mind than he ever had before he sank further into his chair and said, "Oh, father. I remember it all. I..."

"What do you remember?"

"Everything. Valar, I can smell her death upon my skin." Legolas said, his voice and heart breaking.

* * *

The time had come for Thranduil and his family to leave Lothlorien. Though he understood why the Lady had shown him such horrible things in her mirror, he knew he was still too angry and hurt to face her, to say goodbye. He simply waved at her and bowed his head as he walked further down the river's shore.

Glineth was standing by her side as the Lady turned to her and said "Should you ever seek refuge from anything again, please come to us. Though I have no gift to give you, daughter of Starlight, I wish to tell you this" said Galadriel as she placed her hand on the stomach of the Queen, "This child shall be your last. He is a gift to you and your husband, but he shall have a gift of his own. Music. The poetry and music of this world shall be his calling. Live well, Glineth. "

Glineth made no response, but to give her hand a slight squeeze as she boarded the boat.

"Goodbye Legolas. Do not cry, for we shall meet again one day." Galadriel said as she placed the weeping child into the arms of his mother.

"Look Legolas, there is your father...shall we go to him?" she asked.

Legolas nodded, and the boat slowly began to move forward.

Galadriel watched as the Elvenking boarded the small boat, and sat between his wife and child. As he embraced his wife, and kissed her gently on the lips, Galadriel thought to herself _'Never has there been a love like this between a husband and wife. '_ Looking to her own husband who stood silent behind her, she gave him her brightest of smiles, and took his hand. "Though it has been many years since I have said these words; I love you, husband. "

After a few moments of slow travel down the river, the family came upon the three brothers. As the boat came to a stop, Thranduil whispered to her. "Go, you must. "

"Do not be angry, husband." Glineth said against his cheek.

"I promise." Thranduil said lovingly.

Orophin helped Glineth out of the boat, tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome sister, you will always be welcome." he said.

"Oh Orophin." she said, her own tears falling.

"No tears." he said as he embraced her. "

"I love you, Orophin." she said against his shoulder.

"I will miss you." he said, breaking away from her.

Glineth watched in sadness as the form of Orophin disappeared into the Wood. As she turned back, she saw that Rumil now stood silent, his face pale. As she walked towards him, his arms opened and she ran towards them.

"We shall see each other again one day, I swear it. One day, little star." he whispered into her hair.

"Perhaps you will visit Mirkwood. Please?"

"Of course, of course."

"You are the wisest, kindest, being I have ever known. I shall love you always." she said kissing his cheek.

"I know, and I you, always. He is here. Go to him." Rumil said gently pushing her from his chest.

At last Glineth came to stand before Haldir. They looked long at each other before they ran into each others arms, their lips meeting for the final time. In that kiss they put all of the love they had for each other in it, they were saying goodbye. Haldir lifted his face from hers, and took from a small leather pouch a simple silver ring which he placed onto Glineth's middle finger. "My mothers." he whispered, "I will love you for the rest of my days, as one would love his wife."

Glineth stepped back from Haldir and fumbled with her swordbelt. "This," she said as she presented him with her own sword, "was crafted by my own hand. May it serve you well."  
Haldir and Glineth kissed once more, and as they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes she whispered, "I wish to stay. Please, ask me to stay."

"I know you do, my love. But you must go. Go to your son."

"No. I cannot do this." she cried.

"Do it for me. Live a full, happy life. We shall never be truly parted. For in my heart, we are bonded. You are my wife. I will love you for all the days of my life. Every battle I may be in, I fight them for you. And f I fall, I will wait for you in the Halls of Mandos."

Shaking with the force fo her own tears, Glineth reached towards her hair and took from it three golden strands. "I love you, Haldir." she said, placing the hair in his hand.

"Go. Now. Please. For if you do not, I shall steal you away, and we shall live out our days as outlaws, banished."

"I would. Please. Ask me to, and I will."

"I cannot. You have Thranduil, a most honorable being. He loves you more than I ever could, truly. You also have your son, and the child you now carry. Go, Glineth. Go to them." he said, kissing her hand.

Glineth let out one final cry, and walked slowly towards the boat. As she sat next to her husband, he saw that he was looking at her with such love and adoration, it made her hate herself for considering leaving. Again.

"Mother! Are you ready?!" Legolas asked as he climbed onto her lap.

"Yes." she said.

As the boat began to move once more, Legolas said, "You are sad. Are you going to miss your friends?"

"Very much."

"Don't worry mother, you will see them again." he said, placing his tiny hand on her cheek.

Thranduil placed his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. "I am sorry, Glineth." he whispered, "That ring is beautiful. A touching way to honor the bond that you two share."

"It belonged to his mother."

"His mother must be very old." Legolas laughed.

"Perhaps she is. But, your mother is older than her!" Thranduil said.

"Mother is too pretty to be old." Legolas frowned.

"How do you know of this?" Glineth asked.

"I spoke with the Lady of Light." he said calmly, "she showed me many things."

"What did you learn?" Glineth asked.

"We will speak of this when we reach our home, wife."

"Very well." she said, kissing his cheek lightly, "it may not be fitting for our son to hear of such things. I understand."

"Rest, both of you. I will wake you when we reach the crossing." Thranduil said, looking over at his family.

"We can all take our rest. These boats will take us where we need to go." Glineth said as she closed her eyes, and leaned her head on the shoulder of her husband.

A few restful hours later, the boat gently made contact with the shore. Landir took the boat by its bow and pulled it onto the shore.

"Look at how beautiful they are." he said as he looked on the sleeping family, "I hate to wake them."

Landir stood back and let the family continue to rest for another hour. "Glineth. You've arrived...it is time to wake."

Glineth smiled as she opened her eyes and said, "Hello Landir. It is good to see you again. I have missed your face." she smiled.

Glineth gently shook her husband awake, who still had his sleeping son cradled in his arms.

Not wanting to break the new bond that had been forged between father and son, Thranduil looked to Glineth and asked, "May he ride with me, Glineth? Please?"

"Of course." she said, "I hope to ride with you again one day. I enjoy being close to you."

"Oh." Thranduil said, his eyes widening slightly, "I did not know."

"Landir, some help please?" she asked, holding out her arm to him.

* * *

The company took the shortest road, and only rested every other night. Within two weeks they were nearing their home. As Glineth and Thranduil settled into their bed, TGlineth took Thranduil's hand in hers and said, "When shall we tell them of our coming child?"

"I..." Thranduil stuttered as he took a glass of wine in his free hand, "I had hoped we could keep this between ourselves. Just for a short time. This child is our miracle. It is not common for our kind to have more than two children. Each time we have a child, Glineth, a piece of our souls, wisdom, goes to dwell in the soul of that being. This child is a true miracle."

"I cannot keep it a secret for long, husband." Glineth said.

"Yes we can."

"Do you intend to lock me away, once again?" Glineth asked, glaring at her husband.

"No. I cannot, I would never...no! I had hoped to keep this a surprise for you.." he said, twisting his fingers in her hair, "I have a surprise for you in the clearing. I...have had a swelling built for you among the trees. I had hoped that you would give birth within its walls."

"I love the idea, truly. But, I do not wish to be absent for a year. How would that look to the people? I am gone, then return with a babe in my arms?"

"Will you birth the child there?" he asked.

"I shall. But I will be no invisible Queen, Thranduil. I will live in your Halls. "

"You are my Quee-" suddenly, an idea struck him and he took her face gently in his hands and said, "Glineth. You must be crowned."

"Have I not told you that I will wear no crown?" Glineth said.

"Glineth, please. Just once. I would love to see you that way. A crowned Queen. You would look magnificent. Please, let me give you that day." he pleaded.

Glineth sighed loudly and said, "Before or after the birth?"

Thranduil laughing in his excitement said, "Whatever you choose!" He took her into his arms and hugged her close to him.

"Before, I suppose." she said as she leaned over to the side table, and taking a brush in her hand, "Come here."

Thranduil smiled at his Queen as he obeyed her command, sitting with his back to her, he sighed in pleasure as she began to brush his hair.

"Remove." she said, tugging at the collar of his bed shirt. "Please."

"Temptress." he laughed, as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. "This is my favorite part of the night, you know."

"How crude." Glineth said, as she lightly tapped the top of Thranduil's head with the brush.

"I did not mean...I just enjoy...you're the crude one."

Glineth traced her fingers lightly about his pointed ear. "I know." she whispered, "lean back."

Thranduil leaned back into the chest of his wife, and looked up into her warm, brown eyes.

"Now. Please." she whispered as her fingers touched the skin of his neck.

"We are not alone. The child within you...it is not...we should not."

"Indulge me this once, oh great King." she laughed, as her hands drifted down his bare chest.

Thranduil laughed once and took her roving hand in his and said, "You are a lust filled wretch."

The pair made love well into the morning, and could only be stopped when the irritated face of Landir appeared.

"Oh for the valars sake! Unbind your wife and let us journey on. We should reach Mirkwood by nightfall."

Ashamed, Glineth and Thranduil slowly got out of their bed and helped one another dress for travel. As Thranduil helped Glineth with her cloak, he put his arms about her middle and said, "I wish we had more time together."

"Insatiable wretch." Glineth laughed.

Thranduil took Glineth's chin between his thumb and fore finger. Looking into her eyes he said, "No. I am not. I enjoy laying with you. Our souls merge in those precious moments. It is a feeling like no other."

"Come. Our son is waiting for us." Glineth said, turning quickly from her husbands gaze.

"And our home. Would you like to stop at the clearing, to view the dwelling? It should be nearing completion." Thranduil said taking her hand in his, leading her to the opening of their tent.

"I...yes. Thranduil...I..I love you." she said, a tone of shock in her voice.

"You sound as though the thought of that scares you still." Thranduil said as they exited the tent.

"It does. After all the things we have done to each other, what we have been through. After all of that, the years spent in each others company...last night, each time our eyes met as we made love...I was overcome with the feeling."

"I feel the same each time I look upon your face. I am glad you decided to stay with me, Glineth."

Glineth leaned into her husbadn as they made their way over to their mounts, and assembled Guard.

"Mother! Ada!" Legolas called out in glee he said from atop a small pony, "Look! I can ride on my own!"

Glineth clapped her hands and said, "Very good little one!"

Thranduil leaned over to Glineth and whispered into her hear, "It is a pony, I...it is perfect for his size. Do not worry, he will not fall."

"Look at him, he is truly perfect." Glineth cooed, watching her son.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Thranduil asked as they neared his elk.

"Yes." Glineth said without hesitation, as she mounted the elk behind her husband.

"Are we all ready to move out?" Thranduil called out.

All in the company in one voice answered, "Yes!"

* * *

They reached Mirkwood just as night fell over the land.

"I will miss the sun." Legolas said, as he slid gracefully down from his pony.

"You may walk in the sunlight anytime you wish, son. " Thranduil said, walking beside his son.

"Thank you, father."

Soon, they reached the hidden entrance to the clearing. Thranduil turned to his Guard and Landir and said, "I thank you for your excellent service. The Queen and I shall spend the night here in the Wood."

"Legolas, do you wish to stay with us?" Glineth asked, taking his small hand in hers.

"No. You and father like to spend time alone together at night." Legolas said frowning.

Embarrassed knowing that their passion for one another was known even to their small child, " See to it that he is taken care of for the night. We shall return in the morning." Thranduil said to Landir, "And...see to it that the item I asked you about is found. I need it found and re-made for her."

"Of course, your majesty." Landir answered, bowing.

"Behave yourself, Legolas. I will know if you do not." Thranduil said, looking down at his son.

"Yes, ada. I will see you both in the morning." Leoglas said, as he walked away hand in hand in Landir.

"Come, wife." Thranduil said, taking her ahnd and leading her into their clearing.

As they entered the clearing, Glineth went to her knees in shock. "Thranduil...how...this is perfect."

"Does it please you?" Thranduil asked as he helped Glineth up from the ground.

"It looks just as my dwelling did in Calas Galadhon." she said as she looked at all around her. Lanterns had now been built into the trees, giving the usually darkened clearing a soft, inviting glow. Atop the tallest untwisted tree, stood a white dwelling. Though it was incomplete, it still made Glineth weak with joy.

"It may not be as beautiful, but I hope that when you tire of the cold and dark of our Halls, that you will seek this place out."

"This place, it is perfect, truly perfect."

"It is not complete, I am sorry...there are no furn-"

Glineth's lips collided with his, ending his nervous attempts at conversation. "Perfect." she whispered into his mouth.

"I am glad you like it, wife. Still...I did not think...I should have brought wine..."

"Shh" Glineth said, placing a silencing finger on his lips, "All is well. I need no wine, only you."

"Do you recall the last time I had something built here for you?" he asked nervously, leading Glineth to the small pond.

"No, I do not." Glineth said.

"The night of our bonding. I put a lot of thought into that tent, you know." he said, turning his eyes on her.

"I...I remember. I had not know that it was your doing, truly. "

"I...yes. I was nervous. I had thought that you would have hated it."

"You need not be nervous now, Thranduil. We have been bonded for many years, created children" she said, sitting by the waters edge.

"Ah, Mairenya you do not know what you do to me." he whispered, sitting beside her.

"How do you know of that name? Where did you hear it?" Glineth said, fear in her voice.

"I...oh Gineth...I'm..."

"Long has that name been whispered in my darkest of dreams..." Glineth said, as she began to tremble.

"What dreams, Glineth? Tell me. I...need to know what you do." he pleaded, taking her shaking body in his arms.

As she leaned into her husband she began to softly speak, "These dreams have troubled me every night for nearly a decade. A man, I think it is a man, he comes from the Shadow, he whispers: 'Marienya, come to me. Come to my child, my most perfect creation. Together we shall rule this Earth. Come to me, come to me, come to me.' Thranduil, _he _is my creator. Him." she said.

"Does he have a name, has he spoken it? Does he...where...Glineth, where is he?" Thranduil asked.

"He, I have read tales of ones called Necromancers. He appears before me as nothing but a shadow...he has promised me...if I go to him, he will restore the dead. Kaylanya, Nelion, our daughter. Only a necromancer can wake the dead, Thranduil."

"This is why you weep as you sleep...but when you wake, you are so calm." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"It is because I wake in your arms, with your eyes looking into mine. They calm me. I feel no fear and no pain when I look into them." Glineth said as she weakly kissed his cheek.

"My father was right." Thranduil laughed, "he was right."

"About what?" Glineth said, her nerves returning to her.

"You."

"Come now, tell me. I hate it when you tease me so."

"You worked for my father. He knew you."

"Only for ten years, Thranduil."

"Why so short of a time?" Thranduil asked.

"I...no. It is done." Glineth said, as she moved to lay on her back.

"Come now, I know that he desired you."

"I was nothing more than a dream. A pretty trinket. Nothing more. Your father wanted nothing of me. "

"Ah."

"Now you are angry."

"You are being unreasonable. I am not angry. Not with you at least." he said, "I am angry with myself. I saw you, the day you met my father. I should have recognized you by your hair, and cloak. The same shade of red. "

"That is why I kept yours so close to me..." she smiled, placing her head on his chest.

"I thought you kept it because you had begun to care for me." he said, with disappointment in his voice.

"There was that too." she laughed.

Thranduil turned his head, so that he was able to look at Glineth seriously. "I would have gone to war for you, had my father claimed you for his own. You were always mine. I will destroy anyone, or anything shadow, necromancer, dragon...anything...I will protect you."

"If he is destroyed, I too will pass. But, that is not my fate."

"I know. I saw...I saw everything in that cursed mirror." Thanduil said.

"Why am I still here then? Why have you not taken my life, banished me? I am the creation of a monster, true evil. Why have you not abandoned me?" she asked.

"I had that choice before me, Glineth. I saw what your life would be if I broke our bond."

"Tell me, please."

"I...promise you won't leave...please, promise first."

"I will not leave, I swear it."

"You would bind yourself to Haldir of Lorien. You would bear him many children, live peace, love...and you would pass into the West. The evil of this world would never touch you. You and Haldir would live. I...have doomed you both by my selfishness."

"Shhh, Thranduil." Glineth said, stroking her husband's tear stained face, "Long have you been my fate. I knew it was you the day I saw you by your father's side. It is why I ran, why I never asked to look upon you as you grew."

"Glineth. You...we could have bonded much sooner, as soon as I reached my fifty-first year. We could have had more time."

"I was not ready for such a thing, Thranduil. I was afraid...I did not want our love to grow cold with time."

"That would never have happened." Thranduil said.

"I am sure the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn thought the same once. When do you think they last lay together?" she asked.

Thranduil smiled over at his wife, "Fair point, but we are of a different breed, wife." Thranduil said, as his hand raised the hem of her dress.

"No, Thranduil. My mind is too weary, I cannot." Glineth said, rolling away from him.

"Then, let me distract you. Glineth, please. I only wish to help you." he said as he removed his outer clothing.

"It will not work, my King. Not tonight. I do not know how your mood had change so quickly...still, the answer is no. You cannot help me with, that." she said as she looked at his bare form.

"Ah, but this will." Thranduil said as he turned the full force of his shining, pale blue eyes on her.

"That is a rotten trick, Thranduil." she said as she closed her eyes and went to her rest.

* * *

Glineth and Thranduil left the clearing just as the first morning light shone through the trees.

"I am sorry, I should have had my elk brought to us." he said, "You must be tired of walking."

"It is no trouble. If I tire, I will simply ask for you to carry me."

"I was pleased to do so the last time. I look back on that day with great fondness."

"I wish I remembered more of it." Glienth said as she frowned, "It was nice to be held like that once more. I had thought that no one ever would."

"What?! Again?!Thranduil said stopping and taking Glineth's arm in his. "Was there another before me?" he asked.

"Livon. We were courting for a time. A very long time." Glinth said, as she tried not to smile.

"I have not met him." Thranduil spat.

"Nor will you. He left the night I went to invite my friends to our bonding."

Thranduil scoffed and said, "Good."

"Jealousy is most unbecoming, Thranduil." Glienth said glaring at her husband.

"Why did you and this Livon never bond?" he asked, as they resumed walking.

"I knew that he was not the one for me, for I had seen the one for me in the wood long ago. It...there was no one else. I was lonely." Glineth said.

"Did he...did you and Livon ever lay together?" he said quickly.

"You know I did not. You were my first , Thranduil."

"I know, forgive me. I...I am sorry."

"You have always been the one for me, Thranduil."

Thranduil began to laugh once more, and once her regained himself he said, "And to think, you could have become my stepmother."

"I do not see what is so amusing about that."

Thradnuil then suddenly became serious and said, "I would have stolen you, gone to war...for you."

"No you would not have. We would have had a torrid love affair, resulting in our banishment."

* * *

Glineth and her husband reached their home as the sun set. Just as they stepped through the Gate, they were nearly knocked to the stone floor by a very excited Legolas.

"Mama! Ada!" he said hugging them both.

"Hello, love!" Glineth said, taking his hand. "How was your night?"

"Very good! I got to see Tauriel!"

"Wonderful! How is she?" Glineth asked.

Legolas frowned slightly, "Good. But, I do not think she likes playing with me anymore."

"She is growing up, Legolas. It is not your fault." Thranduil said, trying to comfort his son.

"I am growing too, but I still want to be near her always." he whispered.

"Come son, come to our rooms for a little while. We can do whatever you like, even sing." Glineth said, walking the Halls with her family.

"No singing, mother. You need more practice first." Legolas teased.

"That was unkind Legolas."

"My brother can teach her, ada." Legolas said.

"Perhaps." Thranduil said, his son's comment bringing his thoughts back to the child that now grew inside the womb of his wife.  
He placed a loving hand on her stomach as they walked and said, "A child."

"We are blessed. We have much to prepare." Glineth said as they reached their chambers.

"Your coronation. Is...I wish for you to be showing, please...it would be...I wish for our people to see us as..."

"Happy? Fruitful? Fertile? In love?" Glineth teased, "If you can find a dress that will make me look decent, I'll agree to it. Oh! Tauriel! Hello!"

"Majesties!" she exclaimed, bowing. "I am pleased to see that you have all returned."

"You look well, child." Thranduil said, without looking to her, "Glineth...I wish for you to remain for this news to remain hidden."

"You mean to keep me from our people!? Why!?" she said in a raised voice.

Legolas slowly walked to the side of Tauriel and took her hand, "They are mad." he whispered.

"Yes." Thranduil said, in answer to his wife.

"You are ashamed of me, scared...it is my parentage, is it not?"

"Yes! It is! I fear what your dreams may mean, the danger your creator is to my people! He wants you, Glineth!" he shouted as he ran into their bedchamber.

Tauriel wanting to protect him, lightly shook Legolas and said, "Come, let us go practice with our daggers."

"Your people!? I thought they were our people!" Glineth shouted as she shut the door behind her.

Thranduil pointed his long finger at her and said, "I do not know what you are. Daughter of Mairon! My own wife, the daughter of..."

Glineth walked towards Thranduil who was sitting on the edge of their bed and said, "I am Glineth. Your wife. Mother to your children, and the one who loves you most in this world!"

Thranduil looked up at his wife and said in small, defeated voice, "I am scared." he took his wife's hand in his and gently kissed it.

"As am I, husband. Come, let us rest." she said, climbing into bed.

As she came to rest an easy rest upon the chest of her husband, she was visited by the happiest of dreams.

_'Tauriel stood with what Glineth knew from drawings to be a rather handsome dwarf-man, he reached out and took her hand in his as they began walking through the Wood. He asked her if she had any plan, As she spoke, Glineth could hear the hope and devotion in her voice as she spoke to her lover. The happiest moment in this dream for Glineth came when she saw the gentle swell of Tauriels stomach. The promise of a new life, a new alliance. Love. '_

Glineth woke to find her husband already sitting up, sipping wine and reading. She knew telling him of this dream would only make him angry, and cause him to dislike Tauriel more than he already did.

"Ah. You wake!" Thranduil said happily.

"Yes. I wish to go and check on our son, to put him to bed." Glineth said, wrapping herself in her dressing gown.

"Of course. Give him my love." Thranduil said, kissing her hand.

Glineth walked slowly throughout the Halls, searching for her son. Glineth had already know that he was with Tauriel, giving her little cause to worry.  
Soon enough she came upon Tauriel sitting in the darkened study of Thranduil. Tauriel had been reading most of the night, she was going to be teaching Legolas the names of all the great Elven blades, come morning time.

"Hello Tauriel!" Glineth said.  
_  
_"Majesty!" Tauriel said, rising from her chair.

"Please, sit. I shall as well, I need to rest my legs." Glineth said laughing, as she sat beside Tauriel.

Tauriel laughed lightly and set the book on her lap, and smiled up at her Queen.

"Tell me, where is my son?" Glineth asked as she removed her boots.

"I put him to bed an hour ago, Majesty." she answered.

"Thank you, my dear. How has he been this evening?"

Tauriel smiled fondly and said, "Well. We practiced with both dagger and bow. He is most skilled."

"I am pleased." Glineth said.

"He is a wonderful being. I am very fond of him." Tauriel said, as she smiled.

"He is very fond of you as well. Though, the feelings from him differ from yours." Glineth said as she leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

"I assure you that he only thinks of me as a sister...he is too young to know of other feelings. I know little of them myself."

"I will only say this my child, do not give him hope where there is none. He is very fond of you, and I wish for his heart to remain whole." Glineth said.

"Very well. Excuse me, I need to rest." Tauriel said stiffly, walking past Glienth.

Before she was able to leave Glineth's side, her wrist was taken lightly by her hand. "Please. Listen to me, I only wish to help you. I think of you as a daughter. Sit." she said, gesturing to the seat beside her.  
As Tauriel sat beside her, she looked at the Queen and said, "I know what you are going to say, please...do not."

Glineth sighed and took Tauriel's hand in hers.

"A time may come when you are faced with a choice. Go with the truth that lies within your heart. It may go against all logic, the traditions of our people...and though he may not be of our kind, he is nobler and kinder than any other of his kind. Do not let the harsh words of Thranduil...or the feelings of Legolas choose for you. The one who will capture your heart is blessed, and will do whatever he must to earn and keep your love. You will be mother to his child, and no child could be more fortunate to have such loving, devoted parents. Your life will not be easy, but through love you will change the hearts and thoughts of many."

Tauriel confused and the tiniest bit afraid, left the side of the Queen and walked quickly to her own chambers. As she lay restless in her bed, she was comforted by the thought that though she may be considered different, strange by her own people, that there would be someone out there for her-just as special, just as different as she is.  
When Tauriel finally went to her rest, she dreamt of herself walking hand in hand with another, her belly swollen with the promise of new life.

* * *

A/N:

Golly, this was a long one! I am so sorry for that! There was a lot that had to be said this time around. I need to thank** Lady Viola Delesseps** again for her story **Visions in Starlight**. Without it, parts of this story would not have been possible.  
Leoglas finally remembers everything. Huzzah!  
Question time! What do you think Thranduil would have done, had his father been the one to bond with Glineth first? What of Glineth's creator? What would you do if you were Thranduil, having learned that her creator was Mairon?

I am also curious as to what you all think of their child to be. Will he take after Glineth...or his father? Anyone have some name ideas?  
As always, thank you for reading!


	44. Mairenya

**Author's Note:**

Getting so close to the end! Ah! I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me for so long. I hope that you have enjoyed your journey thus far! Of course, huge thanks goes out the to the brilliant **Lady Viola Delesseps **for her wonderful reviews, and amazing pieces of work! Go read her stuff...really. It's much more better! Also, welcome to my new followers and reviewers! Enjoys your stay! Now, before we read on, take some time to raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four:** Mairenya

Morning came quickly over Mirkwood, the light creeping into the bedchamber of the King, waking him. Before he opened his eyes, he reached over to his right, searching for the warm body of his wife. Not finding her, Thranduil opened his eyes quickly, she was gone.

"No, please...no no no. Valar, no!" he said, as his panic began to overtake him, "Landir!"

Landir, hearing the cries of his panicked King went quickly to his bedchamber, "What is it?"

Thranduil pointed to his bed. "She's gone. She's left me again. I knew she would. " Thranduil said as he ran out t the balcony, hoping to find Glineth resting in a tree.

"Thranduil...she is with Legolas. They're practicing their archery." Landir said as he led the trembling King back into his bedchamber.

"Oh good. That's good. He loves his mother, you know. More than me, that's true. She's going to have another of my children you know. Another son. Did she tell you?" Thranduil said quickly, still pacing.

"Calm yourself, Majesty. She is well, she is not leaving. She cannot carry this child without his father, you know this."

"She doesn't want this child. She would leave. Glineth has had dark dreams as of late." Thranduil said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Of course she wants this child, she would not have been able to conceive him if that were so." Landir said as he looked for the long silver coat of the King, "You say she has dark dreams?"

"Yes. Of her creator. He comes to her as a shadow, standing among a ruin...he wants her to come to him, rule by his side. He wants my Queen." Thranduil said.

"Her creator? Who..."

"Mairon. It was Mairon. He wants her. HE. HIM. He will not stop, you know this. I do not know what should be done. I do not want to bring fire and death upon my people." Thranduil said as he began to to pull on his boots.

"Do you intend for her to be sent away? To Lorien? The Undying Lands?" Landir asked, as he tossed the coat to the King.

"I...do not know. I know of her fate, and I am powerless to stop it."

"You know what must be done." Landir said, sitting on a chair beside the fireplace.

"Yes. And I do not wish to speak of this any longer." Thranduil said as his eyes began to darken with anger.

"Very well. Are you prepared to meet your wife?" Landir asked.

"Yes. I...have you found the gems, Landir? The ones we spoke of?" Thranduil asked excitedly, hoping that the change in subject would lighten the mood between them.

"Oh, yes, we have. Are you sure that you wish to gift them to the Queen?" Landir asked.

"Yes, I am. They are perfect for her Landir. They are of the purest starlight. She is starlight. It is fitting that she wear them."

"I am sure you will be pleased, I have show the jewelcrafter your design." Landir said, as he and the King walked through the Halls, "I only fear that shewill not enjoy such a mighty gift."

"Why wouldn't she? She'll love anything I give her."

"She is not one who lusts after gems, Thranduil. " Landir laughed.

"She is to be crowned as Queen, and she will look like one." Thranduil said.

* * *

"Very good Legolas! But, anyone who has had enough practice can hit a stationary target," Glineth said, moving quickly to her left. "But I wonder, can you hit a moving target?"

Legolas fearfully said, "No mama...I don't want to hurt you."

"I am not your 'mama' right now, I am but a target." she moved quickly to the left, watching Legolas's aim, "Shoot!" she shouted.

With a shaking arm, Legolas released the arrow he had unwillingly aimed at his mother. It flew past her head, the tip grazing her ear.

"Good! But not good enough." she shouted.

Gineth then ran towards her son, her daggers drawn, and a feral snarl coming from her mouth.

The mind of the child became clear and focused on his target. _'She is not my mother, not my mother. A target, a target, that is all. Not my mother.' _He thought. He slowly drew back the string of his bow, delighting in the sound the wood made as it bent. '_It is like music.'_ he thought, as a smiled played at the corners of his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of air that swept across his face, as the arrow was released.

Tauriel and Girion watched in horror as the arrow flew past them, and into the soft, delicate neck of their Queen. With a strangled cry, Glineth fell back onto the wall.

"Oh." Glineth gasped, clutching at her neck, trying desperately to remove the arrow.

"Mother!" Legolas cried, letting his bow fall. He ran as fast as his young legs could carry him, to her side.

"Legolas. I am fine. Help mother. Help me. Take it out. You..." Glineth said, through a string of bloody coughs.

"Girion, get the King, and Landir. NOW!" Tauriel shouted.

Meanwhile, Legolas with all the might in his little arms tugged at the arrow that had pierced through the neck of his mother. "I am sorry mother, one more time, and it will be done. " Legolas gave the arrow one final pull, and it was released from her neck.

"Do not go to sleep, mother. Father is coming, you want to see father, don't you?" Legolas asked, placing his tiny cloak on her wound.

Glineth weakly nodded, but still her eyes closed as darkness took her. As she wandered inside of her own mind, the terrifying voice of her creator called out to her.

'_No. Not now my Mairenya, you must wake. I command you to wake.' _

Glineth woke, with her breathing coming easily to her, _'My creator saved me.' _she thought. Glineth even felt well enough to stand, she felt as though she had nevr been wounded.

"Tauriel. Help me stand." Glineth said tonelessly, her mind still filled with thoughts of her creator.

"Majesty, are you..."

"I am fine, child." Glineth said.

"I...we should wait for Landir."

Glineth's voice became the same high, hiss like whisper of her creator, "I am fine. You _will_ obey me."

Horrified by the way the Queen's voice suddenly changed, Tauriel took the arm of her Queen and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Glineth said, smiling at the frightened child.

Just as Glineth was standing, Thranduil came rushing into the room, along with Landir.

"Glineth! Are...you...seem fine. Girion, what..."

"I was wounded, true. But, I was saved." Glineth said smiling fondly up at her husbands worried face.

"Who did this? Who dared to try to take the life of my Queen, and the life of my unborn son?!" Thranduil shouted.

Hiding behind Tauriel, Legolas weakly said, "It was me, ada. I did not mean to."

"Landir, take Glineth to her bed, I wish to speak with my son."

"Very well. Come Glineth, you need to be cleaned up." Landir said, taking the arm of the Queen and leading her out of the room.

Once Thranduil knew that Glineth and Landir were out of earshot, he turned to where his son stood, still hiding behind Tauriel. "So, you thought it would be fun to kill your own mother, did you?" Thranduil said.

"I did not...I did not mean to!" Legolas said.

"You will stand before me when I speak to you, child!"

Legolas stepped out from behind Tauriel, and with his head lowered stood before his father.

"You were seen attempting to murder the Queen, and my unborn child. Your mother, and your brother, Legolas."

Tauriel cleared her throat loudly and said, "Your Majesty if I may...your wife, she offered herself as a moving target, there was no malice in the actions of your son."

Thranduil turned his rage darkened eyes to Tauriel and shouted, "Silence, whelp! You will speak when spoken to!"

"I did not mean to hurt mama."

"But you did." Thranduil said, his anger preventing him from looking down to his son, "Two attempted murders, by my own small son."

"Ada! I did not want to kill them! Please listen to me!" Legolas pleaded.

Thranduil turned his attention to the Guard Girion and said coldly, "Take him to the dungeons to await my judgement."

"He is but a child, my King...is it..." Girion stammered.

"And a child needs to learn that none are above our laws. Take him away."

* * *

Glineth lay on her bed, her wound being tended to by Landir.

"You should be dead, Glineth." Landir whispered.

Glineth smiled, "I know. Where is Thranduil? I had hoped that he would have been here by now."

Landir finished dressing her wound , "He is most likely comforting your son, Glineth. He will be here soon, of that I have no doubt, see for yourself." he said, pointing at the door where Thranduil now stood.

"Glineth. Are you well? The child?" he asked as she sat on the bed next to her.

"All is well, my King. I believe Landir is unwell though. I think he is disappointed that I am not dead." Glineth laughed, as she was taken gently into the arms of her husband.

Thranduil glared at Landir, his eyebrows raised in question.

"The arrow pierced her neck! She nearly lost all of her blood. You should be hugging her corpse, Thranduil." Landir said, his fear overcoming him.

Thranduil looked into the eyes of Landir, and without speaking any words said, _'I am scared as well. I see her creator's hand in this.'_

"Thank you for tensing to her, Landir." Thranduil said, bowing his head towards his friend.

"You are most welcome. Now, I wish to go...rest. Walk. I..." Landir said, exiting the room quickly.

"And you, my wife, to bed." Thranduil said, kissing her brow

"No. Not tonight, Thranduil. I am far too tired, and I was wounded. It is not wise to indulge ourselves this night." Glineth laughed.

"I...no, I need you to rest. I will return to your side later, there are things I need to tend to. Rest well, my love." he said, kissing her softly on the lips before he left.

* * *

"Ada! Please! Do not leave down here! I do not like this place! It is too dark! I am scared!" Legolas cried, his tiny hand reaching out to grab the hem of his father's long silver coat.  
Thranduil quickly stepped away out of the reach of his son and said, "I will come for you in seven days."

As Thranduil walked away from the cell that contained his son, he heard his small child let out a heartbreaking cry of terror. For a moment the sound paralyzed and pierced the heart of the King, but still he continued to walk further away from his son, and out of the dungeons.

"All must obey our laws." he whispered to himself.

* * *

A/N:

I know. I freakin' know. Just when Thranduil is becoming tolerable...  
What do you make of Glineth's creator saving her life, commanding her to wake? What do you think Glineth is thinking?  
And, if you were the King, would you send Glineth away, to protect your Kingdom?  
As always, thank you for reading! -M


	45. Wreathed in Flame

**Author's Note:**

Forty-Five. Golly. I never thought that I would make it this far! But thanks to the amazing **Stardust63 ,** **Lady Viola Delesseps**, **JolieFolie** and a few **Guest** reviewers...I'm still torturing you all with this nonsense! Slight rant! : I had received a PM the other night, asking me why Glineth and Thranduil always seem to be indulging in the physical side of their relationship. Well, here's my thinking: Take a quick gander at movie Thranduil. Go on, I'll wait. To me (thanks to Pace's brilliance), every move, word, everything about our beloved King is incredibly sensual. Even with a dismissive wave of his hand he is projecting this understated sexuality (also...the antler thing...symbolism, people!)...it's an elf thing, I suppose. If you have waited thousands of years to be with your true mate, how would you get on? It is known that the elven libido does cool off a bit, but...will that ever happen with my pair? No. The particular breed of elves that Thranduil, Legolas, and Glineth belong to are a bit more untamed...and elven passion is a wonderfully complicated thing. They experience emotion much differently than any other race. /rant? Now, onto the story. But, before you read on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five:** Wreathed in Flame

Thranduil returned to his bedchamber, carrying a bowl of fruit and a bottle of his favorite wine. Just as he appeared at the threshold, Glineth was on her feet and quickly by his side.

"Ah. I see you have brought my favorites. You must have quite the evening in mind." she laughed.

"Stop being so coarse, it is most unbecoming for a Queen to behave so." Thranduil said, his eyes narrowing as he swept past his wife into their sitting area.

"You are in quite the foul mood tonight. What troubles you, my King?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. "

"I see. Well, enjoy your evening sire, I'm going to go for a walk in the moonlight." Glineth said, disappointment in her voice.

Panic stricken, Thranduil rose quickly from his seat and took Glineth's arm roughly in his and. "No. You will not leave me."

Glineth freed herself from her husbands grasp, "I am no longer your prisoner, Thranduil. If I wish to walk alone in our kingdom, I shall."

"You will remember who is King here, wife." Thranduil said.

"And you will remember who is Queen, Thranduil."

Thranduil threw back his ehad and laughed, "Ah, you beautiful fool. Behind these doors you are only my wife. You are no Queen. "

"Enough, enough. I do not wish to fight with you. I only wish to see my son."

"I only wish to spend time alone with my wife. " Thranduil said, a frown upon his face.

"He needs to know that I am not angry with him, that my wound is no longer."

"He knows. Anyhow, he is not here. He left with the youths with the Guard. It will be good for him to see more of the kingdom." Thranduil stated, amazed at how easily the lie spilled from his mouth.

"Oh. I suppose you are right. I do wish he had said goodbye."

"He did. You were resting, Glineth." Thranduil said, gesturing for Glineth to sit beside him, "How shall we pass the evening?"

"I care not. Sing, dance, read. " Glineth said tonelessly.

"I am content to do nothing but hold you in my arms all of the night." he said, as he gently pulled Glineth closer to him, "Your wound...Glineth, there is no scar."

"Oh? That should please you." Glineth said as she closed her eyes.

Thranduil lightly touched her neck, where the scar should have been, "How is this possible Glineth? Why am I not holding your lifeless form in my arms?"

"My creator. He...he saved me." Glineth smiled, remembering with fondness the voice of her creator pulling her out of the darkness.

"W-wwhat?" Thranduil said, suddenly becoming fearful of his wife.

"As the darkness took me, I heard his voice calling me. He simply told me that it was not my time, that I must wake. He saved me, Thranduil. There is still good left in him."

Afraid of the sudden warmth in Glineth's eyes, and the smile on her face Thranduil drew himself slowly away from her and whispered, "He saved you? Why?"

"My Mairon, my fair Mairon brought me back from death."

"Your Mairon!? YOUR MAIRON!?" Thranduil shouted.

"He was beautiful, so beautiful. My Mairon." Glineth said, as if she were in a trance.

Thranduil nervously took the hand of his wife, and with his other hand turned her face so that she may look into his eyes. "Glineth, stop this. You are frightening me."

"You are always frightened." she hissed.

"Of course I am. How could I not be? This...he nearly brought about the extinction of my people. My father..."

Glineth then suddenly stood before Thranduil, and in her beautiful fury seemed to become taller, more menacing than she ever had before. Her eyes became like two great flames upon her shadow darkened face, her voice threatening whisper. She brought her mouth toThranduil's ear and said, "Your father was fool. You are a fool."

Cowering back into the back of the small couch, Thranduil with a trembling hand reached out to his wife. "Glineth please. It is me, Thranduil. Your husband, please...come back to me. This is not you. "

Glineth looked carefully into the tear filled blue eyes of her mate, she threw herself into his waiting arms and began to weep. "Oh Thranduil. He wants me to go to him. "

"He will have to go through me first. I swear it, he will not have you while I still live." Thranduil said as he kissed the top of his wife's golden head.

"Were it not for this child that grows within me, I would find a way to end this." Glineth said.

"End what? What are you saying?"

"I wish to enter the Halls of Mandos, Thranduil. I have lived too long."

"He will not let you die, Glineth. You know this. He will keep bringing you back."

"Yes."

Thranduil smiled and thought to himself, _'Then perhaps he is not so bad after all.'  
_

* * *

The child in the dungeons cried out until his voice and his tiny body failed him. He sat for many silent hours trembling on the small bed, wrapped in a cloak the guard Girion had given him. It was Girion's voice that he heard pulling him from his latest dream.

"Legolas, come here child.I have food and drink for you. There is also some clothing too."

Legolas' tiny feet hit the cold stone floor and he quickly ran to the front of his cell, "I am sorry, I was sleeping."

"A good thing. Sleeping will help you pass the time here." he said as he passed the parcel through the iron door, "As will your dreams."

Legolas smiled, "I have many dreams." he said, nibbling on a piece of lembas.

Girion sat himself upon the last step of the nearby stairwell, and leaned close to the child's cell, "What were you dreaming of?"

The child's eyes lit up with both joy and adventure. "I was walking upon the snow, my feet didn't leave any tracks! Then, there was a clap of thunder and snow fell on me and my friends. I was the first to free myself!"

Girion smiled fondly at the child and said, "You will be quite the adventurer Legolas."

"I hope so! I want to see more than just trees." he laughed.

"You will child. You have the spirit of your grandfather, and the stubborn will of your father." he said smiling at him, "Here, take a sip of this."

"What is it?" Legolas asked, sniffing at the wineskin suspiciously.

"It is your father's favorite wine. It may help you sleep."

Legolas smiled, and took a small sip of wine. "I do not like this."

"A good thing you don't. There is honeyed water, and some honeyed milk in the parcel, should you wish to have that instead."

"Thank you Girion. You are good friend. I...tire now. Tell mother-" unable to finish speaking, the small child walked towards his bed and fell into a easy rest.

* * *

As Glineth and Thranduil sat silent in their sitting area she sighed loudly and said, "I cannot do this."

"Hmm? What is it?" Thranduil asked.

"Be idle."

"You are far from being idle. Within you, a new life grows." Thranduil said as he lovingly placed a hand on her stomach.

"I suppose you are right."

Thranduil turned, so that he could see her face better. "Do you want this child?" he asked.

"I will care for, and love this child. But, this was ill-timed."

"We have no time left Glineth. You know this."

"I know, yes. I just had wished...for so many things."

"Oh? Such as?"

"A daughter, to sail into the West with you and our children, forever bonded. This child within me now, I will love him. How can one not love a child with the gift of music and song?" she smiled, placing her hand over his.

"I wonder who he will take after." Thrandul mused.

"He will have my dark eyes, and the brown hair of my creator. " Glineth said fondly.

"He will have none of me?" Thranduil asked.

"He will have your mind...your stubborn will, your wit, and he will have your nose."

"That pleases me." Thranduil smiled, kissing his wife lightly on her cheek.

"I am glad. Ah, I remember how much Nurel looked like you. She had your face, exact."

"Just as Legolas has yours." Thranduil said.

"Where has that child gone to? I wish to go to him, if you approve of course." Glineth asked, smiling up at her husband.

"He is out in the Wood Glineth, who knows where he as gotten to."

Glineth rose from the couch, and made her way over toher small chest of drawers.

Thranduil watched as Glineth began to stuff her clothing into a small leather traveling bag, "And where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I am going to my child. I miss him, Thranduil." she aid, "I cannot bear being parted from him."

"He is safe, Glineth. He cannot spend his entire life at your side." he said, taking her bag from her hand, "Can you leave my side so easily?"

"For my child, yes." she said, taking her bag from him, "I will go."

Glineth then walked out to their balcony, and prepared herself to jump down onto the forest floor below. Thranduil ran after her, and took her arm. "You cannot leave me. please, do not go. Please, stay. " he pleaded.

"I am not leaving you. I am going to my child. I will return."

"He will return in six days, my love. I need you here, with me. Do I not also have your love?" he asked.

"Of course you do." she said, placing a loving hand on his cheek. "I will return."

"Glineth, stop." Thranduil said, taking her arm once more. "He is not out in the Wood."

Confused, Glineth climbed down from the edge of the balcony, and looked to Thranduil. "What? Where is he? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" she shouted, pushing Thranduil back into their room. Thranduil looked into the eyes of his wife, wreathed in a terrible flame, "the dungeons. He is in the dungeons."

"How could you?! He is but a child. A child! YOUR child!" he said, pushing him once more, her eyes still ablaze.

"He nearly killed you, and our unborn child!"

"It was a training accident." she hissed.

"I could not let him go unpunished!"

"He is a child. Now alone in the cold and dark of the dungeons. Do you wish to break him as your broke me?" she asked, breathless as she sat on the couch, her face in her hands.

"You are not broken." Thranduil said.

"No," she said, "I am not. The love of Haldir saved me."

"He will only remain there for six more days, not ten years, Glineth." Thranduil said.

"You will release him tonight." Glineth said in her most commanding tone.

"I will NOT!" Thranduil shouted, as he overturned the table closest to him, sending fruit and wine across the floor.

"You will release him tonight. I command you." Glineth said, undisturbed by Thranduil's show of anger.

"You command me? I am your King." he said, "and I will not have some mere outlaw tell me how to rule my Kingdom!"

"Is that the law of the kingdom then? To imprison children?" she asked, "then perhaps I should take my children and lave you now. For you rule this kingdom not by fairness and justice, but by your temper."

"I...please...don't..."

Glineth looked to Thranduil, with coldness in her eyes and voice, "Oropher would be ashamed of you."

Thranduil, wounded by the mention of his father's shame said to Glienth, "Take this key. Girion will release him."

Glineth bowed mockingly to her husband and said, "I thank you for your kindness and mercy, great King. I shall return quickly."

"You will bring him here?" he asked as she was making to leave the room.

"Yes. You owe him an apology." she said, "I do not want you to be the father Oropher was to you, Thranduil."

"He was not a bad father to me, Glineth." Thranduil said.

"He never loved you as you should have been loved. "

"What do you know of this? You were not a part of my younger years. " Thranduil said, looking confused, "Did you observe us?"

Glineth laughed lightly, her hand still on the doorknob and said, " I did. I was quite curious about you."

"I wish that you had made yourself known to me. Perhaps, I would not be as I am now."

"We must not dwell on the mistakes of our past, Thranduil. We have to look to our future. I do regret much. I wish that I had given you the friendship and love that you so longed for. But to do so then...I would have had to sacrifice the bond that we now share. To remain as close to you as I had wished to be, I would have had to bind myself to your father. I could not. So, I stayed away."

"Do you mean to tell me that you..." Thranduil said, as the weight of realization came down upon him, "you have loved me all this time?"

"Glineth turned the doorknob, and as she stepped over the threshold turned to Thranduil and said, "Always my little Spring, always."

* * *

Legolas was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. He had finally woke from a dreamless sleep, and watched as Girion snored quietly, his wineskin still in hand.  
Lonely, and weary of the silence Leglas walked to the front of his cell, wishing to wake him. "Girion. Will you wake, please?" he whispered, as his blue eyes widened. "Mama!"

Girion jolted awake, and scrambled to his feet as he saw his Queen standing next to him. "My Lady!"

"Release him." she said, rushing to the cell's iron door.

"I was told not-"

"I have the key of the King, you will release him now." she commanded, as she threw the key to Girion.

"I knew you would come for me, mother!" Leoglas exclaimed happily.

Glineth stepped out of the way as the iron door swung open noisily, Legolas as soon as he could ran into the arms of his mother, who picked up and hugged him close to her. "Oh my little leaf, my poor child. My poor little child." she murmured into his hair.

"I am alright mother. Girion helped me. Talking to him made it fun!" Legolas said, as he wrapped his tiny arms around the neck of his mother.

"Thank you Girion" Glineth smiled, "I shall not forget the kindness you have shown my son."

Girion smiled at the Queen and her son, and watched as they walked up the stairwell. Once they disappeared from his sight, he looked out into the darkness.

_His eyes a flame in the darkness, glowed as he whispered "Anything for you my Mairenya."  
_

* * *

A/N:

Well. Well. Well. Glineth's creator. What do you make of the influence he is having upon her? Is it a good thing, or is it nothing but bad news?  
Also, do any of you have any ideas about the child to come? Let me know! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	46. You are the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

First off, I need to say how much I love the last line of this chapter. I hope that it explains a few things to all of you, and makes you all smile. Or at least go "Oooohhhhh!" Now, as usual I need to thank my reviewers **Lady Viola Delesseps** and **JolieFolie** . You gals are flipping fantastic!  
Before you plow on, raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six:** You are the Starlight

"Ada!" Legolas called out, running towards his father. A little surprised, Thranduil opened his arms to his son, embracing him, "I missed you father."

"I missed you too little leaf. I am sorry for what I have done."

"I understand father." Legolas said, "You love mother very much, and you do not like it when she gets hurt. "

"By the valar, you are a precious thing. My son, such a precious thing." Thranduil said, holding his son closer to him.

Legolas wriggled his way out of his fathers grasp, and when his feet touched the floor, he looked up at his father with a look full of love, adoration, and respect. Moved by his son's face, Thranduil knelt down in front of him and said, "Do you wish for anything, Legolas? Anything you want, I shall give it to you."

"I...may I sleep with you and mother tonight?" Legolas asked shyly.

"Of course." Thranduil said, "Go on and go to Tauriel, I know that is your true wish."

Legolas smiled, "Thank you father. I will return...I promise." he said just as he was running out of the door.

As his son left the room, Thranduil sank into the nearest chair, and began to weep quietly. Not able to bear the suffering of her husband, Glineth was quickly at his side.

"Come now, what is it?" she asked, as she stroked his hair.

Thranduil looked up to his wife and said through sobs, "I do not deserve either of you. I do not deserve such love and devotion from either of you. I have never felt a love such as this. I love that child he is...I..."

Glineth laughed softly and said, "It is about time you returned such feelings towards us, little spring."

"Do you mock me, madam?" Thranduil said as he wiped his face.

"I, a mere she-elf of no importance mock the great Elvenking? "

Thranduil and Glineth then dissolved into a fit of laughter, unlike any they have ever shared, with tears of pure merriment falling from their eyes. As Thranduil looked at his joy filled wife, he gently took her face gently in his hands, "You are no mere she-elf. " he said, kissing her lips gently, "You are my wife. my sweetest friend, and my Queen."

"Oh spare me your pretty words." Glineth laughed.

"I meant each one." Thranduil said.

"Of that I have no doubt,as you are sure to have some other goal in mind."

"Goal?! There was no goal. Only to express the love I have for my wife. If it disgusts you so, I shall not do it again."

"No...it is just very unlike you to do so."

"Glineth. I wish to love you the way that I have always wanted to do so. But I shall only do so if it is tolerable to you."

Glineth sighed dramatically and said, "I suppose it is agreeable."

"Marvelous. Now, let me lavish you with praise and affection. " he laughed, watching as Glineth's face turned a light shade of red, "I jest. I will do no such thing, for now."

"I never...you are..." Glineth stammered, "I do not understand any of this."

"There is no understanding love. It is the most magical, powerful thing in our world, and the least understood."

"The only magic I see," Glineth said her finger lightly tracing the outline of his eye, "is that which lives in your eyes."

As Glineth spoke Thranduil's eyes glittered and shone. "Wife, you are what makes my eyes shine so. You are the light within them. It is...it is why I named you Glineth. In my tongue it means 'Light of my eyes'. "

Glineth smiled and said, "There you go again."

Thranduil gently took Glineth's waist in his hands and smiled, "I cannot wait to see you grow large with my child. You look so beautiful when you..."  
Glineth smiled, imaging Thranduil holding their dark haired son in his arms, laying a kiss on his brow.

"Bed, husband."

"As you command, my Queen." Thranduil said, lifting Glineth into his arms.

* * *

A running Legolas,, not mindful of anyone or anything around himself hit the back of Landir's legs, as he stood speaking to the master jeweler.

"Where are you going Legolas?" Landir asked, "I had thought that you and Tauriel would be sparring well into the night."

"She did not want to tonight. I want to go to see my mother and father, they are letting me sleep in their bed tonight!" he exclaimed happily.

"Come, I'll go with you. I need you to speak with your father." Landir said.

"Is it about mothers present?" Landir asked.

"I heard you talking to Muinor about it."

Landir laughed, taking the hand of the small child. "You little spy! Well, tell me what you think. Will your mother like her present?" he asked.

"Yes! She likes anything father gives her, because she loves him." he said matter-of-factly.

Landir and Legolas then walked quickly to the bedchamber of the King and Queen. Standing before the great green wooden door, Landir tried to turn the knob, only to find that the door was locked. He placed his ear to the door, and upon hearing the soft cries of pleasure from his King and Queen, he took Legolas' hand and began to walk quickly down the hall. "Why can't we go in!?" Legolas asked.

"Your mother and father are busy at the moment, Legolas." Landir said.

"But, I want to read with mother!" he whined.

"You can come with me to the study. I can read to you if you'd like. We could read whatever you'd like."

"Is there anything about my grandfather in the study? Legolas asked, as they walked through the halls, and into the study.

"There is a drawing of him in a great leather book, would you like to see it?" Landir asked, as he set Legolas down on a small couch.

"Oh yes! I wonder if I look like him!" he said excitedly.

Landir smiled fondly at the child, and proceeded to pour him a small cup of honeyed milk, "Here, drink this while I fetch the book."

"Thank you, Landir." Legolas said.

Landir then rummaged through a large cabinet and from it drew a large brown leather book. "Here it is!" he said, "Come here, little one." Landir then set the book down upon the table and lit a lantern.

"That book is very big!' Legolas said as he watched Landir open it. As Landir quickly began to turn the pages Legolas reached out and stopped him, "Who is that!?"  
Legolas' little hand reached out towards the drawing, and he smiled. "That is my mother. Who drew it, Landir?"

"Your grandfather, Oropher did." Landir said, pointing to the mark of the deceased King in the bottom corner.

"He knew my mother?"Legoals asked.

"Yes, he did."

"He must have liked her very much!" Legolas laughed.

"Yes he did, very much so." Landir said, as he turned to the next page.

"Oh!" Legolas exclaimed, "That is my father, when he was young!"

"It is, very good Legolas."

"Is grandmother in here as well?" Legolas asked.

"She is." Landir said, turning more pages, "Here she is. This is your grandmother."

"Ada looks very much like her! We all have the same eyes!" Leoglas laughed, "she was very pretty."

"Yes, she was. And here, is Oropher, your grandfather." Landir said, gesturing towards a small portrait of the former King.

"He looks very sad. Did he never smile?" Legolas asked, staring at the portrait of Oropher for several long moments, "he frightens me."

"He did smile, but often. After he lost his Queen...he, it was hard for him. He was left with your father. It-"

"Then he met my mother, and...then he smiled?" Leoglas asked.

"You are too wise, Legolas. Far too wise. Yes, when he met your mother he began to smile again, that is when he drew her face in this book."

"He loved my mother...just like father does." Legolas said.

"Yes, very much. "

"Why didn't he marry my mother then?" Legolas asked.

Landir smiled at Legolas' childhood innocence, his simple concept of 'be with the one you love.' "He did not marry your mother because she loved you father, and he knew that your father would need her."

"Oh. Can you draw Landir?" Legolas asked, "Can you draw Nurel for me? I have never seen my sister."

"I...I...yes, I can do this for you. "

"Thank you, Landir. I know that you cared for her...so it may be good for you to draw her face." Legolas said, patting the hand of his friend.

"It could be." Landir said stiffly, trying to hide the pain that surfaced whenever Nurel's name was spoken.

* * *

"Shouldn't Legolas be here?" Glineth asked worriedly, tying her robe around her.

"He was here, with Landir. Landir deemed it unfitting to disturb us." he said as he smiled and began to dress for his rest.

"How embarrassing." Glineth sighed.

"Do not worry, Legolas knows nothing of it."

"He knows more than you give him credit for. He is already wiser than most." Glineth said proudly.

"True enough." Thranduil said. "Ah, I can hear them approaching."

Glineth smiled once more to her husband and ran towards the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by her son. " Ah, my son!" she said as she picked him up into her arms.

"I told you I would come back! I am ready to rest now!" Legolas said through his yawn.

Thranduil waved in thanks at Landir and said, "Rest well, friend."

"Well, shall we?" Glineth asked, gesturing to the large bed.

The happy royal family then got into bed together. Thranduil and Glineth each had their bodies curved protectively and lovingly around their son, with their eyes never leaving each others.

"Goodnight mother, father" Legolas said, placing his tiny hand on the stomach. "and brother."

And so it was, for the next six months the family of Thranduil was the picture of happiness, and full of love. Each night, they fell asleep in each others arms. Thranduil had finally found the love he had been seeking all of his long life.

* * *

The day of Glineth's coronation as Queen of the Woodland realm had finally come. Legolas had risen early that day, leaving with the always watchful and waiting Tauriel. Thranduil too, had risen earlier than his wife and had begun his ritual of dressing. As he clasped his spider brooch to his long silver coat, he looked over to where Glineth lay sleeping and smiled fondly at her. As he sighed in contentment, he heard a soft knock upon his bedchamber door, and hurried to answer it.

"Ah, Landir." he said happily, smiling and gesturing for him to enter.

"Your Majesty. All is being prepared, everything is going according to plan. Your people are all overjoyed that this day has finally come." Landir said.

Thranduil laughed lightly, and pointed to the small wooden chest that Landir held in his hands. "Is that...are they? Is it...how, truly!?"

"Yes, yes, it is finally done, and ready for your inspection. They are truly stunning, my Lord." Landir said, as he looked over towards the sleeping form of Glineth. "As will your Queen."

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Thranduil said.

"Indeed. Today she shall look...I cannot imagine a more beautiful being, Majesty. "

"There is nothing more beautiful than her swollen with my child. I cannot...come now, show me." Thranduil said, gesturing to the small chest., "Let us sit."  
Thranduil then settled himself onto his favorite chair. Landir set the chest on the lap of the King, and bowed towards it. Thranduil then placed his hand nervously on the lid and opened the chest slowly. The soft, eerie glow of long sleeping starlight caused Thranduil to momentarily stop breathing.

"Such beauty." Thranduil said, his eyes widening and his hand reaching forward, taking a handful of loose gems in his trembling hand. "Such beauty"

"There lies the necklace of the Queen, Majesty." Landir said, point towards the center of the chest, where the necklace lay perfectly hidden, only the faintest outline fo it's design visible against its pillow of gems. "See it there? In the shape of a heart, the curved, jeweled vine is the chain. I have the circlet in my chambers, for you to place upon Glineth during her crowning. Glineth will love this, Majesty. I know it."

Thranduil's attention had been taken by the sight of his wife stretching her long, swollen body in their bed. " By the valar, she is beautiful." he said, his eyes flickering towards her swollen stomach, as he absentmindedly closed the chest of gems.

" I shall leave you now, Majesty." Landir said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Landir. I trust that it will be you that calls on us when it is time?" Thranduil asked, rising from his couch.

"Of course. I shall see to it that Legolas is dressed as well." Landir said as he made his way out of the room.

Thranduil walked slowly towards the bed, where his wife sat smiling over at him. "God morning husband."

"Did you rest well, wife?" Thranduil asked, as he dutifully put food on a plate for her.

"I did...and what is this!?" she asked, "Breakfast in bed, brought to me by a King? This must be a special day indeed!" she laughed.

"It is." Thranduil said, "Water, milk? Anything else?"

"Water, please. And more lembas. I need the strength for this day." Glineth sighed, as she tried to find a more comfortable way to sit.

"Glineth, you do not have to do this, you know." Thranduil said, as he say beside her.

Taking a large sip of water Glineth smiled at her King and said, "I know. But it will please you. That is what matters most to me. Oh!"

"Oh? What is it?!" Thranduil asked.

"It is this child." Glineth said, taking Thranduil's hand in hers and placing it on her stomach. "He is very active today. I think he is excited."

"I am excited too, little one." Thranduil said as he kissed the stomach of his Queen, "I cannot wait to meet him."

"There is but six months left, my love." she cooed, as she caressed her belly. "Have you given any thought as to a name?"

"No. I have not. I had hoped that you would have." Thranduil admitted.

"I had hoped to name him for someone. He has been very important to us, though, you may not know it." Glineth said as she rose from the bed, with the helping hand of her husband.

"I wonder...I think I know of whom you speak." he smiled. "But come, we must get you dressed."

"Oh. I am surprised that a dress was able to be made for one of my size." she laughed.

"Hush. You are beautiful." Thranduil said, taking her hands in his.

"You did not have anything made for you." she frowned.

"No. I saw no need. This day is for you."

Glineth smiled, and placed her hand on the spider shaped brooch that the King wore. "It pleases me that you wear this."

"Of course I do. This to me, is a symbol of the love we share. Of your declaration, a reminder of the night that we agreed to our betrothal." he said, "But enough, we must dress you."

"I am curious to see this gown." she smiled, watching as Thranduil went towards the locked closet in the corner of their bedchamber.

"I thought it would be best if we re-used to one you had wore the night of my coronation. I hope that it does not disappoint you. I remember this dress fondly." Thranduil said, as he placed the dress gently on their bed.

Glineth stared for many moments at the beautiful gown, tracing her fingers along its delicate golden flower design. "This is perfect."

Thranduil smiled at her and took the dress once more into his hands. "Come now, let em dress you." he said, placing the dress over the head of Glineth.  
He took a few steps back from her once he had finished lacing the dress. "You are not of the world."

"The same could be said of you, Thranduil." Glineth said, as she fumbled with the long, lace veil tha hung from the back of her head. "Must I wear this silly thing?! I fear that I may trip over its length!"

"It once belonged to my mother. She was quite theatrical in her time." he smiled.

"Oh." Glineth said. "I hope I look adequate, worthy of such an heirloom." she said, bowing.

"One moment. There is something missing." he said, as he quickly walked to the table where the chest lay. He took the chest in his hands and nervously walked towards his wife.

"Thranduil. You did not have to get me anything." she moaned.

"Yes, I did." he said, "Shall I open it for you?"

Glineth nodded weakly, ans Thranduil opened the chest with an unsteady hand. As the chest opened, Glineth shielded her eyes from the gems' magical glow. As she drew closer towards them, the glowed all the more brighter. Her eyes adjusted to their glow, and she breathlessly said, "Thranduil. What are these? They are..."

"They belong to you. See how they glow brightest when you are near?" he said, gently lifting the necklace from the chest. "I wish for you to wear this today, Glineth."

He set the box down gently with his free hand, then stood behind his wife. As the necklace was placed around her neck, the necklace took it upon itself to fasten on its own. Thranduil shook his head in amazement as he walked around to stand before his wife. Glineth, her own hand trembling ran her fingers along the eerily glowing gems of the necklace and whispered, "These...they remind me of the purest starlight."

"You _are_ the starlight, Glineth." Thranduil said, as he knelt down before her.

Glineth let out a nervous laugh and said, "Get up, Thranduil."

"I am merely paying the respect that is owed to my Queen. I shall not rise until she commands me to do so." he said, as his eyes sparkled with adoration.

"This is ridiculous." she laughed.

"Command me." he said, with a hint of desire in his voice.

"Rise Thranduil, son of Oropher." Glineth said.

As he rose, Thranduil said. "As you command, my Queen." Thranduil then took Glineth gently into his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. "I wish you could see the way you look right now. The way the gems make you glow so...you are not of this world, Glineth."

As Glineth and Thranduil shared another embrace, Landir knocked softly on the door and entered the bedchamber. As Landir entered, he went to his knees in awe at the sight of Glineth before him. "My Queen."

"Oh Landir, rise. It is only me, Glineth." she laughed, helping him to his feet.

"You...Glineth, there is something about...you are not of this world. You are- you are..." Landir stammered as he stared long at his Queen.

Thranduil stepped before Landir, "She is the starlight. The whitest, purest starlight." he said reverently, as he took the hand of his wife in his own.

* * *

A/N:

Right-o. This one is done! I, for some reason like this one a whole bunch.  
Have any of you caught on as the the significance of these gems for Thranduil? I hope that someone out there has put it all together! If not, I shall gladly explain it to you! Also, have you any ideas as to the name of their coming child? As always, thank you for reading! -M


	47. Queen of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

So. Here we are. I had hoped to wrap this up by Chapter Fifty. Well, you all are in luck...it does not look like that will be possible. (Unless my chapters become super...huge.) Also...a huge thank you (as always) goes out to Lady Viola Delesseps , ZabuzasGirl, Stardust63 , and JolieFolie. You make this fun for me, truly.  
Now, before you read on, be sure to raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven:** Queen of Starlight

Girion must have walked the length of the Hall outside the bedchamber of the king and Queen thirty times. Minutes earlier, he had seen Landir enter the room, and had to fight off the whisper within him to rush into the room after him. He wanted to see the one he created. His emerald green eyes glowed with a constant jealous flame as he watched the Queen's closest friend walk slowly past him, a contented smile on his face. As he watched the back of Landir disappear around the corner, he thought _'She is mine. I created her. She is to be my Queen.'_

Girion shook his head quickly, and as he slapped himself across his own face he said "Stop this. I cannot do this any longer. " As he slid down the wall, and sat with his back against it, the all too familiar breathless whisper filled his mind. _'You gave me your word. As I gave you mine. I mean her nor her family any harm.'  
_

* * *

"Glineth, they are ready for you. " Thranduil whispered.

Straightening her veil Glineth said, "Then I suppose I am ready for them."

Thranduil smiled adoringly at his wife, finding her well hidden nerves endearing. "I shall be waiting for you."

Glineth's eyes widened in shock, "You are not walking with me?"

"You nervous thing. Fear not, our son will escort you. "

Glineth smiled at Thranduil, surprised by how considerate he had become. "He will be a great comfort to me, thank you."

Thranduil kissed her cheek, his lips lingering for a few moments. He then brought his hand nervously to her cheek, and trailed them down to where her necklace stood glowing. Glineth's hands went to his, holding it in its place.

"Do you see them? They shine all the more brighter when we are near them, together."

Thranduil sad nothing, but only rested his forehead against hers.

They heard the soft creak of the door as it was opened slowly, "King Thranduil, it is time." Girion said.

Thranduil walked slowly out of the room, and before he went out of the door gave Glineth a parting glance. A look filled with love, respect, and the tiniest amount of fear.

Girion waited quietly as Glineth took a few moments to steady her nerves. He watched with fascination and adoration as her ringed hand went to her stomach, her humming a tune of motherhood. He cleared his throat loudly, and said "My Lady, I hate to disturb you, but we must go."

"Oh! Girion. I am sorry, I had forgotten that you were here." Glineth said, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"No, it was wrong of me not to make myself known." he said, his eyes now blazing with delight _'Finally alone with you, my dear.' _he thought., "You truly do look magnificent, my Lady."

"Yes, yes, I look well. The outlaw, now a Queen." she laughed, "Are you well friend?"

Girion coughed loudly once more, trying to fight the evil within him, but he was losing. _'Let me in. You must let me in. Please.' _the whisper in his mind begged.  
"I-I...I...need a moment. Please." Girion coughed again, and as he stood, he blinked his emerald green eyes slowly. He turned to face Glineth, his eyes a green flame, looking into her brown.

"Girion? What is the meaning of this? What is wrong?" Glineth asked.

"Girion is here no longer. He rests in another realm. " the lips of Girion moved, the voice the familiar whipser that had for so long only existed inside of Glineth's mind.

"Father?" Glineth said, as she nervously stepped closer to the form of Girion.

"No. I am not your father."

"Mairon. My creator."

"I do not...it has been long since I have heard that name. Please, do not fear me. I mean you no harm." he said, causing the body of Girion to bow to Glineth.

"This cannot be." Glineth whispered, her hand reaching out to his face.

"It is. Accept this, please...and my company. I will not trouble you for long, you have my word."

"You must leave me when I reach the room of my son." Glineth demanded, as she took his arm.

The smile that had been on his face fell, and the bright flame left his eyes, "Please. I wish to look upon him, if only for a moment." he pleaded.

"Only for a moment. Then you must send Girion back to me." Glineth said as they began to walk down the Hall.

"You have my word." he said, his eyes now returned to its intense flame.

As they walked the length of the hall towards the room of Legolas, Glineth could not help but feel contentment and joy in the attention that her creator was now giving her. Still, she could not bring herself to look into his eyes as he asked her many things about her life. They stood for a few moments outside of Legolas' room, he smiling down at her, Glineth looking away,unsure of what she was feeling. She freed her hand from his soft hold, and knocked lightly on the door.

As the door opened, Glineth could feel the emotion of her creator. He was happy, far too happy.

"Hello little one!" Glineth said, opening her arms to him, "Oh, you look much like your father today!"

"This crown makes me look like a deer that has gotten stuck in branches as he ate! I look silly." he said, frowning.

"You do not look silly. You look very handsome." Glineth said as she looked over her child. Legolas did look well. He looked like the miniature version of his father, though his crown was much smaller, fitting his small head perfectly.

"You look very well, my Prince." the voice of Glineth's creator whispered.

"Thank you Girion. I like your...sword. But your eyes, they look strange." he observed.

"They are no stranger than yours, child. Do not judge people based on their appearance alone. Those who look different from you...I am sorry, it is not my place." he said.

"My eyes are the eyes of my father and my grandmother." Legolas said, his voice stern.

"I meant no offense, little Prince." he whispered, "You have the face of your mother."

Legolas smiled, "Thank you! My mother is very pretty."

"Yes, she is." Girion said, as he looked over to Glineth.

"Thank you Girion. I think that the Prince and I can find our own way, thank you." Glineth said smiling, releasing his hand, having forgotten that she was holding it.

Glineth took her son in her arms, deciding that they would reach the throne room faster. As they rushed through the cavernous Halls of the King, Legolas placed his hand on the glowing necklace, the heart shaped pendant that rested in the hollow below her throat. "Very pretty, mama. They shine like your stars."

"They do." Glineth smiled, as she inhaled nervously.

"Father was afraid that you would not like them." Legolas said as his hands now played with the floor length veil that hung from the back of Glineth's head.

"Do you like them?" Glineth asked.

"They are pretty. But treasure has no hold over me. I like the trees, the streams, I like the earth."

"When did you become so wise, little leaf?" Glineth said as she kissed his golden hair. "your hair is growing long."

"I want it to be as long as fathers!" Legolas said happily.

* * *

Thranduil looked down towards the great door that lead into the throne room, impatience and nerves rendering him as still as the statues of kin around him. He looked at the wooden bridge that lead to the stairs, lined with all of his people. He bowed his head towards them, finding the gesture relaxing.  
_'Where is she?' _he asked himself.  
Finally, his eyes were rewarded with the sight of his wife and son walking towards him. As the people went to their knees as they passed, he was finally able to see the soft glow that was all around his Queen. As she and Legolas ascended the stairs towards the thrones, he was sure that he heard the softest music coming from the gems. Thranduil thought that they were feeling happy. She was where they belonged. As Glineth reached the side of her husband, she bowed once to her people and looked up to Thranduil, not knowing what she was to do next. "We should have rehearsed this." she whispered.

Legolas let go of the hand of his mother as Thranduil lead Glineth towards her own throne. It was much smaller than his carved of whitewood, but it was still intimidating in its grandeur. As she sat on her throne, Thranduil took his son in his arms, and set him on her lap. She smiled and said a silent 'Thank you' as Thranduil walked behind her throne. Thranduil's hands rested on the shoulders of Glineth as he spoke in a clear, beautiful voice that echoed throughout the throne room.

"Thousands of years ago I was brought into this world. I was a terrible youth. I was always searching, my eyes empty, always searching. That was how things were for me. Until I came to this place, and met this being that now sits before you. It was at that moment as she cowered in the corner of her sick room that my eyes took on a new life, they had found their light. Their reason to shine. Glineth is that ago, she told me of her love for the stars. As we lay underneath them, she sleeping in my arms, I came to understand that she is the starlight. Therefore, I, Thranduil son of Oropher and King of Mirkwood crown thee Glineth, Elvenqueen of Mirkwood, and Queen of Starlight."

Thranduil then swept quickly around Glineth's throne, and to his own where he removed a silken sheet from the seat. Thranduil lifted a crown in his hands. He held it in front of him, so that all may gaze upon it. It looked very much like his own. The branches that made the crown of the Queen were smaller, more delicate and white. The leaves and berries of hr crown were made of the same glowing gems of her necklace. "This is the crown of Winter Starlight." Thranduil said.

"The crown of Winter Starlight" the assembled crowd repeated, as Thranduil once again went behind the throne of the Queen, the crown still held high for all to see. Standing behind her, Thranduil gently lowered the crown onto her head. He smiled once before sweeping around to the front, taking his son's hand in his. As they knelt before their Queen, their people did as well, and in one clear voice said, "May the valar bless and keep the Queen."

As Glineth rose from her throne she raised her ringed hand, bidding all to rise. "Thank you, good people." she said quietly. "Thranduil, if you would."

With Legolas at his side, his hand still clasped around his, he spoke, " I have crowned my Queen. But it now the time that I name Legolas my heir. Should I fall, or choose to sail into the West, he shall take my place as your King. "  
The people cheered as Thranduil raised his hand to silence them. "The Queen and I would also like to announce that the child that grows within her now is a male."

The people of Mirkwood cheered and knelt down one more. This was the happiest day that many could ever or would ever remember.

* * *

Deep within the ruins of a once grand stone fortress, feelings of anger, resentment, jealousy, and the alien feeling of heartbreak crashed over the shadow that dwelt within the rock.

The shadow-like form hissed and swept over the fortress as he cried out _'She is mine. She is my Queen. '  
_

* * *

A/N:

Well. That's done! It isn't anything special...but, I tried! Isn't her creator a serious jelly belly?! Do any of you feel any sympathy for him? What do you think his true intentions/feelings are?  
If you were Glineth, what would you do about him, how would you feel? As always, thank you for reading. -M


	48. His Eyes Like Torches, Blazed with Light

**Author's Note:**

Well, here we are again. Very happy to have you along! Before I go on to Chapter Forty-Eight, I need to thank the lovely **Lady Viola Delesseps. **I hope this chapter does not make you feel cold! Now, raise a glass to the Professor and read on! Ah, there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter, I think those that have been reading this, they will understand why!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: **His Eyes Like Torches, Blazed with Light.

-Present Time-

"The gems that mother wore...are those the ones that you..." Legolas began to ask.

Eye blazing with centuries of unspoken pain Thranduil looked over to his son and said, "Yes, the very same."

"Why did you not-"

"Why did I leave so quickly?" he asked.

"No. Why did you have such a reaction to seeing them once again?" Legolas asked.

"It was as if I saw your mother standing before me. Those gems, they glowed and sang for her. They were as close to her as I had been in many years. As I looked upon them...I..my heart broke and sang all in the same moment. They knew. Those foul, stunted creatures knew. I saw it in Thror's eyes. He knew what those gems meant to me. He knew. They all knew. Not the young Prince, he knew nothing. But my hatred for them was born on that day." Thranduil explained.

"How did they come by them, father?" legolas asked, pouring he and his father a glass of wine.

"Before your mother, you, myself, and our small company went to the Mountains of Mirkwood, she gave them to Landir." he said.

"Why?"

"She told him to take your brother to safety, to journey to Rivendell. She had no gold to give him, so she gave him the chest. They were then bought and traded all over this Middle-Earth. How they all met in Erebor, I shall never know."

"What of her crown, ada?" Legolas asked, as he sat closer to the fireplace.

Thranduil then smiled, sitting on the nearest chair. "It now rests with her."

Legolas smiled back at his father, "I am glad. I remember with great fondness the day it was presented to her."

"You seem to remember much now. Do you no longer wish to read this?" Thranduil asked, as he held up the red book.

"I enjoy it, I would like to continue." Legolas said, "It is like being young again."

"As you wish." Thranduil said as he opened the book once again.

* * *

The merriment following the coronation of the Queen was unlike anything the people of Mirkwood had ever known. Everyone enjoyed in indulging in food, drink, and dancing...even the King. As he twirled around the floor with his wife he felt a light tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes?" he asked, not wishing to open his eyes.

"May I dance with my mother now?" Leoglas asked.

"I am sorry," Thranduil said, "Your mother needs to rest now. Why don't you go and dance with Tauriel she looks lonely. I am sure that she would love to dance."

"Thank you, father!" Legolas said, excited that his attachment to Tauriel was not scoffed at, but this time encouraged by his father.

Thranduil then took his wife to the table and helped her into her chair.

"I would have danced with him." Glineth said, frowning.

Thranduil laughed softly and said, "You fell asleep in my arms."

"Only for a second, Thranduil."

The happy parents smiled at each other, and then turned their attention to their guest, who happily danced the night away.

"Glineth," Thranduil said, "You have the gift of foresight. Will he and Tauriel..."

Glineth shook her head slowly and said, "No. She is destined to love another."

Thranduil frowned, "That saddens me. I know how he cares for her."

"Do not let your heart be troubled, my love. Our son will find the love he seeks, in fellowship. " Glineth said, as she gently stroked his cheek.

Thranduil looked to Tauriel who awkwardly dancing with Legolas and said, "I will name her to the Guard tomorrow. Though she is very young, she is far advanced in her training."

"I am glad. She will be pleased." Glineth smiled.

"Are you ready to rest?" Thranduil asked his Queen.

Glineth nodded, "Yes. "

Thranduil rose from his seat, and took his wife's hands, helping her rise from her chair. The crowd assembled all smiled at this simple act of love from their King to his Queen.

The King and Queen walked through the crowd, to the door where their son and Tauriel stood waiting for them.

"Good night mother and father." Legolas said.

"Good night my son," Thranduil said, "Tauriel, see to it that he does not stay up all night."

"Yes, my King." Tauriel said, bowing.

* * *

As the months passed, Glineth both grew in size, and beauty. Thranduil too changed. He was patient, kind, and loving to all. Each night, Legolas would come to the room of his parents and bid them and his brother good night. No one was more excited than the small elven Prince to meet his brother. As Glineth entered her twelfth month, she took the hands of her husband and son (now in his second year of life.), in hers.

"My time is near. I wish to go to my home among the trees." she said.

"As you wish. We have been prepared for some time now. We shall need to take with us two guards, and Landir of course." Thranduil said, "But it is up to you, of course."

"You are right. We shall take Girion and Tauriel." she said as she was helped up from the bed.

"Can I come too, mother?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." she said as she smiled.

Thranduil looked to his family and said, "You must put on your cloaks, there is a chill in the air this night."

"There is no need to be so nervous, Thranduil." Glineth said, taking his trembling hand in hers.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked.

"I have done this before. " she said, "And, as long as those I love are near, no harm will come to me."

Thranduil smiled nervously at his wife, and allowed her to exit the room ahead of him.

As she exited the room, her eyes immediately began to search the hallway for those of Girion. When their eyes finally met, his blazed with light once more. As Glineth passed him, their hands brushed against each other, and Glineth whispered, "Mairon."

"Queen of Starlight." he bowed, "It will be my honor to escort you and your family tonight."

"We thank you, Girion." Thranduil said, "Tauriel, you are to follow behind us."

"Yes, Majesty." she replied.

As they small party reached the end of the Hall, they were joined by Landir. "How do you feel, Glineth?" he asked as they filed out of the Gate.

"Large and uncomfortable. He is eager to be free of me, I think." she laughed.

"When will he arrive? Do you know?" Landir asked.

"I...no. Well, no more than three days." Glineth said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

They made their way slowly through the Wood, all in the party now very familiar with the pathway that took them to the clearing. As they entered the second hour of their journey, Thranduil swept Glineth into his arms and asked, "How much longer, Girion?"

"I can see the light of the clearing now. We are no more than twenty minutes away." Girion responded.

The pace of the party quickened slightly and reached the clearing in half the estimated time.

"Oh. It is so beautiful here." Glineth sighed as they entered the clearing.

"Not as beautiful as you, Glineth." Thranduil said, "Do I need to carry you up the stairs?"

"No, I can manage. I only ask that we rest on a lower level tonight, I cannot walk to the top this night."

"Of course, my Queen." Thranduil said as he set Glineth gently on her feet.

"Mother, I am sleepy." Legolas said.

"Then let us put you in bed!" Thranduil said as he began to walk up the winding stairs, with his son's hand in his, "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight? Your mother and I are going to sleep in your room tonight."

"Oh! Yes! Thank you, ada!" Leoglas exclaimed excitedly, running the rest of the way up the stairs. "Good night!"

Thranduil laughed, smiling at the disappearing form of his son. "He is more like you every day."

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry." Glineth said, as she stifled a yawn.

"Tired, are you?" he asked, as he and Glineth entered their room.

"My body is, yes. My mind needs no rest, though." she said as she fumbled with the brooch that held her cloak to her. "Stupid thing."

"I will help you" Thranduil siad, "unless it would please you to destroy another one of my family heirlooms."

Glineth frowned, remembering the night she burned the veil that had once belonged to his mother. "Yes, please. "

Thranduil easily removed her cloak and knelt before before her. "You need not frown. I am not angry with you."

"I burned the veil of your mother." she moaned.

"Yes, you did, and I forgave you. I know how changeable you are when you carry my child. I understand." Thranduil said as he rose, "Have you ever worn shoes in your life!? And, where is your nightdress?"

"I have worn shoes, but I prefer the feel of the earth on my feet. And, my nightdress is in the bag you carried." she laughed.

Holding the nightdress Thranduil asked, "Do you need my help dressing?"

"You know I do. I cannot reach my own back!" she shouted.

"Watch your tone," he said as he lifted her light dress over her head, "Or you shall spend this night alone."

Glineth let out a cruel laugh and said, "Oh no! How ever shall I rest without you clinging to me like a child as you cried into my hair!"

"Now you are being cruel." he said.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Glineth said as she reached out for her nightdress.

Thranduil eased Glineth to her feet, and for a moment stared at her naked form. "You are beautiful, you cruel thing, you."

"I am not. I am as large as a ship." she said as she covered her chest with her arm.

"Arms up." Thranduil said, holding the nightdress above her head. Thranduil then quickly dressed her, and changed himself into his nightclothes.

"I wish to go outside." Glineth said, as she held her stomach.

"Would you like my company?" Thranduil asked.

"No, you are tired. Rest, Thranduil. I will be fine." Glineth said, struggling to hide her pain.

Thranduil went to her and took her gently into his arms, holding her close to him. "Promise me that you'll come back." he whispered, kissing her ear.

"I promise." she said, kissing his cheek. "Now, get in bed, Thranduil."

Thranduil obeyed his Queen and watched her with longing in his eyes exit their room.

* * *

Glineth made her way slowly down the winding stairs, her eyes fixed on the pond. As her feet touched the cool, soft grass she felt the cold hand of Girion on her arm.

"Mairenya, where are you going?" the voice of her creator whispered.

"To the pond over there." she said, pointing at the pond. "Is everyone asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may leave me." she said in a commanding tone.

"Mairenya, please. Why do you never seek my company? Why do you have so much hatred for me?" he asked.

"I said leave me."

His eyes blazed with hurt and fury as he said, "We are never alone. I only wish to know you better. Please, let me sit with you." he pleaded as the flame in his eyes dimmed.

"Please. I am in pain, leave me!" she hissed.

His eyes widened and he said, "Pain? Is it the child?"

"Yes. I shall ease him into the world this night. The water, it soothes me. I need to go."

"Take my hand. I shall take you there." he said, leaving no room for Glineth to refuse him.

Glineth accepted his hand, and in an instant was at the waters edge.

"Do you need any help getting into the water?" he asked.

"No, you may leave now." she said as she walked slowly into the water.

"Should I fetch your family and the healer?"

"No. The healer only. I must birth him alone."

Confused, her creator asked, "Why?"

"There can be no birth bond between the child and Thranduil. It is Landir. I need him. He must...GET THE HEALER." she begged, as she held back a scream of pain.

Moments after her creator had sprinted to find Landir, Landir was running towards Glineth, now bare and panting on the grass. He went to her side and took her hand.

"Glineth, how long have your pains been -"

"All day. ALL DAAAAAYYY!" she yelled quietly.

"I am going to examine you now, my Queen." Landir said, as he gently eased her legs open. "You must push now, Glineth."

Weakened, Glineth sighed, "I tried. I've tried. He is trapped."

"You must try harder, Glineth."

Glineth nodded and let out a small cry as she bore down once more. "It's not working. Landir, please. Help him. " she cried.

Landir looked into the eyes of his Queen her heartbreak and terror nearly bring him to tears. "I do not know..." he whispered.

"The dagger. Give me your dagger." she begged.

"I need to fetch the King." Landir said.

"No, please. Your dagger. The child! He will die!"

"I cannot...Glineth, please." he said as he unsheathed his dagger and placed it in her trembling hand.

"Turn away Landir." Glineth said, as she placed the dagger to her stomach. "I...I need you to hold my shoulders down."

"Yes my Queen." Landir said as he went to his knees behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I may need your cloak...and my nightdress." Glineth said, "I...it is time. Close your eyes, Landir."

Landir nodded and shuddered as he heard the flesh of the Queen being cut open by his own mithril blade.

Glineth let out a quiet whimper as she brought the dagger to her flesh once more, carefully cutting into her womb. "Landir. I need...Get him out. I...I cannot." she said in a eerily weakened voice.

Landir stifled his fear and repulsion and became focused solely on the child. He thrust his hands into the womb of the Queen, and carefully removed the child. "Your son." Landir said as he gently placed the silent child in the waiting arms of the Queen.

"The nightdress, My wound. Please." she cried.

Landir nodded to the Queen, and as he severed the cord that bound the child to his mother, pressed his cloak onto her wound, trying to stop the blood that flowed freely from her. "Let me clean his face, Glineth." he said as he took the child from her arms. Not caring that it was blood and other fluid from the birth that covered the face of the child, he wet his hand and cleaned him, then wrapped him in Glineth's silk nightdress. As he placed the child back into the arms of his mother, the child opened his eyes, and let out an eerie harmonious, ethereal cry.

"He has the gift of song." Glineth cooed, as she stoked the soft brown hair of her son. "You may fetch the King now."

Glineth hardly noticed that the King had arrived at her side as she drifted in and out of darkness.

"Glineth. Stay with me." Thranduil said taking Glineth's head in his hands, placing it on his lap.

"I am tired, Thranduil. But, look we have been given a son." she said as she looked up weakly at her husband, who was staring in wonder into his son's beautiful dark brown eyes.

Then in a voice full of love and devotion asked, "Doe he have a name?"

Her breathing now ragged and shallow, Glineth whispered "He is. He-he is...I, name him for Ll-Landir. We shall call him Lin-Lind-"  
Glineth was unable to fight the lure of the numbing darkness any longer, and faded, unable to finish the name of her child.

* * *

A/N:

I am so glad I was able to finish this chapter today! I know it was a bit strange...but I hope it was worth the read!  
Do any of you now know the name of the child?  
And, what do you think of the King's long standing hatred of the Line of Durin? Would you feel the same as he does/did?  
As always, thank you for reading! -M 


	49. You Will Burn

**Author's Note:**

Wanring: This may end up being my shortest chapter yet...and the strangest. There's a part in here, that is a bit...odd. But, I think it sets up some other things that will happen later on quite nicely. Also, I am looking for someone to help me out with the end things. I have thought of one that I like a great deal, but it is not very much like the one I had written in the previous chapters. (Galadriel's mirror and the very first chapter). So if you're willing to read my new insane thought, send me a message. I would like to thank my awesome (and tolerant) reviewer, **Lady Viola Delesseps. **I feel like I am writing this for her most days. Be sure to check out her amazing work. I'm obsessing over one short story, '**A Small Bowl**'. It's about my latest obession, Loki. So worth the read. And re-read!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: **You Will Burn

His nerves frayed, Thranduil held onto his newborn son, as he stared down with eyes full of tears and mourning. "Landir, please. Why will she not wake?"

Landir placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his King and said, "She is well, Thranduil."

"Her son needs her. Does he matter so little to her?" the King said.

"I said that she is well. She will wake in time." Landir said, "See? She has healed completely." Landir then lifted the loose linen shirt that the Queen wore, revealing her stomach. In its natural flat form, only a faint pink scar remained.

"Wake her, Landir. I will not stand for this. She has always spoken against inaction. There is nothing more important to me than the care of this child!" the King shouted.

"Majesty, have a care. She will wake, as will Girion." Landir said.

"I fear for the both of them." Thranduil said as he looked over to the still form of Girion, who had inexplicably fallen into a deep rest. Thranduil felt a shadow of fear grow in his mind each time he looked into the eyes of Girion. Once, they had reminded him of the emeralds of old, but now, they reminded Thranduil of nothing but darkness and flame.

The eyes of Girion seemed to be looking at the face of Glineth. Every so often as the King and Landir watched over Girion and Glineth, their mouths would both twitch into uneasy smiles, a small sigh escaping from each of them.

* * *

A/N:  
(Quick note here, Glineth and Girion/Mairon are in sort of a dream realm thing. I swear, it does make sense.)

The form of shadow sat still and silent among the ruins, allowing his consciousness to completely fill the body of Girion, finally allowing himself to be inside the dream realm. He was pleased, more pleased than he had been in years that that he looked young and beautiful, as he once did before. As he turned his head, he saw that he was finally alone, and holding the soft hand of one of the only beings he cared for.

"Father. You must release me. I need to tend to my child." Glineth said, taking her hand from his.

Mairon reached out, and tucked a stray strand of Glineth's hair behind her delicately pointed ear. "I am not your father. I made you from a dream." he whispered.

"And in a dream you keep me prisoner. Bravo, father."

"Mairenya. I am not your father." he purred, pressing his mouth lightly against her ear.

Glineth, surprised at how much she enjoyed the feel of his breath on her skin backed away from him, "You have used seduction and trickery before. I am not one to be fooled by beauty. You waste your time."

"I do not wish to fool you, dear Mairenya. Am I not pleasing to your eyes? Or do I need a crown of twigs to excite you?" he asked, taking her hand in his once more.

"You are. Beautiful. But inside, you are nothing but a monster."

Eyes once again blazing Mairon tightened his grip on her hand and said, "I could give you the world. "

"You would give me nothing but fire and smoke." Glineth said, her eyes blinking away tears.

"You deserve more than a kingdom of twigs and leaves...you deserve more than a weak husband." he said. "I need you at my side. For together, fire and beauty can rule this Middle Earth."

"I wish to go to my husband and children. Release me."

"I will burn them before you. You belong to me" his grip on her now hard, and cruel.

The threat against the lives of her husband and children proved to be too much for Glineth. She fell to her knees, and clutched at the hem of his black robe. "What must I do? Please. Anything. Leave them alone, please!" she cried.

"This." he said, helping Glineth rise to her feet. His arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him, his eyes fixed on hers. He leaned down, and pressed his lips gently on hers.

Rage and bravery filled Glineth as she raised her hand, and brought it down upon the face of her creator. As her hand made contact with his the face of Mairon, she felt the flesh of her hand swell and burn. As he fell backwards in shock, her scream filled the air.

Mairon strode to her, and with a look full of admiration and fury, he said, "You show bravery, to strike fire. "

"Please. Help me. It...burns. Please." she said, between her agonized moans.

The sight of his own creation, her hand nearly destroyed by flame filled him with curiosity and dread. "Very well. I release you to your death."

As Glineth became but a mirage before him, he whispered viciously, "You will burn."

* * *

As she felt her eyes fluttered open, she quickly turned her head to look at Girion. Much to her surprise he was also waking, his eyes back to their emerald green.

"Girion." she whispered. "Are you...?"

"Majesty. I feel as if I have been asleep for so long...I am sorry, it was me. I let him in. I...I am sorry."

Glineth lifted a reddened hand to silence Girion, "It is fine my friend. I feel no anger towards you."

Thranduil, asleep in a darkened corner of the room, hearing the voices of Glineth and Girion, began to stir. He tightened the grip he had on his child, and rushed towards the bed where Glineth sat.

"Oh thank the Valar, you're awake. Both of you. Look my son, it's your mother." Thranduil said.

The child in his arms turned his head, and fixed his eyes on those of his mother.

"Yes my love, we have the same eyes." Glineth said, smiling.

The child then let out a clear, loud, yet musical cry of longing. He wanted his mother.

"Such beautiful music." Glineth cooed, as Thranduil placed the babe in her arms "I love you sweet child."

Thranduil smiled as he watched the bond that grew between mother and child before him. "He adores you." he said, "I am pleased that you have awoken also, Girion. We were most concerned. I cannot do without you as the Guard to my family."

Standing before his King, his gear in hand he bowed towards him. "Thank you my King. I wish to take up my duties now, as I feel quite rested." he said.

"Of course. Take Tauriel with you. Show her how a patrol is done in these Woods." Thranduil commanded.

Girion bowed, then left the room, eager to taste the freedom of the Wood.

Happy to be returned to a place some semi-normalcy, Thranduil smiled and turned his attention back to his wife, who had begun to nurse their son.

"I can see change in him already. How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"Oh, a little less than two days."

"He is such a beautiful thing. His voice, it's...I have never heard such a thing." Glineth said.

"His eyes, they are beautiful." Thranduil said, placing a loving hand on the child's head. "What you did, you showed the courage of a warrior, my Queen."

Glineth's face became hard, her eyes cold as she turned to look to her husband. "Do not be a fool. I do not need your praise. I did what had to be done. I knew I could not count on you to do such a thing for me. " she snapped, "You may leave us."

Confused Thranduil said, "I...why must I go?"

"He and I have no need of you. We are well." Glineth said tonelessly.

Thranduil moved close to his wife and child on the bed, and took her free hand in his. "Please. I wish to stay. I do not want to miss any-"

"Go and bring Legolas to us, if you wish to be of use."

"Why have you become so cold towards me?" he asked, defeat in his voice.

"I am tired, Thranduil. I just recently carved a being out of my own womb." she sighed.

Thranduil's face became as stone, and as he waled to the door he bowed to Glineth and said, "I should have given you a crown of ice."

As he swept out of the room, the child in the arms of Glineth began to cry quietly. "Hush now, he'll come back. He's bringing your brother!" she said as she stroked his soft brown hair.

A few minutes later, Thranduil had returned, his son with him.

"Mama!" Legolas called out as he ran towards the bed, "and brother! Hello, little brother."

The baby then reached out his tiny hand towards the hand of Legolas, and wrapped his hand around one of his outstretched fingers.

"He likes you." Glineth said.

"I like him too! And his hair! Why is it so dark?" Leoglas asked.

"The color runs in my family, little leaf."

'I am not little anymore. He is little!" Legolas said, still not looking away from his brother.

"Would you like to hold him?" Glineth asked.

"Oh yes! I will be careful, I promise!" he exclaimed, as he held out his arms.

Glineth gently placed the child in the arms of her eldest child.

"Mind his neck, Legolas. You must support it." Thranduil said, as he sat next to his wife.

"He is very light! Like a bird, or a song carried on the wind." Legolas said, as he gently rocked his brother in his arms. "His eyes remind me of a squirrels eyes."

"Be kind, Legolas." Thranduil said, trying not to laugh.

"I meant no unkindness, ada. I love squirrels. They are wise, light, and smart, just like my brother." he laughed.

"Strange boy." Thrandul said, unable to hold back his laughter.

"You are a strange father!" Legolas teased, "I like him very much. My brother. Mother, what is his name?"

"A wonderful question, my son!" Thranduil said, watching his newborn son fall asleep in arms of his eldest son.

"I thought...did I not name him? I thought I did. I must have." Glineth said in a panic.

"It is fine Glineth. You went to your rest just as you began to whisper his name." Thranduil said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Ah."

Thranduil and Legolas both wore matching looks of anticipation and longing. "Well? What is his name, Glineth!?" Thranduil asked.

Glineth looked at her still sleeping newborn and said, "We shall call him Lindir."

Thranduil smiled and said, "Singing bird. It is fitting. For his cry is melodious and of the most beautiful kind. Lindir. "

* * *

A/N:

Well. That's done! I am having a right blast connecting the dots so to speak, between my scribbles and the movies. I hope it does not bother any of you, but makes a little sense!  
What do you make of the interaction between Glineth and Mairon? Creepy? Sweet?...Super creepy?  
I am always open to reading your ideas, requests, etc. I love putting things in this story that some of you send my way! As always, thank you for reading! -M


	50. Visitation

**Author's Note:**

Chapter Fifty. Are you serious!? I honestly thought that I would have given up by the third chapter. I am truly honored to have had people read, follow, and favorite this nonsense. I appreciate each and every one of you. My special thanks goes out to **Lady Viola Delesseps** (This chapter contains another slight nod to her story '**Visions in Starlight.**), **amyisbad, merilindes** , and **Stardust63.** You all keep me going with this, and always bring a smile to my face with your reviews and messages. Now...raise a glass to the Professor!

* * *

**Chapter Fifty:** Visitation

Tauriel had spent days, most of them longing to be a part of a family. There was camaraderie amongst the Guard, but it was not the same. She longed for a mother's tenderness, the guidance of a father. As she sat atop a tree, she watched with happiness for her friend and Queen as her husband leaned in, and kissed her and their new son tenderly. She saw the look of sadness swept over Glineth's beautiful face as Thranduil took Legolas into his arms, and left the clearing.

Glineth began to walk towards the tree where her home was, with a sleeping Lindir in her arms. As Glineth neared the first step, Tauriel leaped silently from the tree and onto the forest floor behind the Queen.

"Very good Tauriel, I barely heard you." Glineth said, as she turned and smiled to the youth behind her.

Tauriel laughed, and as she followed the Queen up the winding stairs said, "Thank you, your high- Glineth. Your son, he is very beautiful. Much larger than legolas was when he was born."

Glineth once again turned to look to Tauriel, and could see the sadness in her heart, and her eyes. As they reached her room, she quickly placed the sleeping child in his bed, and sat on the edge of hers.

"I shall leave you now. Rest well, Glineth." Tauriel said, bowing.

"Please, I would like it if you would stay. " Glineth said.

"I cannot. Girion has told me to run the perimeter every hour."

"And I tell you to sit with me. Do not make me command you, child." Glineth said, "Please, I do not wish to be lonely."

"Then why did you send your husband and Leoglas away?" Tauriel said, "I am...that was wrong of me to say."

"No!" Glineth said, as she laughed, "You spoke like the true daughter of Kaylanya. "

"I am glad that I remind you of her. That she survives within me." Tauriel said, her head hung low, as she walked closer to the Queen.

"So long as you honor her memory, she will never be truly lost." Glineth said as she poured herself a glass of water, "Have you had wine yet, young one? "

"Only once. At your coronation feast."

"Tonight you shall have it again, the finest of reds. A wonder that the King did not drink it all." Glineth laughed, as she handed Tauriel her glass.

"Will you not have any?" Tauriel asked.

"No, it is milk and water for me until I stop nursing Lindir."

Just as she spoke the name of her youngest child, he let out a loud, melodious cry. "Tauriel, could you? I need to change myself. " Glineth asked as she removed her long coat.

"I...I " Tauriel stammered.

"Come now, you will be a mother one day. You should learn these things." Glineth laughed as she searched for her brush.

Tauriel's eyes widened in surprise and she then nervously walked towards the child. As she leaned in to pick him up, he looked into her eyes, as if he was giving her permission to take him into her arms. With steady arms and a nervous heart, she took the child into her arms. "Beautiful child." she cooed.

"You look well with a babe in your arms." Glineth said as she brushed her golden hair.

"He is light in both weight and song."

"Well said. It may sound strange, but I love the sound of his cry."

"It sounds like the sweetest music. Like a baby bird on the first day of Spring. " Tauriel said.

"He has the gift of song, much like your father did. " Glineth said, as she watched Tauriel sit on the floor, her back against the side of her bed, "Lean your head back."

Tauriel did as the Queen asked, not knowing what she was going to do. But as she felt the brush slide through her long read hair, she sighed and said, "I have never.."

"What is it child?" Glineth asked, as she continued to brush her hair.

"No one has ever done this for me. Brush my hair, with the tenderness of a mother's touch."

"I am sorry child, that you have never felt this. It is my fault, I should have done more to stop them."

"The fault lies with them. They made the choice to abandon me."

"Do not think ill of your parents. While I thought that they were wrong, there was little I could do to stop them."

Tears stung her eyes as Tauriel vowed, "I will NOT be like them. If I am to be a mother, I will never leave my child."

Glineth finished brushing Tauriel's hair, but she placed a loving hand on the top of her head and said, "You are a fighter, a fierce protector of all you love. Your son, he is blessed in his parents."

"A son?" Tauriel whispered.

"I...yes. I looked to the stars once again. A son. He shall indeed be beautiful. He will have your hair, and the joyful, mischievous eyes of his father." Glineth said.

"I am eager to meet him." Tauriel said smiling, "the father."

"As I have said before, your journey together will be difficult. It will test your love. But your love shall endure, and serve as a lesson to all." Glineth said as her finger wove two braids on the side of Tauriel's hair, then tied them together at the back of her head. "There we are, all done."

"I am sorry." Tauriel said.

"What ever for?"

"For...That I shall not be bonded to Legolas. I know he cares for me. I do not wish to cause him pain."

"All will be well. In time, he will understand the choice you make, and will do anything to protect you, as his friend, your protector. You will need each other."

"My love will put me in danger?" Tauriel asked.

"Very little. I only fear the reaction of the King. But when the time comes, I beg you to remember that his anger comes from love. "

"The King is a cold, heartless being." Tauriel said.

"Yes. He is. Thranduil is cold, proud, vain, and sometimes too intelligent for his own good. But all of those things, those faults make him the being he is. I love him. I love, fear, and respect him for all that he is."

"You should not fear your husband." Tauriel said as she stood so that she may look at her Queen.

"I only fear what my passing may do to him, I fear losing him to the sickness that grows in this Earth."

"I meant...you have no reason to fear him. He loves you. I can see and feel it with his every glance towards you. I hope to inspire such devotion in my mate." Tauriel said.

"He will love you, just as you and I love to walk in the starlight. " Glineth said as she rose and hugged the girl close to her.

"You show me much kindness, your Highness. More than I deserve. " Tauriel said as they broke apart. "I must go now, run the perimeter."

"Of course. I thank you for staying with me." Glineth said, as she watched Tauriel place Lindir back in his bed.

Tauriel said nothing, only smiled sadly at Glineth before she quietly left the room, disappearing into the trees.

Glineth alone with her son could not resist taking her son into her arms once again. As she stroked his soft brown hair she stared deeply into his eyes and said, "My son, the day will come when you and I must forever part. But know this, no matter what my fate, I shall always love you, my little songbird."

Lindir let out a small cry of protest, he understood all that his mother said. "Oh little one, all will be well. Landir will see to it that you will be cared for by a great Elf Lord, a truly great being. He cannot wait to meet you, my little child. One day, your brother shall come and visit you in Rivendell, and a few years later, you will meet him in the Undying Lands. You will be loved child, so loved."

Lindir's tiny face formed a smile, dimples forming on his cheeks. "That's better my love." Glineth then placed the child back into his bed, stroking his cheek and asking the Valar to bless him with only the happiest of dreams.

* * *

_Shadow swept over ruin, "The word will burn. All will serve me. The one." he hissed, his mind set on his goal. He knew that he may have forever lost her, but he wuold never lose what he truly desired. Power, and dominion over all life. _

_"And in the end my dear Mairenya, even you shall beg for my favor."  
_

* * *

"Ada, I miss mother and my brother." Legolas said frowning, as he and his father had finished their reading of history.

"I do as well, little leaf." Thranduil said.

"Then why didn't you stay with her?" Legolas innocently asked.

"She wanted time alone."

"She wanted you to be alone with her and the new baby, ada." " Legolas said as he got off of his chair with unnatural grace, and walked towards a bookcase.

"How do you know this?" the King asked.

"She was looking at you strangely. She wanted you to stay. Mother was sad." Legolas said, as his hands brushed over each book as he walked.

"What book do you seek, child?" Thranduil asked.

"I want to learn about Grandfather, or about the first ones to cross the great sea" Legolas said, "And you should go to mother after I go to bed tonight."

"Those books are in my bedchamber, on my desk. You may look at them tonight, if you wish. But just be mindful of their age." Thranduil warned, placing his hand gently on the shoulder of his son.

"Thank you ada. May I sleep in your bed tonight? " Legolas asked.

"You may. " Thranduil said, smiling fondly at Legolas.

"You will go see mother, won't you?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil shook his head, "No child. I will let her alone. I will bring you to her now if you wish."

"I want to stay with you, father. Do you not...want to be with mother anymore?" Legolas asked, "Is that why she has her own house now?"

Thranduil quickly turned his back, so that his son could not see the look of grief that passed over his face. "I will always love your mother. For me, there is no other. It is she who...nevermind this. You should go to my room and read, if you wish to do so before the light wains."

"I do not like leaving you when you are sad." legolas said walking to his father, and wrapping his arms around his leg.

Thranduil reached down and placed his hand on the top of his son's head. "You are a precious thing my son. Go. You should go." Thranduil said as he used all of his will to hold his tears in his eyes. "I will come to you later."

"Thank you father." Legolas said, hugging his leg once more before he ran out of the room.

Thranduil could not help but watch with fascination as his son ran out of the room. He would never understand the attachment Legolas felt for him. He was a son truly devoted to his father. Thranduil had never felt such a thing for his own father. He was sure that he had loved him, for he had mourned his death for many years. Thranduil had loved his mother, for he was her image exact. When she passed soon after the death of his father, it was then that he became as unfeeling as stone, his heart ice. The deaths of his parents had taught him that though he and his people may be immortal and fair, nothing truly lasts forever. Life, love, happiness...all will fade. As he slowly made his way with the remnants of his father's army to the Greenwood he prepared himself for a life of loneliness and grief. He would keep a firm distance from life. He needed to be strong for his people. He was their hope. Thranduil felt that love would forever be mingled with grief.

'But then, she came with her fire, her life...and what has it brought me? Grief, infidelity, and a scar on my neck.' Thranduil thought as he drained his third glass of wine.

"I am a fool. A romantic fool. " he whispered aloud as he threw his glass to the floor. "That Lady of Light she spoke false. Peace and love in my marriage, indeed."

As Thranduil knelt down to clean up the shards of glass from the floor, his tears fell on bloody hands, "I will go to her. I must go to her." he wept.

* * *

"I am glad that you have come. I did not think that you had gotten my letter." Glineth said, her nerves making her voice quiet.

"I was surprised to have received your invitation."

Glineth laughed quietly, and walked closer to him, and placed her hand on his cheek. "I could bear being parted from you no longer."

"Nor I, you." he said, wiping a tear from Glineth's cheek. "No tears."

Glineth laughed, and took his falling hand in hers. She rested her forehead against his, their lips meeting.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are. How soft your lips feel against mine." Glineth whispered.

"You look well." he whispered breathlessly.

"My, you have a way with words, fair one. We should call for the minstrels!" Glineth laughed, as she removed his crimson cloak.

"My love." Haldir said, taking Glineth into his arms, his lips meeting her neck, his hands resting on her waist. 

* * *

A/N:

What!? I didn't do anything! I swear it! Not me! Her, all her! Don't hate me! But are any of you surprised, really? As always, thank you for reading! -M  
PS, I need help with the summary for this story...someone want to help me out? Please?


End file.
